


Battlefield

by jsaint34



Series: Shattered [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 101,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of Shattered Trust.  Story picks up from the end of that story and moves into the months that follow.  Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Shattered Trust. All characters belong to Marvel and Disney. No infringement intended and no profit will be made. Fan fiction story written for fun. Also now that I've seen Age of ULTRON, I'll be making a few changes to the story to make it a little more in-line with the movie.

“Mr. Stark, no one is above the law.”

Those words have echoed in Tony’s head since he was called before the Senate. At the hearing he was forced to make a choice, surrender the Iron Man armor, and have the Avengers cease all activity that is detrimental to the safety of mankind, or endorse the Super-Human Registration Act. He chose the latter, because he was still worried that the Government would turn his tech into deadlier weapons. In his heart he still believes the Avengers are a force for good, but his decision would have grave ramifications. Now, after his tenth trip to Washington D.C. in five months, he’s returning to the tower. The one Avenger he thought would be supportive of him, reacted in a way he couldn’t have expected.

“You have got to be out of your damn mind, Tony! How many times in the past have you refused to turn over that armor? Now you turn a one-eighty and sign up?”

“Steve, I had to do something. The Avengers were going to be forced to disband. I would hate to see what chaos could come from that.”

“So you decided to volunteer all of us for this registration act? I thought you would have learned that after YOU created ULTRON, you don’t speak for this team.”

“What about you, Spangles? If I recall it was you that said: we have our orders, we should follow them.”

“That was before HYDRA resurrected itself, like a parasite festering inside SHIELD and our Government. But you still blindly rushed in, you didn’t even think about the consequences of your actions.”

“I did think about my actions. You have to trust me on this Steve. I need your support; you’re still the glue that holds this team together.”

“NO. I can’t support something like this. For all we know, it’s just another attempt at destroying the team.”

As Steve starts to walk away, Tony is still trying to convince him that this was the right call. One more revelation would lead to the last words they spoke to each other for months.

“Steve, they were going arrest me, put me in jail!”

“Maybe they should have.”

As he boarded the elevator bound for the floor he and Natasha began sharing when they got married, Steve knew he really didn’t mean what he said. He may have adjusted to living in this time with no privacy, but he often still feels like everything he sacrificed when crashing the Valkyrie into the ice seventy years ago was for nothing. HYDRA had survived beyond World War Two; they captured his best friend Bucky, twisting his mind, and turning him into everything they had fought against. When he entered their apartment, Natasha could immediately tell something was wrong.

“You’ve got that look on your face again. What idiotic decision did Tony make this time?”

“He never learns. Sometimes I think things we tell him go in one ear and out the other.”

“Steve, if we’re not talking to him about money, technology, or his Iron Man armor, he doesn’t hear us.”

“That’s obvious. So, he volunteered to have the team be the first to sign up for this Super-Human Registration Act.”

“HE DID WHAT?! What in the Hell gives him the right to volunteer us? We still don’t know how deep HYDRA has infested the U.S. Government, and he wants us to sign up for this willingly? He’s out of his damn mind if he thinks this is a good idea.”

“That’s exactly what I said. The Senate threatened to have him arrested if he didn’t comply.”

“Well that may not have been such a bad thing, it might have…”

“Excuse me Captain, Agent Romanoff. But it seems there is breaking news that you should be aware of. I’m afraid Mr. Stark has done something rather rash.”

“As if deciding to endorse a registration act for Super-heroes isn’t enough. Punch it up, JARVIS.”

JARVIS powers up the 3D projection screen installed in their quarters. The couple sees Tony in the Capitol with the Vice President. 

“Good afternoon, this footage was recorded earlier today. What we are seeing is billionaire industrialist Tony Stark, speaking with the Vice President. We believe this meeting was in regards to the rumored Super-Human Registration Act.”

“Good Morning. Over the past several years, the nature of our lives has changed. We now know that we are no longer alone in the universe. Humanity has seen alien invasions, and threat levels increase daily. Nearly two years ago, the international peace keeping organization SHIELD was revealed to have been a front for the terrorist organization HYDRA. And with the creation an artificial intelligence that came close to catastrophically wiping out mankind. To that end, all super-humans will now be required to register with the U.S. Government. Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man, has been the first to endorse this initiative. Mr. Stark?”

“Thank you, Sir. I’ve had many detractors over the years, some in this very government. It’s been requested of me to turn over my armor, sometimes even demanded. This was not a decision I came to lightly, but I believe it is imperative that all known super-humans register. This will enable us to…”

“JARVIS, turn it off. I’ve heard enough.”

“Of course Agent Romanoff, I should also inform you that Mr. Stark has called for a team debriefing. He requests that all members of the Avengers be there in ten minutes.”

“This should be good. If all of us talk to him, maybe he’ll realize this is a bad idea. Maybe he’ll listen to reason.”

“Steve, you know that’ll never happen. Tony’s ego will never allow him to admit he was wrong.”

Ten minutes later the Avengers have all convened in the situation room. The mood is tense as they wait for Tony to arrive. Clint, Rhodes, Steve, Nat, Sam and Bruce all exchange uneasy glances. When Tony finally does enter, he is flanked by Pietro, Wanda, Vision and T’Challa. The King of Wakanda sits down next to Steve, the two men having formed a friendship after their battle with Ulysses Klaw. It was also in Wakanda that Steve’s shield was repaired after ULTRON shattered it.

“All right, let’s get down to business. First off, I know all of you have heard of the Super-Human registration act. I’m sure you’re all also very aware that I have endorsed it. We’re being presented with an opportunity…,”

“Hold on a minute Tony. What are the wonder twins and the android doing here?”

“Excellent question Bruce. I’ve decided that the team could use some new recruits. With their help, the Avengers will be able to alleviate more threats. With the way things have changed in recent months…”

“YOU DECIDED? You just can’t help yourself can you?”

“Steve…,”

“No, Tony. We’re supposed to be a team. Everyone has a say in what we do. Okay, so Vision did save my life from ULTRON’s drones, and he did destroy the robot as well. And Pietro and Wanda, how much damage did they cause while working for that machine? To ask us to blindly trust them, some of us may not be as ready to forgive and forget as you are.”

“Natasha, if anyone understands what I’m trying to do here, it should be you, after all you were given a second chance by SHIELD…,”

“Actually Tony, I agree with Steve. I do understand being given a second chance, but you weren’t there when SHIELD collapsed and HYDRA was reborn. You can’t honestly tell me you think that submitting ourselves to government registration will help anything? Did it even cross your mind that this ordinance is a HYDRA plot?”

“Look, I’ve met with the President. The man has no ties to HYDRA. What he’s doing is giving us an opportunity to still be the Avengers. It means that we get to do what we do, and save the world. But it also means that we have the full support of the law, and no one will be able to accuse us of treason, or attempt to arrest us. Bruce?”

“I’m sorry, my friend. But Steve and Natasha are right. I’ve spent my life running from the military. People that want to take my blood and use it to create more Hulks. Veritably turning the gamma radiation into a weapon they can control. I’m not signing up.”

“Nor am I. It was the Captain who first offered me a place on this team. I have my own kingdom to look after. I believe the United States and Wakanda can have an excellent diplomatic relationship, but I hold no loyalty to your government.”

“I expected that from you T’Challa. I already know that Pietro, Wanda, and Vision are with me. Rhodey?”

“I swore an oath to protect this nation from all enemies, foreign and domestic. I already work for the U.S. Government. I’m in.”

Most of the team has already taken sides, and the results are exactly what Tony expected. The only two Avengers left to make the choice are Clint and Sam.

“Sam, you’ve been a valuable asset to the Avengers since you joined us. You’ve been silent through most of this.”

“The world has changed a lot since Project Insight was dismantled. I’ve seen things I never expected to as Air-Force para-rescue. My choice is clear…”

“So you’re signing up? Staying an Avenger?”

“You didn’t let me finish, Stark. I went through hell and back with Steve and Natasha. They’re my friends, he’s my wingman. I’m with him.”

“Nat’s right. Our whole world was torn apart with the fall of SHIELD. Yes, Phil is working to rebuild the organization. Most of my life I’ve been a loner, go my own way. Before the Avengers, SHIELD gave me a place to belong, a cause to fight for. I’m with you Tony.”

When Clint first began speaking, Natasha thought he was going to do the right thing. He saved her life, brought her to SHIELD in the first place. They’ve been partners and friends for a long time. She remains impassive, but a storm is raging behind her eyes. The last time they were on opposite sides, he was being controlled by Loki. 

“Then it’s settled. It didn’t have to be this way. I consider all of you friends, but this isn’t going to end well. I beg you to reconsider…,”

A flash of lightning, accompanied by a clap of thunder signifies the return of one more Avenger. He had returned to Asgard when news of his father’s illness reached him. His decision was truly the last one needed. When he entered the tower JARVIS informed him of the meeting already in progress.

“What news my friends? What foe needs to feel the might of the Avengers?”

“Welcome back, Thor. It’s been too long since we’ve seen you.”

“I am glad to be back, Captain. But I sense the tension building amongst you.”

“You’ve got a choice to make, Point Break. The government has appointed me to oversee a Super-Human registration act. You can sign up, and be allowed to remain on Earth, or you can opt not to sign up, and surrender whatever freedoms you may have enjoyed while here.”

Tony’s voice took on a decidedly angry edge. Everyone in the room noticed it, but only Thor chose to react. 

“You have threatened me before, metal man. This time is no different.”

“That wasn’t meant to be a threat, Thor. The Avengers are falling apart, and I need to know whose side you’re on. Mine or Steve’s?”

“The Captain has led us in glorious battle. He is a warrior truly worth following. And as the only mortal worthy enough to wield Mjolnir, he has my loyalty.”

“Fine, then you all should leave the tower while you still can. You won’t be welcome here until you come to your senses.”

“We’re not the ones who need to regain our senses Tony. You’re the one making a mistake. No matter how long it takes, we will fight you on this.”

As the team breaks apart, and leaves for their quarters, Clint follows Natasha as she storms out. Siding with Steve was the right choice and she knew it, not only because she loves him, but because of everything they survived together.

“Nat will you wait a minute? Will you talk to me?”

“There’s nothing to say Clint. You made your choice to side with Stark.”

“I did that because he’s offering stability, resources. They’re two things we desperately need right now.”

“No, you need them. I’ve got Steve, and in your heart you know he’s right. This registration act is a mistake.”

“So it still comes down to Steve. You chose him over me.”

“You’ve got Laura and the kids, this isn’t about the fact the Steve and I are married. Damn Clint, you were his best man. Why don’t you understand what this is really about?”

“I’ve got nothing against Steve; he loves you, and makes you happy. Enlighten me.”

“Forget it; you weren’t there when we had to fight for our lives against HYDRA. Do you really not see that this is all connected to that?”

“I see it, and I believe Tony when he says the President is not a pawn to HYDRA. Can’t you see that this may be the way for us to finally wipe that group off the face of the Earth?”

“I see that this is just another attempt to control us. I’ve had enough of not being in control of my own life. I’m sorry, Clint. This is good-bye.”

Natasha walks away leaving him in stunned silence. He may still believe he’s fighting for the greater good, but it ultimately cost him his best friend. He’s still standing there shocked when Tony walks up five minutes later.

“You made the right choice Barton.”

“Did I? I hope you’re right, Stark. Because I just lost the best friend I’ve ever had.”

“Clint…,”

“Look, I said I’m with you. I’m not changing my mind about that. But you have to promise me one thing. Whatever happens, Natasha doesn’t get hurt.”

“I promise. She may be on the wrong side of this, but I’ll do everything in my power to protect her.”

While the two of them were talking, Natasha met with Steve and the others on their floor. She walked in to a discussion about their next moves, and where exactly they would go. Only Steve noticed her anger threatening to boil over.

“What did Clint say?”

“He won’t change his mind. He thinks Tony is right. So we’re effectively being kicked out of the tower. Where are we going to go?”

“T’Challa suggested the Wakandan Embassy in New York. I’m not sure it’s the best idea, he may have chosen to get involved, but his people don’t need to suffer for it.”

“And it would only be temporary. What about Phil? You think he might be able to help us out?”

“Phil is SHIELD. We don’t know where he stands on this. He could be for the act as well.”

“It won’t hurt to ask. And remember, he’s a Captain America fan boy. He may jump at the chance to help you.”

“All right, it’s worth a shot. You know how to contact him, Nat?”

“Leave that to me.”

It took ten minutes of subterfuge to get around Tony’s security, but Natasha did reach Phil. As she predicted he was more than willing to help Steve and the team. He even brought the Bus in to fly them to the new SHIELD headquarters. When they arrived, he insisted on meeting with the Captain personally.

“Welcome to the Playground, Captain Rogers. I assure you that I too am against this registration act. You and your team can stay here as long as you need, and I’ve got plenty of resources to assist you. I’ve arranged for private quarters for you, Natasha and the others. You’ll all have separate rooms, and all…”

“Thanks Phil. I appreciate this. Nat and I can share a room; we don’t want any of your team to be inconvenienced.”

“That’s right; I still sometimes forget that you two got married. How is it?”

“It’s different; I’m not going to lie. But I love her and I wouldn’t change anything, except what Tony’s done.”

“Stark believes he’s acting for the right reasons. You should get some rest.”


	2. War

When the war began, it didn’t start the way everyone expected it to. There were no battles, no bloodshed; it began with a press conference. Tony’s words inspired more and more heroes to come out of the woodwork. Many joined his side, Ant-Man, Daredevil, Luke Cage and Iron Fist. Still others rallied towards Steve and his anti-registration forces, Captain Marvel, Wolverine, and Dr. Strange. Everyone seemed to have a say, but no one could find middle ground.

“All right, reports from Phil say that Stark and his team are preparing an assault. We know they’ve been tracking us for months, but have yet to find us.”

“Where do they think we are, Steve?”

“Right now Carol, they believe we’re in what remains of the Triskelion.”

“Cap, who fooled Tony into believing we’re in that burned out husk?”

“I did. I’m not a superior hacker and master of manipulation for nothing, Sam.”

“Nice work, Nat. So what’s the plan?”

“Guerrilla tactics, we hit ‘em hard and fast. We may not be going there to kill, but no one walks away.”

“Logan’s right. So far we’ve had too many battles. We need to end this.”

“I can cast a spell that will keep us undetected. Even the Scarlet Witch’s magic is no match for mine.”

“Make it happen, Stephen.”

“Captain, what about Banner and I? If this is a sneak attack, what do you want us to do?”

“I need you two on watch at the tower, Thor. If I’m correct, Tony and Rhodes won’t be at this battle. You two have the best shot at keeping them there.”

“So you’re bringing those of us who have military experience. Steve are you sure that…,”

“Bruce, don’t worry. Strategically, the tower is the best place for you. Anything Tony can throw at you, will be ineffective. You know the systems inside and out, JARVIS won’t be able to stop you.”

“Makes sense, when do we leave?”

“Wheels up in five. This is it, we finish it.”

The two teams split up, Carol pilots the Bus towards D.C., and Agent May pilots the Quinjet back to New York. With their plane cloaked, and Dr. Strange casting his spell, they arrive undetected. The rest of the plan was hashed out on the way there. 

“Captain, I believe I have detected our adversaries.”

“Who are we going to be facing, Stephen?”

“Hawkeye, Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, and Ant-Man. At this moment they are surrounded by a magic barrier, Scarlet Witch is there as well.”

“Can you disable her barrier?”

“Not without revealing our location.”

“All right, change of plans. Logan, you’ve got Cage. Panther, take Iron Fist out. Falcon, do what you can to stop Ant-Man. I’ve got Daredevil. Nat…,”

“Steve, I can handle Clint. He’s not under Loki’s mind control this time, he won’t be able to fight me.”

“We know who we’re up against, let’s go.”

The team departs the plane, ready for the battle ahead. They only see four of their opponents, guarded by Wanda. Natasha already knew Clint wouldn’t be on the ground, he still sees better from a distance. 

“You can’t win this Cap. Surrender, we don’t want to kill you.”

“As if you could even get close enough to try Murdock. This fight is going to happen, but no one is going to die here today.”

When the fighting began, Natasha was already moving towards Clint’s nest. He had his own assignment from Tony: “if the team starts to fall back, use the sleeper gas arrows I developed for you.” Clint was hesitant to use them, especially since doing so risked his allies as well. He would never get the chance.

“Don’t even think about it, Clint.”

“Still trying to sneak up on me, Nat?”

“No, just warning you. We don’t have to do this.”

“You’re on the wrong side. I have my orders from Tony. I can’t let any of you escape if the battle doesn’t go our way.”

“Since when do you follow orders? I never imagined you’d let yourself become Stark’s whipping boy.”

Natasha expected her words would have an effect on him. She confidently told Steve that Clint wouldn’t be able to fight her. But that’s exactly what he did.

“Stark doesn’t own me!”

In an instant, Clint is throwing punches and kicks. His anger at his friend’s accusation got the better of him. However, he’s still holding back. He doesn’t want to hurt her, and Natasha takes advantage.

“Come on Clint, you want to win this, you have to give it your all. You know you can’t beat me by staying on the defensive.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. You were right; we don’t have to do this.”

“We are doing this, you launched the first attack.”

Clint fell silent after that, and their fight became more brutal. Suddenly the two of them reached a level that surpassed the fight in the bowels of the helicarrier. While the battle raged, Bruce and Thor had just reached the tower. May kept the jet locked in cloak, and hovering, but JARVIS still registered their presence.

“Sir, I am detecting a Quinjet directly outside of the tower. It seems that someone inside is attempting to over-ride my systems.”

“You don’t need to tell me who it is J. I had a feeling Cap would send him here.”

Tony immediately dives into his security systems, his fingers a blur across the keyboards and holographic displays. Initiating a Trojan horse he hacks into the jet’s communication systems.

“I know you’re in there, Bruce. Stop what you’re doing. If you don’t; I will be forced to take lethal measures to make you.”

“You started this, Tony. I’m just trying to end it without bloodshed.”

“I don’t want there to be any bloodshed either. But there is no other option. Registering with the Government will keep us protected.”

“I’m sure that’s what you believe, but those who sacrifice freedom for…,”

Tony cuts the feed before Bruce can finish. He’s heard that platitude before. He’s never really bought into the words about how a man who gives up his freedom for security deserves neither.

“Rhodey, you know what he’s doing. This is a distraction. I hope you’re suiting up, because the team is going to need us.”

“I’m already on my way to D.C. Last one there buys the pizza.”

Rhodey’s armor triggered the proximity alarms of the Quinjet to quickly for anyone to react. He was already at Mach Four before Thor could give the command to May to open the rear hatch. Still inside the tower, Tony is assembling his new armor. This will be his first field test of what he calls Bleeding Edge. With the two previous suits he injected himself with nanites that allowed him to control both the Mark 42 and Mark 43 with just a gesture. Now he’s taken it one step further. The nanites literally are his armor. He wasted little time in taking off after War Machine. Before Agent May could even react, Iron Man was at Mach Six.

“May, how fast can we follow? We’ve got to get back to D.C. before Tony and Rhodes get there.”

“We can push Mach Five, buckle in Dr. Banner. We’ll pick Thor up along the way.”

Instantly she has the jet at full speed. They were in a race against time, trailing behind three Avengers. She wasn’t able to catch any of them. Back in D.C. the fight was still raging, until the sound barrier was broken twice in succession.

“Sir, it appears Agent Barton is on the losing end of a battle with Agent Romanoff. I also have readings on Mr. Cage, Iron Fist, and Ant-Man. They are falling back before their adversaries. Only Daredevil seems to be holding his own against Captain Rogers.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious. J, what are the odds I can disable Natasha without harming her?”

“Sir, that is an unwise course of action. If you attack you risk harming her and Agent Barton. May I suggest an alternate method of defense?”

“Don’t have the time. You know what she’s capable of. Can’t let anyone die.”

In that moment, Tony saw Clint go down. He wasn’t sure what Natasha was going to do, be he was worried she’d snap, killing a friend in the process. She was standing over Clint, but Tony misjudged her intentions.

“I know what I promised you, Clint. But I’m not going to let her kill you.”

The small rocket was fired quickly from his gauntlet. Natasha heard it coming and tried to cover Clint from the explosion, and took the brunt of the communications tower falling full force across her legs. Clint watched as if she was moving in slow motion as her head hit the roof, knocking her unconscious. When Tony landed, Clint looked up at him from where he was cradling Natasha’s head. 

“Dammit Tony! You promised me she wouldn’t get hurt! What the Hell were you thinking?”

“I was thinking she was going to kill…,”

“Save it! She was trying to reason with me. And she protected me from your missile! She and Steve were right!”

“Clint, I…,”

The archer isn’t listening to him anymore. He’s on his ear piece switching through channels, trying to find Steve’s. When he does, he interrupts the fight with Daredevil.

“Murdock, give it up. You may have enhanced senses, but I’ve been doing this a lot longer…”

Steve has to pause when Clint begins shouting in his ear. The noise irritates him, especially since they’re not on the same team right now.

“Cap! Stop the fight and listen to me…”

“I don’t have time for this Clint. Get Stark to listen to you.”

“STEVE! Nat’s down! I need your help up here.”

A feeling of dread courses through Steve’s blood at what Clint just said. He’s instantly worried about his wife, wondering what Clint did to her. Even though his friend asked for help, he’s wary of the situation.

“SAM! I need a lift!”

“Heard the call, Cap. On my way!”

Steve executes a jump; catching Sam’s hand has he flies overhead. They’re quickly over the roof, and they can both see Clint still holding Natasha. Tony is standing a few feet away with his gauntlet aimed. 

“Is this what you wanted Tony!? How many of us have to get hurt because of your stupid pride! Clint if you value your life, step away from her.”

“Steve, I didn’t…”

“Shut up! I don’t care who hurt her! I’ll take you both down if necessary!”

Neither Tony nor Clint have heard anger like this from Steve before. Clint gently lowers Natasha’s head and steps away as was requested. The three of them stand there in a face off as Thor arrives, followed a moment later by the Quinjet.

“Do not make a move, Stark. If you attempt to fire your weapon, I will strike you down with Mjolnir.”

“He’s not going anywhere, Thor. Agent May has the guns targeting him.”

“Tell her to hold fire, Bruce. Tony looks like he wants to say something.”

“We copy, Cap.”

“Steve, if you want to be angry at someone, direct it at yourself!”

“Why should I? You and Clint were both responsible for her injury!”

“Clint didn’t do anything. I did it. I thought she was going to kill him. But you have to take some of the blame as well. If you didn’t start this little rebellion, Natasha wouldn’t be hurt!”

“Stark, you son of a…!”

The exclamation Clint couldn’t finish shocked everyone on the roof. He crossed the distance between them in a flash, landing a punch directly to Tony’s faceplate. 

“YOU made me a promise! She’s not hurt because of Steve! She’s hurt because of you!”

Tony made a move to attack, but was restrained by Thor. He couldn’t break free, so instead he ignited his boot thrusters and took off with the Asgardian still holding on.

“THOR! Let him go! Natasha needs medical attention.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Though reluctant to do so, Thor lands back on the roof. He takes great care in lifting the tower of off Natasha. As Steve gently lifts her and carries her to the waiting jet, Tony is still watching. He has one last thing to say to Steve.

“This isn’t over, Cap. Stop fighting or more injuries will be on your head. Avengers, we’re moving out.”

“We’ll see about that, Stark. All right Clint, you’ve got a choice to make. Friend or Foe?”

“I was wrong to take Tony’s side. If I’d just listened to her…, this is just as much my fault as it is his. I’m with you, Steve. To the end.”

The return flight to base was silent. Steve wouldn’t leave Natasha’s side, even as Bruce and Jemma Simmons examined her for severe injuries. The femur in her right leg was fractured, and she had a possible concussion from the hit her head sustained. Clint was stewing in anger at himself, so he did what he could to keep his mind off of his part, and helped May pilot the jet back to base. When they arrived, Clint was temporarily placed in the holding cell that once belonged to Ward. 

“You look miserable in there, Barton.”

“I deserve to be in here, Bobbi. Natasha’s in a hospital bed because of me.”

“Yeah, I came to tell you that she woke up. Steve’s with her, and she’s going to be okay.”

“She still wouldn’t be there if I had told Tony no three months ago, and joined Steve’s side.”

“Clint, don’t do this to yourself. Natasha knew the risks, and she still saved your life. She must have thought you were worth it. I would have done the same thing.”

“Yeah, hey where were you when all of this started?”

“In deep cover for Coulson. HYDRA has been experimenting on a new evolution of humanity. These people have been exposed to something called terrigen mists. We’re trying to understand why HYDRA is so interested in them.”

“Why else would they be interested? They want to build an army. Frankly I’m surprised that they haven’t tried for world domination since this registration act came into play.”

“There will be a time to worry about that in depth soon enough. Natasha wants to see you.”

“I’m not sure I should…,”

“She said you’d say that. She also said if you did I should kick your ass and drag you up there. Don’t make me do it.”

Clint finally smiles at Bobbi’s joke. He’s well aware that she could wipe the floor with him, and takes her arm after she lets him out of the cell. When they reach the medical center, they can hear Steve still talking with her.

“I’m going to be fine Rogers. I’ll be back in the field and better than ever in a month or two.”

“I know, Nat. I just should have been up there with you.”

“You were doing what you needed too. Leading us in the fight. But, I do have to say it’s nice to know you care.”

She adopts her quirky smile and it helps Steve relax. A sound of someone clearing their throat at the door snaps them back into reality.

“I’ll be back later. Love you.”

“Love you too, soldier. Clint, get your ass in here.”

He walks in as Steve is leaving, the soldier giving him a friendly clap on the shoulder. While he is acutely aware that Steve may still be angry, the gesture was honest. 

“Nat I…,”

“Not another word. I’m going to be fine. Getting hurt was worth it, since I was able to protect you.”

“If you hadn’t protected me, you wouldn’t be here.”

“It was this way or another. I know our last words until now were spoken in anger. So shut up and listen. Steve told me you were switching sides; I won’t be able to be out there, so I need you to watch his back.”

“I’m not sure I trust myself to do that. Why would he?”

“Because I trust you. It’s not that different from when we went to confront Loki. Don’t question it.”

“Still, I’m not sure…,”

“Well get sure. Because if anything happens to him that you could have prevented, broken leg or not, I’ll hop out of this bed and kick your ass myself.”

“That’s my best friend. I’ve missed her.”

“Don’t get all sentimental on me. You used to be terrible at the touchy-feely stuff. Laura was a good influence on you.”

“Look who’s talking. Up until you married Steve, everyone saw you as an Ice Queen.”

“Yeah well, I saw how you changed for Laura. Looks like it's my turn.”

“It's not as bad as some might think right? Get some sleep, I’ll be back to check on you later.”


	3. Fallen Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed the first two chapters. I finished this one early this morning. Just a warning before you get started reading, this chapter is probably going to be the darkest one in the story. Thank you to all who have left kudos, and commented.

The Winter Soldier has been on the run since the events in Washington D.C. He still wonders why he knew the man in the red, white, and blue uniform. The man who called him Bucky. He stopped in to the Smithsonian and saw the exhibit on Captain America. Even after reading everything he could, and seeing his own face on the wall, his life was still a mystery to him. Sure he knew his name was James Buchanan Barnes, but for the longest time he’s only been seen as an asset. Now he is directionless. Without orders he returns to the life he has been living every time his handlers released him from cryo-freeze. When he comes across a base in Siberia, he recognizes the skull and tentacle logo.

“HYDRA.”

Using skills he’s learned as both a soldier and as an assassin, he effortlessly breaks in to the base. With cold and calculating attacks, he kills every armed adversary that crosses his path. One barely managed to escape, a knife wound in his chest. The trail of blood is easy to follow, and the target is leaning against a wall, clutching his wound.

“You know who I am?”

“Da, you are the Winter Soldier. A ruthless assassin. Why are you here?”

“I’m here because you made me into what I am. I want answers about my life before all of this. You’re going to give them to me.”

“I know nothing of your past. I’m just a soldier, like you. Please…,”

“Begging is a weakness. There must be someone here who knows something about me. I’ll tear this place apart like I have so many others before it.”

The HYDRA agent’s eyes widen in fear. He’s heard the rumors of the Ghost coming back to haunt them. The bases in Berlin, Havana, and St. Petersburg, all wiped out in a quest for the truth. This is one of the last bases standing.

“I swear, I do not know anything…,”

“You’re lying. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what I want to know, or you have ten seconds left to live.”

“He’s right comrade. He knows nothing. You have come here for answers; I am inclined to provide them to you.”

The voice only slightly catches the Soldier off guard. Turning around, he faces the man speaking. For a brief instant, he recognizes the man. The face is familiar, and a name slips out of the depths of his memory.

“Lukin.”

“Very Good. Come with me, my friend, and I shall show you all you need to know.”

“I’m not your friend. You used me to kill innocents. Turned me into this, this monster.”

“No, Dr. Zola turned you into the beautiful creation I see before me. I just turned you into a tool to be aimed at my enemies. It’s a pity Pierce didn’t know what he truly had with you.”

Lukin turns his back, and walks away. He knows full well that the man will follow; he is so desperate to regain his memories. 

“I could kill you for turning away like that.”

“Of course you could. But then you would never retrieve the answers you seek.”

The words make sense, so Winter Soldier follows. As he navigates the corridors to the lab, his mind takes him back to the last time he was here. The memories are buried deep in his sub-conscious. He remembers all of the turns, and the doors he passes. At the end of the hall is the door to the lab. When he steps inside, Lukin is nowhere in sight. All that is in this room is a chair with straps on the arms. A touch triggers another memory, of electro-shock therapy, and his mind being torn apart. To the left of the chair along the farthest wall is a large filing cabinet, the label reads: WS-44.

Opening the top drawer the Soldier finds several files with that name again, James Buchanan Barnes. He begins flipping through the folder, the first photos he sees are normal, his face, standing dressed in a U.S. Army uniform. The next one he sees is himself again, this time with the blonde man that was his mission. The photos become more intense and graphic with each one he sees. The shredded remains of his flesh and blood left arm, being amputated. Another with the bionic arm being attached. He is so caught up in what he is looking at that he fails to notice the presence in the room with him.

“We acquired that filing cabinet after Zola was forced to join SHIELD. So you see my friend, you are not here because you are free. You are here because the dog always responds when his Master whistles.”

The next words out of the Soldier’s mouth are a whisper, but that doesn’t make them any less intense. 

“You don’t control me. You can whip the dog as much as you want, but in the end the dog will get angry. That’s when you get bitten.”

“Then I shall just have to break you again.”

“You can’t break what’s already broken. My name is Bucky. And you will never hurt my friends again.”

Lukin makes a mistake in attacking Bucky. Time and age have slowed his reflexes. The fight ends as quickly as it began with the Old Russian spy down. The part of Bucky that is the Winter Soldier wants to kill the man, but the part that is James Barnes knows that it will be better for him to face justice. So he does the honorable thing, and drops off a gift-wrapped present on the steps of Interpol’s headquarters. Two weeks later, Bucky is sitting in a bar in Moscow, and he sees the blonde soldier-Steve, on the news. He’s talking about a Super-Human registration act created by the U.S. Government. While the Russian patrons of the bar pay little attention, the lone American knows that he is still seeking answers, and New York is the place to go. What he didn’t know was that this war had been going on for months while he hunted down HYDRA bases. 

Another four months have passed since the Battle of the Triskelion. All of Steve’s team had reservations about letting Clint join up, but with his help they had achieved decisive victories against Tony’s team. After all of these months, it was looking like this registration act would fail. But things would change for the worst when Tony took the initiative to follow the Bus to the SHIELD base, and in desperation began to wipe out everything. Even his own allies began to have reservations at his actions, but not one of them could rein him in.

“ROGERS! I know you’re in there! You’ve dragged this out for seven months. It’s time to face the music. What was it you said three and a half years ago: “Put on the suit, let’s go a few rounds?”

Steve remembers his words from being under the influence of Loki’s scepter. It’s time for the final battle of this war. Tony still wants a fight, so he’s going to get one.

“I’m right here, Tony. Let’s finish it.”

Steve had bravely stepped out in to the open. Natasha and Clint both told him he was crazy, but he left his shield behind. If this was going to be settled the right way, it had to be man to man.

“No shield, Rogers? How are you going to defend yourself? Defense is what you’re good at.”

“You want to settle this Tony. We’re going to settle it, you and me, one on one. I’ll even let you keep your gauntlets on. But remove your faceplate.”

“I’ll do you one better, I’ll power down my armor. Let’s really make it man to man.”

The fight is more brutal than either of the teams expected it to be. Steve is well trained in several forms of combat, he knew Tony wouldn’t go down easy, but he was surprised that Stark was actually holding his own. Then he remembered that Happy Hogan constantly worked with Tony in the boxing ring.

“I have to say Tony, Hogan’s trained you well. I almost felt that punch.”

“If that was your attempt at taunting me Steve, it was lame. I know you’re just toying with me. Come on; show me the Super-Soldier my Dad spoke so highly of.”

As if the fight wasn’t already brutal enough, the intensity of it now reached a fever pitch. Every so often Tony would seem to tire, and then catch a second and third wind. It was during one of these periods that he fell back in to defense, and Steve managed to rip some of the armor from the bicep. 

“I didn’t think you had the strength to do that.”

“You wanted to see the Super-Soldier, Stark. You got him.”

With Tony falling back again, Steve now pulls out all the stops. He’s starting to use Savate, and shifts back and forth between that and Tai-Chi. He’s outpacing his opponent, but Tony does still have one more trump card to play. SHIELD is still being rebuilt, and meager forces though they are, Coulson has his team backing Steve up. After he agreed to spear-head the registration act, the President put the D.H.S. at Tony’s disposal. Consequently, he built his own strike force, with the best men he could find from the Armed Forces. They’ve been waiting for the signal, it came when Tony finally went down, so the team moved in.

“It’s over, Tony. Call this off.”

“It will never be over. Not until you stop fighting.”

Steve looks up and sees several guns trained on him, and the rest of his team. He feels like Tony cheated, but he doesn’t want anyone to die.

“Captain Rogers, stand down. We have your team surrounded. Surrender; and no harm will come to you.”

“You guys are trained to kill. I know that. Do you understand what you’re fighting for?”

“We have our orders, Sir. You’re a soldier, you understand that.”

“I do, but sometimes you have to disobey orders. Especially when they’re a detriment to the people you are sworn to protect.”

“Captain, please. We all grew up reading about you. Don’t make this harder than it already is.”

“Lieutenant, you have your orders. Take the shot!”

“Mr. Stark, we will not take the shot unless he gives us a reason to do so.”

Steve looks back to Natasha who has now left the compound. Her broken leg has healed, but she’s still keeping the weight off of it. Everyone else would miss the brief flash of fear in her eyes, but not Steve. They haven’t even been married a year yet, and he makes the logical decision, that won’t leave her a widow.

“I surrender. Don’t hurt my team. They were just following my orders.”

“All right guys, cuff him. By the way, I owe you something, Cap.”

As soon as Steve was handcuffed, Tony walked over and landed a vicious uppercut to his chin. This action infuriates Natasha, but before she can resume the fight, Tony’s strike force pulls him back for his own safety.

“That wasn’t necessary, Stark. Captain Rogers is in custody. If you do that again, we will arrest you as well, by order of the President.”

“The President gave me authority over you, he wouldn’t…,”

“He gave you authority over the Registration Act. Personally Mr. Stark, I think you’re an ass. You let your ego and your pride draw this conflict out. At least Captain Rogers still had the sense of duty to prevent a catastrophe.”

Tony is stunned at being insulted, and he watches in silence as the Lieutenant leads Steve towards the armored transport. 

“WAIT! I need to say good-bye to him!”

The soldiers pause when they hear Natasha shout to them. They know the history she shares with Steve, and allow him one last moment with her.

“Steve, you don’t have to do this. There has to be another way.”

“This is the right thing to do, Nat. We can all face the courts, or it can be just me. I promise I’ll come back. I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Come on Cap, time to go.”

Steve is loaded in the back of the transport. Clint walks up, and wraps one arm around Natasha’s shoulders as she buries her head against his chest. With the other hand he offers up a salute to his friend. Steve can’t hear him, but he mouths the words: “I’ll take care of her.” The other members of Steve’s team are not as kind to Tony. 

“Dammit Tony, how could you do this to him?! You were supposed to be his friend!”

“I did what I was told to do, Sam. You think I had a choice in the matter?”

“You always have a choice. But I guess you found your true calling, as a lap dog.”

“That’s funny coming from you Wilson. All you are is a replacement for the man Steve couldn’t save. How does it feel to live in the shadow of Bucky Barnes?”

The rest of the Avengers are appalled at the insult. Not a single one of them would blame Sam if he decided to fight Tony himself. To their collective surprise Sam keeps his cool, and hits Stark with an insult of his own.

“Steve was right about you, Stark. You’re not even half the man your father was.”

After that, the Avengers quietly disbanded, leaving Tony standing in the dust of the battlefield. Another month would pass as Steve’s trial received a set date. In that time he was only allowed one visitor a day, and try as she might, Natasha wasn’t allowed to be one of them. The separation wore hard on her, but the day of the trial, she was finally reunited with him. 

“You look like hell, baby. What have they been doing to you in there?”

His hair was longer, and the beard he had grown barely concealed the scars from God knows what.

“Had to fight for my life a couple of times, I even did so this morning. Sure the Guards always stopped it, but most of the aggressors were men I put in there.”

“They deserved to be in there, you didn’t.”

“Maybe not, but by taking full blame, I kept you safe.”

“I know. I just hope after this is over, everything can get back to normal.”

“Come on Steve, it’s time.”

Natasha is surprised at seeing Matt Murdock step towards them. Through the entire war, he was always supportive of Tony. She’s a little wary of why he’s there.

“What do you mean it’s time, Murdock? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m defending Steve. Barton wasn’t the only one who made a mistake in joining the pro-registration side of this. This is my way of making up for it.”

“And what’s it going to cost us?”

“Not a thing. I’m doing this pro-bono. Steve doesn’t deserve to be locked away for the rest of his life.”

Matt and Natasha walk side by side with Steve up the courthouse steps. They wouldn’t make it inside as a bullet was fired from a roof above them, lodging itself in Steve’s heart. As he fell, Natasha was already in motion, catching him, then lowering him gently to the ground. Faster than the blink of an eye, she had her pistol drawn, and was scanning the area for the sniper, likewise Clint had his bow loaded and was also on the look-out. He caught sight of the enemy first and fired. 

“NAT, I got him! He’s not getting away from me!”

“Right behind you! He’s mine!”

Natasha didn’t even think as her instincts kicked in. She was ready to give chase as well, until Steve caught her hand, pulling her down with him.

“Nat…, don’t leave me.”

“Steve! Murdock; get a Doctor! NOW!”

When she looked down at his chest, she instantly knew the wound was fatal, she’d seen enough of them as an assassin to tell the difference. Normally the Black Widow doesn’t cry, but she can’t hold back her tears as she watches the man she loves dying. 

“Steve, just hang on…, you’ve got to be strong. You can make it through this.”

“Nat, I…I’m sorry, didn’t want to…”

“Please, save your strength, don’t talk. Don’t just stand there Murdock, find a Doctor!”

Bruce has just come running up the courthouse steps, and as much as he wants to tell Natasha that Steve’s going to be okay, he can’t. Instead he places a comforting hand on her shoulder as Steve uses the last of his strength to wipe the tears from her face.

“Nat, you…got to be strong. Always braver and stronger than me. Just remember I love you…”

Natasha could only watch as the light faded from eyes that only held love for her. When his hand falls from her face, her tears cascade like rain. While she mourns the loss of her husband, Clint has reached the roof, and sees not one, but two men. He can only watch, not sure which one of them made the shot.

“So the Winter Soldier finally comes crawling back out of the woodwork. You upset that I finished your mission for you?”

“You’ve always been a coward Rumlow, even when you worked for Pierce. Surprised that I remember you? You look shocked. That’s right, I know who I am.”

“I don’t care if you got your memories back, Barnes. I just killed the man who you thought held all of the answers. Rogers can’t save you now!”

Hearing how callously his adversary speaks of Steve, only drives Bucky to fight harder. Soon enough, he has Rumlow falling back. Neither of them noticed Clint still watching the battle. He heard everything, and knows that Bucky needs to do this. 

“Something’s diff…different about you. I watched you fight Rogers on the bridge, you weren’t anywhere near as aggressive as you are now.”

Crossbones can barely speak, he’s actually outmatched by his opponent. Even more outmatched than he was by Steve in the elevator.

“Nothing’s different about me, you’re just pathetic. Steve was a worthy opponent when I fought him. If Steve’s dead, then so are you.”

Rumlow attempted to throw one more punch, but it was blocked. Half a minute later, Bucky had his bionic hand wrapped around his enemy’s throat. As he watched the Soldier choking the life away, Clint knew Steve would want Rumlow to face justice for his crimes. 

“Bucky, NO!”

“Don’t care who you are, you stop me and I’ll kill you next.”

“Look, I admit I don’t know what Rumlow and HYDRA did to you. I’m not even going to pretend that I don’t want to see this piece of trash dead. But trust me, Bucky, I know Steve pretty well. He spoke of you a lot. Don’t let them turn you into the monster you think they did. Steve believed in you, he said you’re a good man. You want to honor your friend, make Rumlow face justice. That’s what Steve would do.”

For a moment, the anger in Bucky’s eyes fades. He doesn’t know who this man is, but he does know that he’s right. He releases his grip, and sets his captive down. Rumlow is already losing consciousness, so Bucky hits him with an uppercut that finishes the job.

“Take him. Take credit for taking him down. But when you see Steve again, tell him I’m sorry.”

Before Clint can react, James Barnes has jumped off the roof to go on the run again. He can’t stop him, and so turns his attention to securing Rumlow. As a police helicopter lands, Sam is calling on their ear pieces.

“Clint, you better get down here. Natasha needs you.”

“Sam, I’ll be down there in a minute, I have to give a statement to the police…”

“Hurry Clint, Steve’s dead.”

The words stop Clint his tracks. He can’t breathe, can’t speak. He barely hears the police question him. When one of them places a hand on his shoulder, he snaps back to reality.

“Agent Barton, did you hear what I asked you?”

“I heard you.”

“You want to tell us how you beat this guy while dressed in a suit, and what happened?”

“He killed Captain America.”


	4. Requiem

Steve’s body was set to lie in state for two weeks prior to his funeral. People came daily by the thousands to pay their last respects to Captain America. Many left notes, some with prayers, some just to say thank you. The President insisted on giving him a heroes’ funeral. To the world he was a legend, cut down way to soon. To the remaining Avengers, he was a friend, and a brother. They all gathered together for their own memorial service, all of them except Tony. Natasha was the one who insisted he not be allowed to attend. She knew he wasn’t the one who pulled the trigger, but her husband’s death was on his head. As she is getting ready, there is a knock at her door; she quickly places Steve’s dog tags around her neck, before answering.

“Hey kiddo, you ready?”

“Clint, I…yes, no. I don’t know if I can do this.”

“I know it’s hard. You and I have probably seen more death than anyone. Funerals are for the living, to get their chance to say good-bye. And Steve’s is going to be a media circus. The press will expect us to be strong, so this memorial service is our chance to just be us. No Black Widow, no Hawkeye. Clint and Natasha, the way he would want.”

“I hate you sometimes. You always know the right words to make me do something I’m afraid to do.”

“That’s because we worked together for so long before you were partnered up with Steve. And those were actually his words, but I substituted my name for his.”

A tear rolls down Natasha’s cheek at Clint’s confession. Even in death, Steve is still keeping her strong. His stubborn ability to see the good in any situation infuriated her, but at the same time made her love him more than she thought she ever could.

“Have you talked to Stark?”

“Nat, he’s not talking to anybody. Not even Pepper. You were right to exclude him from this, so he decided to take the opportunity to fight the Registration Act.”

“He what? I had a feeling he’d be upset that I banned him from this, but I didn’t expect him to turn another one-eighty.”

“Look, he’s got his own motivations for it. Don’t ask me to pretend I understand. But it’s time, you ready to go?”

“As ready as I can be.”

Clint stepped forward and held the door for her. Natasha knew what she was about to do amounted to a lot more than she let on. Taking a deep breath, she followed Clint towards the elevator, which took them down to the recreation floor of Avengers Tower. When they arrived, Sam, Bruce, Rhodey, and Carol were all sitting around chatting; when the two friends looked over to the kitchen they saw Phil, Maria, and Sharon. A few moments later, the other elevator reached the floor and out stepped Nick Fury.

“Boss, what are you doing here?”

“Barton, I told you once before…”

“I know, I know. You’re not our boss anymore.”

“I’m here to pay my respects to Steve as well, or this is an Avengers only party?”

“No, you’re more than welcome here Nick. Steve would be grateful that you came.”

“So how are you holding up, Natasha?”

“As well as can be expected. It’s hardest at night when I roll over and he’s not there.”

“You’re not even going to ask how I knew you were married?”

“No point, I figured you knew. After all I think that’s why you made us partners. You wanted me to team up with someone who could ground me, and for him to have someone he could rely on, and help him adjust to this new time he found himself in.”

Everyone falls silent for a moment. No one except Clint knew how well Natasha could see through Nick Fury. They always had a close relationship, and for a while he was the father figure she never had before.

“So, that’s a good way for us to spend this memorial service. Sharing our memories, talking about how we first met Steve.”

“Good call, Pepper. Meeting Captain Rogers was a lifelong dream come true for me. I know I put my foot in my mouth on more than one occasion on the flight to the Helicarrier. I’ll never forget the look on his face when I told him I watched him while he was sleeping.”

“That was when Bruce and I first met him. Right after you landed, Phil. He called me Ma’am. I wanted to slug him right then, but we got to talking and I realized there was so much to admire about the man from the past. He just…, I guess even then I was attracted to him. If you had told me then that I would be married to him three years later, I would have laughed in your face.”

“Steve was definitely one of a kind. The way he just fit in with everything that day, it was beyond comprehension. The only experience I’d had with the military up to that point was people trying to kill me. It’s no wonder his generation was called the greatest.”

“On your left.”

“Sam?”

“That’s what he said to me as he ran past me the first day I met him, Clint. I knew who he was since he ran thirteen miles in thirty minutes.”

The next two hours pass and everyone has shared a story or two about Steve. For a while, Natasha sat by herself, thinking. She thought about the times they comforted each other after a nightmare, and also how he was the only person she would allow to protect her, even when she adamantly told him she wouldn’t break, she secretly enjoyed how safe he made her feel. When the conversation turned back to where the Avengers would go from here, she knew there was no longer a point to hiding the choice she made.

“So we all know there’s been a lot of anger from the past eight months. As a team we were torn apart from the inside. I don’t know about the rest of you, but I think it’s going to be hard for us to rebuild the trust we had in each other.”

“I don’t mean to disagree with you Bruce, but given that fact that we’re all together right now, the bond we had can be restored. We just have to take it one day at a time.”

“Carol, that’s an optimistic way of looking at things. You’ve been through a lot with us in a short time, but Bruce is right. Trying to go back to the way things were before is near impossible. We all may need to move on, go our own way.”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this, especially from you Rhodes. When you first joined the team, you were torn between us and the Country. But you found your place here. Now you’re willing to give all of that up?”

“It’s not as simple as all that Sam. As Avengers we all wanted to see the world in black and white, believe that we were making a difference. The fact that this war tore us all apart from within, maybe there are just too many shades of gray now.”

For the duration of the conversation, everyone got their say. Even Fury, Phil, Sharon and Maria said that the Avengers should stay together. The only two who haven’t had the chance to speak are Clint and Natasha.

“Look guys, there are threats out there that can’t be prepared for, the world will always need someone to do the jobs that can’t be done by anyone else. That’s where we come in. If we disband for good, then everything we’ve fought for, everything we believed in won’t mean anything. I don’t know about you, but I’m staying here. The Avengers are my family.”

“Clint’s right. The world needs us because we’re the most qualified to defend it. Phil, your death gave the team a purpose, brought us together. Steve’s death needs to keep us going. I know he would want all of you to keep his legacy alive.”

“All of us? What about you, Nat? There’s something you’re not telling us.”

“I’m leaving. Right now, it’s what I have to do. Don’t look at me like that, Clint. You should have been the first to realize this was coming.”

“So all of that about Steve’s legacy, how the world needs us, you don’t believe that, do you?”

“On the contrary, I believe that with all of my heart. I believe it because Steve taught me there is always something to fight for. There’s someone out there who needs to believe it again as well.”

“You know he’s going to be hard to find. Are you sure you can do it?”

Confusion covers the faces of those assembled. Clint and Natasha seem to have a secret none of them were let in on. The revelation even takes a moment to hit Sam, but when it does, he knows this is what Steve would have wanted.

“Who is it? Who are you going to look for?”

“It’s simple, Phil. Natasha’s going to find Bucky. Steve and I never found him after D.C. and HYDRA.”

“You know this is insane, Natasha. What if you find him and he kills you? Are you even sure that he isn’t still working for HYDRA?”

“No, I’m not. But Clint is.”

“Guys, I wasn’t the one who took Rumlow down on the roof that day. It was Bucky. I don’t know the specifics of how it happened, but he mentioned Steve by name. Somehow, some way he got his memories back. He deserves a second chance.”

“You’re not going to do this alone, are you?”

“I don’t see another way around that, Phil. Too many of us going would be a mistake. He was a trainer in the Red Room. I will find him.”

“So when are you leaving? Surely it’s not before the funeral?”

“No, Sam. As second in command, I have to be there. As Steve’s wife, there is no other place I should be tomorrow. Now, all of you get some sleep. We need to be strong for this. Thor should be back early tomorrow; the world needs to see the Avengers united one more time.”

The next morning the Avengers woke to an overcast sky and rain. A lot of them suspected Thor had something to do with it, and in truth, his melancholy was the cause of the weather that day. As predicted, Steve’s funeral was a media circus. The Secret Service did their best to keep the reporters at bay, and for the most part they were successful. When the service began, The President was the first to speak.

“Good afternoon, today we come together to lay to rest, Captain America. In his time, Captain Rogers served this nation proudly. He was an inspiration to all who donned the Uniform. He was a hero, a legend, but most of all he was a soldier who always stood up for what was right, and he always fought to make this world a better place. He never forgot where he came from, and proved that in the end; sometimes the little guy is the right man for the job. To honor the Captain, perhaps we should hear from those who knew him the best.”

One by one the Avengers stand up to speak to those gathered at the gravesite. Clint goes first, recounting the time he first met Steve, and how the soldier trusted him, and gave him his confidence back after being mind-controlled by Loki. Sam goes next, describing all they went through together to bring Project Insight down. Thor spoke of Steve’s feats in the battle against the Chitauri, noting that no matter how many times he was knocked down, he always got back up and continued fighting. Bruce was next, and told a story not many of the others know.

“Steve and I were surrounded on the George Washington Bridge. HYDRA had over-run the city and all of the Avengers were dispatched to various points to stem the chaos. When the battle was concluded, the Army had been sent in to apprehend the Hulk. While he was in control, I didn’t hear any of what Steve said. But he played a recording of his words for me. I’d like to play it for you now.

“Gentlemen, I know what you’re thinking and have been led to believe. You look around and see the destruction caused here today. I know your first instinct is to blame The Hulk for what you see. But open your eyes, and look past the exterior. These people are alive right now, because of this so-called monster. He saved their lives, and together he and I dealt a decisive defeat to HYDRA. No, the Hulk is not a monster, he’s a hero.”

“Steve Rogers was without a doubt the greatest man I have ever known. His ability to see the good in everyone despite their character flaws is a quality many of us are lacking today. He lived life on his terms, holding true to what he believed. He was an example for all of us, a beacon of light that was extinguished far too soon. If there was one last thing I could say to Steve, it would only be Thank you.”

There was not one dry eye in the crowd after Bruce finished his speech. The service was now drawing to close, and Natasha was the last who had to share her thoughts on the man they all looked up too.

“As the President said, Steven Grant Rogers was a hero, he was a legend. But he was also so much more than that. He was a friend, a confidante, and a brother to us all. He was a man who took all of our old man jokes in stride. He never treated any of us as less than an equal. The experienced field commander he was knew all of our strengths, and placed us where we needed to be. Under his leadership, we became more than who we are, because Steve believed in us. No matter what we’d done in our past, whether we were an ex-carnie, a God from another world, or an egotistical boy genius, perhaps a man who had to fight every day to control his rage, or even the world’s deadliest assassin, he made us better than we ever thought we could be. He gave us the greatest gift of all, Hope. Today we come together to remember that no matter how bad things get, and how dark the days may seem, the fire of hope will burn brightly as long as good men like Steve stand up to fight another day.”

As soon as Natasha finished speaking, the entire audience stood up and applauded. As the bugles played Taps, Sam and Rhodes folded the American flag that was draped across the coffin, and handed it to Natasha. Slowly the assembled mourners began to depart, leaving the Avengers as the last to leave. As Clint walks away, he notices his partner not following.

“Nat, you coming?”

“I’ll be along in a moment. I just need a few more minutes to say good-bye.”

“You want me to…?”

“I’ll be okay, Clint. Don‘t wait for me.”

“I’ll be right outside.”

Slowly he turns and walks away, hands in his pockets. When Natasha hears his footsteps fade, she kneels down, still clutching the flag to her chest. 

“Forever didn’t last long enough. I don’t know how to go on without you. There’s so much you’re going to miss, so much you still needed to learn. I know you’ve gone to a better place, and someday I’ll see you again. You were the man who taught me what love really is, and I can never thank you enough for that.”

“He’s not really gone, you know. Not as long as you hold onto what he gave you. If you do that, he’ll always be alive in your heart.”

Natasha heard the footsteps approach as she was speaking. She never really lets her guard down, so she knew if this man had wanted to kill her, he could have easily done it. 

“I knew you were here, Barnes. Steve was your best friend. He would be glad to know you came.”

“I had to come. So much of my past is still a mystery to me. But every so often I get snippets, flashes. Sometimes these feel like dreams of a life I’m not sure I lived.”

“What do you remember?”

“I remember Steve. I remember what Pierce tried to make me do to him. But I notice that during your eulogy you didn’t acknowledge that you and Steve were married.”

“I have my reasons for that. But that’s not the only reason you came back.”

“I never left. I know you were planning on leaving to come looking for me. Do yourself a favor, don’t.”

“You do realize what you just said, right? You stayed in New York, I don’t have to leave. You should also know that if this ever happened, Steve wanted you to take his place as Captain America.”

“Not going to happen. I’m the last person that should take up that mantle.”

“You would really deny your friend’s last request? Think about it.”


	5. Life goes on

When Natasha stood up to leave, Bucky was gone. She harbored no doubts that he was still trying to regain his memories, and would destroy every HYDRA base he could find to do so. Even though he had stayed in New York briefly, she didn’t change her mind about leaving. In her heart, Avengers Tower was no longer a home without Steve. The next morning before she was able to leave, Clint tried one more time to convince her to stay.

“Nat, I know why you feel the need to do this, and the hurt is never going to go away. But leaving really isn’t the answer, we’re a family, and all of us are here for you.”

“I’m not leaving forever, Clint. I just need this time to…,”

“To do what?”

“I don’t know. To track down Barnes? To be alone? I’ll figure it out when I get wherever I’m going.”

“You know I’m not going to stop you. Just be careful out there. And make sure you call if you need someone to pull your fat out of the fire.”

“You mean like I did for you in Budapest? Seems to me you’re always the one who needs rescuing, admit it. You’re the damsel in distress in our relationship.”

“Maybe I am, but you like being the one to rescue me and then say I told you so.”

Natasha allows a small smile to grace her lips. She and Clint have always had this dynamic where they could rib on each other, and remembering this gives her a chance to admit something she wouldn’t have before Steve.

“You know I’m going to miss this.”

“I’m going to miss you. Come back to us, you hear?”

“I will.”

A moment later, Natasha grabbed what she needed to and walked out of the tower headed for parts unknown. With Tony still gone, the burden of leadership ultimately fell on Clint’s shoulders. He wasn’t at all surprised when Sam had JARVIS contact him, requesting his presence in the situation room.

“JARVIS, tell them I’m on my way. This can’t be good.”

In the elevator, Clint paced like a nervous cat. Granted it was a small box, so he couldn’t move around very far, and crossed it fifteen times before he finally reached his destination. When he entered the room, the energy seemed to emanate an angry tension.

“Bout time you got here. We’ve been waiting for you.”

“Relax flyboy. The living quarters are still ten levels up from this floor. What’s the situation?”

“Someone has…, no it’s better to let you see for yourself. JARVIS, play the news report.”

“Of course, Mr. Wilson. Agent Barton, perhaps you should take a seat.”

“Good morning, we have some breaking news to tell you about. Late last night, a terrorist organization broke into Ryker’s Island. We are all aware that this prison houses some of the worst criminals in the world. So far no one has claimed responsibility for the break in, and only one prisoner was not accounted for after the attack happened. That prisoner was…,”

“Pause. Ryker’s is where Rumlow was being held. This can’t be a coincidence. JARVIS, resume playback.”

“…That prisoner was Brock Rumlow, A.K.A. Crossbones. As many of you know, Crossbones was the man responsible for the death of Captain America. The President has issued a nationwide man-hunt for the escaped fugitive. Early reports say he is also planning to call on the Avengers to bring the man back to face justice. At this time, no one has been able to reach Tony Stark in regards to the developing situation. We will break in as more information becomes readily available. If you see anyone matching the description of Rumlow, you are encouraged to call the police immediately.”

The room falls completely silent for a moment. No one is sure what to say, or what steps to take next. They know Tony won’t be coming back anytime soon, and Clint gets a little bit nervous when he feels all of their eyes on him. Bruce is the first to break the silence.

“I don’t think we should wait for the President to call on us. We need to move as fast as possible. Whoever is responsible for this escape is obviously well-connected.”

“Yeah, but how do we even know where to begin looking? They’re probably not only connected, but have resources that are far beyond anything we’re ready to face. Steve’s funeral was just yesterday. Are we all really ready to go back into the field?”

“Sam, ready or not, we have to. The guy is an A level threat. Whoever broke him out has plans for him. Could be another high level assassination. It doesn’t matter, we have to stop this.”

“Carol’s right. We can’t just sit idly by while whoever it is does who knows what. This is why the Avengers were formed in the first place. Clint, you’re in charge, what do you think?”

“I think what all of you think Rhodes. Suit up. We have a mission. And I for one am not going to let Steve’s killer escape justice. Avengers Assemble!”

While the Avengers were preparing for a flight to D.C., the man they would be tracking down was currently blindfolded in the back of a van, and being taken to meet the man who granted him an early parole. 

“Seriously guys, you broke me out and I’m grateful, but can I get a hint as to where you’re taking me?”

“Shut it, Rumlow. Our boss thinks you have skills, and you’re lucky he thinks highly enough of you to let you meet him. He’s been trying to kill Captain America for years, so he wants to know why you were successful and he wasn’t.”

“So he appreciates initiative. But honestly, why would I want to meet someone who couldn’t accomplish what I did?”

It only took his captors two minutes to get tired of Rumlow’s ego. The one who spoke quickly got up and clubbed the back of his head with a gun. Thankfully the drive was nearly over, and when they got there he was roughly thrown to the floor, still handcuffed and blindfolded.

“Wake him.”

“Sir, I must…,”

“Do as you’re told. We do have him surrounded. He will not be a threat to us.”

The soldiers are reluctant, but don’t want to risk angering their superior. One of them pours a bottle of water on Brock’s head, bringing him back to consciousness. As he starts to stir, they pick him up and handcuff him to a chair. 

“I hope you’re happy I have granted your freedom, Mr. Rumlow.”

“I hardly feel free, you’ve still got me cuffed.”

“An unfortunate precaution, I assure you. However you will remain this way until you have heard my proposal.”

“Proposal huh? There better be a shiny diamond ring with that.”

“Yes, I’ve heard all about your ego. Be warned, I do not like being mocked.”

“Get to the point already.”

“You killed Captain America. This is a feat no one has been able to accomplish. How did you do it?”

“Why, you want some pointers?”

The guards are already beginning to get frustrated again, and before Rumlow can be clubbed one more time, their boss stops them.

“That won’t be necessary. Mr. Rumlow, you are free because I allow it. If you continue to mock me, I promise you, the police will only find what is left of your cold, rotting corpse.”

“Ooh, I’m shaking. Big words coming from a man I can’t see.”

“You wish to see me? Very well, bring up the lights.”

The lights are brought up slowly, and Brock has to blink a few times to adjust his eyesight. When he does, the man standing in front of him is a complete surprise.

“This is a trap. You’re the Vice President. Did you really bring me here because I killed Captain America, or are you really just planning to exact revenge on me for the death of a national icon?”

“I have brought you here because I have need of your skills. You may not be aware of this, but I enacted the Super-Human registration act in an effort to destroy the Avengers from within.”

“Yeah, and you failed miserably in that. They still stand together despite the death of their beloved leader.”

“On the contrary, for a brief time, the Avengers were torn apart. Tony Stark has still not returned to the team. The other part you may not be aware of is that the act was a means for me to get my hands on something I need very much.”

“And that would be what?”

“Captain America’s blood.”

“Fat chance of that happening now. Odds are his blood is of no use to anyone.”

“It is of use to me. But it’s not just the blood, it’s the serum coursing through his veins. If I can obtain even a small sample of the serum, I can correct my current affliction.”

“You still haven’t gotten to the point. Why do you need me, and what exactly is this affliction?”

“I’m dying. My scientists believe that the serum in his blood can cure me. After all; the serum I was injected with was a precursor to the perfect one Dr. Erskine created so many years ago.”

“You were injected…,”

“Yes, but I am not actually the Vice President. He is safely in a HYDRA cell, protected until I have no further use for him.”

“Then who are you?”

Silently the man standing before Brock reaches up and starts to peel away his skin. He starts at the chin, slowly pulling all of it away from his face. A flash of red begins to show followed by a missing nose, and when the mask is gone, he stands revealed for all to see.

“You’re the Red Skull. Rumor had it you died over the Atlantic in 1945.”

“A rumor I cultivated very deeply, Mr. Rumlow. The tesseract has so much more power than it was believed to have. It is a doorway through space. When Loki used it to bring a hostile alien force to Earth three years ago, it opened a doorway to return me home. Now if you have no further questions, I want Captain America’s body. You are going to retrieve it for me.”

“You know this is a near impossible undertaking. There’s no doubt that his tomb is guarded by SHIELD, The Secret Service, or even the Avengers themselves.”

“The people guarding his resting place do not concern me. We have a limited window to achieve my goal. If you are not up for the task…,”

“I can get you the body. I don’t see how you’re going to do this though. I put a bullet through his heart, and there’s most likely no blood left.”

“You are not going to be paid to worry about the details. Just do the job.”

“All right, but I’ll need your goon squad as well.”

“Done, but know that if you fail, I will spend my last remaining days making your life a living hell, and there will be no place you can go that I will not find you.”


	6. Investigation

As Red Skull was planning the incursion into Steve’s tomb, Tony has just returned to the tower, normally the place is buzzing with mission planning or the team just hanging out, joking with each other. As he made his way through the levels, the quiet that greeted him was unsettling.

“JARVIS, something doesn’t feel right. Where are the rest of the Avengers?”

“Agent Barton has taken the team on a mission, Sir. It seemed to be of the utmost importance, because before they left they were discussing their separate assignments.”

“Barton is leading them on a mission? Did he say where they were going?”

“I’m afraid I was not privy to that information, Sir. But there have been several emergency situations that have arisen in your absence. The one that seems to be of the most concern is the break-out at Ryker's Island.”

“A break-out at Ryker's, J; bring up all the news reports for the past twenty-four hours. Maybe these will give me some idea as to where the team has gone.”

Tony begins scanning through the myriad reports. There were several bank robberies, all resolved by local law enforcement. When he finally found the report on Ryker’s he knew it wasn’t good news.

“JARVIS, you knew about this didn’t you?”

“I did relay the reports of Captain Rogers’ murderer to the team, but unfortunately, Agent Barton refused to allow me to know where they were headed.”

“He didn’t do that because they don’t trust you, it was because they don’t trust me.”

“To be fair; Sir, this was a spur of the moment decision. If the President was going to call on the Avengers, they would have needed to leave immediately. And to be honest, they didn’t exactly know when you were going to return.”

“I get why they did it, JARVIS. If they return, tell them I went to Steve’s gravesite. I couldn’t be at the funeral, and I still think Natasha wouldn’t have wanted me there.”

“I’ll be sure to pass the message along, Sir. Ms. Hill has also left several messages on behalf of Ms. Potts. It seems that Stark Industries is in need of its owner.”

“Looks like saying good-bye will have to wait. Did Maria give any details as to why I’m needed now?”

“She most likely did, but unfortunately I was…”

“Not privy to that information. She probably set it in level nine classified or for my ears only. Never hire an ex-SHIELD agent to be head of security.”

“I will say that all the messages were received today, shall I inform Ms. Potts that you are on your way?”

“Might as well, tell her I should be there in an hour.”

Tony quickly activated his armor and took off for the west coast. During his flight, Pepper actually called him to advise him on the situation.

“Tony, JARVIS told me you were on your way. Before you get here you should know that after recent events, the board has lost faith in you.”

“If I had a nickel for every time they’ve lost faith in me over the years, I’d be a trillionaire. Is this because of the Registration Act?”

“That, and ULTRON. They feel that you’ve misused Stark Industries profits in a way that is detrimental to the future of this company.”

“Their words I take it?”

“Yes, and although I’ve presented them with all of our financial records since we built the tower, they still insisted on placing an injunction against you. They’re keeping me out of votes, but rumor has it they’re entertaining the notion of a buy-out.”

“Not going to happen, my Dad created Stark Industries, and I’m still majority share-holder. We’ll see what they have to say when I arrive and tell them this in person.”

“How far out are you?”

“Twenty minutes, give or take. The thrusters have been cutting out.”

“Whatever it takes, get here. I can’t keep them from holding off the meeting for much longer.”

As the line disconnects, Tony is hoping for a little luck, he’s been lacking in it recently. Thankfully, his boot thrusters hold on and get him all the way to the office. After powering down his armor, he walks in and is greeted by Maria.

“So you did get the messages.”

“Didn’t have time. JARVIS told me you had been attempting to contact me, and Pepper called me during the flight. What’s the situation?”

“The situation is that I want to buy your company, Stark.”

The voice that greets him is not one Tony expected to hear. When Justin Hammer was locked away, a new rival stepped up to the plate. He purchased Hammer Industries and has been after what is rightfully his, especially since his Father ran S.I. successfully after the death of Howard.

“Ezekiel Stane, why am I not surprised. Are you still blaming me for your father’s death in his single engine plane?”

“Cut the crap, Stark. I know full well that my Dad didn’t die that way. I went through his files, found his plans on the Iron Monger armor. He’d still be alive if you hadn’t gone soft on the weapons development part of this company.”

“Just like your Dad. I don’t need to explain why I did that again, to anyone. Least of all you, Stane. I may not be C.E.O. anymore, but Stark Industries is now and always will be my company.”

“We’ll see what the Board has to say about that. They feel that this company is in need of a serious; how did they put it? Oh yes: ‘a makeover that brings them out of the ashes of your negative influence, so we can all look towards a bright new future.’ “I do hope that they are seriously contemplating my more than generous offer.”

Normally Tony would respond with a snarky comment, but this situation is dire, so he simply walks away. If he’s going to save his company it would be a mistake to be late for the board meeting. He does hear Stane’s last taunt before the elevator doors close.

“Oh by the way Tony, I’m sure Pepper will enjoy working for me as my personal assistant.”

As Tony made his way up to the boardroom, Clint and Bobbi are being briefed by President Ellis on the situation they will soon be facing. Since SHIELD and The Avengers have been coordinating together, Phil knew Bobbi was the best choice to handle the operation in Natasha’s absence.

“Agent Barton, Agent Morse, I thank you for coming on such short notice. Since you are already aware of the situation I have called on the Avengers and SHIELD for, I’ll get straight to the point. The nationwide man-hunt I have instituted for Brock Rumlow has come up empty.”

“With all due respect Mr. President, we have already begun our own man-hunt for Crossbones. But I have to know, given the collapse of SHIELD, you seem to be in full support of the rebuilding efforts, yet many in your administration want us branded as terrorists, and incarcerated. I can’t help but wonder why.”

“That is an excellent question Agent Morse. To answer that, not much escapes my office. When Agent Romanoff released all of SHIELD and HYDRA’s secrets onto the web, the top minds in tech at my disposal went to work. They quickly sifted through various mission reports, and were able to differentiate between what was actually SHIELD, and what was HYDRA, most notably Project Insight.”

“Okay, but that still doesn’t answer Agent Morse’s question. Why do you trust us to do this job?

“Because an Avenger saved my life, Tony Stark may have been the one who ended up on what we now know was the wrong side of the registration act, but his intentions have always been noble. Simply put, the world has threats that can’t be matched, and your two teams are the most qualified to defend it.”

“Then we have a deal. Here’s what we know, Crossbones was broken out by a terrorist organization. Rumor has it they are working for someone highly placed in the government. Why they broke him out is what we haven’t figured out yet.”

“Well Agents, you have the full support of this office to do what is necessary to apprehend this threat.”

Bobbi and Clint are dismissed, basically having their own man-hunt fully endorsed by Ellis. But she is confused at what Barton told the President, and even more intrigued that the man showed no reaction to one part of the intelligence.

“You were awfully free with what you told him Clint. You sure that was a good idea?”

“Cap would have played it open; I’m just following his example.”

“Okay, but did you notice that he didn’t even react to the revelation that someone in the government may be involved?”

“I’m a spy. Of course I noticed. Here’s the thing though, his first Vice President was in league with Killian. And I can’t forget Stern, who not only tried to take Tony’s armor away, but was also a HYDRA loyalist.”

“How did you know all that?”

“Natasha’s not the only one who can easily hack Tony’s tech.”

“And people don’t give you enough credit; they only think you like to sneak around air ducts.”

“Yeah, I do that too. Come on, we need to report back to the rest of the team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains references to the first Iron Man movie, and Ezekiel Stane is Obadiah's son in Marvel Comics. This is his first appearance in the story, and will possibly have more.


	7. Paris

It’s been a week since Natasha left New York. Her first destination was London. This was just a brief stop along her journey, before she hopped the channel into Paris. For a split second she feels guilty about coming here, the city was a place Steve had wanted to take her to, before their world had gone to hell a second time. The feeling passed quickly as she remembered her mission. HYDRA had supposedly fled the States after their infiltration had been discovered, and now they were in a state of rebuilding in Europe.

“Bonjour Mademoiselle, are you lost?”

The voice that spoke had no hint of malice that Natasha could detect, but she knew to keep wary of anyone. If she could hide her purpose, she would by playing up the American tourist route.

“Actually, yes. This is my first trip to Paris, and I seem to have gotten separated from my fiancé, we’re supposed to meet at the Arc de Triomphe. Could you give me directions?”

Turning around, she sees a man in a Police uniform. Natasha knows the way to the monument, but the officer seems all too pleased to help her. 

“Oui, you are actually not far from the location. Would you allow me to escort you?”

“Oh no, the directions are just fine. But, thank you so much for the offer.”

He quickly gives her the directions she asked for and watches as she sets off. When she is out of earshot, the officer powers up a communication device. When he speaks, the French accent is replaced by horribly broken English. 

“Sir, Black Widow is in Paris. She could know that we have built a new base here. Requesting directive, how do I proceed?”

“Follow her. She must not be allowed to report back on what she discovers. Kill her if it becomes necessary. I am dispatching a team to meet you. Where did she say she was headed?”

“The Arc de Triomphe. Killing her in such an open area would not…”

“Do not question me. You are not to kill her there, just follow. If you become compromised we will disavow all knowledge of you. Hail HYDRA.”

Silently the agent sets off after his prey. He maintains a safe distance keeping her in sight, but the woman truly does seem to be nothing more than a lost tourist. He watches as she glances around, looking at landmarks. After fifteen minutes, she is nearing the monument when she makes a sharp right turn, and he loses her. He walks past an alleyway where he takes note of one the many homeless people crouched down. He pays no mind and walks right past, then a strong hand grabs his collar, dragging him back.

“You must be new to this; otherwise you wouldn’t have given yourself away so easily.”

“I do not know what you’re…”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. I was on to you from the first moment you offered to escort me to the Arc. You know who I am?”

“Black Widow. Rumors of your abilities reach every corner of the world.”

“Then you know you made a mistake by following me. Who are you working for?”

“Who I work for is everywhere. But you will not be alive much longer to find out.”

Suddenly the two of them are completely surrounded by HYDRA. There are at least twenty-five of them, and Natasha knows she’s in danger. The fight is about to begin when a man jumps down from the roof he had been watching from. He knew she wouldn’t give up on following him, and his goal is to make sure she doesn’t get killed. Natasha and the man are standing back to back, and are instantly a blur of motion as they take HYDRA agents down one by one.

“I told you back in New York not to come looking for me. You still aren’t going to give up are you?”

“Less talk, more action. We can have a heart to heart when these guys are dead.”

The battle only lasts fifteen minutes, from the get go, HYDRA was out of their league against their opponents. Knowing that most of them were dead, Natasha knocked the one who had been following her unconscious. Now standing up, she turns around to face her erstwhile ally.

“I see you haven’t lost a step, Barnes. You know I could have handled all of them on my own.”

“Yeah, sure. You were never one to back down from a challenge Natalia.”

“It’s Natasha now. Have you thought about what I said?”

“Yes and my answer is still no. My past is too dark for me to become Captain America. So go home, there is no place for you in what I’m attempting to do.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. You stopped Crossbones after he killed Steve. You just helped me when I was outnumbered. Why won’t you just accept that...,”

Before she can finish, Bucky grabs her arm. He caught sight of the blood dripping out of a wound she didn’t know she’d received. 

“You’re injured. I’ve got to get you out of here, and when this guy doesn’t report in, we’ll have double the agents to fight.”

“First off, the wound isn’t that bad. Secondly, I do love a challenge.”

“You’re not going to die on my watch. Just because Steve’s dead, doesn’t mean you have to go out in a blaze of glory to see him again.”

For a moment, Natasha’s anger gets the better of her. She goes off on Bucky in a way he didn’t expect.

“You think I have a death wish! You have no idea why I’m doing this! You think I wanted to follow you to the ends of the Earth? If you must know, I’m doing this for Steve. HYDRA is a virus that needs to be wiped out. He gave his life to try and end them. More importantly, I’m following you because he believed in you. You want to honor your friend, do it by granting his last…”

Natasha passes out before she can finish her tirade. When Bucky hears the sirens approaching, he has a choice to make. The unconscious HYDRA agent has information he desperately needs. But he can’t leave a wounded ally behind either. He makes the choice to leave the enemy behind, and carries Natasha off to safety. Contrary to what she believes, he is honoring Steve by taking down HYDRA. He just doesn’t think he can do it as Captain America. When they reach his safe house, he tends to her wound which was more serious than they thought. Meanwhile back in New York Crossbones is enacting the Red Skull’s plan.

“It was a stroke of genius to find this abandoned subway station that leads towards Brooklyn. If the map is correct, we should be able to dig our way up into the graveyard.”

“If we’re lucky, you mean. The only reason I went along with this insane plan is the money that Skull offered me.”

“Bones, you think this is frivolous don’t you? Did you have a better idea?”

“No, I’m just ready to be done with this. The sooner we get the body, the sooner I get away from you.”

“That’s what you think, but when you work for the Skull, you don’t leave unless you’re in a body bag.”

“Whatever.”

No more words are spoken as they follow the route laid out for them. There are various twists and turns through the old station. A couple of times the group took a wrong turn and had to backtrack. It would take them another week to reach the graveyard, but when they did, another stroke of luck led them to a manhole cover that opened up right outside the fence, under cover of darkness. 

“All right, the tomb is at the back of the cemetery.”

“Where Bones? I don’t see it.”

“It’s the big one with the statue of Captain goody-two shoes standing above all the other headstones. Are you blind, you moron?”

“Oh, I knew that.”

“Yeah, sure you did. Come on let’s get back down there and get to work.”

After updating their map of the cemetery, the grave-robbers dig out their tools. It would take them another week to get through the dirt, and then the floor of the tomb. When they did, they found the coffin bolted to the floor. Since the Skull only wanted to take the body, Crossbones broke the seal to find Steve seeming to be in perfect health, as if the serum in his D.N.A. was still healing him. Now he understood why the Skull went to such great lengths for this. Using the gurney provided, the team took the body and made their way back towards the HYDRA base. Bones only had to make contact to reveal the mission success.

“Packrat reporting in, we have secured the Eagle. On our way back to nest.”

Three clicks sounded through his microphone earpiece, signifying the message was received. Despite all of their precautions, a silent alarm was triggered inside the tomb, alerting SHIELD and the Avengers to a break in. 

“Excuse me Agent Barton, I know you are deep in the search for Crossbones, but I have just received an alert from Director Coulson, it seems that an alarm was triggered inside Captain Rogers’ tomb.”

“Who installed alarms in Steve’s…, never-mind. It was probably Tony, he paid for the memorial after all. I’ll have to ask him why he didn’t tell us, is Phil sending someone to check on it?”

“Indeed, Sir. He is actually headed there himself. He has requested that you be the one to meet him.”

“J, if you can contact him, tell him I’ll be there in ten. See if you can get a hold of Tony as well. He may want to be there for this.”

“I have informed Mr. Stark already; however he is unable to return from his sojourn to California. Apparently, his meeting with the board is lasting longer than he originally planned. However, he does believe you are capable of handling the situation.”

“Yeah, two weeks too long, maybe this leadership thing is kind of growing on me. All right, I’m on my way. I’ll keep you apprised of what we find out.”

Knowing the severity of the situation, coupled with the fact that Rumlow is still on the loose gave Clint incentive to get there faster. The possibility that the break in is related somehow to the villain’s disappearance was small, but it was still worth checking out. So he quickly hopped on his motorcycle, a gift from Steve no less, and made his way to the graveyard. When he got there, Phil was already waiting.

“Clint, glad you got here so fast. We’ve got a problem.”

“No kidding, something other than the alarm in Steve’s tomb going off? What could be more of a problem than that?”

“The guard refused to let me in. He says I would be desecrating the tomb.”

“I’ll deal with that. Where is he?”

“I’m right behind you, Sir. For the record, Mr. Stark said no one was to be allowed in.”

Turning around, Clint hits the man with a glare that almost certainly made the guard wet himself. From the look on his face, he knew exactly who he was talking to.

“Stark’s not here. You know who I am?”

“Yes.”

“Then you know that I don’t give a damn what Stark said. Steve was one on my best friends. You will open this door.”

Silently the guard agrees to Clint’s request. After opening the door, he remains outside as Phil and Clint step in. It’s just a precaution, but they both draw their guns, not sure who or what may be waiting for them.

“Hey, you can’t bring guns into…,”

“He’s SHIELD, I’m an Avenger. Go about your business, Officer. The other tombs need to be checked on.”

Clint turns away from the guard again. When he looks back towards the coffin, Phil is standing there, almost paralyzed.

“Phil, what is it?”

“See for yourself. Steve’s gone.”

“WHAT?”

He moves to stand next Coulson, but as he makes his way forward he hears the echo of his footsteps, and stops himself just before falling down the hole.

“If he’s gone, I know how his body was taken out of here. Someone wanted this bad enough to desecrate his final resting place.”

“Yeah, but who?”

“Only one way to find out, we go down the rabbit hole.”

“Not on our own, Clint. Wherever that leads, we could be outnumbered. We’re going to need back-up.”

“Then we split up, you get your team. Get them here as fast as possible.”

“What about you?”

“I have to be the one to tell Nat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with this chapter I tried to draw on the political thriller type of story we saw in Winter Soldier, hope that came across well. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story, please feel free to leave feedback.


	8. Desecration

When Crossbones and the HYDRA agents reached the end of the tunnel, they were greeted by the Skull’s medical team. After examining Steve’s body they came to the same conclusion that the serum was still working. They did have a plan for this, and brought a cryo-tube with them. As soon as they had the body on ice, they made their way back through the catacombs towards the base.

“You’re sure that no one found out about this operation? The Skull would be most displeased if his experiment was interrupted, Mr. Rumlow.”

“We’re clear. There was only one night guard in the graveyard when we did this. Even he was distracted, never heard a thing. Didn’t matter, once we breached the walls of the tomb we were in and out in five minutes.”

“Good, then we have little time to waste. The body needs to have a full in depth examination, and be prepped for an autopsy.”

“Well, then you’re on your own from here. I’ll be taking my pay if you don’t mind.”

“Nope, you have been ordered to accompany us for the return trip. You will get your pay only when Red Skull is satisfied that you have completed your task.”

“You have the body, what more does he want?”

“Proof, and someone to blame if this isn’t really Captain America.”

“Fine, but you should set charges at the entrance to the tunnel.”

“For what reason, you did say you weren’t followed.”

“Call it a hunch, but if the Avengers were to find out that his body is missing, I’m quite certain that they will attempt to retrieve it. And then we’ll all be up a shit creek with Red Skull.”

“Doctor, he’s right. It’s the best precaution we can take. Skull doesn’t want any of this discovered.”

Crossbones and the other agents set the charges as the medical team gets the cryo-tube a safe distance away. When they’re all safely back in the base, the explosives are detonated. The blast shakes the walls, but the concrete surrounding them is thick enough to keep the sound to a minimum, so no one up on the streets heard anything. Only one person would actually feel the impact, Lance Hunter, who Phil had stationed at the tomb.

“Coulson, we’ve got a problem at Cap’s tomb.”

“What is it Hunter?” 

“That hole I’m guarding, which I still think there are better uses for my skills, sounds like something was detonated down there.”

“Thanks for the heads up. Remember though, you’re an official Agent now. I know Hartley did things differently, but you need to respect the chain of command. If you’re unhappy with your current assignment, I can always have you guard Blonsky’s cell.”

“I apologize, Sir. Do you have any further orders for me?”

“Just stay put, I’m on my way back as soon as I find out if Agent Barton had any luck contacting Agent Romanoff.”

For the past week, Clint had been attempting to reach Natasha. Wherever she was, her coms were down. Naturally, he did get a little worried about her, but she has told him more than once that she can take care of herself. At that precise moment, she was doing just that, when she was startled awake by an attack.

“BARNES! What the Hell are you doing? Don’t make me kill you!”

Bucky doesn’t respond, his eyes are glazed over. Instantly Natasha realizes he’s fallen back into one of his old missions from his memories. She’s familiar with the situation, Clint had to restrain her during her first month with SHIELD when the same thing happened. They both nearly killed each other.

“You defected from the Red Room, Black Widow. You are my mission, I am to bring you back, and if you refuse, I have orders to kill you.”

These are the first words Bucky has spoken since he began attacking her, and she went on the offensive. He’s stronger than her, but she’s quicker, and training with Steve taught her to better counter someone with his strength. Quickly, Natasha has her legs wrapped around his throat, and she begins repeating a name, hoping to break through.

“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. Steve called you Bucky. Bucky wake up, snap out of it. BUCKY!”

Now unable to breathe, he falls to his knees. When he’s no longer a threat, Natasha releases him, and positions herself so they’re face to face.

“You with me soldier?”

“Natal…, yeah, sorry about that, Natasha. I-I don’t know what came over me.”

“Latent programming. Used to happen to me from time to time, back when I first joined SHIELD. HYDRA, the Red Room, they both had a way of screwing with your mind, so you wouldn’t know which way was up.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No. Even if you’d come close, Steve taught me better than my previous trainer on how to disable an opponent of his size and strength.”

Bucky knows from her sly smile that she’s referring to him. For a moment, he thinks he sees a glimpse of something akin to affection in her eyes, and leans in to kiss her. Before he can get too close, she’s up on her feet and pushing him back.

“Whoa, don’t even think about it. You barely remember yourself, and I don’t know what you think you were feeling, but we’re not going down that road. I was married to your best friend.”

“Again, I’m sorry. That was another snippet of a life I’m not sure I lived. I promise, it will never happen again.”

“Good, get your gear because we need to move. HYDRA is still out there, and we both have to finish this.”

He turns away, and doesn’t notice when she looks down. Natasha also thinks she remembers something happening between them when he was her trainer. She can’t be sure of it either, and if she’s honest with herself, she doesn’t want to remember. An alert of several messages coming through to her phone at once would help her regain her focus.

“Hawk to Spider, come home.”

“Hawk to Spider, assembling to avenge.”

There are several more messages that she scrolls through quickly. All of them are from Clint, and from the amount of them, something urgent must have happened. When she gets to the last message, the words make her blood run cold.

“Hawk to Spider: Eagle is missing. Come home ASAP.”

Knowing this is serious, Natasha quickly stuffs her duffel bag full of her clothing, and weapons. She grabs it and barges into Bucky’s room, where he’s still packing.

“Hurry it up, Barnes. Our time table has just been accelerated. But we’ve also had a change of plans. We’re going back to New York.”

“Not the best idea. If we leave HYDRA here to operate unchecked, we could be looking at a global catastrophe in a few months.”

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but HYDRA is no longer our primary concern. We’re going back to New York, and you’re not going to argue with me on the matter.”

“Oh, yes I am. There’s nothing more important to me than finishing off HYDRA for good.”

“Really? I got one for you, Steve’s body is missing. So get it in gear.”

If Bucky had been drunk at that moment, the words would have instantly sobered him. He didn’t expect to ever return to New York, because it means facing his past, one he’s not still not sure he’s ready for. As he continues gathering his things, Natasha has gotten a call through to Clint.

“Who did it?”

“We don’t know Nat. We’ve been trying for a week…,”

“A WEEK?! Steve’s been missing for a week?! And we still don’t know who took his body?”

“Look, we’re all on this. Phil has his entire team dispatched throughout the country. Every Avenger is searching, and I do have an idea who might be behind this.”

“Then you better tell me. Because no matter what it takes, I’m going to get my husband’s body back, and I won’t stop until I make everyone who was responsible for this pay.”

“We think it might be Rumlow. He got busted out of Ryker’s. There’s too much to say over the phone, you have your Stark-pad handy?”

“Yeah, send me everything you’ve got. And get JARVIS to…,”

“Already got that covered. When your call came through he tracked your coordinates. Got a quinjet twenty minutes out.”

“Then I’ll see you soon. And Clint, I’m not coming back alone.”

“What do you mean? Who is coming with you?”

“I found Barnes. He was reluctant to come back until I told him the reason why. He’ll be of help.”

“Possibly, but he stays in lockdown until we’re sure he’s not a threat to anyone.”

“Got it, and I’ve got all the news reports now as well.”

“All right, we’ll see you soon. We’re going to get him back.”

Natasha disconnects the line when she hears Bucky walk up behind her. She can tell he’s still hesitant from the way his feet fall across the floor. She knows they don’t have time to hem and haw over this. Whoever has Steve’s body most likely has something dangerous planned.

“Now’s not the time to question this, Barnes. Whatever memories you’ve been running from, you have to put them aside. Steve needs you.”

“I’m ready.”


	9. Examination

When Steve was pronounced dead, Bruce made sure that no one would be allowed to touch his body. As such, all normal procedures that occur before a burial were never performed. Although, this didn’t stop New York’s coroner from making several attempts. Finally President Ellis stepped in and appointed Dr. Banner as the only person to have final say on all proceedings. Had an autopsy been performed, as well as having Steve embalmed, the Red Skull’s plan would not have had any chance of success.

“Tell me Doctor, have you confirmed that this is the body of Captain America?”

“Yes, Sir. The Avengers were foolish to refuse proper medical procedures on the corpse. Because of this, we have an almost unlimited supply of blood to test. And what’s more important is that we were able to determine that the bullet used to assassinate the Captain is still located in the left atrium, just below the aorta.”

“Have you removed it?”

“No, while we are able to do so, the possibility that the serum is still healing his body could potentially heal his heart.”

Hearing this, the Skull gets a maniacal glint in his eyes. If Steve’s wounded heart can be healed, he could very well have an unlimited supply of the perfected super-soldier serum.

“I want you to remove the bullet. I want to know if it is truly possible that the serum can bring someone back to life.”

“Sir, I must protest this course of action. What if we do this and in a best case scenario, his heart does repair itself, and in the worst case, we cause more damage that will keep us from restoring you to your own health?”

“Your protest is noted, but I do not care for best or worst case scenarios. I was told that you are the finest scientists HYDRA has to offer in this age. If you are indeed the best, then this procedure should be easy for you to accomplish. Perhaps Dr. Zola was the last of the greats.”

The lead Doctor is embarrassed at being compared to Arnim Zola. Every one of his colleagues at one point or another has heard of what the Skull’s chief scientist was able to accomplish. He began the process that created the Winter Soldier; he perfected the brain washing procedures that made even some of the most docile men into cold-blooded killing machines. 

“What Dr. Zola was able to accomplish is nothing compared to what I will do now, Sir.”

“Excellent, Doctor. I will await your success. Before I return from the Vice President’s diplomatic mission to Wakanda, I must meet with Crossbones. See to it that he is sent to me immediately.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The Skull departs the medical ward for his office. As he is preparing to have his mask replaced, there is a knock on the door. When he opens it, Rumlow is standing outside, flanked by two HYDRA guards, and handcuffed.

“Those handcuffs will not be necessary. Release him, and wait outside.”

“Sir…,”

“You have your orders. He is still not a threat to me.”

“What do you want from me now? I got you the body. Where’s my money?”

“All in good time, Mr. Rumlow. You have performed admirably. As such, I would like to offer you a position in the new HYDRA.”

“No thanks. The last time I worked for HYDRA, I wound up with second degree burns on over half of my body. It was Pierce and his obsession with controlling the world through Project Insight that caused me those injuries.”

“I am well aware of Secretary Pierce’s shortcomings as Head of HYDRA. His belief also that rebuilding HYDRA inside of SHIELD was a masterful plan was pure folly. He paid for it with his life.”

“Yeah, and I’m not keen on going through a second round of that. I’ll be taking my money and leaving if you don’t mind.”

“Actually, I do mind. The money I promised you was a farce. You cannot leave, you work for me now.”

Brock is furious at having been played for a fool. Seeing no other choice he reaches across the desk and grabs the Skull by his jacket. Before he can begin beating Skull within an inch of his life, an electric shock is triggered, that runs through his entire body.

“If you truly think I brought you here without having some advantage, you are a fool, Mr. Rumlow. While you were unconscious for your trip here, my agents implanted you with a device to make you compliant. That was the lowest setting on my remote control of the device. Know that if you attempt to attack me again, I will have no qualms about using this to its maximum efficiency.”

“And what exactly would that do?”

“At the highest setting, this device is a bomb. Triggering it would leave such a nasty mess.”

“All right, so what do you want from me?”

“I want you to assassinate President Ellis. He is the last obstacle to HYDRA having complete control.”

“One question, are you insane? If I kill the President, you still have the man you’re impersonating to contend with. You did say that you have him locked up in a cell until you have no further use for him.”

“Indeed I did. Once Ellis is out of the way, and I am sworn in, my men will remove the Vice President from the equation.”

“When do you want me to do this?”

“In one week’s time. July 4th is fast approaching, and Ellis will be at a memorial for Captain America, which will also be a celebration of this nation’s birth. This will be the opportune moment for his removal.”

“You know this is impossible, he’ll be surrounded by the Secret Service, the F.B.I., most if not all of the major law enforcement agencies in this country, and I can’t forget the Aveng…”

A second blast of electricity courses through Rumlow’s body. When he finishes writhing in pain on the floor, he knows he has no choice but to agree to the mission.

“All right, I’ll do it. But when I’m done, you get your goon squad to remove this thing from me, and let me go my own way.”

“We have a deal. Now get out of my sight.”

As he limps out the door, Brock doesn’t look back. He’s gotten more than he bargained for on this already. He’ll be at the ceremony, but with his own agenda. He doesn’t realize that the Skull also has his own plan to betray their agreement. Meanwhile, only ten miles from the HYDRA base, a quinjet is landing at Avengers Tower, bringing with it two exhausted travelers.

“Agent Barton, it is my duty to inform you that Agent Romanoff has just arrived at the landing pad. I believe I must also inform you that she has brought with her a man who appears to be a…,”

“I know who she brought with her JARVIS. Have Sam and Rhodes meet up there. This guy may have taken out Rumlow the day of Steve’s trial, but he could still very well be a threat to us.”

“Of course, Sir. I have confirmation from Mr. Wilson and Colonel Rhodes that they are on their way.”

The elevator ride to the landing pad seems to take forever. When Clint finally reaches the floor, Natasha is already inside the doors, and pulls him in for a hug.

“I never should have left.”

“You did what you had too, Nat. From what I’ve been able to gather, Steve’s body would have been taken whether you were here or not.”

“And where are you with recovering my best friend’s body?”

“Hello to you too, Bucky. I should tell you that…,”

Before Clint can finish, the second elevator’s doors open, and Sam and Rhodes step out. They’re not thrilled at seeing the man standing behind Clint and Natasha, and both immediately draw their pistols.

“What the Hell is he doing here, Clint? He should be locked up for his crimes.”

“Sam, stand down. He’s here to help.”

“HE’S WHAT?! Clint, I don’t think I need to remind you that he almost killed Steve, Natasha, and I.”

“And I don’t think I need to remind you that he was the one who caught Crossbones. So listen, he’s in our tower, surrounded by all of us. There’s nowhere he can go that we won’t find him. Stand down.”

“Sam, it is Sam isn’t it? What I did to you was not by choice. I was forced to do what I did on those airships. I know you don’t trust me, and I don’t blame you. But I am here to help. If it will help to prove it, lock me up pending a full psychological evaluation.”

From the way Bucky volunteered to be locked up, Sam and Rhodes knew he was being sincere. But they’re still not taking any chances; he quietly accompanies them to the next level down in the tower where the holding cells are. When they have left, Natasha looks at Clint inquisitively.

“Since when did you become such a good leader? Sam and Rhodes did what you asked almost without question.”

“You and Tony have both been gone. Someone had to step up. I guess Steve was a good influence on me.”

“Or maybe you just embraced a quality that’s been inside of you all along. Now, what do you mean, Tony has been gone?”

“He’s been in California since just after you left. Hill’s been in contact with us, someone’s trying to buy Stark Industries. He’s been fighting the Board all this time.”

“Has no one told him what’s going on here? Or has he forgotten he has a responsibility to this team?”

“It’s not like we haven’t tried. I was only able to have a brief conversation with him, and I tried to get answers on why he had alarms installed in Steve’s tomb. He refused to tell me.”

“So he actually did something right for a change. I’m guessing it was those alarms that alerted us to the situation.”

“Yeah, I know you just got back, but I think we should go check out the tomb. Phil has one of his team stationed there, but none of us have ventured down the hole that whoever wanted his body created.”

“None of you did, why not? Someone should have.”

“Phil thought it would be too dangerous, I wanted to go that day we found it. But it was just him and I there. Now we should have some back-up.”

“Then we’re going, you and me. The faster we get down there, the faster we get Steve back and laid to rest.”

After preparing disguises, Natasha took off in her corvette, followed closely by Clint on his motorcycle. Evening rush hour was just beginning so they made it to Brooklyn just before hitting gridlock. When they arrived Phil was waiting outside with another unexpected ally.

“Barton, Natasha. Been a long time.”

“It’s only been a few months, Logan. What brought you here?”

“Coulson called me. Steve was my friend too. We chased HYDRA down together for a lot of years during the war. I owe him this, Clint.”

“And the X-Men are okay with you being gone?”

“Even if they weren’t Natasha, the Professor wasn’t going to let anyone stop me. Besides, you need an experienced tracker, ain’t none better at it than me.”

“All right, so what do we know Phil?”

“Hunter reported in that there was some sort of explosion down the hole. Apparently it was strong enough to rattle the walls of the tomb.”

“Then let’s get moving. Nat and I are going down there first. Logan, I need you to back us up, at least until we know where we’re headed. Phil, get a hold of anyone you can, your team, Carol, whoever. We need them on stand-by if we come across hostiles.”

Neither Phil nor Logan show it, but they’re both impressed that Clint took charge. They both know he was never comfortable with leadership, but seeing him this confident reminds them of how close he was with Steve.

“So, no questions? You’re not going to challenge me Logan?”

“Lead the way; we’ve got a job to do.”

Clint takes the lead down the hole with Natasha close on his heels, and Logan following. They trio makes fast progress into the old subway station, but what they find when the reach the end will force another change of plans.


	10. Operation

Shortly after Red Skull left to resume his place impersonating the Vice President, his Doctors were at work. The operation to remove the bullet from Steve’s heart was a success. They also knew that the body would have to go back into cryo-freeze. Until that time came they hooked him up to several machines, some to test the healing, and the most important one being a heart rate monitor to see if their hypothesis had been correct. After four days of waiting, they had their answer.

“SIR! Sir, you should get down to the Captain’s room immediately!”

“What is it; this had better not be another false alarm.”

The Skull’s lead physician had just fallen asleep after spending the past few days performing the autopsy, then removing the bullet, and finally stitching the entry point on Steve’s body closed.

“Sir, we’ve done it. I’ve been monitoring Captain Rogers’ progress since the surgery. I have no idea how to explain it, but we have a heart beat!”

Springing up in his bed, the Doctor moves to fast and bangs his head on the wall. His excitement elicits a string of curses in German, Russian, and French as he hurries out of his bedroom towards the medical ward.

“Sir, you got here quickly, I would have thought…,”

“Never mind that now. You said we’ve got a heartbeat?!”

“Yes, Sir. At first the monitor barely registered it, but then it started picking up. Right now we’re sitting at forty beats a minute.”

“Get him in for an MRI, X-rays, whatever! I need to see if the damage has fully repaired itself.”

“It seems to have, if the increasing beat of his heart is any indication.”

“I know that! But we have to be sure that there is no residual damage. The Skull needs a fully functioning serum to reverse the detrimental effects his serum is having on his own physiology.”

After an MRI and four x-rays, the results were all the same, Steve’s heart was still healing itself. The Doctors knew it would take a few more days for the wound to be completely healed. But with the truncated time table they were on, the next phase had to begin.

“All right, we need to get him completely stabilized. He’s been out of cryo long enough that we can move him to a regular bed and begin the next procedure.”

“Sir, his body isn’t ready for that. We need more time to assess the damage, if anything should go wrong…,”

“Enough arguments, the Skull is losing his patience. You can move Captain Rogers now, or I can have you dismissed and someone else can take your place.”

Silently the younger Doctor agrees to the next steps. So far he’s been doing everything he can to hold true to his Hippocratic Oath, but working for these men has challenged everything he believes in. As they are preparing to move Steve’s body, Tony is still fighting for his company. As hard as he’s tried, he’s only been able to sway half of the Board to his side.

“We’ve been going at this for almost three weeks. Some of you are in agreement with me that allowing this buy-out by Stane is a horrible mistake. We all know how negative a light was cast on the company when it was revealed that my former partner Obadiah, was proven to be dealing with the Ten Rings.”

“And what about the light shed on the company in regards to the Super-Human registration act, Tony? More importantly, we can’t forget how you used Stark Tech prior to that to develop ULTRON. It seems to me that Obadiah’s transgressions weren’t any worse than yours.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, how many of you have experienced the folly of our weapons development program for yourselves? When I came back from Golmira, my eyes were opened. The very young men and women we provided our weapons too were used against them. I saw these brave soldiers…”

“Tony, we’ve all heard this speech before. It was these same words, spoken by you that caused stocks to plummet. You may have convinced half of the Board that Ezekiel Stane is not fit to run this company, but the rest of us believe that he only wants what’s best and will be able to provide a stable future, without your negative influence.”

“My negative influence? If you feel that strongly about this, then let’s take a vote. All those in favor of the buy-out and joining Stane International, raise your hand.”

“Tony, this doesn’t have to go this way, perhaps the rest of us would prefer a silent…,”

“No, no, no. You want to go forward with this Mr. Chairman, then let’s do it. All in favor?”

Five hands go up in favor of the measure. Tony is unsurprised at this, these were the five he was still unable to convince that Stane has some other darker plan for the company.

“Fine, all opposed?”

Three other hands are raised up with Tony’s and Pepper’s. The Board is effectively split down the middle, and for the first time since Stark Industries was founded, a buy-out is going to take place. Half of the company will now become part of Stane International. As C.E.O., Pepper is the first to speak.

“It seems we have a decision. Although it pains me to say this, Stark Industries is now defunct. Those of you who have voted to join with Ezekiel Stane, you have the rest of the day to clean out your offices, Tony do you have anything to add?”

“Thank you Ms. Potts, indeed I do. Gentlemen, we wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors. Those of us at the newly formed Stark Enterprises bear you no ill will, but all technology previously licensed by the now defunct Stark Industries will be retained by S.E. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of your day.”

Furious at the effective dismissal, the former Chairman still makes one last attempt to discredit Tony.

“Mr. Stark, all of that technology was licensed after you named Ms. Potts as C.E.O., as such you have no say in how the tech is divided up amongst…,”

“Actually, I do. I still own this company, and all of the tech you are referring too, was either designed at first by my father, or by me. With possession being nine-tenths of the law, and not to mention everything created here being my intellectual property, you have no rights to this technology.”

“You can expect that we will fight you on this, I hope you’re prepared to face us in court.”

“Of course I am, but I think we can actually settle this right now.”

“You’re out of your mind, none of us have lawyers present. We should at least be allowed to gather a legal team.”

“Be my guest, but quite frankly, my legal team is already here. I’ve been preparing for this eventuality for these past two weeks. Mrs. Arbogast, would you kindly show my attorneys into the Boardroom please?”

Even though Tony is no longer her boss, she opens the door upon his request. Stark Industries legal staff enters one by one, and bringing up the rear is Matt Murdock. 

“Wait a minute, Stark. Murdock doesn’t do corporate law. What’s he doing here?”

“I am here Mr. Chairman, to mediate these proceedings. As Mr. Stark said, this doesn’t have to go to court. As such, we should get this underway. Now, I’ve been going through all of Stark Industries backlogs of files, and schematics for all the aforementioned technology developed. Now you were correct and your rights are quite clear in the matter of the division of this company, forty-five percent of the assets are yours, but the technology does belong to Mr. Stark, being that everything created was done so as a direct result of his ideas and blueprints. Now with that matter settled, we can begin.”

“I still digress, Mr. Murdock, there are no lawyers present for us to state our case.”

“You are of course, correct. Ms. Potts, would you kindly have your secretary show Mr. Stane and his legal team in please?”

“I hope you don’t mind, Tony. I prepared for this eventuality as well.”

Stane caught the frown on Tony’s face as his own legal team entered behind him, and the process of the buy-out truly began. Surprisingly the actual negotiations would take less time than the original meetings. What began as three weeks of arguing and blaming, ended in four hours. Stane had only gotten half of the company, and while Stark Industries died that day. Stark Enterprises was born, giving Tony a new purpose, and a new battle to fight. What he didn’t know was that Stane got exactly what he wanted, and so did the man he was actually working for. In his limo he receives the call he had been waiting for.

“Did you succeed?”

“I was only able to secure half of Stark Industries.”

“You were supposed to acquire it all. I am most displeased with your failure.”

“Perhaps you will change your mind when you hear the good news.”

“I am waiting, enlighten me.”

“The device my father was developing before his untimely death will soon be in my possession. Stark knew nothing of this project. I believe your test-subject will find the effects…what is the best word…electrifying.”

“Excellent, my scientists will provide you with coordinates for the delivery. If this device can do what you say it will, my captive will be nothing more than a weapon to be pointed at my enemies.”

“Trust me, when we’re done with him, he’ll be your most loyal soldier ever, and he won’t even remember what you’ll make him do.”


	11. The rabbit hole

A week passed as Clint, Logan, and Natasha followed the old subway station. There were multiple tunnels they searched but most of those ended up as dead ends. Even with Logan’s enhanced sense of smell, the explosion lingered through multiple directions. For the moment they were effectively lost, until Natasha caught sight of a footprint, left in the accumulated dust and dirt.

“Guys, I got something.”

“What do you see?”

“Looks like a print from a combat boot. Wait, there’s two of them. From the size, looks to be about twelve-twelve and a half, Clint.”

“Which is the size Rumlow wears. Then we’re on the right track. Let’s keep moving.”

As they run the rest of the way down the corridor, the trio sees more and more footprints. The smell of gasoline gets even stronger and they have to begin dodging rubble. Finally reaching the end, they all come to a dead stop. Blocking their path is a thick wall of debris.

“Well, it’s obvious this is the way they went. Now what?”

“We do what we always do Clint. We hack every file, every mainframe, and we find out what we need to know. When we do, we go in, take out everyone there, and make damn sure I get Steve’s body back.”

“That’s my Natasha. For a minute I thought you were going to say we dig.”

“No, digging would be pointless. We don’t know how many miles of rubble are between us and whoever has him. Even if we brought Banner down here…,”

Before Logan can finish, Clint and Natasha’s communicators start beeping. They’re far enough underground that communication from the team would be near impossible, so they’re not surprised when JARVIS calls in.

“Excuse me Agent Barton, but I’ve been monitoring all news reports as you requested, and first I must tell you that Mr. Stark is on his way back to the tower, but we have a more urgent situation to contend with at the moment.”

“J, nothing is more urgent right now than what we’ve discovered. There’s miles of rubble from an explosion blocking our path to the location Steve’s body is being kept. Now what we need is…,”

“I do apologize Sir, but it is imperative that the Avengers all reconvene at the tower. It seems the President will be holding a ceremony later today to honor the birth of the Nation, and more importantly…”

“Why does this concern us, JARVIS? We’re in the middle of a mission, and we can’t stop for this.”

“…I was about to say Agent Romanoff, this is not only the birthday of this nation the President is hosting, it is also going to be a memorial for Captain Rogers on his birthday as well. Mr. Stark was the first to find out about this, and after you all meet at the tower, you are to fly to Washington D.C.”

“Perfect. JARVIS, are either Tony or the President aware of the situation?”

“President Ellis is not, but Mr. Stark is quite perturbed at the secrets he feels you have been keeping from him, Agent Barton.”

“Yeah well, he had his chance to come back and deal with this head on. If he’s got anyone to blame it’s himself. All right Nat, your call. How do you want to proceed?”

“You’re asking me? You’ve been doing a fine job taking charge and leading the team Clint.”

Clint knows she’s trying to sound confident, but he notices the tremor in her voice. Leaving now means they may never find Steve, but this is an event they can’t ignore, HYDRA could try something.

“You’re still second in command. This is a field mission. You’re our field commander. It’s your call.”

“All right, we move out of here for now. We still need time to search all the city databases so we can find out where this tunnel originated. JARVIS, I want you to get started on that. You don’t stop until we have the information we need. Tell Tony we’re on our way back.”

“I have informed him of your message Agent Romanoff. I have also begun scanning the databases. Based on your coordinates, I should have an answer to your query in two hours.”

“Clint, Logan we’re moving out. Get going, I’ll be right behind you. Oh and Logan, I would be grateful if you stayed with Phil. Help him out.”

“Got that covered Natasha. Just promise me I’ll get to be there with you when we take it to HYDRA.”

“Done, and thanks.” 

For a moment, Natasha stays behind. She knows that she’d rather be trying to get through the debris, but right now the team needs her, so she takes a brief moment to think.

“I know what you’d say Steve. You’d tell me to get a move on. I don’t want to leave with your body still missing, but I know I have to. Wherever you are, whoever has you, I’m going to find you, and make them pay for what they’ve done.”

Quickly Clint and Logan move back down the tunnel towards the graveyard. Leaving the hole back into Steve’s tomb, Natasha arrives a few moments later. Phil and Hunter are confused at why they were gone so long.

“So what did you find out in the past week?”

“We were faced with miles of abandoned subway corridors. We know where they went from the pile of rubble that blocked our path when we found Rumlow’s footprints. Logan will fill you in on the rest. Right now, we’re needed in D.C.”

“Needed in D.C. now? Clint, this situation should take precedence.”

“Look I agree with you, but the timing of this theft, the memorial for Steve that Ellis is going to host, there’s something deeper at play here. I just can’t shake the feeling that HYDRA is behind all of it.”

“Then let my team handle it, if it’s HYDRA we’re still itching for a chance to take them down.”

“Again, that’s a good idea. But Ellis has specifically requested the Avengers. He may know SHIELD exists again, but the rest of the world doesn’t. You guys showing up could cause something worse, something the world knows we can prevent.”

Phil can’t argue with that logic. He has no choice but to agree to the mission, so he calls the rest of his team in to keep the investigation going. Only Skye is left out because she is still learning to control her powers. 

“All right, so how long is this thing supposed to last?”

“Not sure, Phil. If you get any new information, get JARVIS to contact us. Logan will be staying, he can help.”

“All right, Natasha. Do what you need too. And don’t worry, we will get Steve back.”

“I’m not worried. I know we’re all going to do everything possible to get him back. But if you find out where he is, remember, Rumlow is mine.”

“Yes, Ma’am. Get going we’ll handle things here.”

It only takes ten minutes for Clint and Natasha to get back to the tower. As soon as they walk in they are greeted by a furious Tony.

“Where in the Hell have you two been? We’ve got only ten minutes until we have to leave for D.C.! I’ve just been through the worst couple of weeks of my life, and you two are out gallivanting around New York!”

“Shut up Tony! What you’ve been through doesn’t begin to compare to what we’ve been through. Clint said you didn’t want to come back here until you resolved the issue with Stark Industries. Steve’s body is missing and you couldn’t even be bothered to…,”

“Wait, wait, wait a minute. Steve’s body is missing? Barton why didn’t you tell me? I would have flown back here as fast as my thrusters would take me.”

“I tried to tell you! You didn’t want to listen. And since we’re on the subject, why did I have to find out that you installed alarms in Steve’s tomb from JARVIS?”

As the shouting reaches a fever pitch, Bruce, Sam and Rhodes have all heard it and come running in, thinking the tower is under attack.

“What the Hell is going on out here! I was just with the psychiatrist working on Barnes’ third evaluation, then I hear this shouting match? We don’t have the time for this! Clint, Tony stop the pissing contest. You have to be in D.C. and President Ellis doesn’t need to see the Avengers like this!”

“Clint started it Bruce, I just…,”

“I don’t care. Just get going.”

The flight towards the Capitol is silent, Clint is piloting with Natasha sitting next to him. Tony and Rhodey have gotten into their armor, and Sam is in the rear of the jet suiting up. Vision stayed behind at the Tower to assist with Bucky, while Pietro and Wanda were off on a mission in Wakanda with T’Challa. 

“All right guys, we’re over the drop site, I’ll land the jet, and then Nat and I will join you.”

Clint opens the rear hatch, to which Tony, Rhodes and Sam fly out to fanfare that starts playing while the President is making his speech. Before Clint can make his final approach to the landing strip, Natasha catches sight of a gun on a roof behind the stage. 

“Clint, we’ve got a would-be assassin at twelve o’clock. Rig for silent running, I’m going after him.”

“Be careful Nat, I’ll see you down there.”

Switching over to cloak and killing the engines, the hatch opens one more time, and Natasha jumps, it’s no higher than when she took the leap off of the Chitauri sky-sled, so she goes without a parachute, hoping to not tip off the shooter. It only takes her a moment to recover from the somersault.

“Sam, you copy?”

“I copy, Natasha. Where are you?”

“Behind you, a roof and half away from the stage, protect the President.”

“What’s going on?”

“Assassin, direct aim at someone, I’m on him.”

On instinct Sam moves to stand behind the President. Tony noticed this, but didn’t have time to ask what was going on as a bullet struck his armor, and the Vice President pushed Ellis out of the way.

“Rhodey, on my six!”

War Machine takes to the skies where he catches sight of Natasha fighting the assassin. The guys’ face is covered so they can’t tell who he is. She’s holding her own, the would be killer falling back as Clint arrives on the roof as well. 

“Rhodes, keep us covered. If this guy makes a jump, don’t let him get away.”

“Copy, Hawkeye.”

Down on the stage, Sam is still protecting Ellis when the Vice President regains his composure, and the Secret Service moves forward to protect them both.

“Is the President hurt?”

“No Sir. He’s a little shaken, but unharmed.”

“Where did it come from? If this was an assassination attempt we need to find the shooter.”

“He’s on the roof above us. Don’t worry Sir; The Avengers have this under control.”

“Like Hell you do. Men, we’re going up there. I don’t want these super-humans doing our job. They caused way too much destruction during the registration act.”

Quickly the V.P. and Secret Service make their way towards the building. When they reach the roof, the fight is already over. The assassin has been subdued and restrained. 

“So this is the man who tried to kill the President. Why is he still masked?”

“I was just about to remove the mask when you arrived. If you’ll allow me, Sir…”

“Not a chance Agent Romanoff. You did your job, he belongs to us now.”

Clint, Natasha and Rhodes are shocked at the coldness of the Vice President’s voice. He makes his way forward, pushing them all out of the way. When he roughly rips the mask away, none of them expected the man kneeling before them.

“Rumlow! So this is why you were broken out of Ryker’s. Who are you working for?”

“You know very well who I’m working for Mr. Vice President. It was…,”

A punch to the stomach knocks the wind out of Brock before he can finish his statement. As his eyes begin to water from lack of oxygen, he knows he was betrayed. 

“That wasn’t necessary, Sir. He was about to give up the man who hired him.”

“You may not have thought it was necessary Agent Barton, but I did. Anything this man says is a lie.”

“Be that as it may, we’ll be taking him with us. We still need answers as to who hired him to kill Captain America.”

“I beg your pardon, but you have no authority to take him. He just attempted to assassinate the President. He is to be in our custody.”

“Actually, the Avengers have first rights to question him. He did kill one of their own, and I for one support them.”

“Mr. President, I don’t truly believe that this is the wisest course of action. What if they fail to keep him in lockdown? What if he tries this again?”

“Mr. Jacobs, you are my V.P., but in regards to the incarceration of this man, the Avengers are the most capable of keeping him detained. If you have no further objections, we should be going.”

The Secret Service and Vice President Jacobs depart behind President Ellis. When they’re gone, Natasha turns her attention back to Rumlow. She hauls him to his feet, glaring at him with an unbridled fury in her eyes. 

“You killed Cap. Now you’ve tried to kill the President. Who are you working for?”

“This is new Romanoff. I’ve never seen anger like this from you before. Don’t tell me that being with Rogers compromised you. I didn’t think anything could break the heart of the Ice Queen of SHIELD.”

Taunting the Black Widow about those she loves is the biggest mistake any person can make. In less than a second, Natasha drops Rumlow like a bad habit. As he falls into unconsciousness, the last thing he hears is Clint consoling her.

“Nat, don’t let him get to you, Steve loved you unconditionally. You know that. When we get back to the tower, maybe we’ll let Barnes go a few rounds with him, he’ll talk then.”


	12. Phase 2

Red Skull knew his betrayal of Crossbones was confounding. Acting as Vice President Jacobs is still for a greater purpose. If all goes according to plan, he will have a different assassin do the job for him. Now back at his headquarters he wants to know how the process of healing his enemy is proceeding.

“Sir, the operation was a success. Captain Rogers has a steady heartbeat. In addition to that, his body is healing itself. Soon enough we should have our first viable sample of his blood.”

“Excellent, has he woken up at all?”

“No Sir. He was legally dead for two months. At this point, we are unsure if he will wake up. More importantly, we don’t know what the state of his brain will be if he regains consciousness.”

“Then you will keep me apprised of your status. As soon as the first blood sample is ready, you will begin testing. I want to be able to start the transfusion as soon as you have positive results.”

“Of course Sir, if we should register brain activity, how should we proceed?”

“If it seems he is regaining consciousness, keep him in a coma. We cannot risk him waking up and foiling my plans.”

“Understood, I will be returning to my lab. I should check and see how far along his healing is.”

As the lead physician made his way down to his lab, his young assistant was having a conversation he could only hope was on a secure connection.

“Sir, it’s getting harder to keep my cover. What they’re doing to Captain America is inhumane.”

“But they haven’t caught you yet. Your cover is still in place.”

“Yes Sir. I want to do something though; I have to find a way to get him out of here.”

“You can’t. We need to know what the Red Skull is planning. Have you gathered any more intelligence?”

“So far, I only know they are still planning to try and use Cap’s blood to heal the Skull. Beyond that, there’s a rumor of some sort of device being brought here. Supposedly it belongs to Ezekiel Stane.”

“We’re tracking Stane. We’ve been onto him since we heard about his plans for Stark Industries. I have someone on the inside in Stane International as well.”

“And Stark, did he have any idea?”

“No, Stark knows what he needs to know. As soon as you find out what this device is, we’ll be in contact with SHIELD, and from there the Avengers. Hold on just a little bit longer Doctor, you’re doing great.”

“I wish I felt I was doing great General Talbot.”

“Don’t worry son. We’ll get you out of there as soon as possible.”

“Sir, just one question, why not go ahead and inform SHIELD and the Avengers? Couldn’t they provide valuable aid to this operation?”

“They could, but from your own admission, we still don’t know who the Skull is masquerading as. He could be someone in SHIELD, or the Avengers. Until we know for sure, the best course of action is keeping them out of this.”

“Copy that, Sir. I’ll be in communication with you as soon as I have more information.”

As the young doctor contemplates his next moves, Ezekiel Stane was delivering the device he had promised.

“So Mr. Stane, you have indeed acquired the device your father was working on?”

“I have it. I think you will be very pleased with the applications and opportunities it presents to you.”

“Enlighten me, what does this do?”

“Well Mr. Jacobs, this device will basically serve as a medium to control anyone’s mind. If what you told me is true, you plan to use this against President Ellis.”

“That is true; the Super-human registration act was my idea, one he took full credit for. Then the war that followed made him change his mind. America needs strong leadership, and after the incidents with A.I.M., the Mandarin, and HYDRA infiltration, he is no longer fit to be that man. His belief in these super-heroes is a detriment to the security of this nation.”

“You don’t need to tell me that, Iron Man killed my father. When this works, Ellis will be no more than a pawn to you. Seeing Tony Stark in front of a firing squad will grant me the revenge I so desire.”

“That’s seems to be rather petty, Mr. Stane. Why not take revenge on Stark personally?”

“Because I’m not my father, his mistake was to allow his ego to get the better of him. Why should I be the one to get my hands dirty?”

“Have it your way, it just seems to me that revenge desired should be handled by the one who wants it. So, when should the device be ready?”

“I just need a few moments to recalibrate the sensors, and then run a diagnostic. When that’s done, you’ll be free to test it on whoever you want.”

“Excellent, I have one particular test subject in mind. Perhaps when the device is ready, you would like to perform the procedure yourself?”

“No thank you, I’m not interested. Besides, the less I know of who you’re going to test this on, the better. I’m a businessman, and if it was discovered that I was involved more than I already am…, I don’t wish to consider the consequences.”

“Very well, you may run your tests, and you will be paid handsomely for the services you have already provided.”

As Stane begins running his tests, Jacobs receives a call from his lead physician. Irritated at the interruption, he answers Stane’s questioning look before responding.

“Problems?”

“Nothing to concern yourself with Mr. Stane. My Doctor is just alerting me to some sort of snafu with my first test subject. When you are done, my men will provide you with your payment and show you the way out. If you’ll excuse me, I must see to this personally.”

Walking away, Skull knows his disguise is working perfectly. No one has yet been able to deduce who is behind the mask of Vice President Jacobs. Even Stane is convinced and didn’t further question him. The only problem so far is that Crossbones is in the custody of the Avengers. But he has a plan for that. Entering the medical ward he immediately questions why he was paged.

“You interrupted a very important meeting Doctor. Whatever the problem is, I hope you have addressed it promptly.”

“As per your orders Sir, we have. Captain Rogers began registering faint brain activity; we currently have him in a medically induced coma to prevent him from waking up.”

“And what of the blood samples I requested? Have you had sufficient time to test them?”

“Not as yet, but we are fully prepared to run multiple tests on both his and your blood. If I may, we just need to draw some of your blood as well for the first test to commence.”

“No, we are running out of time. Soon enough the Captain will regain his senses, if that should happen all will be lost. You will begin the transfusion now.”

“Sir, to begin the transfusion at this stage is still potentially dangerous. A forced attempt could kill you. Rogers’ readings right now are off the charts, whatever the serum is doing, it’s working on overtime.”

“Then we will do this a different way. Perhaps not a full transfusion as of yet, but just one of the samples injected into me will yield enough a positive result, which will allow for the full transfusion.”

“Sir…,”

“If you insist on protesting this course of action, step aside. I have so little time left, and I need to be at full strength when I use Stane’s mind control device on my soon to be former enemy. Give me the first blood sample.”

The Doctor reluctantly hands Skull the syringe with the blood sample. After the injection they wait for some sort of sign as to the effects. When ten minutes pass, they get their first reaction as Skull starts coughing up blood. Instantly the medical staff begins to panic.

“Destroy the other samples! The Captain’s serum seems to be having a negative effect. We can’t afford too…,”

“NO! Give me the next sample! We must go forward!”

None of the Doctor’s move from their spots. Now enraged, Skull staggers forward, still lightly coughing up blood. When he makes it to the table, he collapses to his knees, but is still able to reach the next syringe.

“Cretins! I will do this myself. Get out! All of you!”

Shaky hands press the plunger on the needle, but he misses the vein and strikes a muscle. The agonizing scream is enough to snap the lead physician out of his stupor and he rushes forward. When he goes to pull the syringe out, Skull’s arm jerks involuntarily and the needle breaks off, embedding what’s left still in the muscle. 

“Don’t just stand there! Get me a tourniquet, and then destroy those samples!”

Before the other physicians can carry out their supervisor’s orders, his shirt front is pulled down to bring him face to face with Skull, still in intense agony. 

“D-Destroy those samples, and my Agents will make your death more agonizingly painful than what you see before you. We move forward!”

There is a spark of insanity behind the Skull’s eyes as the third sample is injected into his veins. As this sample starts to take effect, his breathing starts to stabilize and he is no longer coughing up blood. Slowly his hands stop shaking and as his heart beat also slows, the fourth and final sample is injected. After he rises to his feet, the Doctors all have the same question.

“Sir, how do you…, how do you feel?”

“I feel my strength returning. The perfect serum from the Captain’s blood seems to be healing me. If you wish to test the effects, you can do it now.”

Stepping forward again, the Doctor takes a blood sample. When it is placed in the diagnostic machine, the image shows an influx of healthy white blood cells attacking the diseased red cells. All of the other Doctors watch this, knowing that they have just achieved what amounts to a miracle. A moment later, the silence is broken by the youngest Doctor.

“Sir, now that we know the Captain’s serum is healing you, what are our next steps?”

“Next we strap my new personal blood supply down. When the reversal of my disease is complete, we will begin phase three. Captain Rogers is about to become my most loyal HYDRA soldier.”

“HAIL HYDRA!”

When the Skull revealed the rest of his plans, the Doctor knows that the time to save Captain Rogers is quickly slipping away. It’s time for him to contact Talbot and let him know what he’s found out. He can only hope that he can get a secure connection, and that SHIELD and The Avengers don’t arrive too late. If the Captain becomes a HYDRA agent, the consequences are too dire to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted Chapters 10 and 11 within a day of each other. This one took me a little longer because I was struggling with how to make it work. I also realized I hadn't revealed the Skull's full plan for Steve. Now that I have, I hope the next chapters move a little more smoothly, and the identity of the undercover Doctor will be revealed soon as well. I also thought including Talbot would be a good bridge for the character and his growing partnership with Coulson on Agents of SHIELD. Thoughts, comments, let me know if you liked this chapter.


	13. Stalemate

When Crossbones was apprehended he was brought back to Avengers Tower still unconscious. As soon as he was brought through the doors, JARVIS detected an anomaly inside the man’s body. 

“Excuse me Dr. Banner, but before you test the blood samples, I have discovered something very troubling inside Mr. Rumlow.”

“What is it JARVIS? What are we dealing with?”

“Sir, it appears that there has been some sort of device surgically implanted in the patients’ abdomen. I’m not sure what the device is, but it must be removed. My recommendation is to proceed with extreme caution.”

“All right, your recommendation is noted. Is Dr. Richards on the grounds currently?”

“He is. Shall I send a request for his presence?”

“Get him down here. I’m not a surgeon, maybe between us we can figure out what was done to Rumlow.”

After the call came through it only took Dr. Richards ten minutes to reach the medical levels. As soon as he entered Bruce was waiting for him, and ready to begin the procedure.

“What are we looking at Bruce?”

“JARVIS detected some sort of device inside Rumlow. X-Rays have shown me where it is located, but I can’t be the one to open him up and remove it.”

“What kind of device?”

“Don’t know, but we need to get it out of him.”

“All right, let’s get started.”

As the two Doctors begin the surgery, JARVIS is relaying what he discovered about the underbelly of the city that led away from Steve’s tomb.

“Per your orders Agent Romanoff, I have attempted to trace the tunnels to their point of origin. As such, I have been able to determine that there are ten miles between the piles of debris, however what lies beyond the abandoned subway is shielded against any sort of mapping. Whoever has Captain Rogers’ body doesn’t want what they are doing to be discovered.”

“Shielded? Shielded how? Is there nothing you can give us better than that J?”

“I do apologize Mr. Stark, but my own range is limited to the tower. And more importantly, it seems all city records relating to the abandoned subway station were removed from the files. The best course of action now would be to interrogate Mr. Rumlow on what he knows.”

“Fat chance he’ll tell us anything. Even if he did, like the Vice President said it would all be lies.”

“You sure about that Clint? Didn’t you notice the outright disdain they had for each other on that roof? Somehow I think Jacobs is involved in all of this.”

“He might be Nat, but we have no proof. Can’t accuse him without it. And remember, there’s not one of us who aren’t still grieving over Steve’s death.”

“You know we’re all missing the point here.”

“What point Tony? What do you know that we don’t?”

“It’s really quite simple Agent Morse, Jacobs was the man who had the idea for the Registration Act. Even Ellis disagreed with it at first.”

“And you volunteered the Avengers as the first to sign up. The war from that is on your head.”

“Much to my great regret Natasha, yes. But if we’re going to find Steve’s body, and catch whoever is behind this, we have to put all of that in the past. He would want us to work together, keep doing what we do and avenge him.”

“Like you give a damn about what Steve would want Stark! Everything you’ve done has been in response to your own ego.”

“Sam, don’t…,”

“Tell me it’s not true. You supported the Act, and then after Steve died, you didn’t. Why didn’t you tell anyone you installed alarms in Steve’s tomb? Seems to me that the overly elaborate monstrosity you constructed for him caused his body to be stolen!”

“Sam you’re out of line, why don’t we step outside and talk for a minute…,”

“No, he’s right Rhodey. It was my ego that started all of this. But make no mistake; the alarms were a good idea. Think about that, if they weren’t there, we never would have known about the theft.”

“I don’t usually find myself in this position, but I agree with Tony. The alarms were a good call. It’s that tunnel that Nat, Logan and I followed to the debris that is the main problem, if we…”

“Excuse me Agent Barton, but I have just been informed that Dr. Banner and Dr. Richards have just finished the operation on the patient. Also Dr. Braddock has concluded the final examination of Mr. Barnes. They are all requesting your presence on the medical levels.”

“All right JARVIS, tell them we’re on our way. I’ll go see Bruce, Sam you want to come along?”

“Yeah, I’m going with you. Natasha, what about you?”

“I’m going to talk to Barnes. Tony, you stay here; see if you can help JARVIS in getting some sort of reading on what’s past that tunnel.”

“Since when do you give orders, Red?”

Natasha turns back and glares at Tony. She may not be blaming him for Steve’s death anymore, but the fire behind her eyes invites no further room for debate. 

As the three of them make their way down to the lower levels, the young Doctor has finally gotten a secure line to contact General Talbot.

“Are you on a secure line, Doctor?”

“Yes Sir. I have a new report on what the Skull is planning.”

“Then let me have it.”

“First off, the HYDRA scientists were able to obtain several samples of Captain Rogers’ blood. I watched as Skull injected the four of them that were viable into his own body. The serum has nearly healed him.”

“What else have you uncovered?”

“What did you find out from your insider at Stane International?”

“Nothing, I haven’t received any reports from him on his mission in days. What did you find out?”

“Stane was developing some sort of mind control device. His belief is that Skull plans to use it on the President. That’s not what he has in mind. Once Skull is completely healed, he plans to use this device on Captain Rogers. The plan is to make him a HYDRA soldier.”

“Then we’re going to need to move quickly, give me the coordinates of the base, I need too…,”

“Sir, that’s not all. I found out who Skull is masquerading as. He’s taken the place of Vice President Jacobs.”

“That’s preposterous; I met with Jacobs two days ago. There’s no way…,”

“Sir, I saw it with my own eyes. I watched as he removed the mask from his face. I saw skin, as red as blood. He’s not hiding in SHIELD, or The Avengers. HYDRA is still very deep within our government.”

“Then we’re in more danger than we previously believed. I need the coordinates son, as soon as I have them, I’ll contact SHIELD. Good work. You’ll be out of there soon.”

As soon as the coordinates were sent, there was a loud banging at the door. Knowing he was now in trouble the Doctor did everything he could to erase what he’d been doing from the databanks. He was only partially successful as the door exploded in a shower of debris, splintering all around him.

“I know what you’ve been up too, Doctor. You didn’t truly believe that I didn’t know there was a spy in the midst of my loyal HYDRA soldiers?”

“Sir, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was only in this room going over the results of your blood tests. Anything else…,”

“Do not attempt to play me for a fool. I am the Red Skull, many before you have tried to fool me, all failed. I’ll only ask you this once, who are you working for?”

“For HYDRA. I hold no other allegiances but to a world where heroes don’t exist.”

“You mock me. I know all about you Dr. Kincaid. Captain Rogers was to be the first I planned to use my new mind control device on. However, since you refuse to cooperate, that honor will now be yours. When the process is complete, you will be the one to make the Captain my next soldier.”

“I’d rather die. You won’t be able to control me, or Captain Rogers. He’ll fight you.”

“The dead cannot fight, and unlike with Dr. Zola’s mind control device, there will be no one to help either of you remember who you really are, or rather were. Guards take him. Begin the test.”

HYDRA agents roughly take hold of Dr. Kincaid’s arms and drag him down the hallway. Red Skull watches them, knowing full well that the device hasn’t been tested yet. If it succeeds, the Doctor will be loyal to HYDRA, it if fails, he’ll be dead. It’s why he will be the first test subject. Either way it doesn’t matter, Skull’s plans are in place, with no one to stop them.


	14. Revelations

Once General Talbot had the coordinates to the Red Skull’s base he wasted little time in contacting SHIELD. He still wasn’t fond of Coulson, but they had at least settled their differences, and now had a stable professional relationship.

“Hey Phil, you might want to take this call. Sounds important.”

“I’m in the middle of something down here May, Hunter, Fitz and I are still trying to map out what lies beyond the pile of debris at the end of the tunnels from Cap’s tomb.”

“Yeah well, it’s Talbot and after the incident with Ward, he’s still a little pissed.”

“All right, I’ll have to move outside to Lola. Fitz, Hunter keep digging, see what you can find out.”

Running down the tunnel, Phil knows that if Talbot is calling him, it has to do with HYDRA. As he catches his breath, he accepts the call on Lola’s video screen.

“It took you long enough Coulson. I hope there’s a good reason to keep me waiting this long.”

“I’d ask you to forgive me, but there’s no point. I was down at the other end of a subway tunnel. Had to run all the way back.”

“Why were you at the end of a…, never mind, I don’t want to know. What you should know is that I’ve recently come across some information that I think would be valuable to SHIELD.”

“Which would be what? Anything you know, we probably knew about a week ago.”

“Not this, HYDRA has a secret base under New York somewhere. And it also seems that their search for a new leader was successful.”

“I doubt that, I had my team infiltrate HYDRA headquarters. Every head we found was removed from the shoulders.”

“You went Michael Corleone on them, Coulson? It seems I’ve underestimated you again. But this new head, is one you should be familiar with. Given your obsessive hero worship of Captain America, you probably know who I’m talking about.”

“Red Skull is dead. I’ve read every mission report from the fight, he vanished in a flash of light back in ’45. Now, if you’re done telling me things I already know, I really need to get back into Captain Rogers’ tomb. We’re still trying to find out who has his body.”

“That’s just it, HYDRA has the body. I have a man on the inside, and I wouldn’t have believed the Skull was back either, if I hadn’t seen a picture my man sent to me.”

Hearing this revelation that Talbot kept something from him infuriated Phil. He tries to keep calm, but he can’t contain his anger at the situation.

“And you’ve known this for how long?! Why are you just telling me now? My team and the Avengers have been scouring the country side trying to find out where Steve was taken and you knew?”

“Obviously you knew something as well, why else would you be inside the Captain’s tomb?”

“I only knew that someone broke into the tomb, and that Rumlow was broken out of prison. This is a serious breach of trust Talbot. I need all of the information you have, coordinates of this base, what the Skull has planned, and why Steve’s dead body is so damn important to this!”

“I’ll give you all of that, but on one condition.”

“You have no right to request conditions on this. This is a SHIELD and Avengers op, what could you possibly want?”

“I want a team of mine in there with yours. My agent in there hasn’t reported back since he gave me the coordinates. He’s a good man, and I fear what Skull may have planned for him if his cover has been blown.”

“Fine, but your team better stay out of our way. I don’t doubt that when I drop this news to the Avengers, they won’t hesitate to take your team down with HYDRA.”

“I doubt they would do that, we’re on the same side here. Anyway, I’m transmitting the coordinates now. As for why the Skull is so interested, he’s been using the serum in Captain America’s blood to heal himself. Reports say he’s dying. Now beyond that, he also has some sort of mind control device, plans to use it on the Captain as well.”

“Steve’s dead, I don’t see how that’s possible.”

“Apparently he wasn’t dead, once the bullet was removed from his heart, the serum kicked into overdrive, healing him.”

“And when it started, that’s how the Skull’s doctors were able to get samples of his blood.”

“Yeah, since I lost contact with my agent, I can’t be sure of how far along the healing process is. I don’t think I need to tell you that we need to move quickly. Because here’s the kicker, Skull is impersonating Vice President Jacobs.”

“We had a feeling someone had infiltrated the government in a high level position, so I’m not surprised. I’m placing a call through to Avengers Tower. But next time you want to keep something this big from me, remember that I gave you Creel.”

Talbot disconnects the line while Phil attempts to contact someone at the tower. JARVIS is monitoring everything and receives the call while Natasha is escorting Bucky back to the medical levels.

“When we get there Barnes, try to keep calm. Rumlow is just waking up after the surgery. He has information we need, and we can’t have you trying to kill him.”

“You still don’t trust me.”

“Trust is a matter of circumstance, right now we have a job to do. He knows where Steve is, and I want that information.”

When they reach the medical level, Bruce and Clint are waiting. Rumlow is strapped down to the bed, and looking up is unsurprised at seeing Natasha and Bucky enter.

“So what do we know? Why did you need to perform surgery?”

“Rumlow had a device implanted in his body. I wasn’t sure what it was until we got it out of him Natasha. When he woke up he seemed to be almost afraid of it when he saw it.”

“I thought I had a bomb inside me, you’d be nervous too.”

“You’ll speak when we want you too. Unfortunately Nat, that’s all he’s willing to talk about.”

“So what exactly was this device?”

“Nothing more than a remote controlled Taser.”

“Then let’s start with that, who put this inside of you?”

“Forget it, I ain’t talking. You’ll have to kill me.”

“Tempting, but that would be giving you exactly what you want. So what does Vice President Jacobs have to do with all of this? He hired you, didn’t he? He paid you to assassinate the President, and then pushed the man out of the way before you could get the shot off.”

Rumlow doesn’t reply vocally, but the sweat that starts to drip down his face tells Natasha that her instinct was correct. She knows there’s more to this, and attempts to probe a little deeper.

“We know you stole Steve’s body. There’s a reason Jacobs wanted it. He wouldn’t have orchestrated the whole Registration act on a whim, unless he thought he could tear the Avengers apart permanently, and losing Steve may have been the way to…, He’s HYDRA. He needed the serum in Steve’s blood to create more super-soldiers.”

“Wait a minute Natasha, Jacobs? He pushed Ellis out of the way; he’s not the type to be…,”

“It all fits Bruce; HYDRA has wanted Steve’s blood since he first became Captain America. There was a HYDRA agent at the experiment. He stole the last sample of the serum, and when Steve caught him, that sample was destroyed.”

“Still, all of that seems a little far-fetched, why go to the trouble of having Steve killed? He could have taken a blood sample while he was still alive; you know when he was locked up.”

“Unless Jacobs didn’t hire Rumlow to kill Steve, just to take the body…,

“Excuse me Agent Romanoff, but I have just received a communication from Director Coulson, he says he has information about where Captain Rogers’ body is located. He also requested that I inform you that he knows who has been behind all of this.”

“JARVIS, do you still have him on the line? Put it through.”

“Natasha, I know what lies beyond the debris at the end of the subway.”

“A HYDRA base, we came to the same conclusion Coulson, but we still don’t know how…,”

“It’s right behind all the of rubble. I’ve been given information that this is where Cap’s body is. There’s more to tell you, but you should get down to the tomb. I’ll explain everything.”

“All right, we’re on our way. Phil, don’t make a move until we get there.”

“Not going anywhere without you, and I’m still waiting for one other team to arrive.”

“Nat, you should…,”

“I’m going Clint. I told you that already. All of you suit up. JARVIS, tell Tony and the others to get a move on. We’ll need every Avenger for this mission.”

“I have already informed Mr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes, and Mr. Wilson. Ms. Danvers is not present at the moment, and Thor has just returned from Asgard. Shall I have them meet you in the situation room?”

“No, just tell them we’re heading for Steve’s tomb. They needed to be suited up in ten.”

The message was repeated for the other Avengers, while Clint, Natasha, and Bucky all made their way to their own quarters. After making arrangements with NYPD to pick up Rumlow, Bruce made his way up to the landing pad to wait with Thor. Before leaving, Bucky stopped outside of Natasha’s room, waiting for her to finish getting ready. When she opened the door, she didn’t expect to see him in a new uniform.

“You’ve got to be kidding me Barnes. You adamantly said you weren’t going to take up the mantle of Captain America. Now you’ve changed your mind?”

The uniform he is wearing was designed by Tony; the blue and the red are darker than on Steve’s last uniform, but everything about it says Captain America.

“Stark made a prototype for Steve. He said this was supposed to be his next uniform. I’m only doing this to honor his memory. My stint as Captain America is a one shot deal. When we get him back, I’m going back to the shadows. I don’t want to be Captain America; I just want to do what’s right.”

“Steve told me the same thing once, about the day he got the serum. He didn’t want to be a symbol either; he just wanted to do the right thing. He’d be proud of you.”

“I know he would. But this is no time for reminiscing, we need to move.”

“Not yet, there’s one more thing you need.”

Bucky follows her with his eyes, not wanting to step into the room she shared with his best friend. When she returns she has an object with her, wrapped in a blanket. Taking it from her, he knows by the shape what this is. Gently unwrapping the cover, he sees the shield. He’s hesitant at first, remembering how he fell from the train after trying to use it to protect himself, and then when he used it again, but against Steve in the battle by the bridge. Looking up at Natasha she can see the confusion in his eyes.

“Look, if you’re going to do this, you need the shield. Don’t run from your memories of Steve, embrace them. This is a war.”

A few deep breaths calm his nerves. For the first time since he got his memories back, Bucky finally feels at peace. He was a cause of so much death as the Winter Soldier, now he has a chance at redemption. When he speaks, three words show his resolve, and his belief in himself.

“Let’s finish this.”


	15. Battle Plan

After reaching Steve’s tomb, it didn’t take long for Phil and his team to bring the Avengers up to speed on whom they would be facing. Most of them react with disbelief at the revelation. Only Bucky doesn’t question it, and after walking in to the tomb, found several guns pointed at him.

“Phil make your team stand down. Barnes is not the threat we’re here for.”

“I’ll believe that when he proves it, Natasha. He’s the Winter Soldier, and he was responsible for Fury’s death. He almost killed Cap, how do we know he’s not a HYDRA plant?”

“He’s been tested thoroughly at the tower. More importantly he helped me take down a whole platoon of HYDRA soldiers in Paris. I believe him when he says he wants to do the right thing.”

“You know, talking about me in the third person is kind of insulting. So yes, I was the Winter Soldier, HYDRA made me do a lot of unspeakable, horrible things. Some of them I’m not even sure I want to remember. Let’s get right down to it, The Red Skull has my best friend’s body, and I’m not going to let that maniac turn him into what they made me. We clear on that?”

The rest of those assembled all nod in assent. There’s not one of them in the room that is surprised to hear the determination in Bucky’s voice. Natasha looks back at him with a new found respect, because she knows what it’s like to be in this position. 

“Good, then let’s get moving. The longer we delay, the more likely it is that Skull will succeed with his plan.”

“We can’t get moving just yet, Barnes. We have one more team to wait for. Their commanding officer was instrumental in getting these coordinates and the lay out of the base to me.”

“Who are we waiting for? Clearly they don’t understand how important this is?”

“They do Sam; trust me, in fact…”

Before Coulson can finish, Logan walks in after having returned from briefing the X-Men on what he needs to do. Despite the red, white, and blue uniform Bucky is wearing, the mutant is openly hostile at seeing him.

“Hey bub, I haven’t forgotten how you killed my wife. Itsu didn’t deserve to die. Now I have my chance to avenge her.”

Logan pops his claws to attack, but Bucky gets the shield up to defend just in time. Before the fight becomes really brutal, a voice sounds from the door of the tomb. Everyone turns to look, and for a moment all hostilities are forgotten.

“This is not something I expected to see when my team and I arrived Coulson. Have you already lost control of this rescue operation?”

Of those present, aside from Phil and his team, only one other person knows the voice speaking. Only deep breaths keep his anger from erupting as soon as he turns around. Both he and the General are shocked at seeing each other for the first time in several years.

“Talbot! Phil you can’t trust him. This man was Ross’ main enforcer on the hunt for me.”

“No Coulson, I can be trusted, but Banner can’t. The Hulk is a monster that should be locked away, not fighting beside us.”

“I’m not sending him away. We need Dr. Banner on this. I agreed to let your team be back-up, but don’t forget that this is an Avengers op. He stays.”

Talbot makes a move to speak again, but he stops upon realizing further arguments at this point are futile. The last thing any of the teams present need is to be at odds with such an important mission ahead of them. 

“So what’s the plan? We can’t just blast our way in there, that would alert HYDRA to us, and I’m not willing to risk Steve’s safety.”

“Restraint from Tony Stark? Looks like Hell just froze over.”

“Very funny Romanoff. But as I was saying, blasting our way in is dangerous; we’re not exactly sure how stable this subway tunnel is, it may not survive another blast if what you told us is true.”

“You’re right Stark. That’s why I’ve been going over the schematics of the tunnel, and the base that opens up behind it. In the next tunnel to the right, there’s a spot we can break through, it’s far enough from the main chambers, that the sounds of lasers cutting the wall will go largely unnoticed. Bobbi what do you think?”

“It’s a good plan, Coulson. Structurally that tunnel is stronger than this one. The advantage lies in the fact that the original blast didn’t cause any superficial damage there.”

With the plan to enter in place, the three teams each discuss their objectives after they’ve breached the wall. SHIELD will lead the frontal assault, taking out the first wave of opposition. From there the Avengers will break into two groups, Iron Man, War Machine, Thor and Hulk provide cover for Bucky, Widow, Hawkeye and Falcon as they take the fight to Skull. Talbot’s team will provide extraction, and eliminate any remaining threats on the way out. As the teams make their way down into the tunnel, the healing process for Red Skull is undergoing the final examination.

“You have the results for me Doctor?”

“Yes Sir. Captain Rogers’ serum has completely healed you. All of your blood samples show no more signs of degradation. We should now be able to begin the next steps.”

“Excellent, is the device ready for the first test subject?”

“From what I’ve heard, it’s almost ready. The scientists have run multiple tests of the power source, and with one more they should be able to push it to full capacity.”

“This delay is unexpected. I do not wish to wait for one more test. Prepare Dr. Kincaid for the procedure immediately.”

“Sir, if we perform the procedure now, it could kill Dr. Kincaid. The final test is necessary, so we can be sure it will not damage the plan for Captain Rogers.”

“I want results, not excuses. If Kincaid dies, it will be an acceptable loss, and then we will know the exact setting to use on the Captain. Time is short, we must proceed now.”

Quickly the guards go to retrieve Dr. Kincaid. When he is released from his cell, he offers up not a shred of resistance. The walk towards the main testing room is spent in silence. As they arrive, the first thing he sees is a wooden chair, with straps on the arms and at the base of the legs. The next sight is even more shocking; Captain Rogers has been removed from his bed and disconnected from the machines that were tracking his pulse and the healing process. Now he is standing up, arms chained to the wall behind him above his head. Being still unconscious, Dr. Kincaid knows that the Captain can’t even register what is going on around him.

“Butchers! Have you no decency! Captain Rogers doesn’t…,”

“You will be silent Dr. Kincaid! Captain Rogers is bound as such in this position because of you! But I am not without mercy, I present you a choice.”

“You couldn’t possibly have anything I want, Skull. Kill me and be done with it.”

“Very noble, but death at this moment is not an option. Your choice is this, you can spend the rest of your life in your cell, or you can be strapped into the chair. Choose well, because either way, Captain Rogers is going to become HYDRA.”

“Hardly a choice, so how about option C, you go to hell.”

“Wrong choice. Guards, strap him into the chair, we will begin the test.”

Kincaid is strapped down roughly and the mind control device is placed on his head. When powered up, a burst of electricity burns through the young Doctor’s brain. The scream that emanates from his throat echoes through the entire base. Even Skulls’ most loyal scientists turn away, but the sound is burned in their ear drums. Now out of breath, he can barely even raise his head because of the throbbing pain, but Skull grabs hold of his face, forcing their eyes to meet.

“And that was the lowest setting, Doctor. From what Stane said, the more you fight, the worse it will be. Do it again.”

For many hours, Dr. Kincaid is subjected to this torture. Every scream is worse than the last. He finally passes out from the strain. Knowing that there is no further use for the procedure, Skull has the guards unstrap him from the chair and drag him back to the cell. Time will tell if the process was successful, but first they place Steve back in the bed and reconnect the machines. 

“Sir, why didn’t we just leave Captain Rogers in the bed? Chaining him to the wall was somewhat dangerous. If he didn’t fully heal, we may not be able to use the device on him.”

“It was necessary Doctor. Seeing Captain Rogers in that position made Kincaid fight the process. It was only this way that we could use the device on him. I have read Dr. Zola’s files on the mind wiping done to make the Winter Soldier compliant. Pain is a most powerful weapon. Let me know when my newest recruit wakes up. When he does, bring him before me.”

“Yes Sir. Until that time, what are our next steps?”

“Continue to monitor the healing process of Captain Rogers. He must be strong enough to undergo the procedure. Then if it works, we will dress him in his uniform, and send him on his first mission. Captain America is going to assassinate President Ellis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took four days to get this chapter written and posted. I had to get the interactions between the Avengers, Coulson and SHIELD, Talbot and Banner, and Wolverine and Bucky just right. Also, I'm a big fan of Marvel's Agents of SHIELD which is why I felt the need to bring them into the plot, and if you're following the show right now like I am, I've left out the other SHIELD from the show. That plot line is good for the show, but ultimately would possibly take away from this story. Thanks again to all who have left kudos and comments. Feel free to add more feedback, I like to hear what the readers think.


	16. Incursion

During the first tests on Dr. Kincaid, the three teams of heroes were making their way down the subway tunnels. The trip this time only took a couple of hours now that they had a clear idea of where they needed to be. For a few moments they stopped, thinking they heard anguished screams of pain. When the sound didn’t repeat itself, they continued on. Bringing up the rear, Talbot is still keeping a wary eye on Bruce.

“You’re falling behind General, pick up the pace.”

“Coulson, I’m still not sure we can trust…,”

Bruce is several feet ahead of them now, so he doesn’t hear the conversation. Coulson still looks over with a disapproving glare, silencing Talbot until he catches up.

“Dr. Banner was a valuable asset in the Battle of New York. Whatever Ross has told you, forget about it. Because to be honest, if it’s a choice between you and the Hulk standing between us and HYDRA, I’d rather it be him.”

“You still don’t trust me?”

“Trust is earned General. Admit it, you’re still looking for a way to take SHIELD down. You don’t trust us.”

“I trust that we’re on the same side right now. As long as you keep doing good for the world, we won’t have any problems. But if you cross a line, we will take your entire team down.”

“So noted, then let’s get back to the business at hand. We need to rescue Captain Rogers and your Agent.”

“He’s more than just an Agent, Coulson. He’s a Doctor. Skull would have seen through any actual agent I sent in there. But a Doctor…,”

“Look, we’ll get him back. But just be prepared that if the Skull tested this mind control device on him first, you may have to take him out.”

“Not going to let it come to that.”

From up ahead, Tony makes a call through to the rest of the team. He and Rhodes are already at their destination. 

“Hey, if you guys are done lollygagging around back there, we need to get this underway. Rhodey and I have determined the best place to cut for an access point.”

“Then get to it Stark. We’ve almost caught up to you.”

“One of these days we’re going to have to talk about the way you give orders Romanoff.”

“Just get to it. As Clint reminded me, Steve did make me field commander in his absence.”

Tony would have responded with a snarky come-back, but time is of the essence. He’ll get his chance once they’re inside. Instead he focuses on the task at hand, using the modified gauntlet laser to begin cutting the wall. The process takes an hour and a half, during which time, Dr. Kincaid is waking up in his cell.

“Welcome back to the land of the living Doctor. How are you feeling?”

“Like a jack-hammer is pounding in my head. Who are you?”

“I’m a friend. It took us some time to rescue you from SHIELD. God knows what they would have done to you if we arrived too late.”

“Rescued me from SHIELD? I’m sorry, I don’t remember much. I kind of feel like I’m waking up from a nightmare.”

“That’s to be expected. Just know that you’re safe and sound back with HYDRA, where you are meant to be.”

“Can you tell me anymore? What do I do for HYDRA?”

“All will be explained soon. Red Skull is waiting for you. He is anxious to know what you were able to find out on your mission inside SHIELD.”

The Guard escorts Dr. Kincaid down the hall towards the Skull’s office. The walk is silent, as the young Doctor is still trying to make sense of his surroundings and what exactly he is supposed to tell the Red Skull. All of his memories are hazy, so whatever he learned isn’t going to be easily forthcoming. After five minutes they have arrived at the door, and the Guard knocks, waiting for permission to enter.

“Come.”

“Sir, I have brought Dr. Kincaid as you requested. Will there be anything else you need?”

“No, but wait outside. We will join you in a moment.”

When the door is closed, Skull looks at Kincaid inquisitively. The young man seems to be nervous, standing alone in front of the desk. He shifts his weight from foot to foot for a few moments.

“Please Doctor, you must sit. From what my Guards have told me, you were tortured when SHIELD discovered you were a HYDRA Agent. I feared SHIELD had killed you when we lost all communication. It is good that you still had your tracking device so my Agents could extract you.”

“And I’m here, I’m alive. I guess I owe you my thanks.”

“Thanks are not necessary. I understand you may not remember much of your mission inside, but I can assure you, that you were successful.”

“What was my mission? Maybe if you remind me, I’ll be able to regain some of my memories, Sir.”

“Of course, you were sent inside SHIELD to recover a very important piece of equipment. This device was something you developed for HYDRA. SHIELD stole it from us.”

“What was this device? Why is it so important?”

“It reverses the effects of brain-washing. We had sent one of our soldiers in first, but his true allegiance was discovered. We lost contact with him, and when you were sent in, you reported back to us that SHIELD had used their own mind-control device on him. In essence taking away his very identity, and making him believe he was Captain America.”

“If SHIELD had done this, how would I have known who was our Agent?”

“You have a lot of questions, I understand you are confused. Come, we will return to the medical ward and you will see all I told you is true.”

Following the Skull back to the main chambers, Dr. Kincaid believes all of his questions will be answered when they arrive. As he enters, the first thing he sees is a man in a hospital bed. The machines he is connected to keep track of the steady heart-beat. 

“This is the Agent? What happened to him?”

“He was shot when he was trying to recapture you. You were both rescued just in time. We’ve had him stabilized for a few weeks, he’s healing, but we can’t be sure of when he’ll fully recover or who he will think he is. That’s why we had to go in to get you both.”

“But why was he trying to recapture me? I would think that if he recognized me as HYDRA, he would have tried to help me escape.”

“That’s the problem. We don’t know how deep the mind control went. SHIELD claims to be better than us. Underneath their false bravado of trying to protect the world, they really want to enslave mankind. HYDRA is all that stands between them and total world domination.”

“So what is it I’m supposed to do?”

“You, Dr. Kincaid are going to restore his memories. You’re the only one who can.”

Looking over to the wall behind the hospital bed, Dr. Kincaid sees the chair and the device he was told he invented. Even though his memories are still hazy, he places a hand on the machine and it does feel familiar to him. When he looks back, Skull sees determination in his eyes.

“If we can restore him to who he was, we need to do it immediately. He risked his life going inside SHIELD to recover my invention. I owe him everything. Let’s get started.”

The guards wheel Steve’s body over to the chair, but leave him connected to the machines as they sit him down. Dr. Kincaid places the device around the man’s head and secures it. When the straps are affixed to Steve’s wrists and ankles, the procedure is ready to begin.

“You’ll have to forgive me, I’m still having trouble with my memories. Where are the control mechanisms for my device?”

“This way Doctor. You invented this, so you know about the levels of power it has, so of course you would want to…,”

“Start with the lowest setting, I have amnesia, I’m not an idiot. Back away and let me do this.”

The guard steps away as Kincaid twists the dial to the lowest setting. Electricity starts coursing through Steve’s body, and he jumps slightly in the chair.

“I think that got his attention. But he still seems to be unconscious. I’m going to have to increase the intensity.”

As a second blast of electricity burns through Steve’s body, alarms start to sound throughout the base. Quickly all the guards are running for the tunnels trying to find out what caused the commotion. When they get down the hall, the sound of gunfire and repulsor blasts are echoing. The first wave of agents are starting to fall back from the onslaught, and the lead agent calls through to Skull.

“SIR! It’s the Avengers and SHIELD! They’ve breached the walls!”

“Then stop them! We need more time!”

Now that they’re under attack, Dr. Kincaid decides to go ahead and turn the power levels all the way up to maximum. He knows how great the risk is, but they have no time. The only way to get the process complete is to go full force. For the third time the electricity rips through Steve’s entire body. His scream resounds throughout the base and everyone stops for a moment. The sound of that scream will be burned into their memories forever. When the sound dies down Natasha and Bucky follow the echo; and cut their way through the HYDRA forces.

“STEVE!”

Natasha’s scream is as anguished as the one from the man she loves. She’s a blur of motion, guns blazing and Widow’s bite electrocuting everyone in her path. Every time another HYDRA agent steps up Bucky is still right behind her, and with a perfectly timed throw, the shield ricochets taking out the ones still advancing.

“Romanoff! On your right!”

Natasha was fighting two soldiers at once when Bucky called out to her. The third soldier never made it to her as an arrow hit him dead center in the chest. Clint had just caught up to them with Bobbi following him. The arrow only hit body armor, and the soldier kept coming. When Clint ducked down, Bobbi took a leap off of his back, spinning as she drew her battle staves and took the enemy down with a hit to the head. 

“Nice hit, Bobbi. I knew that maneuver we’d been working on would work.”

“Don’t pat yourselves on the back just yet. We still have a few more rooms to go through, and no doubt more soldiers. Where are the others?”

“No kidding Nat. Iron Man, War Machine, and Thor took off towards another chamber; they’re following the first wave. Phil and his team are headed towards the detention center, Skull might have hostages.”

“And Talbot and his team?”

“Following the Hulk and Falcon. They should be here in about 3…2…1!”

Just then a roar sounds out all around them, as the Hulk breaks through an adjacent wall, HYDRA soldiers clinging to his back, and falling off as bullets hit them.

“HULK SMASH!”

Any HYDRA agents that were still trying in vain to bring the Hulk down were made short work of. As the team begins to regroup another scream echoes towards the right of their present location, this one lasts longer, and gives them a direction to attack.

“That way, that’s the direction Steve’s screams are coming from. Natasha; you and me are going in, side by side. Barton, Morse you follow. Falcon, the area is going to be cramped, so flight may not be possible.”

“Don’t worry about me, Barnes. I don’t have to fly to fight. But when we get to Steve, I’m taking him out of there.”

“I expected you to say that. Once you have him, fly as fast and as far as you can. Talbot, you and your men provide cover fire. Let’s hit it.”

Hulk smashes the wall in front of them. Gunfire erupts as the rubble settles but most of the bullets bounce off him and the shield. Flanking the Avengers, Talbot and his team open fire, forcing the third wave of agents to form a defensive blockade around Skull and Dr. Kincaid as they continue to push the mind control device past its limits. With one last power surge the machine burns itself out. The final blast of electricity shocks Steve back into full awareness, and when his adrenaline spikes, the chair shatters into pieces when he rips his arms free of the restraints. Dodging gunfire, Natasha rushes to his side as he falls to his knees. Gently placing a hand on his arm, she tries to get his attention, the contact is unsettling, when he looks up his eyes are bloodshot and Natasha can see an anger she’d never seen in them before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Red Skull lied through his teeth to convince Dr. Kincaid that he's a HYDRA doctor, and invented the device. Skull's a snake, always has been. I realize I left Wolverine out of this chapter, so he'll reappear in the next one. Thanks for reading, and for the kudos. We're not done yet, hope everyone's still enjoying the story.


	17. Overdrive

Despite the chaos around her, Natasha took it as a good sign when Steve didn’t flinch from her touch. Even now she still can’t believe he’s alive. She saw the wound, and felt his heart stop beating. Her joy at the reunion would be fleeting as he moved his hand and wrapped it around her throat. Before the pressure became too great, she knew she had to do something.

“Стив, не это, я знаю, что вы помните меня, я люблю вас.”

When they first became a couple, Steve began learning Russian and often when they were around the other Avengers, they would speak the language together. Natasha was even more surprised when he suggested reciting their wedding vows in Russian as well. Her words had the desired effect and the anger in his eyes was replaced by confusion. 

“Как я могу узнать, что вы?”

Before Natasha could respond to the question, Bucky was already across the room. Quickly he wrenched Steve’s hand away from her throat; he knew that if Natasha died, Steve would never be able to forgive himself. Confusion turned back to anger as the two best friends squared off in a fight, which ended up a direct reverse of their fight on the Insight Helicarrier.

“Steve! Your name is Steven Grant Rogers! You know me!”

Steve hears the words from the man in red, white and blue, but through the fog of his anger they don’t make sense. His brain is still pounding from the torture, and the pain only drives him to fight harder. Soon enough Bucky is falling back from the vicious onslaught, until Natasha is there grabbing at Steve’s arm again. 

“Steve you have to stop! You know me and you know him! It’s Bucky; he’s your best…,”

A strong backhand throws Natasha across the room and she lands hard. Turning around, Steve sees her and falls to his knees again. He has vague recollections of the woman, but he still can’t remember where he knows her from. The momentary distraction was all Bucky needed to retake the advantage in the battle. He grabs his friend by the shoulders and turns him so they’re face to face. Before the fight resumes, Bucky removes his helmet. The sight causes Steve to recoil in fear, his hands gripping his head tightly as he begins having flashbacks.

“I thought you were dead.”

“I thought you were smaller. What happened to you?”

“I joined the Army.”

“I’m with you to the end of the line, pal.”

Suddenly the pain becomes overwhelming as hundreds of memories crash into each other. Steve pulls himself free of Bucky’s grip and begins writhing on the floor. Unable to watch his friend suffering like this, Bucky hits him with an uppercut that renders Steve unconscious. Turning his attention back to the battle at hand, he sees that another wave of HYDRA agents has arrived and the tide of battle is not favoring the Avengers. Talbot’s team has taken off, trying to lead their adversaries away; Falcon is down and cuffed, with his wing pack removed. Hawkeye and Mockingbird are surrounded, but still fighting. And Hulk has somehow been defeated and reverted back to Banner. Through it all, Red Skull stands, feeling like he has triumphed until he sees Bucky. Skull quickly takes off running, and instinct causes Bucky to need to give chase. But he remembers his fallen best friend, and doesn’t want to leave him. 

“What are you waiting for Barnes!? GO!”

The words come from Natasha and Clint at the same time. She’s slightly recovered and is kneeling beside Steve, while Clint and Bobbi have finished off their own opponents. Knowing that this room is secure, Bucky takes off, totally unwilling to let the Skull get away. 

“Sam, you okay?”

“Yeah, Clint. But we should follow through with the plan. Get me out of these cuffs and I’ll get Steve out of here.”

“I got you. Nat, you all right?”

“I’ve been through worse, Clint. You and Bobbi get Bruce. Somebody get a hold of Tony. Find out where he, Rhodes and Thor are.”

Natasha is trying to sound confident, but she’s hurting. The physical wounds she has sustained will heal, and she’s more worried about Steve, and what he’s going to go through if he recovers from this. At that same moment, Tony, Rhodes and Thor are still fighting HYDRA. 

“Man, they’re like cockroaches! Where do these guys keep coming from?”

“Don’t worry where they’re coming from Tony, just get rid of as many of them as you can!”

“Rhodey, you’re a killjoy; you know that?”

As the two friends continue to banter, Thor is ignoring them. When he’s finally had enough of the prattling and HYDRA, he strikes the floor with Mjolnir, summoning a bolt of lighting that incapacitates the rest of their adversaries.

“If you two are quite finished, there are more Agents for us to deal with.”

Tony and Rhodes raise their faceplates and look around. The latter still finds himself in awe of Thor, even after meeting him three years ago. Tony reacts as he always does, nonplussed and with a snarky comment.

“Nice work, Point Break. I could have done the same thing if I had a hold of your science based hammer.”

“And yet, you’re still not worthy, Stark.”

“I’m fine with that…, Barton! Quit yelling in my ear! You may be deaf, but I’m not!”

Rhodes and Thor only hear Tony’s side of the conversation with Clint. From the stress evident in his voice and how quickly the words are coming, they know that something has happened. All is quiet until Tony looks at them and speaks again.

“All right, we’re needed in the main medical ward. Bruce is down, Natasha is injured. Clint and Bobbi are trying to interrogate some guy named Dr. Kincaid, but he keeps spouting HYDRA platitudes.”

“And what of the Captain, Barnes and Falcon? What is the word on them?”

“Barnes went after the Red Skull. Cap, we’re not sure. He’s unconscious; we need to get him out of here to find out what the extent of the damage was.”

Following the tracker in Clint’s uniform; Tony takes off with Rhodes and Thor flying close behind him. When they arrive the whole room is nearly destroyed. Sam and Natasha are both with Steve, trying to wake him up, but aren’t having any luck. While Tony goes to join them, Thor and Rhodes walk over to Clint and Bobbi. 

“Any luck with getting answers from this guy?”

“No, Rhodey. It’s all HYDRA this and HYDRA that. Part of me wants to cut his tongue out.”

“Wouldn’t solve anything, Clint. You know that.”

“No, but it would make me feel better.”

“Listen, why don’t you and Bobbi go help Natasha. Thor and I can handle this guy.”

As they walk away, Rhodes turns to face the HYDRA doctor. When their eyes lock, he remembers the man standing in front of him. This Doctor was a good man, held true to his Hippocratic Oath. Something drastic must have happened to make him a HYDRA loyalist.

“Keith? What the Hell happened to you?”

“You seem to know me, Avenger. I have no clue who you are. Just wait, Red Skull will return, and all of you will soon serve him. Don’t try and fool me into believing SHIELD wants to save the world. HYDRA will dominate.”

“I don’t know what they did to you Keith. You were my friend. I recommended you to Talbot. How could you turn on us like this?”

“I didn’t turn on anyone, except those who lied to me. SHIELD lied to me, I am HYDRA. And you might as well kill me; nothing you do to torture me will make me betray Red Skull.”

Rhodey’s anger boils over at hearing Keith Kincaid talk like this. Before his friend can spout off more HYDRA drivel, a punch to the face knocks the Doctor unconscious. 

“Hey Rhodey, you might want to see this.”

“What is it Tony?”

“Looks like I found the remains of Skull’s mind control device. If I can reverse engineer it, we might be able to restore Steve’s memories.”

“What do you mean, if? You can reverse engineer anything.”

“I know. I just wanted to sound humble. Guys, we need to move out. Once we get Steve back to the tower, I can get to work on this.”

“No, Tony. We’re not leaving without Bucky. He needs to be there for Steve.”

“Good luck finding him Natasha, this base is a lot bigger than we thought. There’s no telling where he chased the Skull too.”

“Didn’t you install a tracking device in his uniform?”

“Of course I did. But I found it on my way here. The guy was one of the world’s deadliest spies. You didn’t think he’d find it Clint? He’s on his own.”

They all know Tony’s right. Bucky won’t be coming back until he makes the Skull pay for everything he’s done. They have more pressing matters to attend to. Tony and Rhodes support Bruce, while Sam and Thor carry Steve. Clint and Bobbi follow helping Natasha, even though she insists she’s okay. As they make their way out of the tunnel, they run into Coulson, who has just called in more SHIELD agents to help round up the rest of HYDRA.

“Natasha, Steve’s going to be okay.”

“I hope you’re right Coulson.”

“I’ve got things under control here. Don’t worry, HYDRA is going down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стив, не это, я знаю, что вы помните меня, я люблю вас. Translation: Steve, don't do this. I know you remember me, I love you.
> 
> Как я могу узнать, что вы? -How do I know you?
> 
> I didn't originally intend to have Steve and Nat speak to each other in Russian, but I kind of thought it worked when I got really into this chapter. I just thought it would work because she may have helped him learn her language. And I had her propose to him in Shattered Trust, which is part one of this series, so I also thought Steve might decide to have them make their wedding vows in Russian as well. This will probably be the only time I use Russian.


	18. Hunted

As the Avengers departed, Bucky was making his way through the HYDRA base following Red Skull. He had retrieved his helmet and the shield, ready to finish his mission of wiping out HYDRA. As he tracks the footprints of his prey, the trained soldier knows someone is following him. He quickly ducks around a corner as the footsteps get closer.

“You can come out Barnes. I know you’re there.”

“Go back to the X-Men Logan. The Skull is mine.”

“If you think for one second that you’re doing this alone Barnes, you’re out of your mind. I was there with Cap in ’45. This is just as much my mission as it yours.”

“Fine, if you’re coming, just try to keep up. But if you get in my way…,”

“Then we got an agreement. Move it.”

The two soldiers quickly resume the chase. Bucky is still an excellent tracker, but he was following footprints. Logan coming along was actually more fortuitous than he could have hoped. The mutant’s enhanced senses made the trail easier to follow, though Bucky would never admit it. As the hunt continues, he does have a question for his adversary turned ally.

“I have to ask, Logan. Where were you when the main fight broke out, you weren’t there in the main medical ward.”

“You’ll see soon enough, I was taking care of something…, I got a scent, he ain’t far away.”

Instantly Wolverine is running down the corridor with Bucky right behind him. As they continue their trek, they began to pass numerous bodies of dead HYDRA agents. All of them are lying prone across the floor with the same three similar stab wounds in various parts of their bodies. When they catch sight of the Skull, Bucky shelves all further questions as Logan pops his claws, but before they can catch up, they are surrounded by thirty more HYDRA agents.

“Back to Back! Time to prove yourself Barnes!”

“Worry about yourself Logan. I got this.”

The fight begins and the HYDRA agents didn’t really know what they’d be dealing with. Wolverine alternates between fighting with claws and without. During his battle one of the agents foolishly attempted to head butt him, but the result knocked the agent unconscious. Bucky was faring just as well, as the agents he was in battle with were falling back. They had all been told Captain America was dead, but the uniform and shield in front of them tells a different story. 

“SKULL! You have to do better than this!”

“My agents are doing just fine Barnes; you are only two against thirty.”

“I think you’re greatly exaggerating the strength of your fighting force, Skull.”

Red Skull is overconfident in his belief that his men will win. Many of them are already dead, and the two heroes show no signs of slowing down. HYDRA never had the advantage in the battle, and in desperation they now draw their firearms.

“Barnes, looks like they finally realized what their guns are for.”

Bucky doesn’t respond, he’s had enough and throws the shield, and as it ricochets off the walls around them, it takes out the rest of the guards before they can get off a shot. 

“Care to reassess your belief in your men? You’ve lost this battle.”

“Perhaps, but this war is far from over, Sergeant Barnes. Before I go, I should thank you for removing Lukin. Once again, I am the sole head of HYDRA, and now I can bring the Red Room back to the glory it had before.”

As he turns to run, Red Skull pushes a button on the wall beside him, triggering the self-destruct sequence. Alarms start to blare around Bucky and Logan. Over the loudspeaker a voice begins counting down the time until detonation.

“We got ten minutes Barnes. What’s the plan?”

“You go back and get Coulson, his team, and Talbot’s team out of here.”

“I’m not leaving you behind. We still got a score to settle.”

“I don’t have time to argue, I’ll just say I didn’t know who I was working for or what I was doing when I killed Itsu. But there will be another time for this…, get out of here. I’m going after the Skull.”

Quickly the two soldiers go their separate ways. They have so little time to escape the HYDRA fortress, Bucky knows he can’t let the Skull escape, and one way or another this war will end today. As Logan is making his way back to the main control room, Talbot and his team have already reconvened with Coulson and SHIELD.

“What’s the status here Coulson? Have we finished off HYDRA?”

“We’ve dealt them a critical blow, and from what I can gather, Captain America is about to finish off the Skull for good.”

“You mean Barnes went after Skull. I hope…,”

Before Talbot can complete his sentence they all hear the alarms. It takes just another moment before the voice comes over the loudspeaker announcing the self-destruct.

“All right, everybody out! We’ve got six minutes! Let’s move!”

“Wait a minute Coulson; give me a minute and I think I can deactivate the self-destruct.”

“We don’t have time for this Fitz! If we don’t get out of here now, we’re all going to be buried.”

“But…,”

Logan bursts through the door before Fitz can even finish his argument. He ran all the way back, and doesn’t even take the time to explain where they need to go.

“I’ve found another way out! You wanna live, move it!”

“Wolverine, you sure about this way?”

“You wanna stay and be buried under tons of rubble Talbot, be my guest. But if you want to keep taking it to HYDRA, you better follow me.”

No one else argues with five minutes left. With Logan leading the way, the teams are able to make it through the rest of the compound. They do encounter some resistance from HYDRA along the way, but still make it out in time. The explosion rocks the foundations of many buildings. The damage to surrounding area is intense, and only a call from May gets the teams moving again.

“Phil, I’m bringing the Bus in. Emergency Services are on the way. We’re going to need to move out quickly.”

With the Bus locked in hover, the Quinjet is flown down to pick up the teams. They waste little time as they board, and depart just as E.M.S. arrives. Inside Talbot is furious.

“Two months of planning down the drain! Skull is getting away and we still don’t know where he has Vice President Jacobs. And now, I’ve lost Dr. Kincaid as well.”

“You haven’t lost anything General. Kincaid is onboard the Bus in our detention room. We’ll be taking him back to Avengers Tower when we have word on what Stark has been able to accomplish with the mind control device.”

“Then you’ll release him to me when he has been freed of all control by Skull. You can have May drop us off at our base.”

As the Bus banks towards Talbot’s military installation, The Avengers are arriving back at the Tower. The whole flight was spent in silence as all of them worried about Steve. Only Natasha stayed with him, holding his hand as he remained unconscious. All of them realize the next few hours are going to be the most difficult they’ve experienced since the funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this probably isn't the best chapter I've written for this story, and I may go back and do a small re-write. But the next ones should be better as we will be refocused on Steve and Nat.


	19. Home

During the flight Bruce finally woke up from his forced slumber in the battle. While Clint and Tony were at the controls of their own Quinjet, Bobbi was examining the Doctor to discover what caused the episode. With the help of Rhodes she rolled Bruce over and found a dart stuck in his right calf muscle. When she examined the remaining liquid inside, it was revealed to be an adrenaline inhibitor. 

“How are you feeling Dr. Banner?”

“Groggy, disoriented, and…,”

“And as if you just woke up from a forty year nap?”

“I wouldn’t say forty years, but I definitely feel off. What happened to me Agent Morse?”

“This did. I found this dart embedded in your right leg. It contains a very powerful high-dose adrenaline inhibitor. From what I’ve been able to glean, it’s the same kind they use on large animals in the wild. It put the Hulk down, and you’ve been out for a few hours now.”

“I didn’t know HYDRA had developed an adrenaline inhibitor. Although it makes sense, the Hulk would have been able to cause massive damage to their facility.”

“HYDRA didn’t develop it. This is readily available to all zoos across the country. Scientists use it to temporarily incapacitate animals both there and in the wild for study.”

“But that still doesn’t explain why HYDRA had it in the first place. What are you not telling me?”

“It wasn’t a HYDRA agent that shot you. The dart has been modified. Here, let me show you.”

Bobbi pulls a tablet out of her pack and punches up images of the dart. One is a standard dart, with a small needle; the other image is the dart she has in her hand. The close up shows that the on her dart the needle is longer and thicker. 

“Okay, I can see the differences Bobbi. What conclusion am I supposed to draw from this?”

“The needle on the dart that hit you is military grade. I’ve seen it once before. Talbot tried to use it on Crusher Creel when he escaped custody. SHIELD was called in when Talbot’s attempts to recapture Creel failed.”

“Somehow, I’m not surprised that Talbot would still try to apprehend the Hulk.”

“Wait a minute Bruce, if Talbot or his men were involved in attacking you, we should deal with it immediately. We can’t just let that slide.”

“Look; I agree with you Rhodes. Problem is, I can’t worry about that right now. What’s Steve’s status?”

“He’s still out. Bucky hit him with the bionic arm. We’re not sure when or if he’ll come to. And if he does, who will he be?”

“We’ll have to cross that bridge when we come to it Bobbi. I still need some time to recover. See if you can get through to Dr. Richards. If you can, tell him to meet me on the medical levels. We’re going to need a full examination of Steve’s body and the serum, there’s no telling what he was subjected to while he was held captive.”

It only took a few minutes to get through to the tower. As they landed Dr. Richards was already waiting with a gurney to get Steve down to the medical levels. Natasha went with Steve, as Clint and Bobbi tried to get in contact with Coulson, but had a hard time reaching him. While Sam and Rhodes each went to their own quarters, Bruce and Tony were the last to depart the jet.

“You coming with me to examine this thing?”

“You go ahead Tony. I need to be down there with Steve. I’m as close as we’re going to get to an expert on the serum, since I’ve examined it before. Just let me know if you figure out what that did to him.”

Bruce and Tony depart the landing pad headed for their destinations. The R&D labs are closer than the medical levels so Tony is the first to begin his work. 

“JARVIS, I need you to map this device and create a holographic display. If I’m going to help Cap recover his memories and bring him back to us, I need to know everything about this.”

“Of course Sir, this should only take me a few moments. Stand by.”

As JARVIS analyzes the device Tony, waits in nervous silence. He’s never been one to doubt himself, but now after everything that has happened, a tiny inkling of this being his fault starts to enter his mind. If he hadn’t created ULTRON, there may never have been a division in the team, and the war between him and Steve may never have occurred. 

“Maybe Natasha was right. It was all my fault. I never should have let my ego get in the way of what the Avengers were created for. If I had just listened to Steve…,”

“Excuse me Sir, but I have been completed my analysis of the device. It appears to be bio-mechanical in nature. As for who was responsible for the creation, you should examine it for yourself.”

Pulling up the holographic display, Tony quickly takes the device apart piece by piece. A lot of the tech involved was Stark Tech, but when he dives further in, the signature on the machinery points to one person.

“Obadiah, even six years later he is still haunting me. Now I know why his son was so eager to buy out my company. J, how long was this machine in Stark Industries possession?”

“From what I have been able to gather Sir, Mr. Stane began working on this device shortly after you took control of the company. Unfortunately, his motivations for developing such a device are not as easily discovered.”

“I know his motivations. He was going to use it on me. It must not have been ready, which is why he had the Ten Rings abduct me. The son really is just like the father. JARVIS, I need you to find Ezekiel Stane. He gave this device to the Red Skull, and he’ll have the answers we need.”

As Tony and JARVIS being their search, Bruce has reached the medical levels where Natasha still hasn’t left Steve’s side. She is sitting there by his bed, their fingers interlaced with her head bowed. Normally nothing can catch her off guard, but she didn’t even know Bruce had arrived until he spoke.

“Natasha, how is he? How are you?”

As she looks up, Bruce can see how her red her eyes are and the tears are still drying on her cheeks. It’s very rare that the Black Widow shows any emotion. Even after they both recovered from the hex placed on them by Scarlet Witch, he was more emotional than Natasha.

“Bruce, he’s…, I…,”

As her tears start to fall again, Bruce doesn’t know what to say. Everyone knew how much she loved Steve. They’d all even heard about the fall of SHIELD, and when they were on the run together Steve became the only person she ever put her full trust into, he was her light in the everlasting darkness. So when she gets up and wraps her arms around him, Bruce is shocked. He only knows one way to get her back on track.

“Where’s Dr. Richards?”

“He had to go to his office. He says he has Steve stabilized, but he doesn’t know if or when he’ll wake up.”

“Then I’ll need to go talk with him. I don’t think you should stay here alone though. You’ve been through hell since all of this began. Why don’t you go get some rest?”

“Forget it. I’m not leaving Steve. I’m going to be right by his side when he wakes up.”

Bruce lightly sighs as he walks away. Natasha has always been stubborn, but he can’t fault her for her choice. He’s mainly worried that she’s going to neglect her own health, just to stay near Steve. As he leaves the room for Dr. Richards’ office, he finds himself placing a call through to Betty.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve heard from you Bruce. What can I do for you?”

“I need your help. You remember the last time you were at the tower?”

“Yeah, it was after the ULTRON incident. Stark called me to come and help you then in dealing with those forced feelings you had for Natasha.”

“Right, well you were helpful in that situation, and I love you for it. But I need your help for medical reasons this time.”

“What’s the problem?”

“It’s about Steve.”

“Rogers? Bruce, I thought he had died. I mean, you called me and told me about the funeral, and I still feel bad that I couldn’t be there with you.”

“Yeah, but here’s the thing, Steve isn’t dead. It’s too long a story to tell you over the phone, but I’ll sum it up. The super-soldier serum in his blood was still healing him.”

“And it healed him to the point he was brought back to life?”

“Sort of, listen, is there any way you can get here?”

“We’re coming up on summer break at the college, and I’m going to have to cancel some appointments, but yeah, I can get there. How soon do you need me?”

“As soon as possible, because I know I’m asking a lot, but this isn’t just for me, it’s for Natasha.”

“All right, give me a few days to get everything arranged. I’ll give you a call when I have the flight information.”

“Thanks Betty, I owe you one.”

“No you don’t. I’ve missed you. I love you Bruce, bye.”

As soon as she hangs up the phone, Betty immediately begins making the arrangements. She knows how big a risk Bruce was taking by calling her. She still hasn’t spoken to her father since the incident at Culver University. While she and Bruce were on the phone, Coulson finally responded to Clint’s repeated calls.

“Ten calls in five minutes is going overboard Clint. Since you’re so curious as to where we are, we’re on our way to the tower. I thought we could provide some help with Captain Rogers. We also have a prisoner who needs a little help.”

“Hey, we were worried that you might have gotten apprehended by HYDRA. Last thing we needed was to go back in there and save your collective butts again.”

“We got out just before the self-destruct took the whole base down. Everyone made it out safely.”

“Self-destruct? What the hell?”

“One last surprise from Red Skull. Don’t worry, from what Logan said, Bucky made it out as well. He’s still after Skull.”

“You’re going to have to tell us everything. Who is this prisoner you’ve got?”

“Dr. Kincaid. I’m hoping that we can reverse what was done to his mind. From what Talbot says, he’s a good man.”

“We’ll do what we can, just get here.”

“ETA is ten minutes. See you soon.”


	20. Stymied

After Coulson arrived Avengers Tower became a flurry of activity. Tony was working on recreating the mind-control device, while JARVIS was still trying to locate Ezekiel Stane. Clint stayed with Natasha in the room with Steve, refusing to leave her side. Three days later, Betty arrived and she, Bobbi and Bruce got to work on the results of Steve’s tests. Another two weeks would pass, and Steve developed a fever and began thrashing in his coma. His movements were so intense he had to be strapped down to the bed so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

“Nat, it’s been two weeks since we got back. You can’t keep going on like this.”

“What would you have me do, Clint? I’m not leaving him.”

“I know you’re worried. But you’ve got to get some sleep. How much have you had to eat since we got back?”

“I’ve gone longer than two weeks without food and sleep before. And I’ll go as long as I need too.”

“Nat, I know you better than anyone. And you’re not invincible. Please, go back to your floor. I won’t leave him. And you’ll be the first one I call if he does wake up.”

“No…, I need to be the first one at his side when he wakes. He was there for me when I was here in his place. Nothing anyone can say or do will…,”

“That was not a request Natasha. You need to get some sleep and eat something. I’m not asking you to do this for me. I’m asking you to do it for him.”

Over the years the Avengers have become more than just a team, dysfunctional though they are, they’re a family. As such Natasha has found herself opening up more, but Clint and Steve are the only two who have gotten to know everything about her. Clint knows that Steve is her one weak spot, which is why she acquiesces.

“He wouldn’t want to see me like this, would he?”

“He wouldn’t want you to risk your own health just to see him recover. You trust me Nat. Just get a few hours of sleep and a good meal. I promise that I won’t leave until you come back.”

“All right, I’ll go. But you better call me if anything changes.”

Natasha begrudgingly walks away, but still glances back at Clint. For a brief instant she sees the same flash of worry in his eyes that she felt when Coulson told them Steve was alive. She then turns away as Clint occupies the chair she was sitting in. While she returns to her floor, Tony is having a debriefing session with the rest of the Avengers and the few representatives of SHIELD that are still at the tower.

“It’s been two weeks since we returned to the tower Stark. Red Skull is still out there, and we’ve done nothing but sit. We should have been on the move hunting down HYDRA.”

“You said it yourself Coulson, Barnes is out there hunting the Skull. It’s obvious that he needs to do this on his own.”

“Obvious to you, but quite frankly you’ve kept us all in the dark on whether or not you’ve been able to successfully reverse engineer that mind control device.”

“I’m working on that. The original was created with Stark Tech, and every algorithm, every calculation has to be perfect or we could end up causing more damage than that device alone is capable of.”

“If we could for a moment, put Tony’s ego aside, we do have other pressing matters to attend to. Betty and I have been working non-stop to help Steve. He still hasn’t woken up. We’re at an impasse in the treatments. Natasha won’t leave his side, either.”

“You have to remember though Bruce, there’s not one person in the world that understands the complexity of the Super-Soldier serum. You did say that his body has healed itself, now it’s just a matter of his mind needing to rectify the conflicting memories after he was tortured.”

“I haven’t forgotten about that, Bobbi. I just don’t like this sitting around and waiting for him to come to. My other primary concern is Talbot. He’s been in complete radio silence with SHIELD since we left the HYDRA base. I want to know why he or one of his men chose to attack the Hulk.”

“There’s no telling why, Bruce. But I’ve got Agent May doing everything she can to locate him. She will, and we’ll get the answers we want.”

The discussion would go on for several more hours, mostly on how to proceed regarding HYDRA, what to do when they found Talbot, and most importantly if it was possible to reverse the effects of the mind control used on Dr. Kincaid. During that time, Natasha was barely able to sleep. Ever since the funeral, sleep hadn’t come easily. The only time she was able was due to the exhaustion from the battle with HYDRA in Paris. Even then it was only for an hour. After providing some much needed relief to her grumbling stomach, she found herself sitting at Steve’s drafting desk, flipping through his sketch book coming across a drawing she had never seen until now.

“I can’t believe he did this. The date, this was our wedding night. He always did tell me I looked beautiful when I was asleep. And the words…,”

Looking down at the bottom of the page, she sees a note written in Russian. She starts to tear up upon reading them, they were last words he spoke of the wedding vows her wrote for her.

“Наташа, с моей любви, навсегда.”

Her moment of remembering their wedding day would be fleeting as Clint had JARVIS contact her, even though he was incapable of emotion, the A.I. sounded as if he was afraid.

“Excuse me Agent Romanoff, but Agent Barton has requested your presence on the medical levels immediately.”

Immediately, Natasha knows something is wrong. She can feel it in her bones. She doesn’t even bother to question the why, instead running for the emergency stairwell that leads down through the tower, with the med center being the first door three levels down from the residential level. She is nearly out of breath when she arrives, and hears the alarms blaring all around her.

“CLINT! What’s happened? Is Steve, did he…?”

They have to shout to be heard over the alarms, they do this for a while until JARVIS mercifully silences them, allowing them all to think.

“He started thrashing against his restraints again. He doesn’t seem to have woken up, but Bruce wasn’t going to take any chances. He came running from the debrief when the alarms went off. He’s…,”

“Where? Where is Bruce?”

“He made me leave the room. He’s still in there, one of Steve’s involuntary movements ripped the leg straps loose, Bruce got kicked across the room.”

“Then we have to go in there. You need to get Bruce out, because if Steve does wake up, both of them could be in serious danger.”

“Nat this is crazy, we don’t know what…,”

“Don’t make me do this by myself Clint. I can calm Steve, you saw what happened when I spoke to him at the HYDRA base. We don’t need Bruce turning into the Hulk in there.”

“All right, I’m right behind you. Just be careful.”

When they enter, the sight of Steve’s room is a shock. The bed is turned on the side, and the machines that were tracking his recovery are scattered and broken on the floor. Bruce is against one wall, with his head slumped. Clint gingerly steps closer, and upon lifting the Doctor’s head, finds him unconscious. The worst of it is when Natasha spots Steve, leaning with his back against the opposite wall, arms wrapped around his knees. Looking at him, she can tell he’s not fully aware of his surroundings, and seems to be just barely conscious. She takes a few cautious steps forward, until he utters a few words.

“Где я?”

She’s not sure why he’s still speaking in Russian, but it could be a good sign. It shows that his memories weren’t completely ripped away from him, and speaking the language with him may be just what needs to happen to keep him calm. As she steps forward again, Clint questions her decision.

“Nat, what are you doing? You don’t know if…,”

A wave of her hand cuts him off mid-sentence. Natasha then gently places a hand under Steve’s chin, lifting his head so she can look into his eyes. The result is exactly what she expected, his eyes are glazed and he seems to be looking straight through her.

“Вы, я здесь, чтобы вам помочь. Английском языке?”

“Y-You say I’m safe. You want to help me, but you haven’t answered my question.”

“You’re right, I haven’t. Right now you’re on the medical floor of Avengers Tower. You’ve been unconscious for two weeks.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why was I unconscious? Is something wrong with me?”

“That’s not going to be easy to explain. I think we should start with something a little more simple. Do you know who I am?”

“I…, you look familiar, but I can’t say why or where I know you from.”

“Understandable, let’s try this instead. Do you know your name?”

“I’m not sure, while I was unconscious I felt like hundreds of memories were all jumbled in my head. I can’t even be sure, but there was a blonde woman, she was very nice to me. I think she called me Steve.”

“All right, that’s a start. Your name is Steve Rogers.”

“But who was the blonde woman, why do I feel like I know her as well?”

“I can answer that question for you. But not here. What I’m about to ask of you is going to feel rushed, but there’s a floor here in Avengers Tower that will have all the answers you need. Will you let me take you up to this floor?”

“I think I’d rather stay here.”

“If you want to, that’s fine. But I know what it’s like to not remember who you are. I’ve been where you are, and what helped me was being in familiar surroundings. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to, do you trust me?”

Natasha extends her hand out, and instinct tells Steve to be wary. But he looks into her eyes again, and he feels like this woman knows him, that in his past they meant something to each other. He slowly reaches out and takes her offered hand. When their hands join together it’s as if they just fit perfectly.

“I don’t know why, but I trust you. There’s just something that…, I’ll go with you to this floor.”

Clint is still with Bruce as he is slowly regaining consciousness. Natasha leads Steve out of the medical center and past the rest of the team. No one says a word but they all watch him go with extreme concern. As soon as she leads him into the elevator, everyone starts moving again. Betty immediately rushes to help Clint get Bruce back on his feet. 

“Are we really going to just let Natasha go off alone with Steve? You’re not going to follow her Barton?”

“Don’t need to Tony. She can take care of herself. He trusts her. Besides we have more important matters to deal with.”

“Who exactly is in charge of this team now? First Red, and now you Barton? If I hadn’t left to save Stark Industries from collapse the Avengers might still be functioning as a team.”

“Well someone had to step up Tony. I hope you haven’t forgotten the part you played in driving this team apart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be the last time I have Steve and Nat speak to each other in Russian. I had to do it one more time because it just felt like the way it needed to go for her to help him recover.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Наташа, с моей любви, навсегда: Natasha, with all my love, forever.
> 
> Где я: Where am I?
> 
> Вы, я здесь, чтобы вам помочь. Английском языке: You're safe, I'm here to help. English?
> 
> I found a website that translates English to Russian, so I hope I got all of these correct. I also still hope everyone is enjoying the story. I appreciate all the kudos and comments on my work. Thanks to everyone who has done so.


	21. Threats and Memories

“I trust that we’re on the same side right now.”

These were Talbot’s words to Coulson before they made the incursion into the HYDRA base. However, Talbot knows full well that despite the common ground he has found with the Director of SHIELD, trusting Bruce Banner could be a mistake of monumental proportions. This is why he didn’t hesitate in firing the adrenaline inhibitor before chasing the HYDRA agents out of the main room. He also knows it’s only a matter of time before SHIELD finds him, demanding information. A knock at his door would draw him back from his thoughts.

“Enter.”

“Sir, I have the mission reports ready for your approval to be sent to General Ross.”

“Excellent, and you’ve included everything he requested in full detail in regards to the Hulk?”

“Yes Sir. But permission to speak freely?”

“Granted.”

“Why did we attack the Hulk? From what I saw he was invaluable to the mission. It seems to me that shooting him so we could take him was unnecessary.”

“SHIELD gave Bruce Banner freedom to live his life. Under Nick Fury, that organization kept us from locating him. General Ross wants the Hulk. I don’t question orders, son. Neither should you.”

“Understood Sir. I just believe that…,”

A threatening look from the General makes the young soldier pause in his statement. Silently the reports are handed over and the soldier excuses himself. Even Talbot feels conflicted at the orders, but he also knew he didn’t have a choice. Banner’s gamma exposure still needs to be tested, and put under strict control, or should complications arise, he needs to be eliminated. Just as he began perusing the report for all pertinent information, the door to his office burst open revealing a much unexpected guest.

“TALBOT! You’re late in delivering your report.”

“General Ross, this is an unexpected surprise. I was under the impression that I had more time to assess the report before delivering it.”

“You can dispense with the pleasantries. You promised me results. Where is Banner?”

“With all due respect Sir, I don’t appreciate your tone. You gave me a mission, and I intend to see it through. Due to unforeseen complications, I was not able to apprehend Dr. Banner.”

Thunderbolt Ross takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of Talbot’s desk. The glare he fixes on the other General is neither conciliatory nor forgiving. As he slowly begins to drum his fingers on the desk, he waits for a response. When one is not forthcoming he speaks again.

“Unforeseen complications? Do enlighten me, General. What complications could have arisen that prevented you from completing your mission in the time allotted?”

“HYDRA, SHIELD, and the Avengers. We were outmanned, outgunned and for the record, I was informed that the primary mission was to secure the Vice President.”

“I didn’t give you that order. Yes, Vice President Jacobs is missing. As of yet we still are unaware of his location or his captor. Banner was your mission. One you failed spectacularly in.”

“Perhaps, but both the Avengers and SHIELD are unaware that I was the one who shot the Hulk with the adrenaline inhibitor. Taking him down, did prevent more collateral damage. And we were able to rescue Captain America in the process.”

“Captain America is dead. I attended his funeral. Again your orders were to…,”

“My orders were to assist SHIELD in stopping HYDRA. They came from President Ellis himself. If you’ll excuse me, I have a report to deliver to him as well.”

Ross is dumbfounded, he knew HYDRA was still in operation. But to hear that his orders were circumvented surprises him, even though he knew it was a possibility. As Talbot steps past him out of the office, a file on the desk catches his attention. Whether it was an accident or done purposefully, Talbot left with the wrong report. As he flips through the pages, Ross finds himself even more surprised than he was before.

“So the Red Skull is masquerading as V.P. Jacobs. He had Captain America’s body stolen to use the Super-soldier serum to heal himself.”

The report then goes on to describe in grisly details how the HYDRA doctors performed the autopsy, and the surgery to remove the bullet from the Captain’s heart. It also goes into detail on how they planned to use the mind control device on Steve, turning him into a HYDRA assassin. At that moment, Talbot comes back into his office for the file.

“That file was not meant for your eyes; General Ross.”

“Perhaps it wasn’t, but I find it intriguing that had Dr. Banner actually allowed proper procedures all of this could have been avoided. Yet another reason he needs to be in custody.”

“I imagine you also noticed how it was President Ellis who allowed Dr. Banner to make the call he did. Now I’ll be taking that with me, here is your file.”

Ross takes the offered file roughly, but almost refuses to let the other file go. When he does, he leaves with Talbot following him out. As they separate down different hallways, the first notation in the file catches him off guard.

“While the Hulk is a potential threat, and per General Ross’ orders should be brought in, he is not our most pertinent concern at this point. Attempting to eliminate the Hulk is futile, and it seems that his power in the right hands could be a true force for good in this world. As of this moment, Dr. Banner should be left alone until after the threat of HYDRA has been completely eradicated.”

After reading the rest of the report, Ross knew he made a mistake putting his faith in Talbot. As his initial shock finally wore off he made a call through to his team.

“Commander, General Talbot has failed in his mission. He believed that Banner could be brought in, but not in the full extent of the plan. Your mission is a go. I want the Hulk apprehended, by any means necessary.”

“Yes Sir. What if the Avengers interfere?”

“You detain, but not eliminate. Your target is only the Hulk. If necessary you go in under cover of night. I want him alive.”

“Understood Sir, what is our time table to proceed?”

“You may begin immediately. I know you’ll succeed where General Talbot failed.”

The call ends and Ross knows he’s sending these men into hostile territory. Avengers Tower will not be easily breached, but that’s why he kept them in reserve. These men are the best and the brightest he has come to serve with. Not only are they fiercely loyal, but their commitment to the mission is unshakeable. And with the best tech geniuses available to the Army, Stark’s security systems will be disabled easily. Back at the tower, the Avengers are unaware of the forces gathering against them, and Natasha is showing Steve around their shared floor.

“Does anything here look familiar to you Steve?”

“No, I’m sorry. Natasha, you told me this floor had answers to my past. I’ve got all these flashes of memory that don’t seem real to me.”

“You’re worried, aren’t you? I understand how you feel.”

“Somehow I doubt that you know anything about how I feel.”

“Really? You’re confused, you’re scared. You’ve just woken up into a world where nothing and no one makes sense to you. Coupled with all of the conflicting memories, you’re having a hard time believing anything is real. That about cover it?”

Steve doesn’t respond. He still feels like he trusts her, and she was forthcoming in answering his questions on the elevator, but the answers just made him more confused. Hearing Natasha put all his feelings that succinctly made him realize she does understand, and that they were more to each other than she has told him yet.

“Look Steve, I’m not asking you to blindly rush into this, it’s going to take time for you to recover from the trauma you suffered. I just need you to have faith.”

“I may not remember much about who I was Natasha, but I know my faith has always been unwavering. So tell me about this blonde woman I keep seeing in flashbacks.”

“Okay, but I need a minute to go get something. You’ll wait here?”

He nods in acquiescence as she heads for the bedroom. She’s only gone a few moments and returns with a scrapbook. The leather cover is faded and worn, but it’s the best place to start.

“This is yours. You showed it to me once. If you look through the pages, you’ll start to find the answers you’re looking for.”

Taking the book gently, Steve sits down at the drafting desk and runs his hands over the cover. As he opens the pages, his hands direct him through every one as if he’s done this a million times before. Amid the letters and medals, he comes across the first photo. In this picture he sees his face, but skinnier, and seemingly younger. Standing next to him is the blonde woman from his recollections.

“That’s her! That’s the woman I keep seeing. Who is she?”

“Her name is Sarah. From what you’ve told me, she was very kind.”

“Sarah, I do remember her. She’s my mother isn’t she?”

“Yes, what else do you remember about her?”

“She was always committed to her job; she worked hard to support me. I remember…,”

Steve trails off for a moment, still trying to make sense of what he’s remembering about her. It takes a moment, but with single minded focus some of his memories begin to resolve themselves and a small smile graces his lips.

“I remember a holiday, Christmas I think. We didn’t have a lot of money to spare, so Mom worked extra hours to make sure that the holiday was special. She always came home looking tired and ragged. But she told me the look on my face at the sight of the bicycle she bought me that year made it all worth it.”

A small smile emerges on Natasha’s face as Steve talks about his mother. She barely remembers her own mother, but the way he speaks reminds her of why she fell in love with him. Watching silently as he continues turning the pages, she knows what he will find soon enough. He freezes briefly at one page and his hands start to shake before he turns around to face her.

“Natasha, this is…, this photo is of us. Who are we to each-other?”

“Steve, that photo…,”

Natasha has to pause for a moment and find the right words. His reaction to what she says will be a catalyst for his memories. For a brief instant a flash of worry sparks behind her eyes. Steve notices, and even though he’s still struggling, he walks over to her and gently takes her hands. Looking at him, she can see a reassuring gaze, so she continues speaking.

“That photo was taken on a day I thought I would never see. For a long time I was afraid to be in a relationship, I kept people at a distance. All of that changed when I met you. Suddenly I was working with a man who always put his needs last for the good of everyone else. Over the years we went from colleagues to partners, and then friends. We learned to trust each-other, and from that trust came something more. It was hard for me to believe it at first, but I found myself falling in love with you. That photo was taken on our wedding day.”

Steve falls silent for a moment, but doesn’t release her hands. Natasha can tell he’s trying to process this information, and edges closer to him. Moving slowly, she starts tracing small circles on his palms with her thumbs. The reaction is the one she expected.

“You’ve done this for me before. That feels so familiar.”

“Anytime you had a nightmare, this would help to calm you. I know what the nightmares are like also, yours come from the war, and not being able to save your best friend, Bucky.”

“Bucky, was he the guy that…,”

“In the Captain America uniform, and you know what, you did save him. You saved him by believing he’s still the good man you knew, despite what HYDRA did to him.”

“HYDRA, Red Skull? I…, I think I can remember. Nat…?”

Tears start to fall from Natasha’s eyes as he calls her by her nickname. He picked it up from Clint, but it always meant more to her when she heard Steve say it. Instantly, she pulls him in closer and wraps her arms around his waist as her tears become more intense.

“Steve I..., I missed you so much. I didn’t know how I was going to go on without you.”

“Hey, I’m here. My memories are still fragmented, but I know one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“I love you, Nat. I always will.”


	22. Nightmares

When Natasha and Steve left, the rest of the team began speaking amongst themselves. They all worried about what could happen to her if her gamble failed and Steve couldn’t regain his memories, even with her help. As such, Tony had JARVIS monitor the proceedings and report back. Clint cautioned the genius against doing so, and warned him that if Natasha found out, she would override the system to allow her privacy.

“Doesn’t matter Legolas, I’m not going to let anything happen to Natasha if Steve should snap.”

“You don’t trust him or her do you? Nat can take care of herself. You didn’t see it because ULTRON was kicking the crap out of you, but she calmed the Hulk despite the hex from Wanda. She can do this.”

“Still, I don’t think it was wise to…,”

“Excuse me Sir, but I feel I must inform you that Agent Romanoff has disabled all access to her floor. I can no longer monitor her progress with Captain Rogers.”

“Told you so.”

“Whatever Barton. JARVIS can you restore…,”

“I’m sorry Sir, but the lock she placed is completely beyond my capability to break. As Agent Barton suggested, you should let this one go.”

“Fine, I should see to Stark Enterprises anyway. Maybe by putting my vast resources to good use, I can find Stane and Talbot. They both still have a lot to answer for.”

While the rest of the Avengers part ways, Steve and Natasha are still talking and his memories are beginning to coalesce into a more coherent state. They would spend the rest of the day this way. He’s starting to remember the multiple times he tried to enlist, and the procedure that turned him into Captain America. He even began to remember the battle in D.C. with Bucky. The couple talked until well after midnight, and exhaustion finally took hold. Before falling asleep, Steve volunteered to sleep on the sofa, but was promptly informed he was being ridiculous. 

“You’re not sleeping in the living room Steve, or in the guest room. The best place for you is right here with me.”

“Nat I don’t want to be an inconvenience. You need your sleep; after all you’ve told me you went through these past few months. And what if I have a nightmare? I don’t want you to get hurt if something should…,”

“You can’t hurt me Steve. I trust that you won’t, so shut up and get over here.”

The smirk that adorns Natasha’s face helps him to relax a little. As he lies down he tries not to let his worry consume him, but he is still on edge. Only an hour would pass and he began to thrash in the throes of a nightmare.

“Nat…, don’t…, so sorry…,”

Natasha could feel the movement in the mattress, and was instantly alert. She barely heard the words Steve was mumbling, but she knew what he was remembering. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, she tries to wake him, while calmly speaking with a soothing tone.

“Steve, it’s okay…, Steve wake up. You’re having a…,”

Suddenly he springs up in the bed. His face is drenched in a cold sweat and his eyes dart around the room frantically. As he tenses up, Natasha’s eyes lock in on his and she can only see what could be described as a wild terror. Dropping his head in his hands, she waits patiently until his breathing calms.

“Nat, did I…?”

“You didn’t hurt me. I’m okay. You were having a nightmare. Want to talk about it?”

“I…, I don’t know…,”

“Tell me what you saw. I can help.”

“I saw you kneeling over me. You were holding my hand and I…,”

“You asked me not to leave you. I screamed for a Doctor. You told me to be strong as you wiped the tears from my face. That was the hardest day of my life.”

As she wraps her arms around him, Steve can feel her tears dripping onto his shirt. He’s afraid of the words that are going to come out of his mouth, but he has to know. He has to know what happened to him.

“Natasha, was I dead?”

The question catches her off guard. She expected to hear him ask, but she’s still startled. When they were first partnered up, she had to keep secrets from him. The mission on the Lemurian Star was one of those instances she regretted doing so. But as Natasha really got to know the man underneath the hero, she learned that she could open up whole-heartedly with him.

“Steve, you died. You died in my arms, and I was so hurt, so afraid. I’d watched people die before, and somewhere in your memories you know about my past. Yours was the first death that really broke me. Even when we thought Fury was dead, it didn’t hurt near as much as yours.”

“But I was dead? I’ve never thought of death as an ending, and I knew I would have to face it someday. I guess I just…,”

“What?”

“I just thought I would get to see my Mom again. Meet my Dad. This is what the Priests always told me.”

“Is that…,”

“That’s not all; the hardest part was losing you, leaving you here alone.”

“Even in death you put me first. That’s kind of sweet actually.”

“Come on Nat, I was being serious.”

“I know, but you’re focusing on the negative, baby. You’re here, and we’re together. Apparently that serum inside you is good for more than just healing the normal injuries. I bet Dr. Erskine didn’t even know it could heal fatal wounds.”

“I think he’d be pleasantly surprised.”

“Yup, anyway it’s late. Let’s try to get some sleep.”

“What if I have another nightmare?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll hold you.”

As they lie back down, Natasha wraps her arms tightly around Steve’s waist, before resting her head on his chest. The steady beat of his heart lulls her to sleep. Steve can feel his eyes struggling to stay open, and gently runs his hand down her back as he finally drifts off. The next morning the Avengers would be settling in to their routines when an arrival caught them off guard, but nothing could prepare them for who he brought with him.

“Mr. Stark, I have detected a jump jet in the vicinity of the tower. The pilot is requesting permission to land.”

“Who is it JARVIS? Are we expecting a threat?”

“No Sir, but Director Coulson says he has someone with him who we’ve been looking for.”

“All right, let him land. I’ll take Bobbi and Sam with me.”

“JARVIS, belay that. Hold on Barton, it may be Coulson and it may not. Give me a minute to suit up and get Rhodes…,”

“You’re staying here. This is a SHIELD priority. You keep doing whatever it is you’re doing and find Stane.”

“But…,”

“No arguments, Stark. JARVIS, have Bobbi and Sam meet me at the landing pad.”

“I have already informed them of your request Agent Barton. They are EN-Route now.”

Clint dashes out of the situation room, leaving Tony silent. While on his way to the landing pad, he makes a brief stop on the residential levels. The elevator doors barely open fast enough for him to step out, and across the hall to Nat and Steve’s room.

“Nat?! Hey, Coulson’s back. You want too…,”

The door opens a fraction, allowing Clint a small glimpse inside. Natasha hits him with an angry glare from behind red eyes and mussed up hair in her face.

“It’s too early for you to be shouting Clint. Steve’s still asleep. This can wait.”

“Oh I’m sorry, were you two up way too late necking like hormonal teenagers?”

“What are you twelve? Go on, don’t keep Coulson waiting.”

“Yeah but…,”

Clint doesn’t get another word out as Natasha shuts the door in his face. He knows that’s the best he’s going to get from her right now, and continues towards the landing pad. When he reaches the floor, Coulson is already inside, with Sam and Bobbi.

“So what was so urgent Coulson? You had to fly all the way here when you could have just made a phone call?”

“This was too important for a phone call Barton. If you’ll follow me, I believe I have someone who has some answers for you.”

The four of them step outside as Agents May and Hunter are stepping down the ramp with their guest in custody. When he sees who they’ve brought, Clint isn’t surprised that they found him.

“Talbot. You’d better have a good explanation as to why your men attacked Banner.”


	23. Showdown

Bucky has been chasing Red Skull for two weeks. The hunt led them through the abandoned subway stations and sewers of New York. During that time neither of them seemed to tire. Every time Bucky would get close to catching his prey, the trail would take a turn. He knew that apprehending the Skull was the only thing that mattered. This was his goal and he pursued it obsessively. 

Red Skull knows it’s only a matter of time before he’s caught. He’s been running since the battle. He hasn’t eaten or slept in that time. They’ve been under the bowels of New York for so long; time has even begun to slip away from him. His only obsession is to prolong this chase until Bucky wears himself out and gives up. What he doesn’t know is that his pursuer will never stop.

“Dr. Zola, you were a fool as I always suspected. Even your plans to use the Captain’s friend against him failed remarkably. Now I too have fallen victim to your mistakes. More so, I seem doomed to repeat them.”

The action seems futile, but Skull takes the radio out of his coat and attempts to make contact with any HYDRA agents still active. He also knows that establishing contact will give away his position, but if he gets through he can have reinforcements sent to him. But before he could make the call, he felt a knife lined up against his throat.

“Drop the radio Skull. This fight is between you and me.”

“Sergeant Barnes, what exactly are you planning to do? Slicing my throat will do you no good, for if I don’t respond to my men, the Vice President will die.”

“Or he could already be dead. If he’s not, I’m sure it would be a necessary sacrifice.”

“Perhaps I was wrong in admonishing Dr. Zola’s accomplishments with you so quickly. It seems you still have not escaped the monster that deep down you know you are.”

Bucky pulls the knife away from Skull’s throat, and sheathing it, still feels the guilt of all he was forced to do as the Winter Soldier. 

“You can’t hide from what you’ve become Barnes. You can never gain forgiveness for all you did. Even if you kill me, the blood of innocents is on your head. Do you think my death will absolve you of your sins? Are you so naïve as to truly believe Captain Rogers will welcome you back with open arms after you nearly killed him?”

The Skull turned to face Bucky as he said those words. He believed that reminding his adversary of all the assassinations he committed for HYDRA would give him pause. Instead, as their eyes lock, a fierce determination enters Bucky’s gaze. The mention of Steve gives him a strength he had long since forgotten he possessed. 

“That’s where you’re wrong Skull. Steve is my best friend. He always will be.”

“So be it. Only one of us will walk away from this.”

The two combatants slowly circle each other weighing their options and seeking out weaknesses. Bucky knows what Skull is capable of thanks to the serum coursing through his veins. But he hopes the Skull doesn’t know what he’s capable of since it was Zola who turned him into the Winter Soldier, this is an advantage, one he intends to use to its utmost potential. 

“Choose your weapon Barnes.”

“No. We do this without weapons. Or are you afraid you can’t beat me without a crutch?”

Skull tosses away his gun; likewise Bucky does with both his gun and knife before placing the shield on his back. For a moment both of them stare at each other, waiting to make the first move. The fight begins slowly, almost methodically when Skull throws the first punch. Bucky easily blocks, knowing that his opponent is toying with him. 

“That can’t be all you’ve got. I expected more from you.”

“That was merely a test. Truthfully I was hoping you would walk away Barnes. You still have that option, or you can admit defeat to a superior opponent.”

“Those are not options. They’re the beliefs of a deluded maniac who still believes HYDRA is the answer to everything.”

No more words are spoken as the fight resumes. If anyone had been watching the battle, they would be amazed and afraid at how fast the two combatants moved. Punches were thrown, and many hits exchanged, but neither of them budged or gave up ground. As the hours wore on, the sheer brutality was more than just a contest of strength; this was a contest of wills. One man was fighting for his friend, and the belief that he is still the good man Steve knew. The other believed HYDRA was still going to triumph. They were both bloodied and bruised. Ribs were broken, and they would both bear the scars of their battle for the rest of their lives. But in the end, Bucky’s strength and determination began to wear Red Skull down. His punches became sloppy, and his breathing labored. 

“E-enough, you have proven to be better than me Barnes. But you have only delayed the inevitable. One day someone will finish what I have begun. Cut off one head…,”

Bucky doesn’t need to hear the rest. He hits Skull with a fierce uppercut from his bionic fist. As his opponent falls, Bucky feels like he has finally earned his redemption. The road ahead is still long, and he knows that it’s a matter of time before he has to face justice for his crimes. But as the Skull fades into unconsciousness, he hears the soldier say one last thing.

“That was for you Steve.”

As Bucky departs with his prisoner, the radio on the floor begins to sound with an open line of communication. Picking it up, he hears an ally calling out. 

“Vice President Jacobs is secure, Barnes. The Professor was able to use cerebro to locate him.”

“And what of the HYDRA opposition Logan? Have they been dealt with?”

“This base is as quiet as a tomb. HYDRA has been dealt a crippling blow.”

“Your assistance was invaluable, Wolverine. But I suspect this isn’t the last time you and I will see each other.”

“Got that right bub, we still got a score to settle. Wolverine, out.”

When Bucky emerged from the underground with the Skull in tow, he found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. He knew the chase had taken them miles away from the city. But the area they were now in seemed to be more farmland than anything else. However years spent as a soldier and as an assassin have made him resourceful. This is how he found the tracking node Stark sewed into the uniform. As the Winter Soldier his handlers provided him with means to escape if he was ever captured. Bucky draws back upon that now, and calls the jump jet HYDRA had provided him with. When it shortly lands, the Skull is secured in the aft cargo hold, and before take-off Bucky places a call through to Avengers Tower. He can only hope Steve has recovered and gets the message.

“Blue-Jay to Eagle, mission accomplished. Coming home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to write this chapter and get it posted. So I apologize for that. It went through two initial re-writes that I wasn't entirely pleases with, and this was the third and final re-write. I've also been struggling to keep this story going, mostly because I've been working quite a bit, and also with everything I've heard about Age of ULTRON which I'm seeing in a few days. I hope everyone one enjoys this chapter because I put a lot of work into it, and we're getting close to wrapping up Bucky's arc. As always I appreciate all comments, kudos and reviews. Thanks for reading.


	24. Reunion

The flight back to the tower took Bucky less than an hour. When his jump jet touched down on the landing pad, Sam was there. He stepped back as the ramp lowered, but made no moves to depart.

“Sam, what are you doing out here?”

“I come up here to think. Helps me get my head around the super-heroes I now hang out with on a daily basis. Sometimes I also think about Riley…,”

“Sam you don’t have to…,”

“No it’s all right. I do my thing as a counselor at the V.A. But sometimes this is how I handle my own memories. You ought to sit in on one of my sessions. Steve did a few times.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure that’s the best idea. I don’t think some of the soldiers you help would exactly like what I have to say.”

“We all got our demons Bucky. Some stuff we leave over there, others we have to figure out how we’re going to carry them. I’m not pressuring you into it, but think about it.”

“Good advice, can’t promise I’ll sit in, but I will think about it.”

“Good, so your message said mission accomplished. What’s that mean?”

“You heard my message? What about Steve?”

“We all heard it. As for Steve, Natasha’s still helping him figure his memories out.”

“Anyway yeah, mission accomplished. I caught the Skull. He’s on my jet.”

“Then let’s get him. We can add him to the list of people to interrogate.”

As Bucky and Sam go back for the Skull, Clint and Coulson are still attempting to interrogate Talbot. Bruce wanted to be in on it, but the possibility of his turning in to the Hulk prevented him from doing so.

“We know it was one of your team that shot Banner, Talbot. So there’s no point in keeping it a secret. You’d save yourself and us a lot of trouble if you just confess.”

“Look Coulson, Banner and the Hulk are a threat. I have no doubts you’ve seen the footage from Sokovia and South Africa. You insist on trusting him though. Why?”

“Because despite what many people believe the Hulk is a hero. Sure, Banner’s rage can sometimes get the better of him, but in the end…,”

“It’s the very fact his rage can get the better of him that makes him so dangerous. You think that just because he helped get the job done in that HYDRA base all should be forgiven. But in truth, you should be thanking me, because if I hadn’t shot Banner with that adrenaline inhibitor, he’d be in the custody of the U.S. Government right now.”

For the first time since the interrogation began, Clint stands up in anger. The force of his movement pushed the chair he was sitting in back a few feet. Instantly he’s grabbing Talbot’s lapels and hauling him to his feet. Clint’s a spy so he knows when someone is lying to him. And the fact that he’s been leading the team in the absence of Steve and Natasha makes him responsible for the others.

“I’ve had enough of this cryptic bullshit Talbot. You obviously had a mission to bring the Hulk in. On whose orders were you operating?”

“Clint this isn’t going to help…,”

“He’s compartmentalizing Coulson. The less we get from him, the more likely it is we’re going to be attacked. Whoever he’s working for is not going to stop until Bruce and all of us are in custody or dead.”

“You should listen to Coulson, Agent Barton. You can’t protect Banner, you can’t even protect yourselves. Trust me; the man who gave me those orders is going to come here. The way I see it, your only option is to let me have Banner. It will avoid a lot of unpleasant repercussions.”

“There’s nothing you can throw at us that we can’t handle. We defeated the Chitauri. We defeated ULTRON. We’re the Avengers. And Banner is one of us.”

Dropping Talbot roughly back in his chair, Clint turns to leave. Coulson follows him, and pauses to give orders to the two SHIELD agents standing guard.

“Don’t let him leave. He has answers and we need them. When he’s ready to talk, you call me.”

The guards respond affirmatively as Coulson goes to catch up with Clint. When he does, Clint’s anger has only slightly receded. But he’s still walking with heavy footsteps down the hallway.

“You going to be okay? I’ve never seen that kind of anger from you before.”

“He’s a jackass Coulson. How can you possibly have an alliance with that guy?”

“I find it as distasteful as you do. But he has been helpful in removing HYDRA as an obstacle. And going off like that is only going to worsen the situation.”

“Maybe so, but I gave Talbot something to think about. But if he’s correct, we should be gearing up for a threat. Whoever this mystery man is, he’s not going to be someone one we should take lightly.”

As the two continue walking the hallways, they run into Bucky and Sam, who are both dragging the unconscious Red Skull between them.

“Barton, Coulson, how about a little help here?”

“Sure Sam, so this is what you meant when you said mission accomplished Barnes?”

“Yeah, he put up a fight. The good news is that HYDRA is crumbling. Wolverine rescued the Vice President. After seventy-five years I think we can all breathe a little easier knowing that HYDRA is about to be swept away for good.”

“It’s not just HYDRA that’s out there though. As long as there are threats the Avengers will be needed. Can’t be lying on a beach yet with a margarita in hand, Barnes.”

“I’m well aware of that Barton. You got somewhere we can lock him up?”

“Coulson?”

“I’ll go with Sam. Clint you might want to brief Bucky on what we know so far, and about our next potential threat.”

Coulson takes the place of Bucky as they escort the Skull towards the holding cells. When they’re out of earshot Clint forgoes mission planning to talk about something more important.

“So, this is what it’s like being an Avenger. Funny, I thought it would be a lot different from being a soldier.”

“You’ll get used to it after a while; Bucky. Listen, Coulson was right and we have another potential threat rising. But you and me have somewhere else we need to be right now.”

“Where would that be? I could really use a shower after two weeks of slogging through sewers. And my uniform reeks.”

“No arguments there. All right, go get yourself cleaned up. I need to make sure he can receive visitors anyway.”

“He?”

“Yeah, I intend to go see Steve and Nat. Seeing him might do you both some good.”

“I don’t know about that, the last time…,”

“The last time you saw him, you were both fighting for your lives after the electro-shocks to his brain. Nat’s been helping him with his fragmented memories and she believes that: ‘Having Bucky around to help Steve with some of his older memories from his youth would be just as beneficial as what I can help with for the present day,’ so you’re not getting out of this.”

“Natasha told you to say that. Okay, but I need a favor.”

“That would be…?”

“You guys got a barber here? I’m in desperate need of a haircut.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Get a move on.”

Clint laughs to himself as Bucky walks away. He remembers how Steve used to talk about his best friend. Bucky’s hair was always neatly combed and styled. Mostly for each and every date he would be going out on. Even in the middle of the war, and covered in dirt or blood, Bucky always wanted to look his best. It took an hour, but Bucky got cleaned up, shaved, and the haircut he wanted. He even learned that the base had an automated cleaning service that would take care of his uniform. He met back up with Clint shortly and now they’re standing outside Steve and Nat’s room. Clint is the epitome of calm and collected, but Bucky is shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot. 

“He’s your best friend Bucky. What are you so worried about?”

“Who says I’m worried?”

“I can see the sweat pouring down your forehead. You sure you want to go through with this?”

“Too late to turn back now. You want to knock, or should I?”

Before either of them can knock, the door opens. It’s now late afternoon so Natasha looks more rested and awake than when Clint came by just after sunrise. 

“We were wondering when you two would show up. You get anything from Talbot; Clint?”

“Only that we should let him take Banner, and we’re potentially facing another threat.”

“That’s it? Maybe I should go talk to him. Anyway, come on in. Steve wants to see you Bucky.”

The other soldier still stands there nervously as Clint moves past Natasha. He’s still fighting with himself. He wants to see his best friend, but the memories of what he’s done keep him rooted in his spot.

“Come on Barnes. I’m not giving you a choice in the matter. You and Steve both need this.”

Bucky finally reluctantly steps inside. As the door closes behind him, he gets a good look at the room. Everything inside reminds him of the apartment Steve grew up in but also has a modern appearance that no doubt came from Natasha. Continuing to move forward, Bucky spots Steve sitting at a desk by the windows. 

“Hey punk.”

For a moment, Steve can’t believe that he’s hearing that voice. When he turns the chair around, he sees Bucky as he was during the war, not what HYDRA did to him. His hair is shorter, and his eyes look clear and bright, compared to the darkness that was burned into them on the bridge in D.C.

“Hey Buck. Do you…,”

The words catch in Steve’s throat. He wants to ask his best friend what he remembers. But the question might sound patronizing considering his own memories are coming together, but still slightly fragmented. 

“I know what you’re going to ask me Steve. You want to know if I’ve got all my memories back.”

“So HYDRA made you a psychic too? That’s a new one.”

“No, I can see it on your face. I could always read you by the looks you would get.”

Steve just shakes his head, his joke went over Bucky’s head, and he realizes some things never change. 

“Look Buck, I know you’re worried about what happened back in D.C. What you did, what Zola made you do, none of that was your fault. If it was anyone’s fault, it was mine. If I’d just reached a little farther, been a little faster, you wouldn’t have fallen from the train.”

“So I’m not the only one blaming myself for something that was out of my control. Have you been holding onto that for seventy years?”

“Bucky…,”

“Steve, you can no more change what happened that day than I can. You know that right? Come on pal, I’m with you to the end of the line, remember?”

Natasha and Clint listen for a moment, knowing that this is exactly what both Steve and Bucky needed. After a few minutes of serious conversation, the laughter starts to flow, and they both step away to let the old friends have some privacy. When the two partners reach the kitchen, Clint grabs a beer and offers one to Natasha, but she turns it down.

“So how are things with you and Steve? He getting any better?”

“We’re getting there. He has to take it one day at a time.”

“And what about you? How are you holding up?”

“I’m glad to have him back. Life is slowly getting back to normal.”

“Nothing about our lives has ever been normal, Nat. But I have to know, have you told him yet?”

“No, I don’t know how Steve will react. This may be nothing. I don’t want to disrupt any portion of his recovery.”

“Fair enough, but this isn’t something you should keep from him.”

“I don’t intend too, I just want to be sure he’s ready for the news when the time is right. So how’s Laura? Is she okay with you having been gone this long?”

“She knows that I came back for you, because you needed me. And she wanted me to let you know that if this is what you think, you and Steve are welcome at the farm.”

“Good to know, but even if it’s not, maybe some down time is what the both of us need.”

When Steve and Bucky’s laughter breaks out even louder, Clint and Natasha return to the living room to find out what was so funny. When Bucky relates the story, neither Clint nor Natasha get it. 

“Guess it was one of those you had to be there moments, right Steve? It did happen back in the forties.”

“Yeah, they even got video of it, Buck. I saw it in the Smithsonian.”

“Oh yeah, when we were standing there laughing like idiots. Phillips had me scrubbing toilets while you were on recon.”

The four of them talked for a few more hours, Bucky told old war stories, most of which Steve had to correct, although neither of them remembered everything correctly. But the reverie was not meant to last long as the entire tower went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I started writing it before I saw Age of ULTRON, and had very little down time because of a hectic work schedule. We're getting near the end, and struggled with this chapter even more, because I knew I needed to get Bucky and Steve together and resolving everything that's happened between them. I hope you all enjoy this and the rest of the story. As always, thanks again for reading.


	25. Attacked

A power outage at the tower is unusual. The whole building is powered by an arc reactor so lightning could strike the tower, and has before thanks to Thor, but Tony had assured them all this wasn’t supposed to happen. Nevertheless, Bucky, Clint, Natasha and Steve all go on edge, worried about a potential attack. 

“JARVIS, can you hear me?”

Where the A.I. would normally respond, there is only silence. Clint is the first one to realize what it means, and knows Talbot was correct.

“Okay, so JARVIS is out of commission. Steve…,”

“I got flashlights, and our cell phones should help light our way through the halls.”

“Actually, I was going to say I think you should stay here. You were dead for…,”

“Save it Clint. If we’re under attack, we need every Avenger we can get. Just watch your back; Laura would kill me if something happened to you.”

“All right, so what’s the plan Cap?”

“You and Nat try to get the power back on and find Tony. Bucky and I have a stop to make and then we’ll meet you at ground level. It’s the most likely place an infiltration could start.”

Just like that Clint and Natasha feel at ease. They’ve both been worried about Steve since his almost miraculous resurrection, but hearing him take command pushes all of that aside. Quickly the four of them separate, Steve following Bucky as they make their way to his quarters while Nat and Clint take the emergency stairwell down. Bucky’s room is only a few floors down from Steve’s own. They get there in record time, and with the power out, can bypass the security codes.

“What are we doing here Steve? We should have gone with Barton and Romanoff.”

“I would think that would be obvious Buck. We need weapons. Don’t tell me you haven’t stashed any in here.”

“You know me too well. I’ve got plenty, but there’s one you need more than I do.”

Before gathering what weapons he has, Bucky grabs the shield from the floor where he left it. He hands it off to Steve without an explanation, though the latter is reluctant to take it up again.

“Buck, no. I can’t…”

“Don’t argue with me. You’re Captain America, not me. The shield served me well for as long as I needed it. But it’s yours. I can’t keep it.”

Though still reluctant, Steve runs his hand over his shield. He steals a quick glance at the back, and notices the straps.

“You removed the magnets that I had installed. These look like…,”

“They are leather straps. But they’re brand new. The magnets were wreaking havoc on my bionic arm. Come on, we need to get a move on.”

Steve slides his arm through the straps and he feels just like he did when he first picked up the shield in 44. Bucky has loaded all of his holsters up with his various guns, as well as strapped his two knives on his belt. Also slung across his back is his sniper rifle, just in case. 

“Wait a minute, you need one more thing, Cap.”

A small earpiece comes flying towards him, and Steve tucks it in his ear. Bucky does the same with his own earpiece, and immediately they both hear Clint calling them.

“Hey, I hope you two soldiers have got your butts in gear. Nat’s trying to bypass the lock-out on JARVIS and Sam dropped me off on the landing pad. Got multiple hostiles surrounding the tower.”

“Copy that Hawk, we’re on our way down. Lay down some suppressive fire, keep the tower secure. What’s Tony doing?”

“Couldn’t find him, and he’s not answering his coms. Wherever he is, I hope he’s got a good reason for being there.”

“Can’t worry about that right now. He’ll just have to answer for it…,”

“Hey Cap, if JARVIS goes off-line, doesn’t that enact the back up security protocols? Drop a metal barrier in front of the doors?”

“If I remember correctly, yeah Clint, why?”

“Cause whoever is attacking us has some serious hardware. Looks like they’re going to try and blow the doors.”

“With what?”

“They got a tank.”

Steve’s jaw drops in utter shock. He hadn’t expected this news. Suddenly both he and Bucky realize the stakes are that much higher now. But their mystery attackers can be narrowed down to a few possibilities, HYDRA being chief among them. As they run down the emergency stairwell, they put the mission at the forefront. They’ve both been to war, this is no different. When they reach the ground level, the two friends are joined by Sam and Rhodes.

“All right Avengers, we’ve got quite the battle ahead of us. Whoever they are, whatever they want, we make sure they don’t get it. Sam, where’s Bruce?”

“Still in his lab. He and Dr. Ross are working on something Steve, says he can’t leave it.”

All the labs are equipped with back-up generators, just like the medical floor. It makes sense for Bruce to have stayed, and whatever he’s working on is highly likely to be beneficial to the team.

“Then that’s the best place for them. They’ll be safer there.”

A loud thump sounds from outside the doors. It’s quickly followed by a second thump, and then a third. Slowly the metal barrier appears to be denting inward. As the stress fractures begin to increase, the battering ram finally breaks through. The hole is just enough of a breach to allow the assailants to attach a small metal canister to the entry point. Steve raises his shield to block the blast, but the explosion throws the four Avengers back, letting their enemies begin pouring into the building like an angry flood.

“Cap! Cap are you guys all right?”

From the landing pad, Clint is still firing arrows at the soldiers. When he doesn’t receive a response he knows he’s got to get down there. He’s disabled a few of the soldiers, but more keep stepping up to take the place of their fallen comrades.

“Nat, you copy?”

“I copy Hawkeye, what’s your status?”

“We have a breach, Cap’s not responding. I’m moving down to ground level to assist. You need to get down there as well.”

Natasha freezes for just a second. Ordinarily Steve can take care of himself, and with Bucky by his side they should both be okay. But a feeling of dread enters her heart, she just got Steve back, she refuses to lose him again.

“On my way down, I’ve got a program running to try and restore JARVIS. What are we looking at?”

“About thirty soldiers are in front, not sure how many have already gotten inside. This is bad.”

“But it’s nothing we can’t handle.”

At the ground entrance Steve and the others have just recovered from the explosion when the soldiers set upon them. Rhodes and Sam are now back to back, fighting hand to hand; too much gunfire would be a risk not only to the enemy, but to the team as well. Following the momentum, Steve and Bucky also take on a defensive stance. The battle is still raging when Clint and Natasha arrive. The six Avengers are fighting well, even though they are surrounded. Instantly the battle grinds to a halt when an amplified voice is heard.

“Stand Down!”

The soldiers quickly part, leaving a space for their superior officer to step into the tower. He’s dressed in full Air Force camouflage, and the mustache on his face is entirely unmistakable. Rhodes and Sam are the first to recognize the General in their midst.

“General Ross. You have no authority to enter this facility. The Avengers are fully endorsed by President Ellis and as such…”

“You’ll speak when I address you Colonel Rhodes. I have business here. I will not be deterred from my mission.”

“Excuse me General Ross, but you are standing on private property. Because of that, whatever mission you’re on, has no bearing here.”

“Captain Rogers, I must say I am pleased to learn that you are back among the living. However, I don’t wish to cause any harm to you or the rest of your team. Hand over Dr. Banner, and you will be free to go about your lives.”

“Banner is one of us. You’re not taking him.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Captain. This could have gone so much easier.”

“Easy was never part of the job description.”

The battle begins again, and none of the Avengers or the soldiers pull any punches. The fighting would last for another brutal fifteen minutes, when Bucky realized that their enemy wasn’t trying to kill them, just delay them.

“Avengers, this isn’t the attack we think it is! This is a diversion! Someone has too…,”

Over the sounds of battle, a jet seems to scream around the tower. The accompanying repulsor blasts alert both teams to the late arrival.

“Barnes is right; we’ve got multiple hostiles repelling down the sides of the tower. Looks like they’re heading for the labs!”

“Tony?”

“Who else would it be Capsicle? Keep Ross and his goons occupied. Rhodey, you armored up?”

“Wasn’t time, Tony! I’ll stay here at ground level. Get to Banner!”

Tony doesn’t need more incentive that that. Continuing his path around the tower he attacks the soldiers. He doesn’t shoot to kill, and most of them brought parachutes that slow their fall. Upon reaching the labs he finds the windows smashed and all fighting both inside and outside the tower stops at the sound of a roar.

“That’s the target! We need to bring him down!”

Ross was the first to recover from the shock of the Hulk roaring. His scream got his men moving again, and the attack resumed. Clint and Natasha were the first to be separated by the soldiers. Even in close quarters as they were, Steve still fought through the opposition to get to her. With Clint occupied, the couple went back to back, neither of them willing to give up ground or lose the other. But now Bucky was on his own, he fought brutally, but didn’t make any attempts to kill. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw one of Ross’ men point a gun at his best friend, and reacting on instinct, threw the shield towards him.

“BUCKY!”

After a roundhouse to his opponent, Bucky saw the gun and turned right as the shield came towards him. He caught it expertly, getting it in place just in time to block the gunfire. Then he ran forward, dropping his shoulder, and with shield between himself and the other soldier, used his speed and leverage to lift his enemy up. The soldier was sent flying and collapsed on the ground behind Bucky. In an instant, he throws the shield back to Steve, who immediately goes back on the offensive, until Tony calls out.

“Guys, we have a problem. We got a Code…,”

“Green, we know Tony. Can you keep him occupied while we deal with Ross?”

“I’d like to Cap, but he’s not in the tower anymore.”

“WHAT?! Where is Banner?”

“He’s currently falling towards the street, and he has Dr. Ross.”

The loud thump of something hitting the street stops the fighting immediately. General Ross turns to see his daughter in the hands of the Hulk. Instantly he’s afraid for her life, and decides to take the risk.

“Back to the street men! He’s got my daughter and I want him brought down!”

The soldiers quickly file back out of the tower and open fire on the Hulk. He quickly turns his back to them and protects Betty from the rapid gunfire. Instantly the Avengers move back into combat, trying to protect their team-mate. While rest of the team is disabling the soldiers, Steve throws himself into the line of fire and uses his shield to block the bullets still being fired.

“ROSS! He’s just trying to protect himself! Call them off!”

“Not a chance Captain! The Hulk is a threat that can no longer be allowed to roam free.”

“Think about your daughter! If Bruce wanted to hurt her, he would have done it already! Call them off!”

Ross is still urging his men on, until mercifully their bullets run out. With their weapons, the soldiers were able to keep the Avengers on the defensive. Now the tide of battle turns and the heroes are back in control. When the fighting stops, Ross sees that his men have been defeated, but he still refuses to give up. 

“Captain Rogers, you and the Avengers are under arrest for harboring a fugitive. If you surrender peacefully, I can guarantee you a fair trial…,”

Steve looks back at Ross, furiously. He’s about to respond when the Hulk gently pushes him aside, and turns to face his enemy. Betty is now standing behind him, and protected by the other Avengers. 

“Come on Banner, I’m right here. You’re not getting away this time.”

Staring at the Hulk defiantly, Ross draws his gun. He raises it to fire, but won’t be able to get the shot off as two large fists slam down on the pavement around him. Bruce is slowly starting to regain control, and that’s why the Hulk didn’t hurt the man who has been hunting him for years. Slowly, Betty steps away from her protection, and gently places a hand on the Hulk’s arm. 

“Bruce, don’t let him do this to you again. You’re not a monster.”

“Betty, you don’t know what…”

Betty cuts her father off with an angry glare. She lost Bruce twice before, and she’s not going to let it happen a third time. Silently, she climbs up into the Hulk’s arms. She doesn’t even spare a glance back as he leaps away, carrying her to safety, and hopefully some place her father won’t be able to find them.

“Now General Ross, I believe you were saying…,”

“This hasn’t changed anything Captain Rogers, your team was harboring…,”

“No, it changes everything. Take your men, and go. With what you’ve done here today, you’ve lost the only family you have left. Know that if you attempt to track Dr. Banner again, the Avengers will be there to stop you.”

Steve and the others turn away, leaving Ross and his men to think about what’s happened. The soldiers are appalled at the lengths Thunderbolt Ross went with his vendetta. But the General himself isn’t going to give up so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Bruce'sfirst arc in this story. A lot of the last chapters have been more action oriented, so next we slow down a bit. Hope everyone has liked this story.


	26. Frying pan to fire

After the battle with Ross ended and Bruce left, the clean-up of the tower began. Clint and Bucky went to work on repairing the windows of the labs, while Natasha returned to her floor, needing a shower to wash off the dirt and blood from the fight. Sam and Rhodes started getting in contact with their military friends, trying to find out why Ross was still so adamant about apprehending the Hulk. This left Tony trying to reactivate JARVIS and get the tower up and running again, while Steve attempted to question the genius about his disappearance.

“This really isn’t the time for this Rogers. As long as JARVIS is out of commission, we are vulnerable to another attack. Personally, I’d rather not see the tower go up in a huge fireball if HYDRA should decide to take revenge on us for the events of Sokovia.”

“Then you can work and answer my questions. Where the hell were you? You abandoned the tower and the Avengers when the team needed you.”

“You all survived. I expected nothing less. So what’s the issue?”

“The issue is that you’re still keeping secrets from us. How many times do we have to go through this? ULTRON, Vision, we still can’t trust you.”

“Uh-huh, hey Friday, have you located JARVIS’ sub-routines yet?”

Steve couldn’t hear the reply from Tony’s other A.I., but he knew he was being ignored. The fact didn’t sit well with him, and he reacted explosively. His fist went through the desk six inches from Tony’s hand.

“Do you ever listen; Tony? You disappeared and then you show up with no explanation as to where you were!”

“Look Steve, maybe I don’t need to explain to you where I was. And for the record, I’m glad you got your memories back.”

“Don’t change the subject, answer the question. Where were you?”

Tony sighs, knowing that Steve isn’t going to give this up any time soon. He takes a few short moments to gather his thoughts and after taking a deep breath, answers with Steve glaring at him.

“You wanna know where I was Rogers? Fine, I was finally able to track down Stane. I thought if I was ever going to reverse what was done to you and Dr. Kincaid, I needed answers from him. Answers I wasn’t able to get because the tower got attacked. So why don’t you tell me how it is that you and the new Avengers couldn’t hold off the enemy?”

“In case you didn’t notice, we did hold them off. At least until the Hulk jumped out the windows of the lab. And now Bruce is gone, along with Dr. Ross. This all could have been avoided if you hadn’t flown off on your own personal vendetta. Leaving was never about reversing the effects Stane’s device had on me or the Doctor. You’re still pissed off because he was able to take control of half of your company.”

Tony didn’t expect Steve to hit the mark like that. He’s also not sure how Steve got the information that led him to that conclusion. It’s true that Stark Industries was the only thing that Howard left his son when he died, and somewhere in the computers and the files Stane appropriated could be a threat to Stark Enterprises, not to mention everything Tony has worked for, both as a businessman and Iron Man.

“Steve…,”

“Save it, Tony. Maybe it was a good thing that you left the Avengers in the hands of me and Nat. If the team can’t trust its leadership, there is no team.”

And just like when Tony announced that he had endorsed the Super-human registration act, Steve walks away leaving the genius in silence. For Tony the moment doesn’t last long as Friday alerts him that JARVIS is ready to be brought back on-line. Inside the elevator, Steve is trying to calm himself as he waits to get to his floor. When he does, and enters his and Natasha’s quarters the silence of their room throws him off, until he hears gagging noises coming from the bathroom.

“Nat? Nat you okay?”

The door to the bathroom is slightly ajar, and the gagging gets louder as he approaches. For a brief second, he waits outside, trying to give her privacy, but it’s foolish considering everything they’ve been through. Gently pushing the door open he sees her on her knees, forehead resting on the toilet.

“Nat, what’s wrong?”

Slowly lifting her head, she turns to face her husband. Her eyes are blurred with tears, and her cheeks are flushed red. This is a rare moment of vulnerability for the assassin, and something only Steve has seen from her.

“Steve I…”

As her tears start to fall again, he can only do his best to comfort her. Sitting down on the floor, Steve wraps his arms around his sobbing wife, wondering what has caused this overflow of emotion. 

“Nat, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Clint said you weren’t answering your coms, and I got scared. I shouldn’t have, I know. But I was afraid I had lost you again. You can’t do that to me. I-we need you.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I know how much the team needs me. You and the Avengers are my family.”

“Steve, I wasn’t talking about the Avengers. The team needs your level head and ability to strategize. But this…,”

Natasha places her hand on top of his, and slides it down towards her belly. She notices the confusion in his eyes, this news has to be broken to him slowly as to not upset his recovery.

“I’m not supposed to get sick. The serum the Red Room injected me with was supposed to prevent that. But I’ve been having bouts of dizziness, and I wasn’t sure what was causing it until JARVIS ran a full body scan on me. The results are very preliminary, and he doesn’t know how it happened, but your serum is healing the damage that was done to my reproductive system. This could mean that…,”

“Nat, are you saying that…, that you’re pregnant?”

“It’s too early to tell. JARVIS didn’t detect anything other than our serums interacting, but…,”

“When did, how did…?”

Natasha sees a slight look of fear in Steve’s eyes. She knows he’s contemplating the risk of this, something she’s done repeatedly, so she resorts to humor to try and reassure him.

“Well Captain, when a man and a woman are in love and they want to express…,”

“Nat, I know how it happens; I was just thinking about what this means.”

“It means we could start a family, but it also means that this is a huge risk for the both of us. If we were to have a child and it became public knowledge, I can’t help but think that our enemies would strike at the child to hurt us.”

“It’s a massive risk. You know I can’t lie to you, and for a time I thought that maybe the guy who wanted the home and the family died in the ice. But, there’s no one else I’d rather start a family with than you.”

“But what if something happened to one of us? You lost your father in the great war, your mom…, and my parents…”

“I know, I know. No child should have to grow up not knowing who their parents are. The real question is, do you want this?”

“Do I want this? I don’t know. All those experiments I was subjected to took this away from me. I wasn’t even given a choice.”

“And now you have that choice. I’m just as scared as you are. Nat, I don’t know what the future will bring, but whatever happens, we’ll face it together.”

As Steve and Natasha fall asleep contemplating this next phase of their lives together, none of the Avengers would have been able to predict what they would be facing the next morning. Tony and Pepper would be the first to be alerted to the next obstacle as JARVIS woke them.

“Good morning Sir, the time is 7:30 a.m. and there is a news report I believe that you all should see.”

“Too early, J. Can this wait for another few hours?”

“I do apologize Mr. Stark, but this situation requires an immediate response. I have already alerted the rest of the team, and they are waiting in the situation room.”

“Go on, Tony. If this is as important as JARVIS says, you need to get down there. I’ve got to be up to soon to meet with the Board to deal with the threat Stane International presents.”

“But what about the moment we were…,”

“You’ve got homework. And if you want Steve to trust you again, you need to make the leap.”

“All right, J tell the others I’m on my way down.”

JARVIS relays the message to the rest of the team as Tony steps into the elevator. When he arrives at the floor, he’s surprised to see Dr. Richards and Dr. Braddock with the team as well. Clint has the T.V. paused in the middle of a news report.

“So what’s up Legolas? Why did we all have to be down here this early?”

“I’ll show you. Ross attacking the tower wasn’t just to get to Bruce. What he’s done now is far more dangerous.”

“Good morning, if you’re just joining us, we have received reports that the Avengers have been harboring one of HYDRA’s deadliest assassins in the tower. So far it is not known how long he has been allowed to stay there, but we have confirmed reports from a source who spoke with us on the condition of anonymity, that one Sergeant James Barnes, A.K.A The Winter Soldier has been living with and working with the Avengers. This is our recorded conversation with the source.”

“I saw him with my own eyes. A man thought to have died during World War II is alive and well. When it was discovered that HYDRA had infiltrated SHIELD; leading to the supposed fall of both organizations, Agent Natasha Romanoff also known as the Black Widow dumped all of SHIELD and HYDRA’s files out onto the internet. From this we learned that Sergeant Barnes had survived his fall from the train and was held captive by HYDRA for seventy years as they tortured him, brain-washed him, and turned him into the deadliest assassin the world has ever known.”

“But by that token Sir, if Sergeant Barnes was tortured and brain-washed as you say, wouldn’t that have made him an unwilling participant in his actions?”

“No, HYDRA may have been giving the orders, but it was the Winter Soldier who carried those orders out with lethal efficiency. He was even credited with several high level assassinations over the last fifty years. It is my belief that Sergeant Barnes should be arrested and tried for his actions against this country on behalf of HYDRA.”

“There you have it folks. So the question is, was Sergeant James Barnes a willing participant in HYDRA’s plot, or was he simply the world’s longest serving P.O.W. who was unaware of his actions? Time will…”

“Mute, Bucky we need to get you out of here. The attack by Ross was bad enough, now that it’s gotten out where you are, the press, law enforcement will have a…,”

“No Steve. I’m not running from this. I knew this day would come. Whether I knew what I was doing or not, I am responsible for the Winter Soldier’s actions. This is my choice. Let them come, I’ll stand trial for it.”

The entire room fell silent at Bucky’s proclamation. For a brief instant the man who was the Winter Soldier had an unnerving look of defeat on his face. Even if he knew this day was coming, he didn’t expect it so soon. The moment faded and the first person to speak was Dr. Braddock.

“Sergeant Barnes, if you’re adamant to do this, I can help. From the evaluations I performed I on you, I believe I can prove that your actions were not your own.”

“So what you’re saying is that the brain-washing could be a viable defense?”

“What I’m saying Tony, is that Bucky had no way of knowing what he was doing. He was placed in cryo-stasis many times, each time he was awoken with a new mission, and new objectives. Any time he began to remember anything, HYDRA would wipe him and start over. This is going to be a delicate situation.”

“I get that, but it kind of sounds like you’re going for the insanity defense. Not going to work, I’ve read some of the files. The actions of the Winter Soldier were cold, methodical, he was in full possession of his faculties.”

“And you’re being negative, I can do this. My credentials speak for themselves. Just make sure you provide us an excellent attorney for his defense.”

“I’m just saying we need to be prepared. I have no doubts the prosecution will want their own psychiatrist to examine Bucky. Since you hold a lab here at the tower, they might move to have your own findings dismissed. On the counts of you being biased.”

“They can try all they want. I may have a lab here, but I don’t work for you. Again this all comes down to finding a suitable attorney for Bucky.”

“Can’t be one that’s on my staff. But I know just the guy. I think he’ll take the case.”

“Who would that be? Can’t be just some attorney picked at random from the yellow pages.”

“No, there’s only one man for the job. Matt Murdock.”


	27. Trial

“Murdock? What makes you think Matt Murdock is the right attorney for the case? How do you even know he’ll take the case?”

“How could he not Steve? He never got the chance to defend you. Maybe this is just what he needs.”

“First of all Tony, he wouldn’t have needed to defend me if you hadn’t caused the rift in the Avengers in the first place. Secondly, I was killed before my trial could ever begin. And third, this will most likely be a military trial, with a military tribunal. So you need to accept that you can’t solve everything.”

“Ouch, Spangles. Are you ever going to let the war between us go? That was…,”

“Not long enough ago for me to forgive, or forget. What’s most important here is my best friend. He wants to face up to this, so what happens from here on out is dependent on his desires.”

In an instant, all eyes turn towards Bucky. He knows he has a decision to make, but feeling all of the other Avengers watching him puts him in a state of severe unease. Finally when the silence becomes the most unbearable, Bucky speaks.

“Steve’s right. I’ve chosen to face the courts for my transgressions. He’s also right about this being a military trial. No offense Stark, but this isn’t your world. The courts you’ve dealt with, civilian in their entirety.”

“Now why would I take offense to that? Oh yeah, I had to meet with a Senate sub-committee on my Iron Man armor. I was surrounded but government stooges and military men. I think I can…,”

“No, you can’t. Your hearing was not a trial.”

Tony is beginning to get furious at what Steve and Bucky are insinuating. He believes they’re over exaggerating the severity of the situation. But before he can speak, JARVIS alerts them to the next threat on the tower’s doorstep.

“Sir, I believe we have a problem. I have not yet finished securing the Tower from General Ross’ invasion, and as such I must inform you that we have hostiles entering the main floor.”

“JARVIS, we really have to work on your bedside manner. Can you give us a video feed?”

As the video is brought up, several men in suits are entering the foyer. After a quick recon search, one of them looks directly up at the camera, showing an F.B.I. badge and speaking directly to Tony.

“Stark, you and the Avengers are harboring a known fugitive. We’ve heard about the incident with General Ross from two days ago, and we want this to be as peaceful as possible. James Buchanan Barnes, surrender yourself and no harm will come to anyone.”

“J…put me on the p.a. I want to address our guests.”

“System is active Sir, you may speak when ready.”

“Welcome to Avengers Tower. State your name for the record Agent, and tell me what assurances you can give us that no one will come to harm.”

“My name is Agent Wilson; to my right is Agent Creed. Mr. Stark, no one wants this to become a blood bath. What Ross did was without provocation, and many of us disagree with his attempts to detain and prosecute the Hulk. I can assure you that I believe the Avengers are a force for good. Regardless of the devastation seen in New York, in South Africa and Sokovia, the benefits of this team far outweigh the risks. That being said, we’re not here for Dr. Banner or any of the Avengers. We are here to take Sergeant Barnes into custody.”

“And how do we know you’re not just going to put a bullet in his head?”

“Tony; that was uncalled for. These men are just following their orders.”

“Says the man who defied the Registration Act.”

“Excuse me, but you know we can hear you. Stark, if you’d stop talking for a moment, I’d like your companion to identify himself.”

“Agent Wilson, this is Captain Steven Rogers.”

Suddenly there is hushed whispering amongst the F.B.I. agents. They’d all heard that Captain America was assassinated. Hearing the voice of the living legend puts them all in awe.

“So, Tony raises a fair point. How do we know that you’re only here to arrest Sergeant Barnes?”

“Captain Rogers…,”

“Wait.”

“Who’s speaking, identify yourself.”

“Agent Wilson, this is Sergeant Barnes. I am fully prepared to surrender myself to your custody. I will only do so on the condition that you and your men place your weapons outside, and allow Captain Rogers to accompany me to the main floor.”

“And you and the Captain will divest yourselves of any weapons as well? Can you assure us of that?”

“Captain Rogers and I are unarmed.”

“And does the Captain agree to accompany you?”

“I am coming with him. Now, if you will do as requested and place your weapons outside the tower, and in full view of the cameras.”

The agents all do as requested and one by one relinquish their weapons. When it is clear that none of them are armed, Bucky and Steve make their way towards the elevator. As it descends to the first floor, Bucky is calmly leaning against the wall, while Steve nervously paces.

“You’re sure you want to do this Buck? You know what could be waiting for you at the end of this trial.”

“Whether I want to or not isn’t the question Steve. I have to do this. If I’m ever going to be seen as more than the assassin HYDRA made me, I have to face my past and pay for my transgressions.”

“Still, I think there has to be another way. We could…,”

“Quit trying to fool yourself. There is no other way and you know it. They don’t want you, they only want me.”

“And you want me to just let them take you. It’s suicide, Buck, and you know it.”

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. But I’m going, and I’m counting on you to hold yourself together. You’ll have to be the one to get me out of this.”

“What’s that mean?”

“It means that I need you there. You’re the only person who can convince them of the truth. Dr. Braddock can relate her findings until she’s blue in the face. But Captain America’s word will carry a lot more weight.”

When the elevator reached the main floor, Steve and Bucky stepped out. As expected the Bureau agents were waiting for them. None of them were armed and only Agent Wilson stepped forward.

“Captain, Sergeant. Thank you for giving us a peaceful response. I didn’t want this to turn into a war like Ross attempted to start. As such it does pain me to do this, but Sergeant Barnes, could you turn around and put your hands behind your back.”

Bucky does as requested and has his hands secured in handcuffs. After he is read his rights, Steve has a question for Agent Wilson.

“Does it really pain you to do this, Agent? Have you seen a war? Experienced the horrors for yourself?”

“Actually I have Captain. I was a P.O.W. in the first Gulf War. Six months I was held captive. If it wasn’t for Creed back there, well, I don’t know what would have happened.”

Steve can see how haunted the other man’s eyes are. He can only imagine what Agent Wilson was put through while he was a prisoner. But Captain America also understands what it’s like to sacrifice yourself for your country, there’s a bond of brotherhood that unites all who have donned the uniform to keep the world free.

“I’m going to trust you Agent Wilson. You’ll make sure to take care of my brother?”

“As if he was my own. We’re all soldiers Cap. Sergeant, it’s time to go.”

Steve watches as Bucky is led away. Even now he feels like he’s letting his best friend down. But as he turns to walk away, the elevator doors open one more time and Natasha is there. She doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t need to. She just holds Steve when he drops to his knees, and runs her hand through his hair, and then down his neck.

“Why am I always letting him down? How am I supposed to save him this time?”

Natasha knew Steve was hurting, and it was all derived from when he couldn’t catch Bucky before he fell. But seeing her soldier, a pinnacle of strength, beating himself up is almost too much for her to bear. She’s not angry with him, she can’t be. He’s been her strength through so much, that now it’s her turn to be his.

“Steve, look at me. Look at me.”

Watery blue eyes lock in on comforting green, and she places a hand on his chin to keep his attention focused on her.

“Stop blaming yourself for what happened. I told you once before, Bucky’s fall, his time as the Winter Soldier, none of that was your fault. Even now, his choice to face his past is not your fault. Don’t you see, he’s doing this because it’s the right thing to do. He’s doing this because it’s what you would do. Even though he won’t take up the mantle you wanted him to, he’s become Captain America. You should be proud of him.”

“You’re right. You’re right Nat, and I am proud of him. So I’m going to do what he asked me to. I’m going to be there for his trial, and every step of the way afterward.”

“Now that’s the man I fell in love with. I really did miss him.”

Steve finally smiles at her affirmation. But after all the battles he’s fought, the enemies and friends he’s made, this is going to be his greatest challenge. He knows who Bucky is, and it’s going to be his job to convince the courts of what he sees. Three weeks later, everything was in place for Bucky’s trial to begin. It could have been called providence, but given that he would have been discharged from the Army, Bucky faced a civilian court, effectively dodging a bullet, with Matt Murdock as his attorney. The prosecution stated their case, pushing for a lifetime sentence. Even their psychiatrist admitted that Bucky had been subjected to massive psychological trauma, but he was still responsible for his actions. But the meat of this trial would come when the defense took over.

“Mr. Murdock, you may call your first witness.”

Dr. Braddock is the first witness for the defense. She had several more opportunities to examine Bucky, and the hope of this is that she had a more stable position to convince everyone that he was not responsible for what HYDRA made him do.

“So, Dr. Braddock, you’ve heard what the psychiatrist for the prosecution had to say. You have also examined Sergeant Barnes in depth. Could you describe your encounters with him in detail?”

“Of course, Sergeant Barnes experienced severe physical trauma in his fall from the train in 1944.”

“Objection, intent to introduce events not relevant to this case.”

“Your honor, Sergeant Barnes’ fall from the train is relevant to the case. It was this incident that precipitated HYDRA finding him, and subsequently keeping him a prisoner for seventy years.”

“Overruled. I’ll allow the questioning to proceed.”

Dr. Braddock, could you continue please.”

“Through my first examination, I placed Sergeant Barnes in a state of hypnosis. Taking him back to that time he could only recall the battle on the train. He remembered watching Captain Rogers getting attacked, and then picking up the shield. From that point on his memories were hazy, he remembers being attacked by the HYDRA agent, and the blast from the enemy’s weapon destroyed a section of the train. Now as he was outside of the train, Sergeant Barnes was hanging on with a tenuous grip.”

“And then?”

“Captain Rogers recovered and was climbing on the debris trying to rescue Sergeant Barnes. He didn’t make it before the debris broke and the Sergeant fell to his apparent death. From that point on, James couldn’t even tell me his own name. He vaguely remembered waking up in the ice of the mountains, with several soldiers standing over him. I should warn you, that the next recollections I was able to recover from his memories are graphic in nature.”

“Go on.”

“From what I was able to ascertain, Sergeant Barnes experienced a severe case of amnesia from his fall. He began screaming, he wanted to know who he was, where he was. All he could remember was pain, endless amounts of pain. No one would speak to him. He begged, just because he wanted to know what was happening.”

“So let me ask you this. In your follow up sessions, was Sergeant Barnes ever able to recover his memory in his recollections?”

“No, he wasn’t, at least not completely. From what he said during his trance like state, if any memories started returning, they would perform a mind-wipe.”

“And how did they perform these mind-wipes?”

“Electro-shock therapy, Sergeant Barnes had his mind torn apart by being electrocuted.”

“If that’s the case, then it would seem that the Sergeant wouldn’t know what he was doing. Thus making his actions not his own.”

“Exactly. Now, I did run several psychological tests on him, but those were only the tip of the iceberg. Sergeant Barnes was given his missions, predominantly high level assassinations, over a rumored fifty year period.”

“All information released when SHIELD and HYDRA’s secrets were dumped onto the web. So over the course of fifty years, one would be led to believe that Sergeant Barnes would have aged as the body should during that time period.”

“And he would have, except for the severe physical trauma he suffered from as well.”

“Please elaborate on your findings Doctor.”

“Simply put, during his time as the Winter Soldier, James Buchanan Barnes was stored in cryo-freeze until such time as he was given a new mission, or as soon as he returned from a mission. Now, I’m not a medical doctor, and as such, I cannot attempt to form a hypothesis on what effect these extended periods of cryogenic stasis could have had on him. Any such hypothesis would be purely conjecture.”

“Of course, so in your expert opinion based on your psychological evaluations, was Sergeant James Barnes responsible for his actions as the Winter Soldier?”

“No, Sergeant Barnes was not responsible for his actions. He had no memory of who he was after his fall, he was a victim of severe psychological trauma due to the repeated mind wipe procedures, as well as the multiple times he was placed in stasis. In essence, he could be considered the world’s longest serving P.O.W.”

“Thank you Doctor. No further questions.”

As Murdock returns to his seat next to Bucky, the prosecution has their own line of questioning for Dr. Braddock. 

“Dr. Braddock, over the years you have built up an impressive list of credentials. You’ve worked with Dr. Ashley Kafka, directly having a helping hand in her attempts to rehabilitate several of the super-villains she has confined to Ravencroft.”

“Yes, I have.”

“But now, you have a laboratory and office in Stark Tower. Given that fact, one could surmise that you are biased in your findings. Could you discount that possibility?”

“I’m not denying that I have an office and lab in Stark Tower. However, as with all businesses on the inside, I have leased my space from Mr. Stark. As such, I was asked to examine Sergeant Barnes.”

“So you don’t work for Tony Stark? He’s not funding any of your practice?”

“Objection, Your Honor. Dr. Braddock’s practice is her own. Stark Tower is a conglomeration of several independently owned and operated businesses, and ultimately has no bearing on her findings with Sergeant Barnes.”

“Sustained, Counselor, please stay on point.”

“Very well, Doctor, please elaborate on your examination of Sergeant Barnes.”

“Sergeant Barnes came to me willingly. He voluntarily submitted himself to an examination.”

“So he asked you to examine him. Not another member of the Avengers?”

“That’s correct. He did so, because he was concerned that being in such close quarters with the Avengers could ultimately cause a relapse in his programming. When he was brought to the tower he had only recently recovered his memories.”

“And how did he recover his memories?”

“Over the past year, it is my understanding that he tracked down and eliminated several HYDRA bases on his own. All of this was done in a quest to regain what had been taken from him.”

“And what was taken from him?”

“His life. Sergeant James Barnes lost his life when he fell from that train in 1944. He was found, tortured and forced to do what he did. That’s when the Winter Soldier was born.”

“But why didn’t he fight back when he was captured? It seems to me that he could have fought HYDRA for his freedom. Perhaps he wanted to become more than he was. After all, when compared to Captain America, any other soldier would jump at the chance to…”

“Objection Your Honor. From the files it has already been revealed that Sergeant Barnes was an unwilling participant in HYDRA’s plans for him.”

The entire audience fell silent at what the prosecution attorney was suggesting. Hushed whispers began to emanate, calling this case a witch hunt. Even Steve, who knew any outburst on his part could cause an uproar, was furious. He hadn’t spent a year searching for his best friend after trying desperately to get through to him on that helicarrier, to sit there and hear his best friend publically maligned. If Sam hadn’t placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, he might have left his seat.

“Sustained. Counselor, I’m not going to tell you again to keep to the case at hand.”

Dr. Braddock knew that the prosecutor was trying to bait her into slipping up. He was trying to get her to say that Bucky did have the choice in what he had become. It would have given him a reason to call her entire testimony and her examinations in question. She knew it was coming and had a plan of her own.

“Your Honor, may I speak to the prosecution freely?”

“As long as you stay on point in your testimony on behalf of Sergeant Barnes.”

“Let me ask you something Counselor. Have you ever been in a war? Perhaps pinned down in a firefight?”

The attorney just shakes his head no, but admittedly he’s curious as to where Dr. Braddock is going with her line of questioning.

“I didn’t think so. So let me tell you something. I’m a psychiatrist, and I have been to war. I’ve seen what some of our returning soldiers have dealt with. I’ve heard how many of them spoke when they recounted what they’d been involved in. I personally have heard the explosions in the night, the screams of the wounded and dying. Sergeant Barnes was a soldier in one of the bloodiest conflicts in human history. Until you’ve experienced what he has, what all of our soldiers have, you have no right to make unfounded accusations, or assumptions as to what he was put through by HYDRA.”

Silence reigned throughout the courtroom. No one knew what to say at that point. Even the prosecutor just stood there for a moment as he processed Dr. Braddock calling him out. It wasn’t until the Judge spoke again that he snapped out of his stupor.

“Counselor, do you have any further questions for Dr. Braddock?”

“No Ma’am, no further questions.”

“Dr. Braddock, you may step down. Mr. Murdock you may call your next witness.”

“Defense calls Captain Steven Rogers.”

Steve stands up, slightly shocked. He had known he was going to be called, but he didn’t expect to be the second witness. As he is being sworn in, Tony enters, followed by Natasha. Even though she is wearing a brunette wig, her green eyes are a dead give-away, catching Steve’s attention as he sits.

“Captain Rogers, could you tell us in your own words what you know about Sergeant James Barnes.”

The prosecution stands up in objection to Murdock’s statement, adamantly suggesting that this isn’t a question and would allow for Steve to speak with bias.

“Sustained. Mr. Murdock, do you have a question for Captain Rogers.”

“Captain Rogers, how did you first meet Sergeant Barnes?”

“I met Bucky for the first time when we were kids. He was orphaned at a young age, and my mother took him in. We became friends over a shared bond of loss of a parent.”

“Could you describe your relationship with him?”

“What is there to say? We grew into friendship quickly, but growing up together made us more like brothers. He was always there for me, especially when I was bullied.”

“Of course, so his enlistment in the Army is a matter of public record, as yours would become eventually, at least after the Army kept your identity secret from HYDRA. So tell us all about the war.”

“I was sent overseas in 1943. At first I was a performer, since I was the only successful test subject for Project Rebirth, it was decided that I could either continue to be a test subject or go on the U.S.O. tour. I was in Italy doing a show for what I eventually learned was what remained of the 107th.”

“Your Honor, what bearing does Captain Rogers’ time as a part of the U.S.O tour have to do with the case against Sergeant Barnes?”

“Okay Captain, we know from the records that Sergeant Barnes fell from a train in 1944. He was presumed dead. Several months later, you would sacrifice your own life, and were in a state of suspended animation for seventy years. Two years after the Battle of New York, you would encounter the Winter Soldier for the first time. Tell us about that.”

“My first encounter with him was when he shot at Director Nick Fury with a high powered Soviet rifle, right through the walls of my apartment. I chased after him, only to have him catch my shield and throw it back at me. I didn’t know it then, but looking back now, something in his eyes the way he glared at me on that roof-top was familiar.”

“Familiar in what way?”

“I really can’t explain it. I’d seen the same look in the eyes of countless soldiers during all my battles in the war. They were cold, hate-filled. But there was something else, maybe a brief flash of fear?”

“If the Winter Soldier was as cold and ruthless as we are led to believe, it seems unlikely that he would show any signs of fear, Captain.”

“I’m not disagreeing on that, Mr. Murdock. But, somehow I think that was the first time he’d encountered an enemy as skilled as he was.”

“So what happened after that?”

“As I’m sure it is widely known, Agent Romanoff and I uncovered the HYDRA infiltration inside of SHIELD, and the truth that Project Insight was a HYDRA project all along. Then we encountered the Winter Soldier again. This time it was on a bridge in D.C. The fight probably lasted all of thirty minutes, but it felt like days. My fight with him was in the last brutal stages, when I was able to gain the advantage and throw him to the ground. When I did, his mask came off.”

“And what did you see?”

“I saw the face of my long thought dead best friend. That’s when I realized why his eyes looked so familiar in our first battle. But there was nothing in them of the good man I knew, just a cold hatred for everything.”

“But you still believed that Bucky Barnes was in there somewhere. That he hadn’t been erased completely?”

“I had to believe it. I know him, and I know that despite whatever HYDRA had done, there had to be something of my friend left. I wasn’t going to give up on him.”

Through the line of questioning Bucky sat silently. He knew that Murdock was doing everything he could, and all of what Steve was saying was necessary. But even that knowledge didn’t stop his jaw from clenching tightly, and the balling of his fists. 

“Now Captain, I don’t think we need to go into what happened afterward. I can only imagine what it felt like when you saw his face, and now your world was falling apart. So, there was a third time you encountered him, wasn’t there?”

“Yes, it was on one of the Insight Helicarriers. My team and I had already commandeered the other two, but if I didn’t take the third one, millions of lives would be lost. When I reached the control deck, he was there, blocking my way. Even then, I didn’t want to fight him.”

“Because you hoped you could get through to Bucky.”

“Exactly. He launched the first attack, and this fight was beyond brutal. I took a GSW to my right flank, and a knife wound to my shoulder. We fought for a good while, and I dropped the targeting chip. I had to break my best friend’s arm, and choke him into passing out to get it back.”

Steve’s eyes began to get glassy as he recounts the events of the fight. He knows what he is describing is no doubt hurting Bucky, as much as it is hurting him. In the back of the courthouse Natasha is trying to remain impassive, but she can only barely hide her emotions, she never knew what had gone on inside the helicarrier while she was dealing with Pierce. Only the bullet wounds she saw Steve recovering from told her how bad it had been.

“After I recovered the targeting chip; I took another bullet to the leg. Then another to the arm and a third right through my stomach. It took all of my fading strength to get finally get the chip into the computer. When the helicarriers began firing on each other, I saw Bucky trapped under debris. No matter what he had done to me, I risked my life to rescue him. He still fought me, and I didn’t fight back. If I was going to get through to him, I couldn’t. I dropped my shield and he nearly beat me to death.”

“And did you finally get through to him?”

“I did. He kept repeating that I was his mission, so I told him to finish it, because I was with him to the end of the line. That was when I saw a flash of recognition, and fear, maybe remorse. He said the same thing to me after we attended my Mom’s funeral. After that, I fell, splashing down in the Potomac. I don’t remember much of what happened after that, but he must have pulled me out, because I briefly regained consciousness on the banks of the river, but actually woke up a few days later in a hospital.”

“So after all that he was forced to do as the Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes began to remember who he really was, and he saved your life.”

“Yes, Bucky was, is, and always will be a good man. He’s my best friend, and I think he remembered that as well.”

“Thank you, Captain Rogers. No further questions.”

“Would the Prosecution like to cross examine Captain Rogers at this time?”

“No Your Honor. I have no questions for Captain Rogers.”

“Very well, Captain you may step down. Court is in recess until 9 A.M. tomorrow.”

As the courtroom empties, Steve, Bucky and Matt are all curious as to why there was no cross examination. They don’t know it yet, but there is something the prosecution has planned, and it will be coming tomorrow after Bucky’s own testimony for the defense. Later that afternoon, Steve is visiting Bucky in his cell, and the latter has a favor to ask of his friend.

“Steve, I need a favor.”

“Anything Buck, you know I’m with you.”

“Don’t be at the courthouse tomorrow.”

“Why? You asked me to be here with you for all of it, and now you’re turning me away?”

“There may be some questions I get asked, and my answers could be hard for you to hear. I don’t want those answers to change anything about our friendship.”

“That’s bullshit Bucky. Nothing could do that. I’m going to be there.”

“There’s no talking you out of it?”

“With you to the end of the line pal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in updating, but Ghosts of Yesterday took a lot of my time, and I couldn't go back to this story without finishing that one. This chapter and the next will be focused completely on Bucky's trial, and I hope that I got most of the way I thought the trial would go correct. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and is still enjoying the story. As always comments are appreciated, I would like to hear the readers feedback.


	28. Judgment

That night Steve couldn’t sleep. Even with Natasha cuddled up against him and her head resting on his chest, he was plagued by Bucky’s strange request. He knew that the reason wasn’t because of his testimony, but there was something his best friend was afraid of. There was no turning back, he had promised Bucky he was going to be there, and nothing would change their friendship, regardless of the answers. The next morning Natasha woke to find Steve’s side of the bed empty. Normally he’s out on his morning run, but she found him sitting in the kitchen with his head bowed, seemingly reading something.

“Steve? Are you okay?”

He looks up as she walks in, and the first thing she notices is his bloodshot eyes. Instantly she knows he hasn’t slept, even though he requires less sleep than others, he doesn’t often go without.

“Oh…, yeah I just…,”

“You’re still worried; aren’t you?”

“That obvious huh?”

“You know you can’t hide anything from me. And it’s not because I’m one of the top three spies in the world. What are you reading?”

Natasha smirks and Steve can’t help but let a small smile show. He’s never been able to keep anything secret from his fiery red-head, and it’s one of the things he loves most about her.

“History, accounts of World War II. There’s even stuff about the Commandos and I in here. Most of it seems highly…, what’s the word?”

“Fictionalized…, Dramatized?”

“Something like that. I just thought reading about the war might help with the next phase of Bucky’s trial.”

“You lived it, and you gave a good testimony for him. So I don’t think reading about what happened while you were asleep is the best plan. So come on, the trial resumes in three hours. Better get ready Captain.”

At 8:00 Steve left for the courthouse, Natasha needed a few more minutes to get ready. She was hesitant about being at the second day of the trial, especially with the possibility of Bucky being questioned. No one recognized her the first day except for Steve, and Tony had accompanied her. But there is still a shared past with Bucky in the Red Room, even if it was just a trainer and student paradigm, there is a possibility that Bucky may have remembered something happening with her. She arrived with Tony and Sam just before the Judge came in and the jury was seated, then Matt was allowed to call his next witness.

“Your Honor, the Defense would like to call a surprise witness.”

“Does the Prosecution have any objections?”

“None, if I am allowed to ascertain the validity of this witness and their qualifications to testify on behalf of Sergeant Barnes.”

“Mr. Murdock?”

“Defense calls Agent Natasha Romanoff.”

While Steve reacts with shock, Natasha remains impassive, though she had no idea she was going to be asked to testify. After being sworn in, she takes a seat and stares defiantly at the Prosecutor.

“Your Honor, Prosecution has no objections to this witness.”

“Very well, Mr. Murdock you may begin.”

“Agent Romanoff, how are you acquainted with Sergeant Barnes?”

“Sergeant Barnes is the best friend of Captain Rogers. I met him shortly after Steve’s funeral.”

“How and where did you meet him?”

“As a former Agent of SHIELD, and as an Avenger I was tracking down a lead on HYDRA. I was in Paris when I was surrounded by at least twenty-five HYDRA agents. Sergeant Barnes aided me in defeating them.”

“What was he doing in Paris?”

“Following his own lead on HYDRA. He’d been tortured by them, and he undoubtedly wanted to know why they had done what they did. Since that day, HYDRA has been on the run. He’s dealt them a critical blow which has the organization devastated.”

“And why do you think he was so quick to challenge HYDRA after so many years as their assassin? What could have been his motive for these actions?”

“Atonement, wanting to do something good to counter all the evil they made him do. Second chances don’t come easy in this world we live in. This was his second chance, he must have wanted to make the most of it.”

“Thank you Agent Romanoff, no further questions.”

“Does the Prosecution have any questions for this witness?”

“I do; Your Honor. Agent Romanoff, you spoke of Sergeant Barnes challenging HYDRA as way to atone for his past transgressions as their assassin. Somehow it’s not all that different from you joining SHIELD. But, there was one particular mission you were carrying out. You were escorting a scientist through Odessa when your tires were shot out. Is this correct?”

“Yes, and I pulled both him and myself to safety in an effort to keep him alive.”

“But your mission hit a snag. Tell us about it.”

“The Winter Soldier was sent to kill the scientist. He did, by shooting him, right through me.”

“And from the news reports on the fall of SHIELD, he almost killed Captain Rogers, you and one Sam Wilson on a bridge in D.C. Given that, can you honestly tell the court that Sergeant Barnes deserves to be free?”

“Sergeant Barnes was forced to do what he did as the Winter Soldier. He wasn’t given a choice. From what I understand, his mind was electrocuted and tampered with on so many occasions that he wouldn’t even be able to tell you why what he was doing was wrong.”

“That doesn’t answer my question Agent Romanoff. Rumor has it that he was even a trainer for the Black Widow program while you were one of the students there. And from the very intelligence you released on the web, rumors even abound that he was purposefully instructed to harm you and your fellow initiates all supposedly in the name of training. So, I’ll ask you again, given that information, in your opinion, does Sergeant Barnes deserve to be free?”

“Yes, he does. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“Thank you Agent Romanoff, nothing further.”

Natasha is dismissed and returns to her seat. Now she knows that the intelligence from the Red Room was not in the files she released on the web. It’s her first inkling that the Prosecutor is more than what he seems. She can feel Steve’s tension flowing off of him in waves. Part of him is grateful that she defended Bucky, but he didn’t know she had met the Winter Soldier before he shot her tires out in Odessa. To say that he’s torn would be an understatement, but he trusts his wife and decides to give her the benefit of the doubt.

“Mr. Murdock, you may call your next witness.”

“Defense calls James Barnes to the stand.”

Bucky is sworn in and sees a dangerous glint in the eyes of the Prosecutor. Suddenly it hits him why the attorney didn’t question Steve, and only had a few questions for Natasha. The chance to cross examine The Winter Soldier is what he was waiting for.

“Sergeant Barnes, we have now heard from Dr. Braddock, Captain Rogers, and Agent Romanoff. They all spoke of you as someone who deserves a second chance. Could you, in your own words tell us why this is true?”

“No, I can’t. I can only tell you that I was responsible for my actions as the Winter Soldier. It’s true that HYDRA found me, and forced me to undergo the electro-shock therapy. It is also true that I was placed in cryogenic stasis in between missions. HYDRA subjugated me, tortured me, and turned me into their version of Captain America. Except without his sense of morals and what was right and what was wrong. I was turned into the world’s deadliest assassin against my will. But again, even if it was HYDRA giving me the orders for my mission, I was the one who carried those orders out. I nearly killed my best friend three times and if he has the strength to forgive me, and give me a second chance, then it ultimately is the decision of this court whether or not I get a second chance from them.”

There was a calm silence that fell across the courtroom as Bucky finished speaking. Some members of the jury had a look of sympathy cross their faces. Others remained impassive. But all of them knew that this man was placing his fate in their hands and he was going to take responsibility for his actions.

“Thank you Sergeant, no further questions.”

Even as Bucky’s statement seemed to be swaying everyone towards a not guilty verdict, the Prosecutor was preparing his plan to bring Bucky down. But there was also an ulterior motive he had and he was prepared to unleash it full force.

“Sergeant Barnes, you have admitted to being responsible for your actions as the Winter Soldier. It’s honorable that you want to pay for your transgressions. However, you have failed to tell us what some of those transgressions were, other than almost killing Captain Rogers. For instance, it has been revealed that you were responsible for high level assassinations, more than a dozen in fact. So, is it true that the accident that took the lives of Howard and Maria Stark was not an accident at all, but an assassination planned out by HYDRA, and carried out by you?”

In the audience Tony is stunned; he was always led to believe that the accident that took his parents away was just that. He had learned how deep HYDRA had infiltrated SHIELD and the Government only in the past year. Now his eyes burn with anger, because even though he and his father were never close, the thought that he trusted Bucky to help the Avengers, even let him in their tower is tearing him apart. He’s even more stunned to hear the denial.

“No. I only recently learned about Howard and Maria’s deaths.”

“And when did you acquire this information?”

“Over the past year when I was dismantling HYDRA bases across the world. I discovered a lot of what HYDRA had done was attributed to other assassins they had working for them. It does make sense though; Howard was one of the founding members of SHIELD. He very well could have discovered the infiltration and attempted to stop it.”

“So this file I have on mission parameters for the Winter Soldier to target the Starks is; in your opinion, a fabrication?”

“It’s a fact. From the files I recovered it was revealed that Howard and Maria died on December 17th, 1991. There were other files that indicate I was in cryogenic sleep at the time.”

“Objection Your Honor, I was not made aware of this file beforehand and as such I question the validity of the file. I move to dismiss it as evidence.”

“Granted Mr. Murdock.”

“Sergeant Barnes, tell the court about what you remember when you were not on missions for HYDRA. Did you, in fact train Agent Natasha Romanoff and the other Black Widow initiates?”

“Objection! Your Honor, we’re not here to discuss whether or not Sergeant Barnes was a trainer for the Black Widow program. We are here to discuss…,”

“Overruled. All of Sergeant Barnes’ past is relevant in the terms of determining his innocence or guilt as it relates to his time as the Winter Soldier. You may proceed; Counselor.”

“So, I’ll ask you again. Did you train the Black Widow initiates in the Red Room?”

“Yes, when I was a pawn of HYDRA, I was loaned out to the K.G.B. and used as a trainer for the Black Widow program.”

“And is it also true that when you trained these girls, you also had begun a relationship with one of them? Specifically Agent Romanoff?”

Steve looks intently at Bucky. Now he understands why his best friend had made the request for him not to be there. He even pulls his hand away from Natasha, she had interlaced their fingers together, but he can’t hold on hearing this question.

“I don’t see the relevance of that question in regards to why I’m here.”

“I assure you the question has bearing Sergeant Barnes. Did you have a relationship of any sort with Agent Romanoff or any of the other Black Widow initiates?”

“I did. I’ve only just remembered this, but Agent Romanoff caught my attention as the best of the trainees. She was fearless, and she always went after what she wanted. It shouldn’t have happened. At first I thought it was a simple means of testing her training. But…,”

“You were developing feelings for her, feelings that you couldn’t deny. It even led the two of you to try and escape. But that was where we had to take action. You were both captured, and subjected to the mind-wipe procedure before you were placed back in cryogenic stasis.”

“Wait a minute, did you just say: “we had to take action?”

“I’m not the one on trial here Sergeant Barnes. I said HYDRA had to take action.”

“No, I’m sure I heard it correctly, you said we.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Objection, Your Honor.”

“What do you have to object to Mr. Murdock?”

“I heard it as well. The Prosecutor clearly said we. I would request that the Court Reporter read off the statement for us to hear.”

Before she can, the Prosecutor reaches into his jacket and pulls a gun. As he levels it at Bucky’s head, the courtroom erupts into a frenzy as the doors are thrown open, allowing more than a dozen HYDRA agents to enter. Suddenly Sam, Steve, and Natasha are in motion, fighting to protect the civilians as Tony’s armor assembles around him. While the rest of the courtroom is in chaos, the Prosecutor hesitates for less than a second before firing his weapon, this gave Bucky just enough time raise his left arm and block the bullets. When the chamber clicked empty, Bucky leapt out of the witness stand and joined the other Avengers in the fight. 

“You’re coming back with us Barnes. HYDRA allowed you a modicum of a belief that you were free. You will always be the monster we made you. You can’t escape it!”

Even as the other HYDRA agents are being defeated by his friends, Bucky fights bravely against his enemy. The battle is fierce, but the false prosecutor never had the upper hand. 

“That’s where you’re wrong. I told the Skull, I told Lukin, you tried to break me. All of you failed. I’m not your monster, not your assassin. I’m an Avenger.”

Bucky fights even harder now. He’s been through hell and back, but one man never lost faith in him. Steve is right there with him, fighting back to back like they always did. When they defeat the last two HYDRA agents, the courtroom slowly comes back to order. The Judge retakes her seat as NYPD enters followed by Agents Wilson and Creed. 

“Agent Wilson, you certainly got here fast.”

“We were already here, Captain Rogers. We’d had our eyes on this Prosecutor for some time.”

“How did you know he was HYDRA?”

“I told them.”

The voice that comes from the back of the room is surprising to all present. Striding through the overturned chairs and the debris from the fight is Nick Fury. He’d still been chasing down remnants of HYDRA on his own, and his search had led him back to New York. 

“So you knew HYDRA was still after us, after Bucky.”

“I’ve still got eyes and ears everywhere Cap.”

By now the Jury has also retaken their seats, as has Murdock. He wanted to join the fight, but doing so could only have jeopardized his defense, and revealed his identity as Daredevil. Even though he had sided with Tony during the war, they had managed to have him register with the Government, but his identity still remained secret to keep his fight to protect Hell’s Kitchen strong.

“Now that you all are done turning my courtroom into a war zone, I believe we should finish this trial. Mr. Murdock, would you and Sergeant Barnes please approach the bench.”

As they do, the Judge looks over to a shaken, but resolute Jury. She can already tell what their verdict is going to be, and they had no need to deliberate. 

“Mr. Foreman, in the case of Sergeant James Barnes, how do you find?”

“We the Jury, find Sergeant Barnes not guilty, by means of the mind manipulation done to him by HYDRA. Moreover, we believe he has earned the right to remain free, and should stay with the Avengers.”

Even though Bucky was free, he still had a long road ahead for his recovery. He had a feeling it was providence that the Jury basically remanded him to the Avengers, but in that he could rebuild his life, and do something good for the world. But all would not fall into place so easily where he, Steve, and Natasha were concerned. Even though Steve felt that old rush that he always got when he fought side by side with his best friend and his wife, the revelation of their past relationship would nearly tear them all apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 17th, 1991, listed as the date of Howard Stark's death in the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki page for the character. They could go with Bucky having been the assassin in future movies, but unless I missed it, there was no mention of the Winter Soldier carrying out the assassination, just HYDRA.


	29. Trust

When the adrenaline from the fight wore off, Steve felt like the walls of the courthouse were closing in around him. He loves Bucky like a brother, and he gave his heart to Natasha, so he can’t understand why he’s feeling jealous over something that happened while he was asleep for seventy years. But love isn’t rational, and neither is heartbreak. So he stands there, clenching his fists. Time seems to stand still as Sam places a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder, oblivious to the police and F.B.I. agents as Natasha turns to face Bucky.

“You knew all along; didn’t you?”

“Knew what Natasha?”

“You know what I’m talking about Barnes. Don’t play dumb with me.”

“He was a HYDRA agent, anything he said was a lie. Whatever happened between us then, we can’t know for sure. Who we are now…,”

“Then or now doesn’t matter. I want to know, and I want the truth. What really happened between us?”

Natasha’s glare is unyielding. It’s the same gaze that she has used to make countless enemies reveal their secrets. As the minutes pass the silence is tense, while all involved waited for an answer. After what seemed an interminable amount of time, Bucky sighed and spoke.

“The truth, you all deserve to hear it. Natasha, we did try to run away together, but not in the way he said. You were the best and the brightest of the Black Widow initiates. But under all of that I saw something different in you, I saw someone who was worth more than what the Red Room made of her. The other girls seemed to want to be there, but you…, I don’t know but maybe it felt like to me that you were forced into being there. When I was assigned to train you, I had been out of cryo-stasis for quite a while and I was beginning to remember who I really was. All the things HYDRA had made me do until that point were beginning to eat away at me, and I thought that if I could save just one of you, I could get back to being who I was. Yes, I was developing some feelings for you that I couldn’t understand. We shared one kiss, but there was nothing deeper. It was my hesitation that got us caught. If I had been able to fight what I was feeling, I could have saved us both.”

By now the courtroom has emptied, even Fury and Tony are gone. The silence is again stifling. Sam has stepped away, and Steve moves closer to Natasha, gently wrapping an arm around her waist. She leans in to his embrace, but still stares at Bucky.

“Do you really expect me to believe that?”

“No, I expect you to believe what you want. You and I have had our minds torn apart and put back together so many times I wouldn’t believe it if I was in your place. But, it is the truth. You said it yourself, HYDRA and the Red Room had a way of screwing with your mind so you wouldn’t know which way was up.”

Natasha doesn’t know what to say, but she’s still not sure she believes Bucky’s story. She turns to walk away and as Steve follows, he turns back to look at his best friend with a look of understanding, but also an uncertainty in his eyes that conveys the words: give her time. Silently; Bucky lets them go, and after a few moments also leaves. When he exits the courthouse Steve’s motorcycle and Natasha’s corvette are gone. He’s regained his freedom, so no one attempts to stop him as he walks back to Avengers Tower. He spends a lot of the walk lost in thought. When he arrives at the tower and his quarters, he’s a little surprised to find Tony waiting for him.

“What do you want Stark? Can’t I just have some time to myself?”

“No. Because I’m guessing Natasha didn’t believe you, and neither do I.”

“You still think I was responsible for the assassination of your parents.”

“You haven’t done anything to prove otherwise.”

“So you think my testimony on the stand was a lie?”

The look on Tony’s face confirms that simple truth, and even though he had begun to trust Bucky, what the prosecutor said threw that all out the window. As such, all the anger he felt towards his father has now been directed towards Bucky.

“You know what Stark; I don’t need your bullshit right now. The files are all over the web, get the info yourself.”

Bucky turns to walk away, but doesn’t get very far as Tony grabs his arm. This action is not something the former assassin takes well, and wheels around to face the billionaire. While their argument gets more heated, Steve and Natasha are on their own floor, in the middle of their own discussion.

“You don’t believe him, do you Nat?”

“I don’t know what to believe. I remember him being a trainer there in the memories Wanda brought back from the Red Room, but there is still so much of it that…,”

When she pauses, Steve’s eyes show confusion, but he doesn’t speak. He’s only been back for a month, and his own memories are still somewhat fuzzy. He can only imagine what Natasha is going through.

“Steve, I…I don’t want whatever it was that happened between me and Bucky to change things between you and me.”

“Why would it?”

“I could feel the tension emanating from you when I sat back down next to you in the courtroom. I feel like if I go chasing after the truth of it, I could push you away. I…I don’t…”

“Nat, don’t do this to yourself. If you want to know what really happened between you and Bucky, then you owe it to yourself to find out. But here’s the way I see it, he wasn’t Bucky when he was training you. He had already had his mind torn apart and only the Winter Soldier existed.”

“But what about what he said, he was beginning to remember who he was. It even led him to try and pull me out of the Red Room.”

“Nat…,”

Before Steve can finish, a loud crash sounds from the floor below theirs, and both of them wonder what has caused the noise. It only took a moment for JARVIS to call in letting them know of the problem.

“Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, there is a problem downstairs between Mr. Stark and Sergeant Barnes. Before I alert the other Avengers I believe it is imperative that you two be the first to have a chance to stop them.”

Steve quickly bolts from their room towards the emergency stairwell, with Natasha right behind him. Their footsteps echo through the service hallway, but they are both oblivious to every sound except their own strained breathing. When they get to Bucky’s floor, they stop dead in their tracks as Tony comes crashing violently through the door, wood splintering and glass shattering around him.

“You just had to go and attack me, didn’t you Stark?! I warned you not to push me!”

Tony looks up from the floor where he landed after being thrown through the door. He sees Bucky climbing over the remains and knows he only has a short time to activate his armor. Steve and Natasha waste little time in entering the fray. Both of them are trying to prevent Bucky from doing something he’ll regret, even if the fight could have been Tony’s fault.

“BUCKY STOP!”

“There’s no stopping this Stevie, he started the hostilities. I’m going to finish it.”

Steve moves in to get face to face with Bucky while Natasha guards his back and stares down Tony. Unfortunately for the pair, their efforts are ignored as Bucky shoves Steve out of the way and Tony similarly pushes Natasha aside.

“Come on Barnes, I’ve gone toe to toe with your buddy Spangles. Let’s see what you’ve got!”

As the Iron Man armor begins to assemble around Tony, Bucky lunges forward, and throws a straight line punch right at his adversary’s head. Only the helmet protected Tony from having his face bloodied, though the face plate did get a dent.

“Okay, you want to play, I’m game.”

Now that he’s fully armored, Tony begins firing repulsor blasts, but he underestimated Bucky’s speed. The former assassin gracefully dodges until he gets close enough to latch on to Stark’s right arm. As his bionic fist begins to tighten, the armor around Tony’s wrist begins to contract from the stress. As the fight rages on, both combatants have forgotten that Steve and Natasha are there as well. Tony fired another repulsor blast and Bucky quickly dodged, not realizing Steve and Natasha were behind him. Steve pushed her out of the way but wasn’t quite as lucky as the blast hit and destroyed a computer console on the wall. And when it exploded, a shower of sparks burned the side of his face.

“STEVE!”

Natasha screamed in horror as Steve went down; and as he was momentarily blinded, he couldn’t see her running towards him. When she reached him, Natasha tucked his head against her shoulder and began to help him up. The fighting ceased for just a moment as Tony lifted his faceplate, and again he was at fault for hurting another Avenger.

“Natasha; I-I didn’t mean to…,”

“Shove it Stark! You just can’t leave well enough alone!”

The anger in her voice is enough to snap Bucky back into reality, and he takes advantage of Tony’s distraction. Even though he’s risking his arm, he triggers an E.M.P to disable the Iron Man Armor. In addition to the armor, and his bionic arm, the lights on the floor all go out. Now enveloped in darkness Bucky makes his way over to his friend and assists in helping Steve to his feet. As they walk away, he doesn’t even look back, but gives Tony an overt warning.

“You better pray to God that Steve isn’t seriously injured Stark. Because if he is, the next time we meet, you’ll be the one laid up in a hospital bed.”

The lights begin to come back on as Tony’s armor reboots. He had designed it to be resistant to an E.M.P, but it seemed to have malfunctioned, or Bucky had something that could override the system. Either way, the armor isn’t his main concern at the moment. While he makes his way to his lab, Natasha has torn a part of her shirt sleeve off and wrapped it around Steve’s eyes, shielding his temporary blindness as the lights came back on.

“Nat, where are we going?”

“Bucky and I are taking you to the medical floor. We need to make sure the damage to your eyes isn’t permanent.”

Steve starts to panic, even with Natasha trying to keep him calm. He felt the explosion, and the thought of losing his eyesight is terrifying. When they reach the main med-bay, Bucky has Dr. Richards dim the lights.

“What happened, Barnes?”

“Tony acted like an idiot again.”

“Natasha, care to explain that to me?" 

“Stark fired a repulsor blast at Bucky, but it missed and destroyed a computer monitor, the sparks hit Steve’s face.”

“All right, let me take a look. I need to see the extent of the damage. Natasha can you remove the blindfold?”

She does as requested but still keeps Steve’s eyes covered with her hand. The whole left side of his face is bright red, and to the Doctors it appears as if he lost a few layers of skin. Bucky looks on while barely able to contain his fury, and he chooses this exact moment to ask an unnecessary question.

“Natasha, is there anything I can do? How do you want me to help?”

Immediately Natasha wheels around to face him, and her eyes show all the anger she’s feeling at the time.

“You’ve done enough! If you hadn’t let Stark get to you, Steve wouldn’t be hurt right now!”


	30. Recovery

When Natasha screamed at him, Bucky had to take a step back from the furious red-head. Her eyes were a storm of emotion and he knew that he had screwed up. She didn’t even begin to calm down until he stepped out of the room and paced while Dr. Richards began his examination. By now JARVIS had reported the situation to the rest of the team, and except for Rhodes they were all gathered outside of the med-bay. Not surprisingly to Bucky, Sam is just as angry as Natasha.

“What the Hell, Barnes?! How could you have let this happen? Steve trusted you and this is just like D.C. all over again!”

“Sam, I didn’t let this happen. I dodged an attack from Stark, and Steve was the unfortunate recipient of the blast meant for me.”

“Then it was still your fault. You should have…,”

Clint stops Sam before he can say something he’ll later regret. Steve officially made him third in command in case of situations like this, so he does what he’s been doing and steps up to try keep things from getting worse.

“Sam, don’t do this. I’m sure that Barnes had no way of knowing Steve and Nat were behind him. We’ve all been in situations where self-preservation takes over our judgment. From the video footage JARVIS showed us, it could have happened to any one of us.”

Sam doesn’t take Clint’s attempt to pacify him well and storms off. While he knows that it’s true it doesn’t lessen the pain he’s feeling that his friend is again going to be confined to a hospital bed. A few moments later, Carol follows him hoping to keep any other situations from escalating. Wanda, Pietro and Vision also depart to return to their training. Bucky and Clint are the only two left, and the silence is deafening until Bucky speaks again.

“Sam was right. This was all my fault. It’s time for me to…,”

“You’re not leaving Bucky. Steve worked too long and too hard to find you. I’m not going to let you run out on him again.”

“I’d like to see you stop me Barton. The consequences of that will be disastrous, for the both of us.”

Clint couldn’t help but stare at Bucky for the thinly veiled threat. While the two men glare at each-other; Tony is back in his lab finishing his work on the device for Dr. Kincaid, and being admonished by Rhodes.

“Look Tony, you’re my friend. But I have to know, what the hell were you thinking when you attacked Steve’s best friend?”

“What do you think I was thinking?! He killed my parents for HYDRA…; I don’t have time for this Rhodey. This machine isn’t going to finish building itself.”

“You know that’s not the way to get Steve to trust you again. Why do you always have to do this, you know how unnecessary it is.”

“Do what? Try to save the world, to protect humanity? It’s what I have to do, ever since that cave.”

“You still don’t see it; you can’t keep playing the lone gun slinger.”

“I still wish I could believe that.”

Rhodey tries to continue speaking, but Tony isn’t listening anymore. In a few short moments he becomes so engrossed in his work that he doesn’t even notice his long time best friend leaving. Rhodey knows that when Tony gets like this there’s nothing anyone can do to snap him out of it. So he finds himself suiting up and flying off to deal with his own frustrations. 

While the rest of the Avengers went about their daily routines, Clint and Bucky were still standing outside the med-bay, having momentarily forgotten their heated discussion. The two assassins stood there watching and listening as Dr. Richards removed the shards of glass that had embedded themselves in Steve’s face, though his eyes were thankfully spared. Even Natasha breathed a sigh of relief when she heard that news and her tension seemed to abate. Although it returned when the Doctor came to her and she heard the next prognosis.

“Natasha, I can already see that Steve’s serum is healing the damage to his face, but there’s still a problem.”

“What is the problem? If his serum is doing its job then…,”

“I’m not sure why, but Steve still hasn’t regained his eyesight.”

Despite her raging emotions, Natasha managed to keep calm. She couldn’t know how Steve would react when he heard this news, and she resolved to again be his strength when he would need it the most.

“Have you told him yet?”

“No, I had him keep his eyes closed through the surgery, since normal anesthetics wouldn’t work on him. I don’t think I should be the one to tell him. It might be easier coming from you.”

“You want me to tell my husband that he still can’t see. I may be able to keep him calm if I say it, but you know he’s going to have questions, and you will be the only one able to answer them.”

When they entered the room and delivered the news, on the exterior Steve was surprisingly calm about the situation. His eyes didn’t take any shrapnel from the exploding computer monitor, so his blindness came from the combined light of the fire and Tony’s repulsor. He was silent as Clint and Natasha guided him to the elevator for the trip to his floor. Bucky had excused himself just a short while before Steve emerged from the med-bay. No one knew where he had gone to. So when the three of them had arrived at his and Natasha’s quarters, the first question he asked was completely expected.

“Clint, where’s Bucky?”

“I don’t know Steve. He was there watching your surgery with me one minute, and then he was gone.”

“Why would he just leave though? He’s been here through all of this, and now he’s just gone?”

“Nat, there’s no telling what’s going through his head right now. But I’ve seen that look in your eyes before, don’t worry. I’ll find him.”

After helping Natasha get Steve to his recliner, Clint left to undertake his new mission. Even though Steve is the one who should be confused and upset, it’s Natasha who is the one on the verge.

“This is my fault. I’m the reason he took off. I didn’t believe him when he told me what happened between us, and then I yelled at him because you got hurt.”

Steve was surprised how sharp his other senses had become with the loss of his sight. He could hear Natasha’s footsteps as they fell heavily across the floor as she paced their living room. When he speaks, his voice is calm and comforting.

“Nat, none of this is your fault.”

“Not my fault? How is it not my fault if he’s gone?”

“Because Bucky’s not like us. Honestly, he’s not even like he used to be. I know I can never really understand what was done to him, but these past three years we’ve had support, and trust. We’ve had a family, dysfunctional though we are. Bucky had nothing. It’s why I fought so hard to find him.”

“You know it’s cheesy the way you still hold on to those old-fashioned beliefs you have.”

Steve can hear the humor in her voice, and he knows that she understands. Despite his current situation, he has the wherewithal to make a joke of his own.

“My beliefs may be cheesy, but you know you love me for them.”

With a laugh, Natasha sits down with Steve in his chair and leans her head on his chest. The humor slowly fades as they discuss their next moves in regards to his lack of eyesight. While they talk, Clint has left the tower and already has eyes on Bucky. Maybe it’s the fact that he doesn’t have to cover his tracks anymore, or maybe he wants to be found, but the archer catches up to him in a small bar in Manhattan.

“You’re getting sloppy Barnes. I was on to you within ten minutes of you leaving the tower.”

“I left to get some time to think Barton. Why are you here?”

Bucky spoke without turning around, he just continued nursing his beer. He didn’t even react with anger that he’d been followed, just a calm acceptance, proving how much he had changed since he recovered his memories.

“Because you need a friend right now. Steve can’t be here, so I’m it.”

“A friend? Is that what we are? Because you don’t really know me, other than what Steve has told you.”

Clint sits down on the stool next to Bucky’s and orders his own beer. He knows the other man is correct in his assumption, but he’s about to divulge a secret that no one but the other Avengers know. With a hesitant sigh, he begins to speak.

“You’re right, I don’t know anything about you other than what Steve has told me. But I do know what it’s like to have someone crawl inside your head and play. I know what it’s like to be unmade, to be pulled out of your own reality and have something else put in. Natasha does as well. More importantly, I know what it’s like to have a friend believe in you so blindly that coming back from that is easier than it seems.”

It’s hard for Bucky to accept that someone knows and understands what he’s going through. But a quick glance to the side reveals a look of haunted understanding in Clint’s blue-gray eyes. 

“So what happened to you Barton?”

“I had my mind ripped out by a maniacal demi-god. He used me to fight and kill SHIELD agents all so he could bring an alien force to Earth in an attempt to conquer the planet three years ago.”

Hearing this was a shock to the other assassin. He had been in cryo-stasis during that time. He also had no doubts that Clint was intentionally glossing over some of the story, but it wasn’t his responsibility to press the man for further information. Instead he asks a simple question.

“So what brought you back? How did you break free of the mind-control?”

“Natasha, she hit me in the head really hard.”

“Wow, I didn’t know anything could break through that thick stubborn skull of yours.”

“Yeah, well the same goes for yours. Obviously she did the same thing to you.”

The two men finally share a laugh together, and the tension between them is broken. Their laughter takes a few moments to finally die down, and when it does, Clint has a serious question for Bucky.

“So, are you going to come back to the tower or not? Steve really could use your help right now.”

“I don’t know if I should. It might be best for me to go back on the road. There are still other HYDRA bases out there, and someone needs to take them out.”

“Look, I meant it when I said I didn’t know what HYDRA had done to you. But Steve trusts you. He trusted me in the battle of New York against the aliens, even with what I had done. If you want to really take HYDRA down, it wouldn’t hurt to have a team behind you.”

“Yeah, but what about Stark? I doubt he’s going to welcome me back with open arms.”

“Stark has his own problems to deal with. The bottom line is, the Avengers could use you. And I know Steve wanted you to take his place as Cap while he was dead. You really should consider his request.”

Bucky falls silent at the mention of taking up the shield. He still doesn’t think he’s worthy of taking up that mantle. But he does at least make the decision to return to the tower with Clint. He can’t help but admit to himself that working with a team again like the Howling Commandos felt good.

Three weeks went by and Steve was under constant observation for his eyesight. He was beginning to get frustrated that it hadn’t returned yet, but Natasha and Bucky were with him every step of the way. It finally took the two of them along with Clint and Dr. Richards to convince him that the tower was not the safest place for him right now, and that Clint’s farm in Iowa would be the place he needed to go to recover. During that same period, Steve finally convinced Bucky to become Captain America.

“Look Buck, I know you have your reservations about taking my place. But the hard truth is that despite the serum, my eyesight may never return. You may think you’re not worthy of the title, but you proved it when you helped the Avengers raid that HYDRA base, and saved me.”

“I-I don’t want to be Captain America. I’m a soldier, it’s all I’ve ever wanted to be.”

“Come on Buck, you’ve known me your whole life. But, I never wanted to be Captain America either, I just wanted to be a soldier. You know that’s why I tried to enlist four times.”

“You know you’re kind of missing the point Steve. The world trusts Captain America, but the world also knows who James Barnes is, and the things I did in the service of HYDRA. Can you honestly tell me that they would have the same trust in me that they have in you?”

“That’s a fair point. But Captain America is an ideal, a symbol. You’ve been trying to gain redemption for your past, this is your chance. I believe you can rise above your past. You need to believe it as well. Right now I can’t be Captain America, but you can. If you won’t do this for yourself, do it for me. There’s no one else I would trust to take up my name.”

Bucky can hear the sincerity in Steve’s voice, even if he can’t see it in his friends’ eyes due to the dark glasses. Because Steve has always had an unerring belief in his best friend, Bucky finally begins to believe in himself again. His answer takes a long time to break forth, but when it does, it’s with a quiet; but resolute acceptance.

“I’ll do it.”


	31. Retirement

With Bucky’s decision to take on the role of Captain America finalized, Steve could now rest a little easier. Even though his life was changing as drastically as it did when he woke up from the ice, this time it wasn’t as scary for him as it was when he learned how many of his friends had moved on or passed on. The main difference now is that he has Natasha and a family. It took two days to get everything they would need to adjust to a new life away together. When the day of departure arrived, Clint piloted the Quinjet towards his farm with Bucky along for the ride. While the archer is piloting, Bucky goes to back of the jet to talk with Steve and Natasha.

“Are you sure this is the best idea Steve? The medical facilities at the tower are probably the best in the world. Shouldn’t you stay and see if Dr. Richards can…,”

“He already told me Bucky. There’s nothing more that can be done there. The tower is too automated, with too many lights. I need a place where I can rest and recuperate on my own time. Being there wouldn’t be conducive to my healing.”

“I still think that’s a load of crap Steve. You don’t know how to sit still and relax.”

“Maybe I don’t, but this kind of forces me to do so. If we were to stay at the tower, I’d still want to be involved in everything going on. And right now, I’d be a hindrance to the team.”

Bucky looks over to Natasha, hoping she could convince Steve that he could never be a hindrance, but she just shakes her head no. Even if she could convince her husband otherwise, she knows this is the best course of action. He’s been through so much since he died and was resurrected that he needs time away.

“Besides Bucky, I’ll never be more than a Quinjet flight away. You can always come out here and see me when you’re not busy saving the world.”

Steve’s joke only slightly helped Bucky to relax. He knew what he would be getting himself into as Captain America, but he’s steadfast in his belief that he can live up to Steve’s ideal. After a few moments, he notices his best friend has fallen asleep, and as Natasha also noticed, she decides it’s time to make amends.

“Bucky, I’m-I’m sorry for the way I yelled at you after Steve got injured. I know it wasn’t your fault. You were just protecting yourself from Stark, and Steve was protecting me the same way.”

“No, you were right. I should have never let Stark get to me. And I sure as hell should have been more aware of my surroundings. But I was just seeing red, furious that Stark would…,”

“You’re not the first of person on this team to let your anger get the better of you. But you’re doing a good thing; Steve told me that when you accepted being Captain America he slept his first peaceful night in years. I didn’t even have to calm him down when he woke up from a nightmare. He didn’t have any.”

For the first time since returning to New York, Bucky sees a look of gratitude in Natasha’s eyes. They’ve been hard-pressed to see eye to eye since Paris. Even during the raid on the HYDRA base, there was tension between them, even though they put it aside for the sake of Steve.

“So, I don’t know if you believe me about what happened in the Red Room between us Natasha but…,”

“Bucky; don’t. That’s in the past, and whatever happened isn’t going to dictate my future. I’ve got Steve, and I’m done with living in fear of that.”

“That’s good, but I found something that would help you reconcile, if you want to see it.”

Natasha can’t hide the inquisitive look in her eyes, especially when Bucky pulls a computer out of his duffel bag. He offers it out, and though reluctant, Natasha takes it. It’s already keyed up to a digitized file on their shared past.

“It took me the past two days to find that file. You’ll see from it that everything I told you was true.”

She reads through all of it. It goes into detail how Bucky broke the handcuffs on her bed late one night, convincing her he could get them out of there. They were on the run for three days, eventually hiding out in one of his safe houses in St. Petersburg. Despite the city being the second largest in Russia, he had found a way for them to blend in. They spent a month together in relative safety until one of Lukin’s many spies spotted Bucky while he was out getting supplies. When she finished reading, Natasha looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. Even though they had been caught that day, and she remembers it all now, Bucky was the first person to show her actual kindness since her nightmare in the Red Room began. Slowly she gets up and gives him a hug as her way of saying thank you.

“Hey guys, thought I’d let you know that we’ve arrived. I’m taking us down.”

Clint set the jet down quietly, and opened the rear hatch. When he looked out the front window however, the sight was one he’s missed over the past several months. Laura is standing on the front porch, holding Nathaniel while Cooper and Lila stand on either side of her. Before departing the jet, Bucky slips on a jacket to cover his bionic arm, and grabs the bags following behind as Natasha guides Steve down the ramp. When the couple steps out from behind the jet, Lila screams in joy at the presence of her Uncle Steve and Auntie Nat, dashing across the grass. Cooper is slightly more subdued as he follows behind his little sister.

“Hey there kiddo,” Natasha says as she kneels down as the tiny tornado of a child comes rushing forward. “You need to be a little more careful right now, Uncle Steve isn’t feeling well.”

Still standing behind her, Steve understands that Natasha was protecting him from being tackled by the five year old. If she hadn’t been there, Lila would have tackled him, while he would never have seen her coming.

As Natasha scoops the little girl up, she turns towards Steve. Lila is curious and has to ask a question.

“What’s wrong with Uncle Steve? Will he be okay?”

“Lila, I’m just having some trouble with my eyes right now. In a few days I should be all better, and then your daddy and I can take you and Cooper fishing, what do you say?”

Cooper’s eyes lit up when Steve mentioned fishing, but before either he or his sister can respond, Bucky walks around from behind the jet. They don’t know him, so they get a little shy. It’s only when their mother walks over to introduce herself that the nervousness begins to dissipate.

“Clint, I didn’t know you’d be bringing someone else besides Steve and Nat. Hi, I’m Laura Barton, and you are?”

Laura extends her hand out in greeting, which Bucky takes hesitantly. It’s not because he’s nervous about meeting her, it’s more because he didn’t expect any one of the Avengers to have a relationship outside of the team, let alone actually be married and have a normal life.

“James Barnes, but Steve and everybody else call me Bucky.”

“Well then, it’s a pleasure to meet you Bucky. Will you be staying with us as well?”

“No, I have to be getting back to New York. I just came to help Steve get settled in. I’ve got some business to take care of back in the city.”

“I understand that, but I hope you’ll at least stay for dinner. You look like you could use a good home-cooked meal.”

“Actually I…,”

“I’m not taking no for an answer Mr. Barnes. There’s always room for one of Steve’s friends at my table.”

Bucky would sigh, but the man he was raised to be could never turn down such an open invitation. It just wouldn’t be polite. Natasha had just set Lila down so she could continue helping Steve. Of course Lila recovered from her initial shyness first and quickly grabbed Bucky’s free right hand, pulling him along behind her. As she dragged him past her father, he looked at the archer and mouthed the words please help me. Clint just laughed and shook his head no at Bucky’s evident embarrassment.

While the group waited for dinner, Steve and Natasha got settled into the guest room. Despite putting on a brave face for Lila and saying his eyes would be better in a few days, Steve was still afraid his eyesight would never return. It’s a difficult situation, because even when he was sick, he’d never been this dependent on anyone before. So when he attempts to crack a joke to hide how terrified he is, Natasha reacts explosively, or with what amounts to explosively for her anyway.

“So is this what it’s like to be Murdock?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? You’re nothing like Murdock!”

“This is the way he sees the world. Just never-ending darkness when he’s not being Daredevil?”

At that moment it hits Natasha just how terrified Steve really is. Instantly she feels remorseful for her short outburst. She even realizes that Steve has been acting strong with everyone else, but is giving her his full vulnerability, like he always has when they’re alone. She knows that what he needs right now is for her to be comforting, so she sits down beside him, and places a hand gently on his cheek.

“Steve, listen to me. Just because you can’t see right now, doesn’t mean you’ve lost who you are. Remember what Dr. Richards said, this is temporary. We even thought that when it first happened.”

“But what’s if it’s not temporary, Nat? What if this is permanent? What if…,”

“What if; what?”

“I never get my eyesight back. What if I can never do the things I did before? Being Captain America is a big part of who I am, maybe it’s not all of who I am, but I don’t want to spend the rest of my life this way. And I can’t honestly ask you to stay with me like this.”

“So that’s what this is about. Steve, are you afraid I’ll love you less just because you can’t see, and you’re not Captain America?”

His silence is stifling. Natasha knows all about his past as the sick kid he was before the serum, but the thought that he would let her go because of this is unfathomable. So she does the only thing she knows to do, she pulls him in close and makes every attempt to reassure him.

“Steve, I could never love you less. It doesn’t matter to me that you can’t see. I made a promise to you with our wedding vows; to stay with you no matter what. I fought to get you back after you died, and I’m not going anywhere. I didn’t even know what love was before you. So face it, you’re not getting rid of me.”

“So you’re willing to give up the life? Walk away from being an Avenger? It’s what I have to do.”

“I almost did it once before. I thought I could do it after defecting from Russia. And the thought did cross my mind once or twice after you died.”

“But you didn’t then. You had the courage to keep on fighting, and you saved me.”

“Because you would have done the same thing in my place Steve. Nothing could have changed that then, and nothing is going to change it now. This time, I’m perfectly okay with retiring because we’re together.”

Steve could hear the sincerity in her voice and felt her warmth as she edged close and embraced him. The moment didn’t last long as a knock on the door, and Clint’s voice came with an untimely interruption.

“Hey, if you guys are all settled in, we’ve got dinner ready.”

“He’s really got to work on his timing. We were about to have a moment.”

“I heard that!”

Clint hollered back from the other side of the door as he was walking away. It was all in jest, knowing that his two friends really did need some time alone, but Steve and Natasha just chuckle in response.

“Come on Steve, we better get out there, there’s no telling how badly Clint burned the food. Hopefully it will at least be edible.”

“Yeah, why do you think I never let him cook the team meals?”

Around the dinner table, there was an overabundance of food for all of them. While they were all eating, Clint told stories and jokes about everything the Avengers had seen over their time as a team. Bucky decided to join in and tell the story he had recounted for Clint and Natasha when he was brought to see Steve for the first time at the tower. The two former SHIELD agents still didn’t get why it was so funny, and Laura didn’t either. But the biggest question came as soon as they were done eating, and it was directed solely at Bucky from Cooper.

“Mr. Barnes, why do you have a metal arm?”

Bucky is slightly taken aback at the question; he had put on a long sleeve shirt and a glove to cover his bionics. But what he hadn’t known is that Cooper and Lila had been watching when he was out front chopping wood with Clint.

“Cooper, I don’t think that’s an appropriate question to ask of Mr. Barnes right now. He may not want to discuss it.”

No one thinks that Cooper is going to get an answer, but Bucky surprises them all by speaking up, and calmly as he explains.

“It’s a fair question. I guess I didn’t know Cooper had been watching when I was chopping wood. I lost my arm in the war when I was fighting alongside your Uncle Steve. This is what the Army replaced it with.”

The group chatted for a few more hours, but none of the Avengers corrected Bucky’s story, it was close enough to the truth that they were all thankful he glossed over certain details. As the sun started to go down, Bucky knew it was time for him to head back, after all he had a new life to start living.

“It was nice to meet one of Steve’s friends, Bucky. I do hope you’ll come back and visit sometime soon.”

“Oh you can count on it. I didn’t realize how much I’d needed a home-cooked meal, until I had that fantastic dinner you prepared.”

“You are more than welcome. I’ve heard what the meals at Stark Tower can be like, and without Steve around until he gets better, well…,”

“You don’t have to remind me. I just hope my brother gets better here faster than he would at the tower.”

As Bucky is finishing up his good-byes to Laura and Natasha, Clint emerges from the jet, having set the coordinates and auto-pilot for the return flight. But he can’t leave just yet as he has one more friend to say good-bye to.

“I feel like it’s not the right time for me to leave, Stevie.”

“I know, but the Avengers need you. They need a leader.”

“No, they just need someone to keep them in line. Stark just might cause chaos, the only thing I can do is try and maintain discipline.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit Buck. JARVIS recorded the raid on the HYDRA base, and before I went blind, I reviewed the video. You’re a natural leader. You pulled them all together as a team, even I couldn’t have done it any better.”

“Yeah, now who’s the one not giving himself enough credit, punk. Everything I learned about leadership was from you during the war. I wasn’t leading the Avengers that day, you were.”

“Well, if that’s the way you want to reconcile yourself to it, I’m in no position to argue. You better get going, just make sure you come back and see me when you have a free moment jerk.”

With a brotherly hug, Steve and Bucky parted ways. It was difficult for them both, leaving each other again so soon after having finally been reunited after seventy years. But this time Bucky was free to make his own choices and live his own life on his terms. He was doing this, knowing Steve was supportive and trusting him as the new Captain America. As the jet flew away, Natasha walked back over, and wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist. The question was almost unspoken, but she knew that voicing it was going to give her the confirmation she needed.

“You think he’s going to be okay?”

“Oh yeah, he’s going to be just fine. The Avengers are going to have a great leader with him. I know it.”

“Come on then; Captain. I think it’s time we go get some rest.”


	32. New Avengers

When Bucky arrived back at the tower, he already knew things were going to change. He even expected some push back from the others when he announced he would be leading the team. But what he couldn’t have expected was a full on verbal fight as soon as he walked into the situation room.

“What the Hell gives you the right to just decide you’re going to lead the Avengers; Stark?”

“Because I provide all the tech, and the headquarters, and there wouldn’t be the Avengers without me, Sam.”

“Yeah, but don’t forget your ego, your narcissism, and your need to fly off and defy orders, because you can’t be anything other than the lone gun-slinger!”

“What you’re forgetting Carol, is that sometimes being the lone gun-slinger accomplishes more than the team can.”

“Yeah, and sometimes it creates an artificial intelligence that wants to wipe out humanity. And then gets the man who led us in battle killed!”

The arguing continued for another twenty minutes and Bucky couldn’t do anything but drop his head in his hands. While he’s beginning to think that he made a mistake, he knows that Steve believes he can handle this. It’s with that belief and his determination that he makes his presence known with a shout that silences everyone.

“ENOUGH!”

All eyes turn towards the back of the room to see him standing there, glaring like an angry parent. There is not a word spoken as all eyes eventually look down in embarrassment at their collective outburst, all eyes except Tony’s.

“About time you got back Barnes. We were just having a civil discussion to decide who would be taking Steve’s place. I vote for me.”

“You would, Stark. And from what I could tell, nothing about your discussion was civil. For the record, you’re about as fit to lead this team as an octopus is at playing the drums.”

Suddenly all eyes are looking back up at Bucky. While they all agree about Stark, they’re confused about the metaphor Bucky used.

“I’m sorry, an octopus that plays the drums? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t worry about what it means Stark. You just need to accept the fact that you’re not going to be the next leader of the Avengers.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I am.”

“And what makes you think you’re the right man to lead this team? You’ve only been with us for a couple of months.”

“Do you think you can lead the team Sam? If you want to give it a shot, go ahead.”

“That isn’t what I meant. Do you think you’re ready for the burden of leadership?”

“Steve does. He passed the identity of Captain America to me, and he placed his faith in me to lead.”

Everyone in the room accepts that Steve knows what he’s doing, and if he believes that Bucky is the right man for the job, they’re not going to question it, all except one of them anyway.

“Steve’s not here to make that decision; Barnes. I for one think he’s out of his mind. I say we put it to a vote to decide.”

“I should have known you’d go that route. Tony Stark doesn’t think anyone is better than him, and he always knows what’s best. So here’s the deal, we’re all going to work together, and every Avenger will have a say. But when we’re on the battlefield, I’m in charge. If I’m not there, Sam is second in command. Steve ran this team like a military unit, and I’m going to continue running it that way. If anyone has a problem with that, you know where the door is.”

Everyone fell silent. They knew Bucky had just issued a challenge to all of them. He wasn’t going to listen to any more arguing over this non-issue. After a few moments of tense silence, Carol spoke up first.

“I’m with Bucky. If Steve truly believes in him, then he has my support.”

“Mine too; Steve couldn’t have made a better choice. I’ve made my choice; I’m with him as well.”

One by one, the rest of the Avengers agree to the decision of Bucky taking the lead. Wanda and Pietro, Vision, and Rhodes, Tony is the only one still with reservations, but the others are all in support of the new Cap, so he finally agrees as well.

“All right, if Steve really wants Bucky to lead, then I’m not going to challenge that. The world does need the Avengers.”

Silently the team broke up to go about the rest of their daily tasks. Only Sam and Carol remained behind. They both have questions for Bucky, but Sam’s question is the first to be addressed.

“Why are you making me second in command?”

“Because Steve trusts you Sam. You’ve been there with him for the past few years when I couldn’t be. You take orders well, and I watched you in battle, you’re a natural leader. You think there’s someone else on this team able to do the job better than you? Now’s your chance to speak up.”

Sam just shakes his head; he has no one else he can think of. Carol’s not there to challenge either of them, but she has an interesting point that will also need to be addressed.

“Bucky, you know Tony’s not going to let this go that easily. Despite the fact that he seems to be deferring to Steve, he’s going to challenge you every chance he gets.”

“You think I should be wary of his motivations. I’m all too aware of what he could do. Moreover, I read the files on the Avengers war. Steve put a lot of trust in you as well. Even with Natasha as his second, you were someone he gave a lot of responsibility to. I want you as my third in line Carol.”

“That’s uh…, a big responsibility. You’re sure about this?”

“I am. I chose Sam because of his military experience. I chose you for the same reason. And you’ve also got the power to take Stark out if he does try something.”

“But what about Rhodes? He’s got just as much military experience as I do.”

“And he has a loyalty to Tony that would make him somewhat of a wild card. I need people who will back me up in this. I believe that those people are you two. Any further questions?”

Sam and Carol both respond negatively, and then depart for their own daily routines. With these decisions settled for the moment, Bucky makes his way to the rec floor, and sees someone there he doesn’t know, and another he’s not sure he can trust.

“Fury.”

“Barnes. I heard about Steve’s decision to make you the new leader of the Avengers.”

“And you think he made a mistake. Because you don’t think I can handle it. I bet you still don’t trust me.”

“Not my concern. Officially, I’m retired. Coulson runs SHIELD now; I’m just here because I have someone who can help you with the operations of this team. All you have to do is accept that she can help.”

“And that would be her; I take it?”

“Yes, Sergeant James Barnes, meet Agent Sharon Carter."

“I’ve heard of you. Thought you worked for the C.I.A.”

“I did. But Director Fury thought of me when he heard Natasha was taking a leave of absence. As for the why she’s doing this, I don’t need to know. If it has to do with Steve, then that’s where she needs to be.”

“You know they’re married?”

“I’ve known for a long time now, she’s better for him than I could have ever been.”

A question begins to form on Bucky’s tongue, but Sharon quickly changes the subject without answering what she already knew he was going to ask.

“Point is, you need someone who has the same experience in espionage that Natasha does. You’re taking on a big task in leading this team, and while they all respect Steve, they won’t so easily respect you. I’m here to watch out for challenges, for lack of a better term.”

“We’ve already solved that problem. I’ve got Sam and Carol backing me up. So I think your presence here might be a little unnecessary Agent Carter.”

“You chose well, but they’re not spies. You know this, especially because you were one for nearly seventy years. You’re going to have to be a very public hero, and that won’t allow you the secrecy you’re used to. That’s where I come in.”

“Do I get a choice in the matter, Fury?”

“I think you already know the answer to that question. You already made your choice when you took up the mantle of Captain America. This is just another part of that choice.”

“Funny, Steve didn’t mention any of this to me.”

“Because he doesn’t know. He’s a neutral now, and just like I knew he needed Natasha, you need Sharon.”

“One day you’re going to have to fill me in on how you know all this. And for the record, Steve isn’t a neutral. Do you really think that once he gets his eyesight back he’s just going to stay retired?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. This is happening, so accept it, and you two find a way to work together.”

Fury turned his back and walked away, inviting no further room for discussion. When he entered the elevator and the doors closed, Bucky looked back at Sharon, with her smug smile and a hint of amusement in her eyes.

“Nick Fury always gets what he wants, Sergeant. Don’t make this harder than it has to be. The world needs the Avengers, and Captain America. But you need me. And the truth of it is because, I know everything there is to know about Steve, and how to make you…,”

“I’m not trying to be Steve, Sharon. No one can replace my best friend and the hope he gave to the people. Captain America is an ideal that the people need to see. I’m going to live up to that ideal, but I’m not going to do it by pretending to be Steve. I hope we’re clear on that.”

“That’s not what I was going to say. I was going to say how to make you into a Captain America he would be proud of.”

“Fine then, now you can answer a question for me. How did you know Steve and Natasha were married, and what did you mean that she was better for him than you could ever be?”

“That’s two questions.”

“Whatever, you want this to work, you’re gonna have to be honest with me.”

“Fine, everyone who ever worked for SHIELD knew how he felt about her. She reminded him a lot of my Great Aunt. I believe his words were: ‘Natasha is feisty, strong-willed, stubborn, and she knows where her place is at the command level, just like Peggy did.’ That a good enough answer for you?”

“That was only one part of the question.”

“Steve and I went on a date, just one. He called me Natasha three times on that date. He was there with me, but thinking about her.”

“Awkward.”

“Some would see it that way, but I think that when we went on that date, they had just gone their separate ways after the fall of SHIELD. He left to look for you, and she left to rebuild her covers. Apparently that year apart, only enhanced how much they both needed each other.”

“If that’s how you rationalize it, to each their own. But your Aunt was Peggy, wasn’t she?”

“Peggy Carter, yup. So, does this tower still have a workout room?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Because you probably want to test my skills? I want to see what I’m up against.”

Bucky led the way to the training facilities, and both he and Sharon got changed into workout gear. They started with hand to hand combat to warm up. Bucky threw the first punch, a right cross. Sharon easily blocked and returned with a left-handed jab. They traded punches back and forth, but neither of them landed a hit. Sharon knew her opponent was holding back for fear of hurting her, so she tried a different tactic. When he thought she was going to throw another punch, she sidestepped and executed a roundhouse kick. Bucky blocked and went in for a low sweep, but Sharon avoided his attempt with a backwards cartwheel, and kicking him in the chin while in motion.

“Not bad, you’re certainly agile, Carter.”

“Have to be, you should see the video footage of when I fought Rumlow in the Insight command center at the Triskelion.”

Now that Bucky knew how good Sharon really was, he stepped up his game, though he still avoided bringing the full strength of his bionic arm to bear on her. The sparring session went on for another half hour, when they were done, both of them had a good feel for the other’s skills.

“So, did I pass your test, Sergeant Barnes?”

“You’re good, I’ll give you that. I think this will work out.”

“Good, because even if you were still against it, I’m not leaving.”

Sharon sees a slight smirk cross Bucky’s face as she wipes the sweat from her brow. Likewise he catches a look in her eyes that could only be described as curiosity. She read all the files she could find on the Winter Soldier when she found out about this assignment, but now she was going to get to know the man he used to be. And in her mind the thought of getting to know James Buchanan Barnes is not an entirely unpleasant prospect.

“So, you got a room where I can stash my gear, and take a shower?”

“Sure, just go to the elevator, JARVIS will get you to one of the empty rooms.”

“And they said chivalry was dead. I’m kind of disappointed you won’t show me. Steve said you were a gentleman.”

Bucky is stunned as Sharon walks away from him after picking up her bags. His only interactions with women in this new century were in battle, and mostly with Natasha. When she’s gone, he can only ask himself a question out loud, and that’s because no one is around to hear it.

“I really must be out of touch. Was she just flirting with me?”

“I believe she was Sergeant Barnes. Did Captain Rogers neglect to inform you that times have changed since the Forties? I’d guess he also didn’t mention that Agent Romanoff proposed to him.”

“Well at least now I know how he felt when they found him. This world is definitely going to take some getting used to.”

“Indeed it will, Sir. Shall I take you to your floor?”

“No JARVIS. I’m going to spend a little more time on a workout. And thanks for insulting me. I appreciate it.”

“Sarcasm noted, Sir.”


	33. The Farm

Steve’s first weeks on the farm were a difficult adjustment. He and Natasha had been given the downstairs guestroom so he didn’t have to worry about falling down the stairs. During that period he had been moody, and withdrawn. He barely ate, and any conversations the others tried to engage him were stilted, and one-sided. Natasha was worried and went out with Laura and the kids; so thinking he was alone; Steve started trying to find his own way around the house by feel. He remembered the farm from when Clint brought them there to regroup from ULTRON, but he had his full eyesight then. Now he was struggling to place the locations of furniture in his memories, and bumped into the coffee table, cutting a gash in his knee from the corner.

“Dammit, gotta be more careful.”

“Steve, you all right?”

Clint’s voice sounded from the kitchen, where he was making coffee. He heard his friend’s exclamation, but held back from making the language joke again.

“Yeah, I was just clumsy.”

“Clumsy doesn’t cover it buddy. You’re bleeding. Let me give you a hand.”

Steve stood still while Clint grabbed hold of his arm before walking him over to the couch. After getting his friend seated, the archer grabbed one of the many first aid kits he kept stashed around the house and wiped the blood away with a disinfecting cloth.

“Well, the gash isn’t that deep. Looks like you’ll be okay. Doesn’t even need stitches. But seriously Steve, You can’t keep pushing yourself like this. And for God’s sake use the cane.”

“I’m not an invalid; Clint. I need to be able to move around on my own. It’s the only way I’m going to get control of this.”

“Captain America to the last. Look, we know you want to get control of this. But you can’t do it on your own. Let us help. That is what we’re here for. Don’t push us away, don’t push Natasha away.”

“I know what we’re here for! But you don’t get it! I’m doing this so I can keep being the man I was for her. I hate having her see me like this.”

“No, you hate having to be this dependent on someone. It’s never been in your nature. Steve, I read your files. Fury insisted on us knowing everything there is to know about each other after the Battle of New York. Even before you were Cap, you always wanted to be one who does the right thing. It’s why Erskine chose you. You’re always the first one into the battle, and the last to walk away. It’s not a bad thing to be dependent on someone else. Put Captain America on the back burner. Just be Steve.”

“I don’t know if I can. I’ve been Cap for so long, Steve kind of got lost under the uniform. And Natasha deserves more than a blind Steve Rogers.”

“So that’s it. You really are an idiot; you know that?”

“You’re really going to kick me when I’m down Clint? That’s not what friends do.”

“Steve, I’m not trying to kick you when you’re down. Nat told me what you said. Do you still think she’ll love you less, because you’re not Cap anymore? She didn’t fall in love with Captain America; she fell in love with Steve Rogers. If you need any more proof than that, you’re hopeless.”

“Proof of what?”

“That Captain America is just a mask. Just like Hawkeye. You make Natasha happy, you make her feel loved. I’ve never seen her this willing to give up the life. All of that red in her ledger, she always believed she would never wipe it all out. But then you came along, and she started to see that her life wasn’t all about the things she did in her past, the mistakes she made. You believed in her, and that’s really when she realized that she was more than what the Red Room made of her. She knew that just making the choice to keep fighting for what’s right, already wiped the red away, all because of you. And even though I brought her to SHIELD, that’s something Fury and I could never make her see.”

At that moment, Steve didn’t know what to say. But he realized Clint was right, he had been pushing them away. He dropped his head in his hands, cursing himself silently for being such a fool. In his heart, Steve knew all of this. He knew this is why Natasha had gone looking for Bucky, why she stayed with the Avengers after she found his best friend. While Clint was figuratively knocking sense into the Super-Soldier, Natasha was trying to hide her concerns from Laura.

“I know you’re worried Nat. You want to talk about what’s bothering you?”

“What makes you think something’s bothering me?”

“You’ve been alternating between staring at your coffee cup and the wall for the past thirty minutes. So what’s up?”

“It’s Steve. Aside from the fact that he was legally dead for almost three months, we’ve been married for over a year now, and he hasn’t been this distant with me since the hex by Wanda.”

“The one that caused you to think you were in love with Bruce.”

“Yeah, but this is worse. He’s there with me at night, but always as stiff as a board. Even if I lean my head on his chest, he doesn’t curl his arm around me like he used too.”

“He’s going through a lot right now. I mean, he was dead, he came back to life. Now he’s blind, it’s a lot for him to take in.”

“I get that, but I feel like he’s pushing me away. I just want to help, and he just seems closed off.”

“Maybe that’s because he hasn’t felt this, I don’t know, weak in a long time. What do you know about his past?”

“Everything, all the afflictions he had before the serum, never meeting his father. His mother dying of tuberculosis. He’s survived so much, and being blind is what bothers him the most?”

“That’s because he can’t do what he used to. He’s trying to make the best of a bad situation, and I’m sure he knows you’re trying to help. But when he became Captain America he suddenly had to be the man everyone looked up to. Maybe he feels like he’s let everyone down.”

“I don’t think that’s the case, Laura. He hasn’t let anyone down.”

“Sure, but does he know that?”

Natasha can’t answer that question. But in the back of her mind, this does make sense. He’s been the driving force of the Avengers for so long, and even though he trusts Bucky to lead, in that instant, she understands why he’s been so distant.

“Nat, you okay?”

“Huh?”

“I’ve been calling your name for five minutes. It’s time to head home.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I think I figured it out though.”

“Figured what out?”

“How I can help Steve. Figured out what’s bothering him.”

With the errands for that day complete, the four all headed home. When they arrived, Cooper and Lila helped their mother bring the groceries in, while Natasha caught sight of Clint and Steve still sitting on the couch. The bandage on Steve’s knee was a curiosity for Natasha, because it hadn’t been there when she left.

“What did you do to him Clint?”

“Come on Nat, what makes you think I did something?”

“You’ve got that guilty look on your face. And you won’t make eye contact with me.”

“I bandaged his knee after Mr. Stubborn over here wouldn’t use the cane we got for him. He was trying to make his way through the living room by feel…,”

“And I cut a gash in my knee when I ran into the coffee table. I can tell my wife the story Clint. You might have embellished what happened more than you need too.”

Natasha quickly covers her mouth to try and hold back her laughter. Although she wants to be mad at Steve, she can’t help but laugh at his need to pick on her best friend.

“Well if you’ll excuse us, I need to take the Boy Scout to our room. I need to talk with him away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears.”

Clint knew that comment was directed solely at him, so he got up and walked to the kitchen to help with the groceries. When his back was turned, Natasha quickly gave Steve a peck on the lips and helped him up. He could feel how tense she was by the grip she had on his hand as she led the way to their bedroom. After she closed the door, she sat with him on the bed, and tried to find the right words to say what she’s feeling. She wouldn’t be the first to speak as Steve had his thoughts all figured out.

“Nat listen, I know I haven’t been the easiest person to live with these past couple of weeks. I’ve just been on edge with this being blind.”

“Yeah, no arguments there, Steve.”

“But it’s more than that, I mean I was dead, and then I was brought back to life. I haven’t felt this out of place since SHIELD first found me three years ago. And I guess I feel like you’re changing who you are to stay with me. I didn’t ever want you to feel like that.”

“Steve we’ve already been through this, I don’t see this as giving up on who I am, I see it as enjoying my time with the man I love, and sharing a normal life with him. The Black Widow doesn’t have to define me anymore. Just like Captain America doesn’t have to define you.”

“That’s just it; I realized that it was never Cap that you fell in love with. It was just Steve Rogers.”

“It took you this long to figure that out? You my love, are very; very dense.”

“Oh I know, and I think that’s another reason you love me. But I still felt like I was letting people down, like I was letting you down.”

“Laura told me that she thought you might be thinking that way. You haven’t let anyone down, least of all me. For a long time after Clint brought me to SHIELD, I thought I’d never get all the red off of my ledger. But it was you that made me see that being an Avenger made all the difference. Despite the horrors of my past, you believed in me.”

“That’s what Clint said to me. That he and Fury couldn’t make you see that. And I realize, I’ve been pushing you away since we got here. I’m sorry if I made you feel like you weren’t helping. I’m sorry for being so distant with you.”

“I understand why you did. And it’s okay. After all, I did it to you when Wanda had us all under the influence of her hex.”

“Yeah, you know it’s funny though. I thought I was saving your life when I carried you out of that bunker at Lehigh, turns out it was you who saved me.”

“How so?”

“You saved me from what I thought would be a life of loneliness. A life as just a Soldier.”

A tear rolls down Natasha’s cheek at the confession, and while she loves that he could say that, she can’t help but tease him for it.

“God, that’s the sappiest thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth.”

“Yeah, but you love me for it anyway.”

Steve and Natasha both explode in laughter together. They keep laughing until they can’t breathe, and the tears are flooding both their eyes. In that moment, all the tension, and all of the frustration they had been dealing with was gone. When their laughter finally abated, Natasha cuddled up next to Steve with her head on his chest, while he curled his arm around her, and gently rubbed her back. Their moment is interrupted again a few hours later when Clint knocks on their door, informing them dinner is ready. As they sat around the table, jokes and stories were told, and the group was the picture of domesticity. At least until the kids were put to bed, and Clint decided it was time to harangue Steve for a while.

“So Nat, is Steve done being an idiot?”

The archer yelped in pain when he received a kick to each of his shins. One from Laura, and one from Natasha. His face turned red from the pain, giving Laura the chance to laugh at him, and Natasha the time to ask a question.

“That’s a good question, but I have a better one. Are you done being an idiot?”

They all broke out in laughter together until it was time for them to retire to their rooms. Natasha walked arm in arm with Steve, and for a while they slept peacefully until Steve sat up with a blaring headache pounding against his skull. He grabbed his pillow to try and muffle his scream, and was partially successful as only Natasha heard it.

“STEVE! Steve; talk to me!”

She sat up quickly and flipped on the bedside lamp. She could see the sweat pouring down his forehead, but not how he clenched his eyes shut tightly when the light came on.

“Nat…, Nat the light!”

“It’s on Steve, what’s wrong?”

“Turn it…turn it off!”

She quickly does so, afraid of what’s happening. She goes to reach for the aspirin in the nightstand, but stops, knowing that the serum would keep it from having any effect. Finally after what feels like hours, Steve’s breathing starts to calm, and his headache slowly becomes a dull throb. He slowly turns to face where Natasha is sitting next to him, and begins to blink his eyes. At first, everything is still fuzzy, and he can only see a blur. But the moonlight is streaming through their window, and shapes begin to take form. The lamp behind her on the table starts to come into focus, and then the bookshelf against the wall. With calm movements, he turns his attention to Natasha, now sitting directly in front of him. He blinks a few more times, and her face starts to come back into focus. He can see her hair falling down around her shoulders, and her eyes locked on him.

“Nat, turn the light on.”

“Steve it’s to…,”

“It’s okay. You can turn it back on.”

She slowly reaches towards the switch and flips the three way bulb to the lowest setting. She almost turns it back off when Steve blinks rapidly, but he catches her hand to stop her. A few more rapid blinks of his eyes and he can see hers in sharp contrast to the low light around them. A smile forms on his lips, and the words come easily.

“I’d almost forgotten how beautiful your eyes are.”

Instantly extreme worry turns to profound relief as tears flood Natasha’s emerald green eyes. The way they catch the light makes them look like crystals dripping down her cheeks. Steve quickly reaches up and brushes his thumbs across her face, wiping the tears away. Now they just have to ponder what turn their lives together are going to take next, the answer would come sooner than they expected while Steve was getting his eyes checked a few weeks later, and Natasha was with another Doctor, after experiencing more bouts of morning sickness. The answer wasn’t anything they could have been prepared for.

“Steve, I’m pregnant.”


	34. The Mission

While life was getting back to normal for Steve and Natasha, especially with the happy news that she was pregnant, The Avengers were not as fortunate. As Sharon predicted, Tony challenged Bucky’s leadership on their first mission. Bucky had assigned Iron Man to providing fly over air support, but as usual he took off on his own, and it nearly cost them the lives of the group of scientists they were trying to free from a HYDRA base. Back at the tower, the two men were having an intense argument about following orders.

“What you did was reckless and irresponsible Stark! Where were you when we were making the extraction of the scientists?”

“Taking care of another threat, if I hadn’t done that, the building might have come down, and we needed the information stored on those databanks.”

“And while you were off doing that, we were pinned down by a stolen Quinjet. Sam was barely able to escape. His flight pack took some damage. If we had lost him that would have been on your head!”

“But we didn’t lose him. And I’ve got JARVIS repairing the pack as we speak, so what’s the problem here Captain?”

The word Captain came out of Tony’s mouth, oozing with sarcasm. He’s been subtle in his attempts to undermine Bucky’s authority so far, but this time he was being absolutely blatant about it.

“You know damn well what the problem is. I expect that next time I give you an order, you’ll follow it.”

“Yeah, I’m not really the following type. Are we done here, because I’ve got other work to do that doesn’t involve listening to you whine.”

“Fine, go do whatever it is that you think is more important. But this isn’t over, not by a long shot.”

Tony walked away to get back to his labs. He was still working on the schematics of Stane’s mind control device. They’ve had Dr. Kincaid in lockdown for a few months now, and Tony still had yet to completely reverse engineer the device. He believed it was because he just wanted to make sure everything was right when he tested his version out, but in truth he was missing having Bruce around to help with the work. Bucky shook his head in frustration, and turned the other way to go get a workout in to alleviate his anger. After a quick change out of his uniform, he walked into the training facility and saw Sharon in the middle of her own workout. Her assignment had gone off without a hitch, but the extra data JARVIS alerted him to that she was downloading was not part of the mission. While it’s true her actions didn’t jeopardize lives, she still missed the rendezvous, and Bucky had to go back in and get her. This was yet another situation he didn’t want to deal with at the moment, but he knew he would have to.

“Nice moves, Carter.”

Sharon heard him, but didn’t turn around. She just kept punching at the heavy bag as she spoke.

“I’m just about done here, Barnes. You want to discuss what I was downloading right now?”

“Actually I was going to start my own workout. I need to blow off some steam after my argument with Tony.”

“I hate to say I told you so, but that’s it. He challenged your authority, and disobeyed an order.”

“Technically, so did you. And I had to go back in and pull you out before the HYDRA reinforcements arrived.”

Now Sharon turns around and wipes her face down before looking at Bucky and responding.

“Okay, I’ll give you that one. But I was there to get the files on the terrigen mists and the Inhumans for Coulson. But I found something else, something you really need to see.”

“What is it?”

“It’s about you. Or more specifically, a new version of the Winter Soldier HYDRA wants to create.”

Bucky’s face froze up in fear for a brief moment. He knew what these plans would entail. His own life was torn apart by HYDRA, and he wasn’t about to let it happen to someone else.

“All right Carter, show me everything you’ve got.”

Sharon draped the towel around her neck and reached into her bag, pulling out a tablet and handing it to her companion. Bucky sat down on the bench and began reading through the files, he became so engrossed, he didn’t notice when Sharon positioned herself behind him, and barely felt it when she began gently massaging the back of his neck.

“Could you stop doing that, Sharon?”

“Doing what?”

“What you’re doing to my neck.”

“Am I doing something to your neck?”

Sharon just continued with the light massage. Bucky knew she wasn’t going to stop any time soon, so he continued on with the files.

“These files you found, they’re not about creating a new Winter Soldier.”

“Then what are they about?”

“HYDRA found a relic from World War Two. Where they found it is nearly impossible. I took this base in Berlin down several months ago. I had no idea that there was a secret bunker buried underground.”

“Okay, HYDRA has done that before, but what did they find?”

“A cryogenic stasis tube, the first of its kind. Inside the tube is a man named Wilhelm Lohmer.”

“The name sounds familiar, feels like I should know who he is.”

“I’m surprised you don’t. Peggy didn’t ever tell you about the secondary threat the Commandos faced?”

“Not to my knowledge. Why?”

“The Red Skull had a rival for Hitler’s position of lead scientist for the Nazi regime. His name was Wolfgang Von Strucker.”

“Wait, didn’t the Avengers fight him recently? He had been experimenting on the twins?”

“Probably a descendant. Lohmer came to Strucker in the early days after America entered the war. He was a Nazi sympathizer.”

“And how does the Skull fit into all of this?”

“I was getting there. The Skull was always interested in weapons development. But before he started that, he was obsessed with the serum he was injected with. Apparently so was Strucker. He had placed a spy inside HYDRA, and that spy brought a blood sample from the Skull to him.”

“Who was the spy?”

“Zola. He was effectively playing both sides, but I doubt the Skull ever knew. It was on the train where I…, that was just after Zola delivered the blood sample to Strucker, although we didn’t know it at the time. Steve and the Commandos had been defeating HYDRA forces all across Europe. Strucker saw this as his chance to become Hitler’s right hand.”

“So how do you know all of this, if you were presumed dead at the time?”

“There were more than just files on me in those bases I raided. So Strucker did what he thought could stop Captain America and the Allies. He tested the blood sample and isolated the chemicals that created the serum. It wasn’t perfect by any means, but it gave Lohmer a higher level of abilities than Steve had.”

“So Strucker created his own Super-Soldier.”

“Yeah, they called him the Master Man. If it hadn’t been for the Commandos, Steve would have died. He told me about this when I came to see him here at the tower. It was the second time in the war that he had contemplated leaving. The first was when I fell from the train.”

“So HYDRA has the Master Man, probably finding the tube from the files of the younger Strucker, and they plan to finish what they started.”

“That’s the most likely scenario.”

“Well then, we have to warn Steve. He could be in grave danger.”

“No, Strucker didn’t know that Steve was Captain America. Skull didn’t even know that. Only the Army knew who Captain America really was.”

“You mean at least until now. His face was all over the news in the wake of SHIELD’s collapse. Remember Pierce initiated a man-hunt for him. The press, local law enforcement, they all knew.”

The realization hits Bucky like a ton of bricks. Steve’s identity isn’t secret in the twenty-first century. He hopes that his best friend’s retirement will keep him safe, but it’s nothing more than a pipe dream. Instantly, he’s got a plan.

“Sharon, get Sam down here. We’re going to need him.”

When the call came through, Sam was in his quarters making final adjustments to his repaired flight pack. It didn’t take him long to get to the training levels, and when he walked into the gym, he could see the concern all over Bucky’s face.

“Based on the urgency in Sharon’s voice, I’m guessing we’ve got a mission Bucky?”

“You have a mission. I need you to go to Iowa.”

“What kind of trouble is Steve in this time?”

“Hopefully none, but if he still can’t see, he’ll have a harder time fighting.”

“So what’s the threat?”

“JARVIS, bring up the files I just uploaded to your databanks.”

“Of course Agent Carter.”

JARVIS activates the holographic screens and everything Bucky had just been reading pops up in detail. Sam quickly peruses all the pertinent information on the Master Man, and the plans HYDRA has for him.

“So Steve could be a target. Don’t worry Cap, I’m on it. I’ll leave for Iowa today.”

“Take Pietro and Wanda with you, Steve may or may not be a target, but keep your eyes open.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Find the HYDRA base Master Man is stored at. Take it down, and eliminate the threat, before they can get to Steve. I’ll be taking Carol and Vision along with me and Sharon.”

“Then we’ve got a plan. I’ll give Clint a call and let him know we’re coming.”

As Sam turns to leave, Bucky realized what he had called him. It was a shock at first, but he still called back to the other man, wanting to make sure he had heard correctly.

“Hey Sam, did you just call me Cap?”

Sam just looked back with a small smirk on his face and saluted Bucky. Sharon couldn’t help but chuckle, not a single member of the team had referred to him that way yet. But it was clear that with Sam being the first, the others would soon do so as well.

“So, when do we leave Bucky?”

“As soon as we find this base. Get on the line with Coulson. I need to know what he knows.”

“On my way. I’ll let you know when I have something.”

“Oh and Carter? I expect you’ll keep the flirting with me non-existent when we’re on site.”

Sharon quickly turned away from Bucky to hide the blush in her cheeks. She wasn’t surprised he knew of her intentions. She’d been reading up on Bucky during her first few weeks with the Avengers and now needed to be more subtle. Bucky on the other hand had an entirely different thought running through his head when Sharon turned her back to him to start her assignment.

“I’ve still got it.”

When Sharon got a hold of Phil, they both got to work on finding HYDRA’s newest base of operations. Between his team, her, JARVIS and a little help from Maria, they had their answer in two days. With the answer Sharon reported to Bucky immediately.

“Austria? HYDRA is in Austria?”

“That’s what we got Bucky. But it’s not a new base of operations per se. It’s one they’ve used before, nestled in the Alps on the Border with Germany.”

“Not the brightest idea for whoever is in charge now. They didn’t think that would be the first place we would look?”

“It was probably more a matter of convenience. Master Man’s cryogenic tube probably couldn’t be transported over a great distance. Most likely to spare the tech any damage during the trip.”

“All right, so we know where we’re headed. Sharon, get Carol and Vision and suit up. Wheels up in one hour.”

Before the flight, Bucky offered Tony the chance to join the mission, but the billionaire refused. He elected to say behind to test his newly built device to help Kincaid. Rhodes also made the decision to stay behind given that Tony could use his help and Keith was still a friend of his.


	35. Chasing a Ghost

While Bucky, Sharon, Carol and Vision were making the long flight to Austria, Sam and his team had already arrived in Iowa. Clint wasn’t exactly thrilled at the prospect of HYDRA potentially knowing of Steve’s whereabouts. But he also knew that if they did, it would help to have three other Avengers there to defend the farm. The biggest shock was for Sam, when he saw Steve again.

“Listen Sam, are we absolutely sure that HYDRA knows where Steve is?”

“From what Bucky and Sharon found, it’s improbable, but still likely. The one thing we can be certain of is that they know he’s Captain America. And if they come here Clint, he’ll be in danger.”

“Exactly how much danger will I be in, Sam?”

Steve’s voice coming from the front porch startled the two other men. Sam quickly looked back over Clint’s shoulder to see his friend leaning against the door-frame. He looked as healthy as he did upon leaving the tower, but the dark glasses were missing.

“We should discuss this inside. I’ve brought Pietro and Wanda with me. Steve, do you need any help with getting back inside? Clint or I can…,”

“Not necessary Sam. My eyesight came back a few weeks ago. So what’s the problem?”

“HYDRA is back at it again. They’ve reestablished a base in Austria. But that’s not the real issue. Steve, do you remember someone called the Master Man?”

Steve’s eyes go wide at hearing the name of his old nemesis. He remembers Lohmer all too well. His Nazi counterpart nearly choked him to death in battle. He stood there in stunned silence for a moment, and barely registered when Natasha joined him, leaning her head on his shoulder, and interlacing their fingers.

“Hey Sam, to what do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?”

“Bucky sent me here on a mission, Natasha. I’ve brought reinforcements and we’re here to protect Steve.”

“How serious is the threat?”

“Serious enough to warrant a flight to Iowa, while Bucky takes Sharon, Carol and Vision to Austria. HYDRA dug up another weapon from World War Two. They’re after Captain America.”

“What exactly is this weapon? What can it do?”

“It’s not a what, Nat. It’s a who. HYDRA had a project during World War Two called the Master Man project.”

“Yeah, I’ve read about it. It was an attempt to create a German super-soldier with all the abilities of Captain America. But the files said the project was a failure. Why is this so important now?”

“Because in truth the project was only a partial failure. HYDRA must have scrubbed the actual files when they were growing inside SHIELD. But, Skull had a rival for the top spot as Hitler’s right hand. He was the Great Grandfather of the Strucker we faced in Sokovia. You remember how Phil said a lot of people were trying to recreate my serum? Strucker recreated the Skull’s serum, with a stolen blood sample. And he used it on a test subject named Wilhelm Lohmer. The project was a failure because the serum wasn’t stable. Lohmer nearly choked me to death before his enhanced abilities wore off.”

“So what happened to that base, and this Master Man?”

“That base was napalmed after the Commandos and I escaped. Somehow Lohmer must have survived.”

“He survived in cryogenic stasis, Steve. Just like Bucky, HYDRA had a plan for him. And now, they have his body. It’s hard to say where they are in the process of waking him. But that’s most likely the plan, and they’re going to send him for Captain America.”

“Then we’ll be ready for him. They know who I am. They don’t know where I am. All the same though, Clint; you should probably get Laura and the kids someplace safe.”

“I was thinking the same thing. The Avengers facility in upstate New York should be as good a place as any.”

“Good idea. Nat, you should probably go with them.”

“No, I’m not going anywhere Steve.”

“Think about this, if you stay, you could be a target and it’s just too big a risk.”

Sam looked at his friends, utterly confused as they discussed why she should go over why she should stay. He knew something was up that had Steve this concerned, but since Clint stepped back inside the house, he had to wait for an answer.

“I’m not that far along yet. I’ll be okay.”

“I just don’t want to lose you Nat. Your safety and that of our baby is my primary concern.”

“So you’d have me leave you. What about your safety, if this Master Man nearly killed you once before, who’s to say he won’t succeed this time. Don’t make me have to attend a second funeral for you, and make our baby have to grow up without a father.”

Wanda and Pietro had walked up when the word baby was first mentioned, so Sam missed that part, but when Natasha said it the second time, they all heard it loud and clear.

“Whoa, step back a minute. Natasha, you’re pregnant? When did you find out?”

“A couple of weeks ago. While Steve was getting his eyes checked after his eyesight came back. I can tell you’re shocked Sam, so was I. Steve’s serum is good for healing more than just his body, it healed mine as well.”

“Then this complicates things.”

“Not really, if HYDRA sends the Master Man to find Steve, we’re all going to face this challenge together.”

“But you’d be taking a risk, a risk to the health of the baby.”

“I’m not that far along, and if I was six months in, I’d agree. But the fact is that HYDRA doesn’t know that Bucky took over as Captain America. So that gives us the advantage.”

Natasha made a good point, so the group didn’t argue any further. Even though HYDRA didn’t have any idea where he was the group still kept their guard up. Bucky and his team were already arriving at the Austrian facility, hoping to keep the situation from reaching Clint’s farm. They landed without any interference, a fact which was unsettling for them all.

“It’s too quiet, you know that. Right Cap?”

“All too well, Sharon. This could be a trap, but we have to take the chance. If the Master Man is here, he stays here. HYDRA will not get to Steve.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“They probably know we’re here. Carol; I want you to fly overhead, destroy that satellite dish.”

“That’ll definitely get their attention.”

“And bring them out in the open. Vision; you’re her back-up. Keep the HYDRA agents occupied. If they’re out here, Sharon and I stand an easier chance of getting in.”

“And when we get in, what are we going to be doing?”

“I’m going to find the Master Man, you’re going to destroy all of their files on the Master Man project, and any files they have on me. I’m not going to let HYDRA do this to anyone again.”

“You know that once you and Sharon are inside, any attempts at accessing their systems will trigger all sorts of alarms.”

“I planned for that as well, Vision. So I brought along a secret weapon.”

Bucky’s three companions look at him in shock. This was a part of the plan he kept them in the dark about, and none of them are thrilled about it.

“Why didn’t you tell us? This could seriously jeopardize the mission.”

“Because he’s not officially an Avenger, Sharon. But his size will allow him to enter undetected, and disable the security systems. Ant-Man, you ready?”

A small figure jumped down off of Bucky’s shoulder and landed on the back on an ant flying by them. His willingness to get involved was a surprise, but Scott Lang’s Masters in electrical engineering made him the logical choice to infiltrate the base.

“Give me ten minutes, and I’ll have that security system off-line.”

“Copy that, Lang. We’re right behind you.”

“Cap, how did you get Ant-Man to help? And aren’t you concerned about his past as a criminal?”

“Sam got me in contact with him, and no I’m not concerned about his past. So you’re up Carol. Let’s bring the snakes out of their holes.”

Carol immediately flew off to destroy the satellite dish. At first, it seemed as if there was no reaction from inside when the explosion rocked the building. It wasn’t until Vision phased through the walls and performed a reconnaissance search, that the reason for the lack of reaction was clear.

“Captain, there is no reason for us to enter this base. It is completely deserted. From what I can ascertain, this location has been inactive for many years.”

“How do you know that?”

“He’s right, Cap. The security systems are non-functional. All the trip wires have been cut. Looks like this base hasn’t had any power for, probably seventy years.”

“Then this was a ruse. HYDRA planted those files in the last base…, everyone back to the jet now! Ant-Man, Vision get out of there! We need to get to Steve!”

Ant-Man returned to his normal size and bolted for the door while instructing the ants to escape through the crevices. Through the com-links he heard Vision report one more problem.

“Captain, you should get the Quinjet into the air immediately. I have located a bomb, and it is set to detonate in six minutes.”

“Get Lang, and get out of there, we’re already prepping for take-off.”

Knowing that he had gone too far in the interior of the compound Scott took off running as fast he could. He was nearing the main corridors when he felt a strong hand grab his collar and lift him off of his feet.

“If you will allow me Mr. Lang, I believe I can get us out of here quicker than you can.”

“Yeah, not gonna argue. Push it!”

Vision was suddenly flying as fast as he could towards the entrance. Every obstacle he came across he blasted with the mind gem on his forehead, while Scott used his shrinking discs to reduce the size of the rubble. They escaped with two minutes to spare, flying into the jet as it hovered a safe distance away.

“Everyone’s in; Carol get us out of here!”

She doesn’t respond to the hastily screamed order verbally, instead opting to push the jet up to Mach 4 as the HYDRA base began exploding behind them. With Austria behind them, Bucky set a course for Iowa and the farm. As Carol pushed the jet to the limits of speed, her four companions sat in nervous anticipation of what they would find at the farm. Bucky could only hope that they would arrive in time to prevent any harm befalling Steve. At the farm, Clint was just preparing to take his family to safety when another jet roared over the house, alerting the Avengers to the arrival. A loud thump of someone landing put everyone on edge, and the scream that followed was one of intense fury.

“CAPTAIN AMERICA! It is time to finish what we started in the war! Face me in battle again!”

Steve was ready to stand up and walk out the front door to face his enemy, but Clint stepped up first, quiver on his back, bow in hand. He pushed Steve back down the in the chair and made his way out the door.

The sight that greeted him was not one he expected. The guy looked almost like Steve, except for standing a good six inches taller, and his frame made him look like a giant.

“You are not Captain America.”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock. First off, Captain America isn’t here. Secondly, you’re standing on private property. Now, seeing as how I’m in a giving mood, I’m going to give you to the count of five before I fill you full of arrows.”

“Empty threat. I know Captain America is here. Bring him to me and I will spare your life.”

Clint didn’t back down, he pulled an arrow from his quiver and notched it in his bow. He stood there steadfast and began to count.

“One.”

“I’m not afraid of you, little man. Captain America was a worthy opponent. I will finish what I started.”

“Two.”

“Your attempts to intimidate me are worthless. As are your attempts to protect the Captain.”

“Three.”

The Master Man’s fury was beginning to boil over. He had a mission, and wasn’t leaving until it was complete.

“You have made a grievous error. You would risk your life for that of a man you barely know? So be it.”

“Five.”

Clint let the arrow fly, and as he expected, Master Man caught it. The archer knew his aim was perfect, and his adversary did exactly what he thought. A quick press of the trigger on his bow caused an icy explosion from the arrow, freezing solidly around Lohmer’s hand.

“Interesting trick, little man. But exactly how long do you think this will hold me?”

“Long enough for some back-up to arrive.”

With the distraction; Sam, Wanda and Pietro were in the Avengers Quinjet and engaging the HYDRA one in battle. Sam took the pilot’s seat while the twins took control of the weapons arrays. Both jets were instantly flying away at Mach Two and were quickly out of Iowa.

“So your team chased my compatriots away from this farm. It matters little; I am still waiting for Captain America. Send him out.”

Steve knew that Lohmer wasn’t buying the ruse that he wasn’t there. His only recourse was to step outside. Natasha would have tried to stop him, but she also knew that this was the only course of action. She stayed behind to protect Laura and the kids in case Master Man wasn’t alone.

“You wanted me Lohmer. I’m right here. Let’s finish what we started all those years ago.”

Lohmer looked at the man now standing next to Clint. A brief flash of confusion crossed his features, but he didn’t believe this was the super-soldier either.

“You are not the Captain. I grow tired of these games. Bring me Captain America, or I will destroy everything on this miserable spit of land.”

As Steve and Clint contemplated what the two of them could do to convince their enemy that Steve was the real deal, another Quinjet was flying in, cloaked and rigged for silent running. No one saw or heard it, but the hatch opened and Bucky jumped out, landing on the ground in front of Steve and Clint, standing face to face with Lohmer.

“You were right Lohmer. Enough games, you wanted Captain America. So here I am.”

“FINALLY! I shall have my revenge!”

In the blink of an eye, Lohmer reached over with his right fist and smashed it against his frozen hand. The ice shattered along with the remains of the arrow. In that same moment, Bucky had the shield in place, ready for the first strike. The two charged each other, and though Master Man was bigger, Bucky was faster. He quickly ducked down, using his momentum to kick his opponent’s legs out from under him, and as he was falling the shield came up into Lohmer’s chin with enough force to shatter a normal man’s jaw. As it was, the German super-soldier was only momentarily dazed.

“Kudos Captain, you have learned some new forms of combat in the years I was out of commission. But make no mistake, nothing you can do will be enough to save you this time.”

“We’ll see about that.”

In an instant the two men were locked in the heat of battle again. They were a flurry of violent motion, almost moving too fast to be tracked. Sharon had joined Steve and Clint on the porch while Carol was inside with Natasha, and Clint’s family. Steve had fought Bucky twice during the fall of SHIELD, and he knew exactly what his best friend was capable of. But there was none of the cold assassin he had seen in the battle on the bridge, or the burning rage of a need to complete the mission like on the helicarrier. This wasn’t the Winter Soldier fighting to protect him; it was the same Bucky Barnes who rescued him from a bully outside of the movie theater. The same Bucky who refused to leave him behind when the HYDRA base was exploding around them after their first encounter with the Red Skull. Bucky continuously blocked every punch his larger opponent threw at him, expertly wielding the shield, even switching it from left hand to right multiple times. It was during one of these moments that Lohmer landed a solid punch, hitting Bucky square in the chest. But he quickly recovered, and threw his own punch with his bionic arm, and connected heavily with his adversary’s face. The impact shattered bone and Lohmer’s nose was left a cratered, bloody mess. But this only increased his rage, causing him to fight harder. With the intensity of the punches increasing, Bucky had to shift into a defensive position. He was given a variation of the serum Steve received in becoming the Winter Soldier, but it was no match for Lohmer’s. When he began to fall back, Clint, Sharon and Steve all moved in to help. Clint notched another arrow, and began firing one after another, always missing Bucky, and causing a distraction for Lohmer. Steve used Clint’s distraction to maneuver around behind their adversary and begin fighting as well. But the moment came when Bucky had the wind knocked out of him, and that was when Sharon quickly pulled her gun and shot Lohmer point blank through the shoulder.

“CAP! Cap are you all right?”

Sharon was immediately by Bucky’s side, helping him to stand up. With her left hand she supported his weight and fired another round, hitting Lohmer in the chest, next to where one of Clint’s arrows had lodged itself. Had her aim been a little steadier, it would have been a kill shot. With two bullets in him and four arrows, Lohmer’s eyes went wild. He was outnumbered, but not enough to stop him. A back hand threw Steve back across the ground, dazing him in the process. With Sharon still holding him up, Bucky saw this and exploded in rage. He charged forward again, throwing the shield as he ran. His adversary wasn’t prepared for the ferocity that he was displaying and was struck solidly in the chest. He was dazed again for a short moment, but recovered in time to throw a wild punch which Bucky evaded with a rolling somersault, moving him into position behind Lohmer after the larger man jumped to avoid a possible low sweep at his legs. A punch to the kidney, and several more to his back caused Lohmer’s arms to flail wildly to try and catch Bucky. But soon his arms were locked in place by one bionic arm, and one flesh and blood. The new Cap may not have been stronger, but he could think faster. With his opponent restrained, Clint fired one more arrow, hitting the bigger man square in the chest, but he still didn’t stop fighting. Bucky had almost lost his grip when Sharon fired two more shots, one aimed at Lohmer’s heart, and the other at his head. No one had even seen her draw her second gun.

“I think you can let him go now Cap.”

Bucky quickly released Lohmer’s arms, and the man fell to the ground. He wasn’t dead yet, and only had enough strength to roll himself over, ragged breaths escaping his wounded body. As he began to fade, he looked up at Bucky, rage still in his eyes.

“You-you have no honor Captain. Like the country you defend, you have always been weak. I expected…expected a fair fight…”

Those were the last words Wilhelm Lohmer spoke as he died. Bucky slowly removed his helmet as Steve walked up to stand next to him. He knew he did what had to be done, but this still tore away at him. Standing there, he processed what he had done, and finally looked over at Steve.

“I can’t do this Steve. You have to be Captain America again. You would have found a better way. I didn’t want to kill him.”

“I didn’t ever want to kill anybody either Bucky. Death may be inevitable when it comes to war, but you’re showing remorse for the death of an enemy. You’re not the Winter Soldier anymore. You’ve earned the right to be Captain America. What HYDRA turned you into, never would have shown remorse or guilt over the death of an enemy.”

While the two friends looked down at the corpse, Sharon had holstered her guns and walked up behind Bucky, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Steve’s right Bucky. We did what we did in defense. You didn’t kill him, I did. I couldn’t let him hurt you.”

“Couldn’t let him hurt me? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Bucky is basically calling Sharon out and everyone knows it. But she’s a SHIELD agent, an Avenger. So she sticks to being professional, back-pedaling a not so subtle comment.

“The Avengers need you. You’ve already proven you’re a capable leader. And you know Steve’s always right, sometimes infuriatingly so. Showing remorse for the death of an enemy isn’t a bad thing. He tried to hurt Steve, and you fought for him. You have earned the title Captain America.”

“But it looks like you’ve got your vision back Steve.”

“Yeah Buck, I have gotten my eyesight back.”

“So does this mean you’re coming out of semi-retirement? Going back into the battle?”

“Not yet. Something far more important has just come up, and this is my life now.”

Confusion enters Bucky’s eyes; he’s not getting what Steve is trying to say. But when Natasha walked up and leaned her head on his best friend’s shoulder, something started to click.

“So, you’re going to just give up the life, I mean I know how happy you two are. But I just can’t imagine both of you staying retired for long.”

“It’s not just that we’re happy. Nat and I, we’re going to be parents.”


	36. Off the Grid

Thunderbolt Ross was furious. He and his men had the Hulk in their grip and he escaped again. What makes this worse is that the monster took Betty with him. Even though their relationship had been strained since Banner first became the Hulk, the General always hoped that someday he and his daughter would be able to reconcile. Now that hope has been torn away from him, and he becomes even more obsessive about finding them than he was when he first met Blonsky. This led him to take a massive risk with his own life.

“Doctor, is the procedure ready to commence?” 

“We are ready to begin General, but I must still caution you against this course of action. We’re still dealing with the replicated blood Sterns developed. As such these are not pure samples of the Gamma infused D.N.A of the subject. What if this experiment does more harm than good? At best, you would get enhanced abilities, and at worst you would…”

“I know the risks. I assure you they are necessary. The only way to catch the Hulk is to become the Hulk. Let’s begin the procedure.”

The Doctors were mortified that Ross didn’t listen to reason, but they led him to the Gamma chamber and strapped him down to the oversized medical table. After a final check of the security of the bonds, they moved into the control room where the entire process could be controlled by their machines. When the system starts up the first vial of Banner’s synthesized blood is injected into Ross’ body. The monitor’s show a slight increase in the General’s adrenaline levels and heartbeat, all seems to be proceeding normally, so they begin the second injection. Through the intercom, the lead Doctor calls out to Ross.

“General, how are you feeling? Are you feeling any effects yet?”

“I’m feeling stronger, keep going.”

The second injection is completed and the results are the same as the first. But on the third injection the process starts to go wrong. Soon enough Ross’ heartbeat is nearing eighty beats a minute and his adrenaline level has spiked to dangerous proportions. He lets out a scream of pain and the Doctor is about to pull the plug and screaming at his staff, which Ross can hear over the still active intercom.

“The blood is having a negative effect! Shut down the system! If we don’t…”

“NO! Keep going! I want it all!”

“General Ross please! If we keep going you could go into cardiac arrest! We must stop!”

“NO! This is the only way! The Hulk has to be stopped! Nothing else matters!”

When the third vial is completely drained, Ross’ heartbeat begins to slow but it and his adrenaline levels are still dangerously high, but the fourth injection begins anyway. As the fourth injection is nearly complete, the physical changes in the General’s body begin to take place. His body begins to shake and his muscles begin to expand. Just before the fifth injection is set to begin, his heartbeat spikes again before the monitors flat-line. It takes less than a minute for the Doctor to enter the room and begin the defibrillator process, trying to kick-start Ross’ heart. The shocks seem to have no effect, and just as the Doctor is about to call time of death, the General’s eyes fly open and a blood-curdling scream emanates from his throat. Everything is a blur after that, Ross frees one arm from the straps holding him down and throws a vicious punch. His fist connects with the Doctor and the man is thrown across the room. With his strength still increasing the rest of the straps break, and the General is free. He rolls off of the exam table and falls to his knees clutching at his head. In the control room the rest of the medical staff can only watch in horror as Thunderbolt Ross’ entire body turns dark red, and increases in size. But that isn’t the most drastic change that occurs. The monitors begin to register a new heat source in the room, and they all realize it’s coming from the General. His body is now glowing bright red as if it was on fire. Mercifully the sprinklers in the chamber activate and douse the room and its occupants with water. When the smoke clears all that the Doctors can see is a ten foot tall behemoth standing where Thunderbolt Ross used to be. His hair is black and his eyes burn bright yellow. Even his voice has changed and when he speaks the words come out raspy, but soon regain their strength.

“Did it work?”

“General Ross…”

“DID IT WORK?!”

“You should see for yourself sir.”

The secondary Doctor presses a button on the display console, turning the glass panel they are standing behind into a mirror. Ross slowly takes a few unsteady steps forward until he can see his new appearance. As he takes in his new form the General lets out a deep guttural laugh. He can only marvel at his newfound strength, and believes he will succeed where Blonsky failed. Abomination was obsessed with the power, and he wanted it more than bringing down the Hulk. Ross wants only one thing, and that is to make Banner and his alter-ego suffer for the pain and the damage he’s caused. Ross’ laughter continues as he begins smashing the machines that gave him this chance, and he doesn’t stop until everything has been destroyed. When he’s finished, he turns his attention back to the mirrored panel, and breaks it with a fierce punch from his giant red fist.

“I want the information we’ve gathered on the Hulk.”

“But Sir, we only have rumored sightings. There’s no way to actually confirm that…”

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me, I want that information and I want it now!”

The Doctor quickly begins downloading all the files on Banner’s supposed appearances and locations to a flash drive. It takes a few moments for everything to be added to the memory but when it completes, shaky hands deliver the drive to Ross.

“That’s everything Sir. The best lead was at a small cabin in Canada, and the coordinates are on there. What’s next for us?”

“For you, nothing. Computer: activate security program Ross 1-1A. Enable the self-destruct.”

The medical staff stands there in shock at what Ross has just done. He’s destroying the base, and they all can guess why.

“Sir, are we going to be able to leave before the…”

Steel doors drop around the command center cutting off the question. They now know that Ross isn’t just going to destroy the base, he’s destroying everything, leaving no records of the procedure or information on his identity. The countdown is only five minutes, and escape for anyone except him is impossible.

“Sorry Doctor. But if anyone were to discover what I’ve become, my mission would be in jeopardy. I can’t have SHIELD or the Avengers trying to stop me. Banner has to pay. And Betty will see that I did all of this for her.”

Ross remembers the schematics of the base and turns towards the furthest wall. He knows that on the other side is a wide open field, the shortest route for his escape. He runs quickly at the wall, throwing his body through the concrete. The force he uses shatters the wall and bends the steel girders, and with his full strength brought to bear on the facility he destroys a support beam, bringing the gamma chamber down as he reaches the outside. He’s seen the power behind Banner’s leaps when he is the Hulk and makes a similar jump, landing three hundred yards from where he started as the building explodes with a sound like thunder.

“All right Banner, you won’t escape from me this time.”

The cabin in Canada is exactly as Bruce left it when he made his sojourn to India. He never expected to return, but it was the safest place he could think of for his disappearance with Betty. Even though he has regained a modicum of control over the Hulk since the incident with General Ross, the nightmares still haunt him, and he fears for Betty staying with him. One such nightmare woke her from a deep sleep as Bruce thrashed uncontrollably.

“No…can’t…Ross don’t…”

“Bruce…Bruce; wake up.”

Betty began to gently shake Bruce’s shoulder, but the motion had no effect as he began to convulse violently. His convulsions were a clear sign that his nightmares were increasing in their intensity.

“ROSS….urggh….no…Hu…HULK…no…can’t let…not a monster…,”

As she heard Bruce continue to speak in his sleep, Betty shook his shoulder with a little more force and this time he sat bolt upright and his eyes snapped open, already turning green. A quick glance to the side revealed the fear behind her eyes and he dashed for the door, running into the night. Betty took the only logical course of action and followed, finding him on his hand and knees, trying to control the change.

“Bruce, just breathe. Breathe, and stay with me.”

“Betty…get… get…”

Bruce’s breathing begins to slow and the beeping of his heart rate monitor settles to a resting pace. Betty breathed a sigh of relief as she watched his skin return to its normal color and the green of the Hulk faded. She approached, even though it might not be safe and gently wrapped a hand around his arm.

“Bruce, you’re all right?”

He nodded while still trying to catch his breath. He legs were shaky and his knees weak as he tried to get to his feet, but Betty was there to help him. She helped him up and they slowly made their way back to the cabin. Three days would pass for them in relative safety, but being at peace was not something they could hope for as a new threat arrived.

“BANNER!”

The scream came just before the sound of something crashing heavily in to the ground. Bruce and Betty both heard the guttural scream; waking her while he had barely been able to sleep. Loud footsteps made their way forward and the couple barely had the time to duck, narrowly avoiding the shrapnel of the front door exploding in a shower of splintering wood.

“Betty, get someplace safe.”

“Bruce no…,”

“Please, I just want to protect you.”

“Banner, you won’t get away this time!”

“He’s after me Betty. Go, I don’t want you to get hurt again because of me.”

She sees the pleading look as well as the fear in his eyes. Bruce never stopped blaming himself for the accident at Culver that left her in a hospital. So she does what he asks and runs, but she doesn’t go far in case he needs her. With her safely away from the cabin, Bruce turns to meet the threat face to face. The sight that greets him as he steps out on to what remains of the front porch is not what he expected. The behemoth in front of him has skin as red as blood, and if Bruce didn’t know better he would feel as if he’s looking in a mirror.

“Finally found your courage Banner? Ross did say it best; it takes a Hulk to catch a Hulk.”

“I knew Ross wouldn’t give up. He saw what Blonsky was able to do in Harlem, so what? He found someone else to treat with my blood? You have no idea what you’ve become, no idea what this has cost you, do you?”

“I know what I’ve become. You fear this power, when you should be embracing it. Show me the monster, or are you too afraid to give in to the anger?”

“You really don’t have any idea what you’ve gotten yourself into. Ross must not have told you. I’m always angry.”

Three days ago Bruce fought to control the change, to subdue his anger. This time he lets it free like he did when the Chitauri leviathan was approaching the Avengers on the streets of New York. His adrenaline starts to spike, and dropping to his knees, he begins to hit the ground. His eyes turn bright green as his rage takes over, his muscles expand, his clothes start to tear and the Hulk looks up at his enemy. The subsequent roar sends dozens of birds flying out of the trees. Undaunted, the Red Hulk roars right back and charges across the grass. The impact of his body colliding with the Hulk sounds like a clap of thunder. The momentum of the charge launched the both of them through the walls of the cabin. The rest of the structure exploded in a shower of splinters and electrical sparks as they landed in the grass on the other side. Betty was knocked off of her feet, though she landed somewhat softly. As punches began to fly, she retreated back to a hopefully safer position, grabbed her phone and called the emergency number for Avengers Tower.

“Come on, come on!”

The phone kept ringing as Betty tried to get through. She had to dodge shrapnel of everything the two Hulks could get their hands on to try and beat the other, though it was mostly the red one attacking as Bruce knew she was out there, and he was still trying to protect her. Finally the line seemed to connect and the voice that she heard was clearly British, and one she is thankfully familiar with.

“This number is not for private use. Mr. Stark would be most perturbed if this is a prank call.”

“JARVIS, it’s Bet…; Dr. Ross. I need the Avengers. Bruce and I have an emergency! There’s another…, another Hulk!”

“Identity confirmed. Dr. Ross, I have tracked your coordinates and alerted Mr. Stark to the nature of the emergency. He and Colonel Rhodes are on their way.”

Tony and Rhodes wasted little time in suiting up when JARVIS alerted them to the threat. Even though he was hesitant to leave, Tony left Dr. Richards with Dr. Kincaid, implementing the reversal of what HYDRA had done to him. With the coordinates of the Canadian cabin in their HUD displays the two armored Avengers flew off at Mach 4, arriving just in time to see the Hulk get thrown through the air by the other Hulk.

“Rhodey, you see it?”

“Kinda hard to miss that Tony. I’ll distract the Red…”

“No. You get Dr. Ross to safety. Then get to Banner. I’ll take care of the red one.”

Tony immediately flies for his adversary, firing his repulsors on the way down. The blast hits the ground causing an explosion of dirt and rocks to knock the Red Hulk off of his feet. While still in flight, Tony hopes this time the new armor will have better luck than it did against a mind-controlled Banner.

“Veronica, let’s try this again. Activate the Mark 47.”

As Iron Man lands in front of his adversary, the new Hulk-Buster armor begins assembling around him. The modular armor is almost completely on-line when Tony is sandwiched between a green and red Hulk.

“Ugh…, I’ll definitely be feeling that tomorrow. BANNER! I need you to fight this!”

Tony doesn’t realize it, but this battle has already been raging for the better part of an hour. His integrated display is already alerting him to several breaches in the integrity of the armor. With a last ditch effort he frees one hand and fires at the face of the Red Hulk in front of him. The blast is more of an annoyance as he is swatted away like a fly. He lands twenty feet away, and somewhere inside the Hulk’s mind, Bruce just watched his friend get attacked. This spurs the jade giant into an explosion of rage and he lands a furious punch where the repulsor blast hit first. The hits from massive green fists are landing faster and harder now, and the Red Hulk is finally falling back. For all the power he has, he still isn’t as experienced in the use of it as his opponent. Red is still fighting, but now he has a recovered Iron Man and War Machine attacking him as well. The fight goes on for another hour until he finally starts to weaken. As his knees buckle from the ongoing attacks, he starts to fall. The sudden drop allows the Hulk to connect with an intense uppercut, launching the Red Hulk away, sending him crashing in to the ground thirty feet behind them. He struggles to get back up, but can’t make it to his feet. Instead he lets out a shaky challenge.

“C-Come on Banner, finish it. You’ll always be a monster. Finish it, or I’ll keep coming back!”

The Hulk walks forward, and lands one more punch to the face of his adversary. This last hit is enough to finally render the Red Hulk unconscious. As Red falls to the ground, his body begins to revert back to human form. Tony and Rhodes have raised their faceplates and stare in shock at the man on the ground. Only the Hulk speaks at the revelation as his own body begins to revert back to Bruce.

“R-Ross?”

While the three men still stare in disbelief that Thunderbolt Ross would go so far as to subject himself to this, Betty stares at the body of her father, fury filling her eyes. He starts to stir, and looking up can tell that he has finally pushed her away for the last time.

“Betty…I…I did this for…”

She doesn’t let him finish. She just walks forward and slaps him across the face. When she turns back, she can see Bruce struggling to get back to his feet and moves to help him up. The cabin that had been their safe haven is completely destroyed, and neither of them knows where they’re going to go now. Fortunately, Tony does have an answer.

“Bruce, Betty, I have JARVIS sending a quinjet to pick us up. The both of you will always have a place at the tower as long as you need it. You can come back with us if you want.”

“We can for now Tony, but I can’t stay there. This incident proves that. And it wouldn’t be fair for Betty to stay locked up there either.”

“Bruce, I’m going wherever you do. I can’t lose you again.”

“Betty, think about what you’re saying. The Hulk will always be a part of me. As long as you’re around me, you’re in danger. I can’t do that to you.”

“You’re not. I’ve made my choice. I’m…”

The sound of the quinjet landing drowned out what she was saying. Rhodes dragged the again unconscious Ross up the rear hatch and secured him in the aft hold. Without her father there to hear it, Tony had another suggestion for his friends.

“So you can’t stay at the tower, I have just the place for you. There’s a small privately owned island off the coast of Costa Rica, it’s very isolated, and I know you’ll be safe there.”

“How do you know of this island, Tony?”

“Because it’s mine Bruce. I had a research facility built there. It will be a place where you and Dr. Ross can work on finding a cure for the other guy. Like Clint’s farm, it’s completely off the books and was never meant to be an Avengers facility.”

“And how did you manage that?”

“I call it the Maria Carbonell Institute. It’s a non-profit organization and already has a full staff running it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Maria Carbonell Institute as I had Tony name it in this chapter, a non-profit as Tony seems to create for all his foundations, and always names them after his mother Maria. In Marvel 616 continuity, Maria's maiden name is Carbonell. I thought using that name would make for a good call back to the comics as well as allow Tony to keep the institute of the books as it were, and seemingly no ties to the Avengers. I know this chapter was a deviation from the main story line, but it needed a little more Bruce/Betty and antagonism from Thunderbolt Ross.


	37. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, but I've had way to many ideas for stories that I had to get out. With Civil War a little over a week away, I've been finding more inspiration coming from different movies and T.V. shows so I finally got this chapter written. Case in point, Steve and Nat talking about a movie they saw together that I was watching when I started this chapter. Say what you want about Fantastic Four Rise of the Silver Surfer, but Reed and Sue's four times postponed wedding helped me craft Steve and Nat's discussion about kids. Anyway, I think I've rambled on enough in these notes, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

After the Master Man was defeated, Sharon placed a call to Coulson to send a team for retrieval of the body. The Director of SHIELD had been adamant about keeping the situation contained, but also to keep HYDRA from recovering any viable DNA sample to recreate another super-soldier. Unfortunately, Phil was precluded from accompanying the team to Iowa as dealing with the ATCU was taking up his time, so he sent May along with Mack, Fitz and Simmons to assess the situation before bringing the body back. When they had come and gone, Sam, Pietro and Wanda took the Quinjet back to base, leaving Sharon and Bucky behind. Though the conversation around the Barton’s dinner table was kept light, Natasha was keeping quiet while trying hard to hide her concern for Steve and their unborn child. When dinner finally ended and the kids were asleep, Natasha, Sharon and Laura moved to the living room while Steve, Clint, and Bucky moved outside. 

“All right Nat, spill it.”

“Huh?”

“You’ve been quiet all night.”

Natasha quirked an eyebrow at Laura, instantly curious about what her friend thinks she’s hiding, and how her observation was stating the obvious.

“Don’t give me that look. I know you too well. Even when you’re quiet, you still find something to say, especially when Clint starts spouting his customary bullshit. So, what’s up?”

“Nothing. Can’t I just take some time to think once in a while?”

“Taking time to think is okay. But you weren’t just quiet, you’ve been pensive. Even Lila noticed.”

“And she’s quite perceptive for a five year old. Please tell me you’re not going to let her go into espionage, Laura.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it Sharon. Besides she wants to be a dancer. But come on Nat, something is worrying you. And I know it has to do with Steve, so fess up.”

The redhead was still hesitant. She had opened up to Laura multiple times before, but she still doesn’t know Sharon all that well. The blonde eyes her encouragingly, hoping that the small gesture will get her to drop her walls.

“I could never hide anything from you Laura. I’m not just worried about Steve; it’s our baby as well. Maybe we’ve retired from avenging, and maybe we haven’t. This attack, it proves one thing, we’ll always be in danger. What kind of world is that for our child to grow up in?”

“The same one Clint and I deal with on a daily basis. You know how many times I’ve been worried that he’ll never come home.”

“Oh, all too well. But you’ve always been kept secret. And I saw everyday how it hurt Clint to pretend you and the kids don’t exist, even when he knew it was for the best. Even one slip up on his part could have revealed your existence to Loki. Had that happened…,”

“But it didn’t happen Nat. And you brought him home to us. But this isn’t about me. It’s about you. Remember that Steve felt hurt and lost when he was blinded. You were there for him through all of that. You know I sometimes think the both of you are incapable of accepting real happiness, especially when it’s slapping you in the face.”

“Whoa Laura, don’t you think that was a little harsh?”

“She’s right Sharon. Steve and I, we’ve both been broken multiple times in our lives. When he lost Bucky, and then he found him again as a HYDRA assassin, let’s just say happiness does always seem to be out of reach for us.”

Natasha stops there, knowing that she doesn’t want to go any further into details of her past. For a while, she didn’t even believe that she and Steve would ever be able to build a relationship, but he proved her wrong by being everything she needed. So instead of continuing on, she changes the subject to a curiosity that occurred after the battle with Master Man.

“So what’s going on with you and Bucky, Carter? You seem to be almost over-protective of him.”

“He’s Captain America now. As he is the leader of the Avengers we all have to be protective of him. That’s all there is to it.”

“Bullshit. You’re attracted to him Sharon. If I wasn’t married to Clint, I’d be attracted to him.”

Sharon began to blush at being called out by Laura and Natasha, although none of them realized that a similar conversation was occurring on the front porch between the guys.

“All right Barnes; it’s time to spill it. What’s up with you and Carter?”

“Beg your pardon? What makes you think there’s anything between me and Carter; Barton?”

“Seriously? She was all about protecting you from Lohmer. She shot him twice before rushing to your side to help you up, and then shot him again as she pulled you away from the battle.”

“Case in point, she shot him in the shoulder before coming to my aid, then fired a second shot.”

“Okay, play it that way. But something is going on between the two of you. Come on Steve, back me up here.”

Bucky shot a glare at his best friend over the top of his beer, a thin attempt at warning Steve against saying anything, but it didn’t stop him.

“I’m with Clint; Buck. Sharon is clearly interested in you. You can’t tell me you didn’t see all those doe eyed looks she was giving you.”

Bucky quickly spit the sip of beer he had taken out, eliciting a chuckle from his companions before they each took another sip of their own beers. He then sputtered and choked as he tried to catch his breath, causing Clint to burst out in a full blown fit of laughter.

“You know, I never thought I’d see the day that James Buchanan Barnes became flustered over a woman. You were always the lady’s man when we were younger. Guess people really do change over time.”

“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side punk.”

Bucky broke into a huge grin, not at all angry at Steve’s comment. And when they started laughing, he couldn’t help but join in. But overall, his laughter was more subdued, and more like a nervous chuckle. As the hysterics from Clint and Steve abated, Bucky let out a hesitant sigh before speaking again.

“I know Carter’s interested in me Stevie. I’d have to be blind not to see it. She’s a good agent, and a damn fine addition to the Avengers. But she doesn’t need someone like me in her life in any kind of capacity except as a team mate. I’m broken, and she deserves better.”

A look of sympathy crossed Steve’s face, as he knew how Bucky felt and even though he could have spoken up in regards to a certain red-haired spy, Clint broke the uneasy silence first.

“You sound just like Natasha.”

“I do not sound like…,”

“Yes you do. Come on Bucky, I had this exact same conversation with her when Steve first dropped the I’m in love with you bomb. And it was just as awkward then as it is now.”

“Thanks a lot Barton.”

“You should listen to him Buck. Clint likes to take the credit for getting Nat and I together, and I let him have that one.”

“Hey…,”

“The point Clint is trying to make despite his attempt at humor, you’re the only one who still sees yourself as broken.”

“But I…,”

“How many times do we have to go through this? What you did while working for HYDRA was not your fault. Natasha thought the same thing, but look at us now. If she was as broken as she thought, she would have run the first chance she got from what we have. She wouldn’t have stayed after I died.”

“But you two are different than me. You both…,”

“Are we really all that different? Think about it.”

While the guys sat talking, Natasha had moved to stand by the window as she, Sharon, and Laura continued their conversation. She knew she wouldn’t trade any of what she and Steve have for the world, but a small amount of uncertainty was still nagging at her. And even though she couldn’t hear their conversation on the porch, when the laughter broke out, she found herself smiling along with Steve.

“Nat, what do you think they’re talking about?”

“Considering Clint likes to take every possible moment in any conversation to remind Steve that he was the reason for us getting together; and more importantly, knowing Steve like I do, they’re trying to convince Bucky of everything Sharon is attempting to deny.”

“Who says I’m denying anything? James is without a doubt a good man.”

“Oh, so he’s James now? What happened to Bucky?”

I think Natasha just busted you Sharon.”

The blonde agent fought very hard to keep from blushing again. She even caught the subtle hint of a smirk on Natasha’s face reflected in the window. And before Laura could speak once more, Natasha turned to face them, the subtle smirk now a full blown mischievous grin.

“Oh no, I know what that look is for Natasha. Don’t do it.”

“Do what exactly, Laura?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Laura broke into laughter, and though Natasha made an effort not to; her laughter emerged as a small chuckle. Sharon was mystified because she had no idea what was about to happen, and stared in dumbfounded shock as Natasha spun around and stepped out the front door. After a beat, Laura followed as well, and Sharon knew that if she was going to find out what was going on, she just had to be there.  
Bucky, Clint and Steve had just finished their beers as the door went swinging open and the ladies stepped out. Each one of them stood up in unison, and each also wondering what was about to happen. Clint was the quickest to figure out Natasha’s motives, but kept his mouth shut as she pushed Steve back down in the chair and sat on his lap. Laura pulled up another chair, and sat down next to her husband as Sharon went and took a position leaning against the wooden railing. Bucky was the most confused and hesitantly sat down again.

“So, we were wondering when you all were going to join us.”

“Oh I’m sorry, did we keep you waiting too long, Steve?”

Natasha teased him as she leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist. He knew she was up to something, and had a slight idea of what it was considering Clint was having a difficult time holding back a snarky grin.

“Anyway, can we get a hint as to what you three were talking about out here?”

“The punk and Mr. never misses a mark were doing their best to try and humiliate me, Laura.”

“Trying nothing, Bucky. We were succeeding.”

“Sure you were Barton.”

Clint was about to speak again, until Laura quickly slapped him on the shoulder. She then looked over to Natasha who had yet to speak other than teasing Steve; she still remained silent, creating just enough tension to make both Bucky and Sharon nervous. The redhead sat there, knowing smile on her face, waiting for the opportune moment that one or both of them would crack. None of them were kept waiting long as Bucky broke the silence first.

“All right, out with it Romanoff.”

“Out with what? Can’t I just spend some time relaxing with my husband without having an ulterior motive?”

“Actually Nat…,”

Clint isn’t able to complete his thought as Laura again slaps him on the shoulder and then clamps her hand over his mouth. Natasha even glances his way with a glare that he and Steve both know is her ‘Widow’s look’, effectively ending the train of thought. By now, Bucky and Sharon have been waiting for any one of them to continue the heckling, so the blonde decides she’s had enough, walks over to Bucky and pulls him out of the chair by his shirt. Her next actions shock everyone on the porch into staying silent as she places a forceful kiss right on his lips. When she extricates herself, no one knows what to say and Bucky has no idea what to do. He just stands there as Sharon turns towards the front door and walks inside with a sly smirk no one else sees. 

“I was not expecting that.”

“I don’t think any of us were Clint. Looks like Sharon got the drop on us.”

“Not just us, Nat. Bucky hasn’t even moved. What do you think Steve?”

“I don’t know what to think Laura. But maybe I can snap him out of his stupor.”

Natasha vacates her place on Steve’s lap, taking his chair as he makes his way to his best friend. When he’s standing in front of Bucky, the sight is the last thing he expected. The brunette is still frozen in place, eyes slightly glossed over, and when Steve waves his hand in front of his friend’s face, a dopey grin appears.

“Buck, you okay?”

“I will be once I know what just happened.”

“I think you know what happened. So the question is, what are you waiting for?”

Bucky nodded in response to Steve’s question, clapped him on the shoulder and turned to follow Sharon into the house. When he was inside Steve sat down in the vacated chair and looked over at Natasha. She quickly took his hand, interlacing their fingers and met his inquisitive gaze with an answer to the question he was going to ask.

“We didn’t get to make the bet. I’m a little disappointed, I was sure Bucky would make the first move.”

“Somehow I knew a bet was going to come out of this.”

“Don’t admonish Nat for that Steve, we were thinking the same thing.”

Steve averted his eyes when Clint called him out. They did both have the same plan in mind when they were on the porch with Bucky, but in the end, he wasn’t sure he would be able to go through with it, and when the ladies all joined them, his resolve was even closer to crumbling. Internally he breathes a sigh of relief that he didn’t have to go through with the bet. Inside the house Sharon was sitting at the dining table, and looked up only when Bucky sat down.

“You want to tell me what that was all about back there; Carter?”

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“Come on, I wasn’t born yesterday. The flirting you’ve done with me, all the subtle glances you think I haven’t seen? And you were pretty quick to rush to help me in the battle with Lohmer.”

“Because you needed help. Steve was down, Clint was doing his best to assist, and I had an opening. I took the shot.”

“And I’m grateful for that. But that’s not what this is about. That kiss…,”

“It didn’t mean anything Bucky. It was just a way to keep…,”

“Yeah, I don’t believe that.”

“You can believe whatever you want Sergeant Barnes. It’s not my responsibility.”

Sharon immediately stood up to leave, hoping to avoid making an already awkward situation even more uncomfortable. Even though she enjoyed the kiss and forcing everyone else to keep quiet, this discussion of said kiss was not what she expected. Bucky didn’t let her get far as he stood up, caught her and pulled her in close. Just as Clint, Laura, Steve and Natasha were entering the room; they all stopped and stared as he pressed his lips to Sharon’s, but in a less forceful manner than she did. The two of them knew they were being watched, but didn’t say anything when they broke apart. They just went to their separate rooms as Clint and Laura made their way upstairs and Natasha pulled Steve into their room.

“This night was definitely full of surprises.”

Natasha didn’t respond when Steve spoke, the tension between Bucky and Sharon notwithstanding, she remained calm and collected while keeping the focus away from her worries about her pregnancy. But now as they were alone in their bedroom, her carefully constructed mask was falling away.

“So, you gonna talk to me Nat?”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen between Bucky and Sharon if that’s what you’re asking; Steve.”

“Whatever happens between them happens. They’re not who I’m concerned about. I know something is bothering you, and we promised each other, no more secrets.”

Natasha slowly turned to face him from where she was sitting on the bed. Back when they had first found out his serum was healing the damage done to her body from the Red Room, she joked about the thought of becoming pregnant. And now while she’s happy that she has the chance, the danger present in their lives is still a major concern.

“Do you remember that movie we watched, you know, back before we got together?”

“I remember us watching a lot of movies together. You caught me up on a lot of modern culture.”

“Right, but this one, about the team of super heroes and the multiple times the leads had to postpone their wedding because of threats?”

“Oh that movie. Nat, we’re not them. What were their names, Reed and Sue? They’re fictional, it was just a story.”

“I know, but the story resonates with me. Here we are about to start a family, and threats are still out there. HYDRA, the Master Man, and who knows what else? We knew we’d have to have this discussion. How can we raise a baby and still be Avengers?”

“Natasha, you said it yourself, we can retire. Captain America and the Black Widow don’t have to define us anymore. We can do whatever we want, I can get back to my artwork, and you could go into ballet full time. You love to dance.”

“I would love that, but we’re not cut out for this life. You’ll always be a soldier, and I’ll…”

Natasha can’t help what she’s feeling. Steve went to sit next to her, to comfort her but she pulled away. The thought of retiring was enticing when it was just the two of them, but with a baby on the way, life is more complicated now. She thinks Steve would make a wonderful father, but her real fear is the one she’s not sure he could understand.

“No more secrets Steve. We said that. I think you’d make a great father, but…,”

“But what?”

“What if I’m not meant to be a mother? I don’t have any idea how to raise a child. I didn’t exactly get proper lessons from my parents.”

“You’re scared. It’s okay.”

“No it’s really not.”

“Yes it is, because I’m scared too. Nat, you know I grew up without my father, and my mom was always at the hospital or I was sick and there as well. Being scared isn’t a weakness, it’s natural. It means that you care.”

“Of course I care, but we really don’t know the first thing about children.”

“At the risk of you smacking me, sure we do, or at least you do. Look at how you are with Cooper and Lila. They adore you. If anyone should be worried about dealing with children, it should be me. I could barely handle babysitting Bucky’s little sister Rebecca. She ran roughshod all over me.”

“More likely she had you wrapped around her little finger, just like Lila does. But still, I’m not sure that I…,”

“Nat, we’re in this together. We’ve faced so many challenges as a team, what’s one more? Trust me, we can do this. We’ll just have to learn as we go. Clint told me that’s what he did.”

Natasha finally turned to face him and found comfort in his blue eyes. She knew he was right, and even if they had to go back into battle, they’d make it work, just like they’ve made their marriage work. Then we she knew he had let his guard down, she smacked him in the head with her pillow.


	38. Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've worked on this story, I just had too many other ideas floating around that I had to get written, Ghosts of War being what delayed this update. This chapter slows things down a bit, but the next chapter will have more action.

As the sun was coming up, the early part of Saturday found Natasha, Clint and Laura all gathered around the dining table with Steve in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. The conversation was mostly idle chit-chat, and only Steve knew that Bucky had been restless and snuck up to the roof. As they had done when they were kids and during the war, he soon joined his best friend. With Natasha being a month and half into her pregnancy, she slept like a rock and didn’t notice the shift in the mattress. Under the Iowa stars Steve and Bucky were just two best friends again, but this time with the weight of the world on both of their shoulders. As he cooks; Steve is replaying their conversation from the night before in his mind.

“This is like ’44 all over again; isn’t it Buck?”

“Not really, why do you ask?”

“Making conversation until you’re ready to get to the real reason we’re up here.”

“You know I appreciate your belief in me. How you trust me to be Captain America. But I can’t sleep. I’m still…,”

“Night terrors. You remember everything you did, everything that happened. And you wake up in a cold sweat, or screaming your head off.”

Bucky just nods in answer to the question. It hasn’t been that long since he was exonerated of his crimes as the Winter Soldier, and he holds onto the belief that being Cap will help him cope with what he did. He also has a small glimmer of hope for the future, that he’s doing some good in wielding the shield, but the nights are still the hardest.

“This isn’t anything that you can’t get past Buck. Our situations are different, and it’s difficult, I know.”

“How?”

“How what?”

“How did you get past it?”

“To be honest, I’m still not sure I have. We saw so much death in the war, the things we saw stay with you. But I take it one day at a time. That’s all I really can do.”

“And no doubt having Natasha helps.”

“It does, but we help each other. For the longest time after we first became a couple she and I would have our bad nights. Some mornings I woke up to find her asleep on the couch. Other mornings it was me. We did that for a month before we both realized that leaving the bed was a mistake. Everything just fell into place after that.”

“I don’t think that will work for me Stevie.”

“Why not? You’re not afraid to give it a chance are you?”

“It’s not that…,”

“Then what is it? Come on; you kissed Sharon with all of us watching. What’s the problem?”

“I’m an idiot.”

“Sorry?”

“I’m an idiot. Sharon is great, she’s beautiful, and she challenges me. But I still feel like I did when Peggy came into the bar and I felt invisible. I flirted with her and she only had eyes for you.”

“Well at least all of your memories really have returned.”

Steve lets out a small chuckle, causing the smallest smirk to appear on Bucky’s face. Even though that was only one time Bucky had been humiliated by a woman, he was happy that there was a woman finally interested in his best friend, but he still punched Steve in the arm. They talked for a few more minutes about what the anticipation of being a father would feel like before both returning to their rooms. 

“Come on Rogers, we’re starving in here!”

Clint’s yell snapped Steve out of his recollections of the previous night and finished preparing breakfast. What he didn’t know was that after Bucky had returned to his room, the sight that greeted him was not one he expected. Situated there in his guest bed was Sharon, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and wearing one of the shirts Clint had loaned him. 

“Are you and Steve finally done talking so the rest of us can get some sleep; Barnes?”

“Did you hear what we were talking about Carter? Is that why you’re in my room when you have your own?”

“You mean did I hear you describe me as great and beautiful? I heard every word. The whole house probably heard you. You’re not very subtle, you know that?”

Bucky is still thinking about his conversation with Sharon as he wakes up, and she’s still there with him. When he turns his head to the side, her blue eyes are staring at him, and his next thought is that it’s not an entirely unpleasant experience waking up next to her.

“Please tell me you weren’t watching me sleep Carter?”

“Kind of hard not to. You looked so peaceful. Feels like I could see the old Bucky, the one from your files without the Winter Soldier crashing down on him.”

“Maybe that’s because you didn’t leave, I was on the roof because of the nightmares. And honestly I think you kissing me on the porch was a precursor to you just wanting to get in my bed.”

Sharon blushes at the comment; she hadn’t wanted to discuss the kiss because she had done it without even thinking, and as an effort to keep their friends quiet. But with Bucky teasing her, she couldn’t help but tease him back.

“Look who’s talking, Mister we need to talk about the kiss and then proceeded to shut me up with a kiss of his own.”

“Okay, moving on. How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to smell someone cooking breakfast. And for the record, I’m hungry. But we should decide what we’re going to tell our friends when we come downstairs.”

For Bucky and Sharon that is the million dollar question. They spend a few minutes trying to think of an answer, but in the end only come up with two options, saying nothing because there is nothing to say, or simply letting their friends draw their own conclusions. When both of their stomachs start growling, they stop the discussion and make their way downstairs. Steve has just taken a place at the table with the food, and settled into the discussion.

“You know Steve, you and Natasha are still guests here, you should have let me make breakfast.”

“I couldn’t let you do that. You and Clint have already done so much for us Laura, this was my chance to offer some help.”

“But still…,”

“Let him have this one Laura. Steve was itching to do something for you. It’s his old-fashioned nature.”

“Nat…,”

Clint is hiding a chuckle as he sees Bucky and Sharon enter the dining room, and for a moment he’s caught off guard at seeing Barnes with his arm wrapped around Sharon’s waist. After a beat, Laura notices he hasn’t spoken as she looks over at him, with his eyes wide and slack-jawed expression. It takes Steve and Natasha a moment to realize both of them have now fallen silent and their eyes are focused on the back of the room. Following their gaze Natasha and Steve watch as Bucky pulls a chair out for Sharon and she squeezes his hand.

“I hope there’s coffee.”

“Sorry Buck, what?”

“Coffee? There’s fried eggs, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, syrniki, but please tell me no one forgot to make coffee?”

“No, no. Coffee’s in the kitchen.”

“Thank you Laura.”

Bucky makes his way to the kitchen and gets two cups for himself and Sharon. Knowing that any conversation about them would be awkward the other two couples begin making plans for the day. Sharon listens in while watching the exchange with an understated grin on her face. From SHIELD to the CIA and now as the liaison to the Avengers she can’t quite grasp this concept of domesticity sitting here before her. But it makes her smile nonetheless hoping that just maybe what she didn’t get with Steve isn’t still out of her reach. After Cooper and Lila came downstairs, everyone began eating. After breakfast, Clint, Laura and the kids left for their daily routine. Steve moved to the porch with his second cup of coffee while Natasha went to shower. A few moments later, Sharon joined him and they sat in silence for a while, at least until she finally worked up the nerve to speak.

“What’s it like Steve?”

“What is what like?”

“The domestic life, you and Natasha have been married almost a year now, and you’re about to have a baby. How did you know it would work? How do you make it work?”

“It’s not easy Sharon. And stop me if any of this feels too awkward. Nat and I, we’re both stubborn. We fought against being us for the longest time. Even when I was head over heels for her, I thought my upbringing, my “old man status” as Tony puts it would keep her from being with me. In contrast, she thought I was too good for her. It was her past that kept her from seeing how I felt about her, and even accepting how she really felt about me.”

“This is why you called me Natasha three times on our only date.”

“I said I was sorry for that.”

“It’s okay, I was just teasing you. Probably not the best time to do so.”

“Yeah not really, so why the question? Surely you’ve been in a relationship before.”

“Not in a long time. It was high school, about a year before I graduated and was recruited to join SHIELD. He was…well not who I thought he was. I think I’ll just leave it at that.”

“So he basically played you. Even after almost four years back in the world, I still can’t get used to how disrespectful some people are.”

“And you shouldn’t Steve. Never let the modern world change who you are. Natasha loves you for who she saw under Captain America. Be that man.”

Sharon gives Steve a small smile and he responds in kind, the two of them have built a solid friendship and like her Aunt Peggy and Natasha she treats him as Steve Rogers and not just Captain America. They sit together in silence for a few more moments until the topic of discussion inevitably turns to Bucky.

“So what do you think I should do about Bucky?”

“You’re asking me? Why?”

“Well you’re his best friend Steve. I want your advice. Whatever this is, do you think I should pursue it?”

“Sharon, you’re a great woman, and he’s a great guy. So I think that if you care for him you should take the chance. He’ll never admit it, but he needs someone who will see him for the good man he is. Bucky needs someone who can be there for him. Like Nat, he’s not a monster. And if anyone can help him see that, I believe it’s you.”

Before Sharon can respond, Bucky has emerged from the house in search of her and Steve. He’s not surprised to find them together on the porch, but to their shared relief he didn’t hear what they had been talking about.

“Sharon, I thought you should know that I just got off the phone with Coulson. He says there’s an active HYDRA cell trying to abduct inhumans. He’s grateful of the information you sent him, but he wants the Avengers to assist his team.”

“Okay, when do we leave?”

“We need to pack up ASAP. Sam and Carol will be here this evening for the flight back. Coulson even sent a Quinjet to San Francisco to pick up Lang.”

“The Ant-Man? Are we officially making him an Avenger now?”

“If he wants it. Even though that base in Austria was abandoned, he was a great asset.”

“All right, I’ll go get my gear packed.”

Sharon quickly stepped back inside to pack up the small amount of gear she had brought with her. When she was gone, Steve sat back down in his chair, and proceeded to finish his now cold cup of coffee. He could tell that the question was burning in the back of Bucky’s mind and just waiting to be spoken.

“So, what were you two talking about out here?”

“Nothing important.”

“Uh-huh, I know that look Steve.”

“What look?”

“The same look I gave you back at the Expo. You and Sharon were talking about me. What’d you tell her?”

“Only the good stuff.”

Steve hid his smile behind his cup which led to Bucky letting out an exasperated sigh. He knew his best friend wasn’t going to say any more than that so he sat down beside him. They sat there for a few moments, listening to the early morning sounds of nature when Bucky decided to speak again.

“You should be on the mission too. The team could use you.”

“But you can handle this. You lead the Avengers now. And remember, I’m retired.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want my best friend there with me. Just like the old days.”

Steve fell silent at that comment. In his own heart he wanted to be out there as well, but he also felt like if he went it would undermine Bucky as the new Captain America. The hours passed by slowly but when the jet arrived, Sam and Carol came down the ramp only to give a short greeting to their friends. From the porch, Clint, Natasha, and Steve watched them go. Before entering the jet, Bucky turned one last time and offered a salute to his best friend, and then he was gone. 

“You wanted to go with him, didn’t you?”

“You know me too well, Nat. Yeah, yeah I did.”

“You know he can handle this, if you didn’t…,”

“I know. I know he’s got this.”

Steve watched the jet fly away before following Natasha back inside. He now has the life he wanted, a beautiful wife and a baby on the way. And of course he had made a promise to Cooper and Lila that when he got his eyesight back he and Clint would take them fishing. But he couldn’t know what was going to happen next. Inside the jet, Bucky and Sharon were getting the last of the intelligence they needed to complete the mission.

“All right Sam, tell me what else we have on this HYDRA cell.”

“It’s not good Cap. Coulson just sent us the rest of the files. So far, our opposition has already accumulated an unknown number of Inhumans.”

“And the plans for them?”

“We don’t know Sharon.”

“Great, so this just went from bad to worse.”


	39. Back in Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is a nightmare when you have multiple ideas trying to make their way from thought to paper. I had been struggling with multiple ideas and stories all at the same time so there was a lack of updates. For that I apologize so here we have the next chapter in this story and it involves a few familiar faces from Agents of SHIELD. Yes I went back to Season three, I just couldn't leave out those events, and I also included one of the phrases from Civil War that Karpov and Zemo used to subvert Bucky and unlock the Winter Soldier. Hope everyone enjoys, and once again I apologize for the length of time between updates.

The lack of information the Avengers received on this mission made Bucky downright uncomfortable. He knew almost everything HYDRA was capable of, but that was going against human agents. He had read up and learned as much as he could about the Inhumans, but the team was basically flying blind. Not a single one of them cared for the situation, so they needed every Avenger they could get. Pietro and Wanda had just returned from helping with relief efforts in Sokovia, and T’Challa still had matters to attend to in Wakanda so he was unable to join the mission. Carol was off with Thor dealing with the Kree. Scott had agreed to come along and he brought help in the form of Hope Van Dyne, who also now had her own suit, and was codenamed the Wasp. The only member of the team Bucky was hesitant to involve was Tony, but he made the offer anyway.

“Look Stark, you don’t like me and I don’t like you. I know we’re going to clash on ideology more often than not.”

“Are you going to get to the point sometime today Barnes?”

“Fine, the Avengers need you. This is HYDRA; we’re facing odds that we can’t be sure of. We’re going to need Iron Man.”

“Well you’re right about one thing Barnes. I don’t like you. And you’re on your own. Iron Man isn’t getting involved in this one.”

Bucky turned away when Tony refused to offer his help. He had thought that Stark might have let his ego go just this once, but he had been mistaken. Upon stepping out of the lab he made his way towards the landing pad to meet the rest of the team. He was so focused on the mission he failed to notice one other Avenger following him. Rhodes took a quick glance inside Tony’s lab, but his best friend was hunched over a microscope and running a test for Bruce. Sighing, Rhodey continued to follow and suited up in his War Machine armor. But none of the Avengers could expect what was to come.

“I’ve just confirmed the coordinates, Cap. The HYDRA base Phil told us about, we’re twenty minutes out, but you’re not going to like where we’re headed.”

“Where is it, Sharon? Where are we going?”

“It’s the Raft.”

The Raft is purported to be one the most secure prisons in the world. Designed to house super-humans, it was going to be used to incarcerate anyone who defied the Registration Act. The worst of the worst supervillains in the world are locked up there. But if HYDRA has taken it, this mission just went from a slim chance of success to a no win situation.

“So what’s the plan, Cap?”

“All of you should know by now Scott, if our mission involves HYDRA, we fight. There is no other option.”

The jet was on final approach to the coordinates and the team could see the Raft rising up from the ocean. The tension began to build among the Avengers as they caught their first glimpse of the massive structure. If the sight of the prison caused feelings of trepidation, then the voice that came through their radio surely sent chills running down the spines of every one of them.

“An Avengers Quinjet…, we knew you were coming, but we expected you much later than this. I wasn’t sure you would be this eager to die.”

“Who are you, identify yourself.”

Bucky was the first to address their mystery opponent, trying to sound as confident as he possibly could. Steve had given his life in an attempt to stop HYDRA, and as the Winter Soldier he had been chasing them for years, but they still found a way to come back and haunt him.

“All in good time, I suppose however that from the arrogance in your voice and the thinly veiled attempt at taking charge; you would be Captain America.”

“What if I am? What do you want with Inhumans?”

“You’ll see soon enough, Captain. If you Avengers have no qualms about landing, that is.”

The feed through the radio cut off, leaving the team uneasy. Sharon showed the most concern because the voice had sounded eerily familiar to her. SHIELD had been dismantled for two years and Coulson kept hitting roadblocks in his attempt to rebuild, but rumors were rampant that a former member of the World Security Council who had enormous influence was now the head of HYDRA. While she was lost in thought, she barely registered the jet landing. It wasn’t until Bucky placed a hand on her shoulder that she snapped out of her reverie.

“Sharon, you awake?”

“Yeah, I just…,”

“You know that voice, don’t you?”

“He sounded familiar…somehow I…”

“You should stay here. You’re distracted; I’m not letting you go in there.”

“This better not be some macho attempt to protect me Barnes. You can’t stop me from doing my job.”

“Shar…”

“No. And don’t think giving me a cute nickname is going to get me to change my mind. I’m a SHIELD agent and the liaison to the Avengers. This is my job, it’s our job.”

Bucky and Sharon’s argument continued to escalate, causing the other Avengers to depart the jet. Even Rhodes had been listening in from his position up in the clouds. Whatever this was growing between the two of them was troublesome, and it was abundantly clear that Bucky and Sharon were not Steve and Natasha. Their argument only ceased when the two of them realized they were alone in the jet. 

“Well, we’re alone now. Do you still want to continue arguing?”

“There are a lot of more important things I’d rather do when I’m alone with you Sergeant Barnes, but this isn’t the time for us to talk about those. I’m sure the rest of the team is already in position, and they’re expecting us to take the lead. So can we at least act like we’re on the same page?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Bucky secured his helmet and strapped the shield to his back. He then took a quick look around once he had departed the jet. Sam was in position, his guns in hand. Scott had shrunk down and was positioned on Sam’s shoulder. Hope, Pietro, and Wanda were flanking Vision, the four of them ready to be the first wave of attack. Bucky then took his place in front, with Sharon on his right. The hatch was directly in front of them and he placed the small explosive. When the hatch blew, Pietro was the first in; he was to use his speed to eliminate any guards that would prevent the Avengers incursion. 

“Captain…I have run the entire length of the…”

Pietro was cut off mid-sentence as he attempted to report that he encountered no guards. On his third circuit through the raft, an Inhuman stepped into his path, stealing the speedster’s kinetic energy, using it to create a force-field that stopped Quicksilver as if he ran into a wall.

“Quicksilver…say again…”

When Pietro failed to respond, Wanda reached out with her powers and immediately sensed what happened. She could feel that her brother had been hurt and rushed into help. She was already inside as Bucky protested her actions.

“Wanda; no!”

With her comms still active the rest of the team heard her conversation with her mystery opponent. 

“Who are you? What have you done to my brother?”

“I simply took away his kinetic energy as he ran past me three times. You Avengers are so predictable, send someone with the power of speed against me?”

“I asked you a question, who are you?”

“I am Maelstrom, and I know all about you, Scarlet Witch.”

“Then you know that your powers will have no effect on me.”

“Won’t they?”

Wanda’s eyes turned red as she unleashed her powers. Since joining the Avengers she has done everything to maintain a level of control for her fear of hurting someone severely. Before she engages Maelstrom in battle, she first uses her own abilities to shatter the force-field that was surrounding Pietro.

“Pietro…go…I will handle this one.”

Pietro took off again while Wanda began throwing hex bolts at her enemy. At first he began backing away, making her think she had the advantage, but he was just biding his time and absorbing the energy she was attacking him with. When he had absorbed enough, he projected Wanda’s own energy back at her combined with his own force-field creation to surround her body with a cocoon of concussive force. She only had enough time to let out a short scream before the air was crushed from her lungs.

Up on the top of the Raft, Vision heard her scream first and phased through the metal to land behind Maelstrom. Sam followed directly after to help, since he began to see Wanda as more of a little sister. Maelstrom hadn’t seen him enter the battle as he had turned to Vision first. The villain attempted to attack the Android with every power he had, but was ineffective as Vision had altered his density to diamond form, and then went intangible. This gave Sam the opportunity to get in close enough so Scott could land on Maelstrom’s shoulder before he let Wanda go to form a protective energy field around himself. The Avengers had the advantage as Scott hit the Inhuman with a massive uppercut that knocked him off his feet.

Their advantage only lasted a few seconds as sounds of a fight filtered down through the open hatch followed by Bucky calling them back.

“Avengers…we’re outnumbered up here! Fall back!”

The rest of the team ascended back to the roof to see a pair of HYDRA Quinjets assaulting the others. The team fought with everything they had as more Inhumans and HYDRA agents followed them up. War Machine had even come down from the clouds to assist in the battle as soon as his sensors detected the enemy jets inbound. But this mission was quickly spiraling out of the Avengers favor as they were soon defeated by the sheer number of their enemies. One Inhuman had both Scott and Hope clenched together in his massive fist as they hadn’t been able to increase their size before he caught them. Sam’s flight pack took ten bullets rendering it incapable of even creating a shield out of his wings. Pietro and Wanda were incapacitated again by Maelstrom.

While the Avengers with powers were at the mercy of the Inhumans, Bucky and Sharon had been forced to fight back to back and though they were formidable together, they were still outnumbered in a losing battle.  
Sharon was taken down by two HYDRA agents after being separated from Bucky. Before he could rush to her aid, he was caught off guard by one who set off an E.M.P. No one except the Avengers knew it was Bucky under the mask so when his bionic arm powered down, he was easily subdued. Only Vision had managed to avoid capture but he couldn’t even fight back as the voice of the man Sharon had recognized stepped on the deck and threatened them all.

“I wouldn’t try anything; Android. Turn intangible and your friends die. Attempt to use that precious mind stone embedded in your forehead, and your friends die.”

“Malick…,”

Sharon spoke the name with hatred as she looked at up at the face of the man SHIELD had once trusted. He had been very highly placed on the World Security Council, and an extremely successful businessman in his private life. Just like the rest of HYDRA; he had slipped under the radar, initiating the events that led to the downfall of SHIELD and the current crises around the world. Suddenly everything made sense, the nuclear missile that had been launched to destroy Manhattan during the Chitauri invasion, even his objections to the Avengers Initiative, it was all a plan to eliminate Earth’s Mightiest. But Fury had gotten in the way.

“I’m not surprised you know who I am, though I am unfamiliar with you, Agent.”

“Don’t worry about who I am, how did you take control of the Raft? What do you want with all of these Inhumans?”

“What do I want with them? I want control, I already have power. You should have realized by now that peace is only an illusion, Agent. Diplomacy is nothing more than a feeble hope for the masses that refuse to accept that the world has changed. War is inevitable. And you Avengers, Agents of SHIELD, you propagate that war. Humanity needs a defense against you. And HYDRA is and has that defense.”

“Sick words coming from a deluded mind. What makes you any different from Loki?”

“Ah yes, the so called Asgardian God of Mischief. Humanity learned a hard truth that day. We are not alone in the Universe. You heroes could only muster a pathetic defense against the alien invasion. What happens the next time a hostile force attacks our planet? I have an answer for that…or rather he does.”

Malick stepped aside as a man in a long black coat stepped up on the deck. He was accompanied by four others, all of whom seemed to be ordinary humans, but were no doubt more than what they seemed. And when the man spoke, his voice was quiet, but this didn’t hide how intimidating it was.

“These are the so-called Avengers you spoke of? I witnessed the battle. I am unimpressed.”

“It seems these Avengers are not the same ones who defeated the Chitauri invasion. There were six of them, then. In fact the only one I see from that battle is you, Captain America. But it seems you too have lost a step.”

“I haven’t lost anything…”

“Really, the last time you led the Avengers in battle they all followed your lead without question. Maybe dying had an adverse effect on you but…”

Malick took a quick appraisal of this Captain America being held on his knees by HYDRA agents. He hadn’t made any attempts to fight back, and he didn’t seem as confident in his abilities. 

“…maybe you aren’t really Captain America. Remove his helmet.”

Bucky struggled as much as he could with only one arm. When she saw how difficult it was for him; Sharon began to struggle as well, and both of them knew it was imperative that his true identity be kept secret at all costs to protect Steve. But neither of them could do anything as their guards tightened their hold on them, and Bucky’s helmet was roughly pulled away from his face.

“So Steve Rogers isn’t the one under the uniform. I had a feeling he wouldn’t have been able to retake the mantle of America’s greatest hero. Instead, I get the Winter Soldier hand delivered to me. Captain Rogers was a fool to think you could ever be worthy of his name.”

A fire was lit behind Bucky’s eyes as Malick pronounced him unworthy. His bionics had begun to reboot, and if he was going to fight back it had to be now, but he was stopped immediately when Malick spoke one phrase.

“Freight Car.”

Bucky’s eyes went blank and he couldn’t move. He was frozen in place and only Sharon could suspect what happened. Bucky Barnes was gone, and in his place was the deadliest assassin the world had ever known.

“Soldier?”

“Ready to comply.”

The guards released him on a signal from Malick. When he was free, the Soldier stood and took his place with the rest of HYDRA. Malick studied each of the Avengers as he silently gloated over their defeat. None of them had moved knowing that he could kill them all at any moment. But two still posed a threat to him, Vision and War Machine. But he had a plan for them as well. He was about to speak again when Sharon interrupted him, still defiant.

“So you’ve defeated the Avengers. Good for you, you know we’re not the only ones out there. SHIELD will find out about this…and when they do…”

“Anyone who comes to your aid will be defeated as easily as you were. Soldier…get me the Mind Stone.”

With Bucky now completely suppressed to the Winter Soldier he stepped forward and with his once again fully functioning bionic arm reached up and ripped the stone out of Vision’s forehead. Though he fought to remain conscious, the android lasted all of two minutes before his body completely shut down. 

“Now, get me the Arc Reactor from War Machine.”

Before the Soldier could pull the reactor from the armor, Rhodes fired off his last round of ammunition. His suit was quickly running out of power, but he still had enough to ignite his boot thrusters, shooting off into the sky after grabbing Captain America’s shield. He hadn’t wanted to leave, but the odds were against him.

“Let him go. He’ll report back to Stark and then they’ll bring the others here. And when they come, the world will watch as the last Avengers fall. Bring the rest of them. We have everything we need.”

While HYDRA took their prisoners down into the Raft, Malick stayed behind with his companion on the deck. They watched together as his Inhumans assisted in keeping the Avengers subdued. 

“You are still keeping secrets from me Gideon. Your knowledge of these Avengers is something I should have known about. For instance, this Mind Stone…”

“Has the power to control anyone it is used on. I have been studying them for some time. Know your enemy, know their strengths and weaknesses. Then you can use those against them. But you misunderstand my intentions; I have no desire to keep the mind stone for myself. The mind stone was intended to be yours. With it your own power can be used to control humans and Inhumans alike.”

“I would very much like to test your theory.”

“Soldier, give the Mind Stone to Hive.”

The Winter Soldier stood there with the stone still clenched in his bionic hand. He had heard the order, but didn’t move. Malick didn’t know it, but the stone’s power was affecting both identities. It had only slightly pulled Bucky back from the depths of his subconscious, and he was currently at war with his other personality. 

“SOLDIER! You will comply!”

Malick screamed out the order a second time. Once again Bucky’s eyes went blank and he opened his hand, presenting the stone to the Inhuman in front of him. As they made their way back into the Raft the skies opened with a violent thunderstorm, the weather seeming to reflect the mood of Bucky Barnes, once again trapped under everything HYDRA had done to him as he raged against the programming but still couldn’t retake control.


	40. Family Divided

Rhodes was flying on reserve power when he finally made it back to New York. The War Machine armor was riddled with bullet holes, though thankfully none penetrated further than the outer shell. When he was within ten clicks of Avengers Tower his auxiliary systems shut down and he violently crashed into the helipad where Tony lands after a mission. His arrival went unnoticed by all except FRIDAY.

“Sir, we have an object flying in at dangerous speeds. By my calculations it will arrive in fifteen seconds.”

“Can you get an I.D. on it FRIDAY?”

“Negative, whatever the object is, its velocity is preventing my sensors from deciphering what it is. I recommend Iron Man should be there to intercept.”

“Of all the times for JARVIS to be running his own diagnostics…”

Tony was already suiting up before FRIDAY could respond to his half-hearted insult. As soon as his armor was on-line he flew out of the emergency tunnel he had installed from his lab to the helipad. But the unknown bogey had already crashed when he got there, and inside the smoking wreckage, his best friend was struggling to move.

“Rhodey…?

“Where…how…”

“Easy…easy…pal…”

“Tony…how…The Raft…HYDRA…”

Rhodes passed out before he could finish his thoughts. He had clearly been through hell and since he returned alone, Tony began kicking himself for not joining the mission. Now it would be his responsibility to fix the situation, but not without knowing what he was getting into first.

“FRIDAY…I need you to pull all the audio files you can from the War Machine armor. I need to know exactly what I’m dealing with.”

“Right away Sir.”

“And then contact any Avengers around the world that were not on this mission. We’re going to take down a high level security prison.”

While Tony began concocting a battle plan, the Avengers back at the Raft were not fairing as well. Hive had already begun testing the mind stone with his own abilities. He had so far been impressed as Scott and Hope were the first to fall under his control. The two of them had only been divested of their helmets. Scott had succumbed almost immediately while Hope resisted for half an hour before the Inhuman gave one last violent push and she fell to her knees screaming in pain before standing, a glazed look in her eyes. Malick had been watching intently, even more impressed with his new ally’s powers. 

“So Ant-Man and the Wasp are now serving us…”

“Do not forget your place Gideon…Mr. Lang and Ms. Van Dyne are serving me. You would be wise to remember that.”

“I haven’t forgotten, but you should remember that it was through my efforts that you were freed from Maveth. And we are in this together. But remember HYDRA and the Winter Soldier are under my control.”

“Yes…for now. Mr. Lang…Ms. Van Dyne bring me the next test subject.”

Scott and Hope marched off down the corridor of the raft followed by four HYDRA soldiers. They were completely subservient due to the power of the stone and when they reached the cell, Sharon looked on at their blank expressions and knew that whatever had happened to them, she was next. But as they grabbed her by the arms, this fact didn’t stop her from trying to break them free of whatever had been done to them.

“Scott, Hope…don’t do this. Whatever Malick and the Inhuman have done to you…you have to fight it! Don’t let him control you! Think of Cassie…of Hank…they’re your family!”

Sharon remembered Scott talking about his daughter and her being the main reason he took up the mantle of Ant-Man in the first place. The discussion led into the similarities between the two of them and Hank and Hope. But nothing she said got through because no matter how much she struggled, they just continued dragging her towards her fate. Soon enough she was dropped to her knees in front of Hive and Malick, the former with a calm expression that belied none of his intentions, while the latter met her gaze with a sneer.

“Whatever you have planned Malick…it won’t work. HYDRA may have control of Ant-Man and the Wasp…you may even take control of me. But make no mistake…the rest of the Avengers will come…”

“So confident Agent Carter.”

Sharon’s voice broke and her eyes went wide with fear when Malick spoke her name. She hadn’t expected that he had discovered her identity, and a malicious grin appeared as he continued to stare down at her.

“You didn’t think I would do my own digging for information on you? It does make sense now, who else but the Great-Niece of Agent Peggy Carter…former Director of SHIELD would follow in her footsteps. Besides, you have the same fire and determination that she did. I recognized it almost immediately.”

“Then you also know that we Carter’s never…”

Sharon was cut off once again as Hive had grown tired of her and Malick verbally sparring. With a cold look in his eyes he extended his hand as the mind stone began bursting with power and combined with his ability to enter the mind immediately took control of Sharon. With Scott and Hope he had intended to torture them in the first tests. His turning Sharon was far more subtle and when he finished; she stood up, a dark look entering her eyes.

“Agent Carter…declare your allegiance.”

“Hail HYDRA.”

“Soldier…take Agent Carter and give her a new uniform. She is with HYDRA now and should be dressed as such. Burn the SHIELD uniform and then return with her. We still have the twins to deal with, and the Falcon.”

“No…I will deal with them personally Gideon. I know of their past allegiance to HYDRA and I will not have you using them against me. The twins will serve me and me alone.”

Hive departed with his Inhuman guards towards the cell block where Wanda and Pietro were being held. Malick wasn’t surprised that Hive had known his plans, and at most it was a setback. But for now he still had HYDRA and Barnes. If it came down to it, he would do what was necessary to take back his control. But he also knew one thing Hive didn’t. He knew how the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver had their powers unlocked and it still gave him the upper hand; albeit temporarily.

“Hello children.”

Wanda and Pietro looked up, both with fury on their faces at the man in black standing in front of them. Wanda had felt what was happening through her connection with the others and despite the cell walls between them, she and her brother could still talk.

“What do you want with us?”

“If my understanding of your powers are correct Wanda Maximoff…you already know why I am here.”

“Both of us do…sadly you will not get what you want.”

“So confident Pietro…good. I look forward to breaking you as you come to serve me.”

“You will fail.”

“Will I? We shall see about that. Open the cell.”

Pietro had been placed in a cell that dampened his speed but when the door opened the power was shut off he attempted to run…but Maelstrom once again absorbed his kinetic energy, stopping him in his tracks.

“A foolish escape attempt, do not for one second doubt that this process will not be painful for you.”

Hive once again reached out towards his captive. But with Pietro and Wanda being enhanced, he had learned his power wouldn’t have the same effect it did on the completely human Avengers so he only used the mind stone. As he withdrew, he noticed something he did not expect.

“Your eyes…they did not take on the hue of the stone…how is this possible?”

“You did not do your research did you? A pity actually…my powers were unlocked by the mind stone. It will have no effect on me…nor will your abilities that have corrupted the other Avengers.”

“That is of little consequence. Perhaps the stone will have no effect on you…but what about your sister? I can take control of her and then you will have no choice but to join me. Put him back in his cell.”

Maelstrom threw Pietro back inside the walls and reactivated the power. He was once again unable to do anything but pace. He could only watch as Hive released Wanda and made the same attempt to take control of her with the stone. But the stone also had no effect on her and she let out a quiet laugh.

“Did you really think the stone would succeed on me where it failed with my brother? You are pathetic Hive. The mind stone cannot control what it gave powers too. You will not control us…and we will free our friends.”

In that instant Wanda’s eyes turned fully red as she unleashed the true concussive force of her powers. Hive and three of his guards were thrown back violently as she let loose. Even Maelstrom who was doing his best to absorb the attack was barely holding his own. While he knew he had underestimated her in their first battle, she had also underestimated him, and this time she didn’t have the Ant-Man or Falcon to aid her. She just kept lashing out in rage, the power she was expending was weakening her, she could feel it, but she didn’t stop. When she had exhausted her energy reserves she fell to her knees while struggling to breathe.

“A valiant attempt Miss Maximoff…but sadly; you failed.”

Hive and the other three Inhumans stood up now that they had recovered and watched as Maelstrom struck back at Wanda with her own powers. The energy he unleashed was blood red and catapulted her back into her cell. She hit the wall with enough force to knock her unconscious. This ignited Pietro’s fury once again, but all he could do was pound on the energy door that kept him contained.

“Fight all you want Pietro…it will do you no good.”

When Wanda was also back in her cell the power was reactivated to dampen her powers. She couldn’t use them to escape, she could only feel the pain as Sam was subjected to the mind stone as the rest had been. But he too was unaffected, and she could only guess it was because of his loyalty to Steve, but that led to more questions than answers. Bucky had been reverted to the Winter Soldier, but Sharon…she shouldn’t have been affected either, but the Witch could clearly sense an unnatural fealty to HYDRA in the blonde Agent. It was then that she started to plan, hoping that the way she freed Dr. Cho from ULTRON would work again. 

When Hive and his Inhumans had returned to the main chamber he found Malick with the Winter Soldier and Agent Carter standing by his side, now both fully garbed in HYDRA tactical gear. At their feet was a contained fire where Sharon and the Soldier held the Captain America and SHIELD uniforms, preparing to drop them into the inferno. 

“Soldier…Agent Carter…burn those uniforms. They are a symbol of the enemy. You serve HYDRA, and we will destroy the Avengers and SHIELD.”

Without hesitation, the two let the uniforms fall into the flames, their eyes devoid of any emotion for a remembrance of their past lives. Even deep down where Bucky had raged against Malick, the Winter Soldier had once again suppressed his former self. Sharon on the other hand…as Hive had used the stone and his abilities; he had completely altered her memories, making her believe she had always been an agent of HYDRA.

While all of this was occurring, Rhodes was confined to the medical levels being examined by Dr. Richards. Tony had spent hours watching the examination but in reality knew he didn’t have much time to assemble the rest of the team. He had heard the sounds of the battle from the recordings in the War Machine armor and knew he had to contact the others as soon as possible. The first of them he was able to reach was Bruce.

“You promised me Tony…no more Hulk. Betty and I are grateful for the facility you gave us…”

“Bruce…I wouldn’t contact you if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. The Avengers have been captured. HYDRA has them at the Raft.”

Bruce fell silent at the mention of the prison. He knew the purpose of it and how it was nearly impenetrable. He also knew that if the rest of the team had been captured, the Hulk would be needed for the rescue mission.

“How did it happen? Who did we lose?”

“Barnes, Carter, Vision, Wanda and Pietro, Sam…I don’t know who else. Rhodey escaped, but he and the War Machine armor are out of commission.”

“So it’s just you then. Tony…”

“I’m contacting Barton next. He, Steve and Natasha are going to be needed as well.”

“Five of us won’t be enough. We’ll need Thor and Carol.”

“Well if you know how to open an interdimensional wormhole or send a subspace transmission to Kree space, let me know. Because that’s where they are.”

“The Kree…?”

“An alien species that Coulson has dealt with. Apparently they decided Asgard was a threat.”

“Never-mind Tony, just send a Quinjet…come pick me up.”

“FRIDAY already has one on the way. See you soon.”

When the line disconnected Tony placed the next call. While it was a forgone conclusion that Barton would say yes…Steve and Natasha were another story entirely. He could only hope that for now they would put the past behind them to save the rest of their team. As the call rang a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder signaled the Bifrost opening and two figures stepping out of the light, but it also had the negative effect of cutting the phone lines.

“Stark…Captain Marvel and I have returned. Asgard is once again safe from the Kree.”

“It’s about time Point Break. While you and the lightbulb have been running around the universe the Avengers have been decimated.”

“Lightbulb…, really Stark? I think your insults have lost their edge.”

“Forget it Carol. We’ve got more important matters to deal with. The Raft has been compromised, the rest of the Avengers are being held captive. We’ve got a rescue mission to undertake.”

“Compromised by whom?”

“HYDRA, I’m not exactly sure what plans they have for the prison or our team, but I’d rather not let them happen.”

“Three of us to infiltrate, fight and take down an impenetrable prison?”

“Bruce will be joining us…and when you arrived the power of the Bifrost disrupted the tower’s communications arrays.”

“Then we have not a moment to spare. I will leave at once!” 

“Relax Thor…I’ve got FRIDAY prepping a Quinjet as we speak. And I need to make one more call when we’re in the air.”

“Who else did you have in mind Tony?”

“SHIELD. I’m calling Coulson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter quite a bit and they can't all be great, but I still hope everyone enjoys it and as always feel free to leave constructive feedback, your words have always helped me improve and the next chapter will be more action packed with Steve retaking the Captain America mantle after so much time without it.


	41. HYDRA

Bruce was packing a bag when Betty walked into their room, and she was confused at his actions in addition to the fact that he hadn’t even turned to face her. He just focused on his task, not even acknowledging her presence. 

“Bruce…?”

The silence was unsettling and even though Bruce had stopped packing, he still hadn’t taken his eyes off of his bag sitting on the bed. For ten minutes Betty waited for any kind of reaction, and eventually her anger got the best of her.

“Bruce…talk to me!”

“What do you want me to say Betty? You want to be angry that I’m going back to New York? You should be. If you’re angry at Tony for pulling me back in…you should be. But the rest of the team has been captured and they need the Hulk…”

“You know Bruce, for a genius you can be a stupid ass sometimes.”

“Betty…”

“No…I’m not angry because you’re going to go back to being the Hulk…, I’m not even angry at Tony for calling you. After all we’ve been through…I’m angry that you keep denying that you are the Hulk.”

“Are you serious?”

“The Hulk is a part of you. Yes sometimes it’s for the best to fight becoming him, but that doesn’t mean that he’s not a hero. So go…do what you have to. I’ll still be here when you get back.”

As he picked up his bag Bruce turned to face Betty and found only understanding when his eyes met hers. While he didn’t know what the current crisis would actually entail, he was immensely grateful that no matter what happened Betty would always support him. This knowledge gave him confidence as he stepped out onto the helipad where the Quinjet was landing.

“Dr. Banner…Mr. Stark sends his regards…and his regret that he couldn’t be here…”

“Of course he does. Tony will always have an overabundant need to emphasize the dramatic nature of his personality. I’m ready to go.”

“We’ll be off in a moment Doctor. Mr. Stark asked me to give you this. The tablet contains all the pertinent information on the mission and what he needs from you.”

Bruce buckled himself into the seat and pulled up the files Tony had sent to him. Included were all the schematics of the Raft and the best entry points. But what surprised him the most was the fact that the Hulk wasn’t going to be needed unless the situation was so dire that a code green became inevitable. While Bruce breathed a sigh of relief and settled in for the long flight, Tony, Thor and Carol were flying towards Iowa to pick up the rest of the team. When the jet landed Clint and Steve were out front chopping wood for the next season.

“This looks familiar…, was it that long ago that you and I were completing this very same chore, Spangles?”

“What are you doing here Tony? You know that we’re retired.”

“Retirement doesn’t suit you Barton…or you either for that matter Steve. But we should get down to business.”

“So this isn’t a social call. I thought you just missed my straight laced presence Tony.”

“A joke from Captain Uptight…being with Red really has mellowed you out. Regardless…the Avengers need to reunite.”

“The Avengers are together Tony…Bucky is Captain America now…he’s got a great team behind him…speaking of which…shouldn’t you be providing tech for their missions or making snarky comments somewhere on a mission?”

“I would be…if what I’m about to say wasn’t my fault.”

The regret in Tony’s eyes spoke volumes and had both Steve and Clint wondering what idiotic decision he had made this time. But when Thor and Carol stepped out of the jet the soldier and archer instantly knew that whatever had happened was more serious than Tony had let on.

“All right Tony…we’re listening.”

“Good…long story short…HYDRA has the Raft. They also have the team. I can only guess what they’re doing to our friends. Before coming here I hacked all of the prison’s systems. This was after Rhodey dive-bombed Stark Tower. He was the only one to escape.”

“So they have Bucky…”

“And Sharon, Wanda, Pietro, Vision, Sam, Scott…basically the whole team. Everyone except you two, Natasha, me, Thor and Carol, and Bruce.”

“You found Bruce…? How…?”

“Betty called me while you were enjoying your golden years Capsicle. I set them up with a research facility on one of my private islands. He’s on his way to the tower right now. And it’s going to take the seven of us to…”

“To do what Tony?”

While Tony and Steve were talking Natasha and Laura stepped out onto the porch each with a cup of coffee for them and their husbands. Both women could feel the tension and instantly knew that a mission was imminent. Natasha’s question surprised them all, because she could tell from the sound of Tony’s voice he was planning a risky rescue mission that could almost be considered suicidal.

“For those of you arriving late to the conversation…I have a plan to take down the Raft and rescue our fellow Avengers.”

“So you’ve come up with another insane plan…”

“Let’s save the judgement of my insanity until after you’ve heard the plan, please Natasha. Regardless of the fact that it may be insane, do we really have an option?”

“We don’t. HYDRA has our friends…and we don’t know what’s being done to them. Suit up. The original Avengers are going back into action.”

“Glad you’re finally seeing things my way Steve.”

Tony clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder earning a glare from the super-soldier. The war between the two factions of Avengers had now been nearly a year ago and it was time to put the past behind them and get this done. While Carol, Thor and Tony prepped the Quinjet for takeoff, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Laura reentered the farmhouse. Clint gathered up his gear and said his good-byes to Laura and the kids while Natasha and Steve were busy opening up every concealed place she kept her emergency gear stashed every time she came to the farm. Clint had set up several secret alcoves for her in the downstairs guest room.

“You think whatever this plan is that Tony has will work?”

“It has to work Nat…we have to save the others. And if his hacking revealed anything useful about the Raft’s defenses you and I should be able to make the most of them.”

“It’s been months since we came here Steve…I’m glad to see you haven’t lost your analytical mind.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about Nat…”

“It’s my pregnancy. I’m nearing three months in and you’re worried that something could happen to me…to our baby.”

“Can you blame me?”

“No…but this is the risk we take as Avengers. I’m just starting to show…”

“Exactly…and that could make you a target.”

“The thought did occur to me which is why I’ll be staying on the jet.”

“Wait…what?”

“Strategically it is the best place for me. With Tony’s Intel and my hacking skills I can disable any alarms or traps that you could face. Bruce is good, but not quite as good as me.”

“But you’re really willing to stay behind…not get involved in the battle?”

“Steve…this baby of ours is a miracle…I’m not going to lose her now.”

“I hope our son takes more after you than he does me.”

“So you’re so sure our baby will be a boy? Rogers…”

Before Natasha could finish she saw that Clint was standing in the doorway with a massive grin on his face. If looks could kill he would have been a dead man…but as it is Natasha just flipped him off for eavesdropping on her private conversation.

“You know if you ask me…it doesn’t matter whether your kid will be a boy or girl as long as he or she gets the best qualities of the both of you.”

“Well nobody asked you Clint.”

“Don’t I know it. If you’re ready Stark is getting antsy to leave.”

“We’re on our way.”

When the rest of the Avengers were buckled in to their seats, Clint took the controls and set course for New York. There was a nervous tension permeating the jet because no one knew exactly what they would be facing when they arrived at the Raft. During the flight Tony had once again attempted to contact Coulson since his first attempts on the flight to Iowa were unsuccessful. After four rings the call finally connected.

“This had better be good Stark.”

“When has any time I’ve called you not been good?”

“I believe I was always the one to initiate contact. So what do you want?”

“SHIELD’s help. We’re about to infiltrate and launch a full scale attack on one of the most secure prisons in the world.”

“Okay, now I know you’re pulling my leg. I know it’s not my birthday so…”

“I’m serious this time Phil. Barnes led the new team in an attack on the Raft. We’d heard that HYDRA had taken control. Rhodey was the only member of the team to escape.”

“And the original Avengers are going back into action. I take it you already know that HYDRA has…

“Inhumans on their side. Yeah, I heard the news. As I understand it, so do you.”

“Fine, let’s just get this out of the way. There are four Inhumans on my team. Two of them are away on a mission and yes you will have backup from SHIELD. We’ll meet you at the Raft…?”

“We’re got to stop at the tower to pick up a Hulk; departure time from the tower is two hours from now.”

The flight back to the tower took twenty minutes and while a nervous anxiety filled the jet, the stress was tangible as the remaining time until departure passed quicker than any of the Avengers had anticipated. With half an hour left, the SHIELD Quinjet landed on the helipad where Tony and Steve met with Phil’s team.

“I thought you were headed to the Raft; Coulson.”

“Change of plans Stark…we’ve got a more serious situation than just the Avengers being captured.”

“That wasn’t serious enough to merit a full scale invasion? What could be?”

“This…”

Phil activated his SHIELD tablet and brought up the video file he had been sent. As he set it to play a familiar face came on the screen. The face of this man in addition to his voice was one none of the original Avengers had hoped to never see or hear again.

“Agent Phil Coulson…I must say that your resurrection was nothing short of miraculous. Now I know you’ve been tracking me for some time. As such I have sent you this video file. HYDRA has done everything it possibly could to bring SHIELD down. Despite all our efforts you continue to thrive. You will deliver this message to the remaining Avengers. I have their teammates. Captain Rogers…as with Agent Coulson you too seem to have this stubborn refusal to stay dead. Therefore I give you all this one warning. Your friends cannot be saved. Stay away.”

An angry tension permeated the atmosphere of the Avenger’s situation room. They knew this video file was sent not to get them to stay away, but as a means to draw them into conflict. No one spoke for several minutes after the video ended. The team was in a holding pattern knowing only that they still had to liberate the Raft and save the rest of the team. There were no other options and only Tony found the words.

“We all know this is a trap.”

“Of course it is Stark.”

“Then how about you tell us what Malick’s endgame is; Coulson. He’s just one more in the long line of a snake in the grass that was HYDRA inside SHIELD. What does he want?”

“What do all megalomaniacs want Tony? From the Red Skull to Loki and even Strucker…they want control. Malick wants the Avengers dead. He wants to succeed where every head of HYDRA before him has failed.”

“An interesting point Rogers…but…,”

“No…, no buts. You don’t see how all of this makes sense now? Remember when Fury held the debriefing after New York? He told us Malick was the one who sent the nuke into the heart of Manhattan. Had you not redirected the weapon into the portal he would have had one less obstacle to HYDRA’s rise to power.”

“Steve’s right; Tony. Malick is a threat that needs to be dealt with. We can’t sit idly by and let his plans come to fruition. Just a moment ago you were all gung-ho about a full scale incursion. What changed that?”

“The thought of this being a suicide mission; Red. Why would he send us a warning? He has the upper hand and he knows it. If we go into this we face certain defeat.”

“You never learn anything, do you Stark? You’re still afraid to lay down on the wire. You’re still so sure we’re going to lose. After everything we’ve been through…remember before our final confrontation with ULTRON you said the exact same things you’re saying now. We do this as a team…and if we lose we do that as a team as well.”

Steve’s words were spoken calmly; everyone in the room couldn’t help but feel inspired. More than just the threats the Avengers have faced, he’s been the one who has faced the most extreme odds of all. Death and resurrection being the most recent. Silence reigned for a few moments more until Tony spoke again.

“I hate how you’re always right Rogers. Let’s suit up.”

In less than twenty minutes the Avengers were prepared for battle and making the flight towards the Raft. Clint and Natasha were at the controls of the jet while the others sat in the main cabin. Silence reigned, the tension as thick as the fog building across the ocean. While the Avengers Quinjet was quiet, the Zephyr was a flurry of activity. Coulson knew Malick had gained his own army of Inhumans, and though he had Daisy and Lincoln, the odds of success still seemed slightly out of their favor. He could only hope that May would be able to convince their ace in the hole to come along. He had let her go find him while Bobbi took the controls of their own jet.

“Coulson…ETA is ten minutes. Do we break radio silence?”

“Only a secure channel, Bobbi. HYDRA can’t detect us in stealth mode, but they’re definitely monitoring communications.”

“Copy…Zephyr to AVJ1…; we’re nearing the target…”

Coulson left the cockpit as Bobbi was receiving the response. He was concerned for both teams on this mission but even more worried about the two Inhumans he had with him. Lincoln was a wild card of course; but Daisy had been away on her own mission and when she came back the Director had noticed a subtle change in her behavior. While he wasn’t yet sure what this change fully entailed, he had nevertheless kept a close eye on her. As such he was checking in on her now.

“Daisy…you’re sure that you’re up for this? We haven’t yet debriefed about your last mission. If…”

“It was fairly routine Coulson, I encountered a new Inhuman, he put up a fight and I had to take him down. What more do I need to say? Just let me help.”

“Okay, you’ve never let me down before, you’re in.”

As Coulson left her alone, Daisy allowed for a small smirk. None of SHIELD had any idea her loyalties had been shifted on that last mission. She felt no guilt about lying to Phil as she deactivated the cloaking device and sent a signal to the Raft revealing their coordinates. Only she knew that the Inhuman she had encountered was in control of the prison, and through his control of her and being inside her mind, gave her ample warning that the attack was about to begin.

“I’ll join you inside. SHIELD and the Avengers will never know what hit them.”

Missiles were launched just as Daisy parachuted out of the Zephyr. Bobbi had registered the cloak being turned off as the first missile hit. None of SHIELD had the opportunity to react before their jet was in a downward spiral towards the ocean. Natasha and Clint had seen the missiles launched and engaged in a counter attack only to have to take evasive maneuvers when a second salvo was launched.

“Clint; take us up!”

“Steve…”

“Do it! Coulson and the rest of his team are alive, and will make an ocean based incursion. Tony, Thor, Carol…I need you to take out those missiles before they take us out. Nat…Bruce…see what you can do to hack the Raft’s weapons arrays…shut them down!”

Each member of the team implemented Steve’s orders as fast as possible. Clint continued his evasive maneuvers while Thor, Iron Man and Captain Marvel put on an impressive display of aerial attacks to destroy the missiles. Though their attempts were more of a delaying tactic, it did give Natasha time to override the weapons systems of the Raft and shut down the arrays and the protective grid that prevented entry. Only one missile made it through the barrage of lightning from Thor and Carol’s energy blasts before Tony’s repulsors forced an explosion that threw Steve across the cabin, causing him to land hard.

“Steve!”

Natasha saw him hit and immediately rushed to his side in an effort to make sure he was okay. He was moving and sat up slowly when she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Nat…I’m okay.”

“But…”

“Even if I wasn’t, we still have a mission. The rest of the team needs us. Tony…”

“Already working on it Cap…we should have access to the Raft in…”

Tony paused as the hatch opened before FRIDAY finished the override. All of the Avengers knew that not only were they expected, this was a trap. Regardless of that fact, they still had to go in. 

“We’re not going to get any safe conduct here, Tony you’re first in. Thor, Carol…you back him up. I’ll be right behind you.”

“On our way Captain.”

“Nat...”

“I’m already on their security systems. You just be careful. Don’t die on me again.”

After securing his shield to his back, Steve pressed a kiss to Natasha’s lips and one to her belly for their unborn child. The risks may be insurmountable but he would still do what he had to. With one last look back, Captain America leapt from the jet, ready for what he hoped would be his last battle with HYDRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated any of my Rogers/Romanoff stories given the still ongoing events of the comics. So I apologize for that. But I am easing my way back into them and this is the first to be updated and I'll most likely finish it before going back to the others. Anyway, this chapter didn't have a lot of action and I couldn't resist using Daisy being mind-controlled by Hive like she was in Agents of SHIELD, albeit in a slightly different way. The next chapter will be more action oriented and have a special guest appearance that Melinda will be bringing along with her. Hope everyone enjoys and as always feel free to leave feedback, all comments help me improve. Thanks so much.


	42. Brother VS. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long, I didn't intend to take this long a hiatus again, but things are about to escalate heavily on the Raft. The newest battle between HYDRA and the Avengers is just getting started.

The Zephyr had been taken down yet was still salvageable, but Coulson and his team had no time to worry about their jet at present. He had been in communication with Steve and knew that the Avengers were already making their own infiltration. As they made the hard landing in the ocean he had rushed towards where Daisy had been only to find her gone and her security codes entered in the console to deactivate the cloak. He didn’t know what had happened to make her betray them, but he was going to find out. As he made his way towards Quinjet access hatch he ran into Bobbi and Lance.

“Sir…I just discovered how the cloak…”

“It was Daisy. I already know.”

“Then she should be considered a hostile and taken out with deadly force.”

“No.”

“Coulson…”  
“We don’t yet know why she betrayed us, but I intend to find out. And the only way to do that is to get in there. Cap and the Avengers are topside, we’re going in low. Let’s move out.”

The SHIELD team convened on top of the Zephyr outside an emergency hatch, with Bobbi attaching a small explosive to the door. As soon as it blew, they were able to make their way inside. When they were through, the first opposition they encountered was HYDRA soldiers. As the firefight in the lower levels began Steve was leading his team down through the upper hatch.

“Nat…Bruce…you got a copy?”

“We hear you Steve.”

“Good, we’re in, no signs of opposition yet. See what you can get on the jet’s video feed. We need locations on the rest of the team and where the enemy is presently situated.”

“On it…hang on…”

Natasha’s fingers begin flying across the control panel as she hacks the Raft’s security systems. One by one she gets a live feed from all of the internal cameras appearing on the view screen in front of her. Within five minutes she has Phil’s team battling HYDRA, Malick ordering more soldiers to join the fight, and the prison level where the other Avengers are being held captive. As she maneuvers the camera around she can see most of them, and none of them seem worse for wear, and immediately calls back to Steve.

“The detention level Steve, five floors down from your present location. The others are there.”

“All of them? Any signs of injury?”

“I can see Wanda, Pietro and Sam, not sure where Bucky, Sharon or Lang are. I’ll keep searching for them. No injuries that I can see. But there are four guards posted and all are heavily armed.”

“Only four Red? You think Malick is underestimating us?”

“Now is not the time to get cocky Tony. The guards appear human, but they could very well be enhanced.”

“Always the killjoy; Rogers…both of you. Anyway, let’s get a move on.”

Tony flies off with Thor and Carol in fast pursuit leaving Clint and Steve to follow. Both the soldier and the archer know that Iron Man still hasn’t learned his lesson when it comes to blindly rushing in, both guns blazing. 

“Nat…”

“I heard it all, Bruce is analyzing Tony’s chances of success and I’m overriding the security doors as fast as I can. Rhodey being hurt doesn’t help matters especially when it causes Stark to go off on a crazed revenge flight. Better get there as fast as possible.”

Steve and Clint take off at a run following the sound of Tony’s boot thrusters, the sound echoing through the corridors. But they both immediately came to a dead stop when they reached a very deep chasm that undoubtedly leads down through the prison.

“Three guesses which way Stark went, Cap. The first two don’t count.”

“At least Thor and Captain Marvel are with him. We better get after them though.”

Knowing where they had to go, both Steve and Clint dove down the hole. Fortunately it didn’t go as far as it had seemed from above. Upon landing they could hear the repulsor fire from Tony and Carol’s energy blasts echoing ahead of them. As soon as they reached their teammates, the archer and soldier saw them beleaguered by at least forty HYDRA agents, with Thor nowhere in sight.

“Stark…”

“About time you joined the party; Cap…for a minute I thought you were going to let us have all the fun.”

Clint and Steve both ignored Tony’s sarcasm and quickly engaged in the battle. They were both charged by HYDRA, with Clint immediately firing off arrows as Steve deflected bullets with his shield before going on the offensive.

“Carol…where’s Thor?”

“He took off for the detention block; Cap. We were following before these guys rushed us.”

“He’s on his own…”

“Point Break can take care of himself Rogers…remember what Widow said, there were only four guards stationed there. So focus on the battle at hand.”

Steve put aside any further arguments with Tony for the interim, though he had maintained his focus on the battle. In time the four of them defeated the HYDRA agents and began making their way through the corridors to assist Thor. When they arrived, the battle raging before them was not one they expected. Steve was the first to see the Asgardian locked in combat with what appears to be a massive dragon.

“Thor…”

“Stay back Captain. This is Fafnir…an enemy of the All-Father and beyond your abilities. This is my battle!”

Thor was holding his own against the dragon, and with no other HYDRA agents to impede their mission the four continued on towards the detention block. The feeling of this being a trap only intensified with each step they took. Meanwhile in another section of the Raft, Coulson and his team had finally defeated their own HYDRA adversaries just before the deck they were standing on began to quake beneath them.

“Director Coulson…it seems you never learn. You let Grant Ward live after he betrayed you only to crush his chest on Maveth. This of course enabled Hive to return to Earth. And now your Agent Johnson is our Agent.”

“For now…but I have to ask you Malick…do you ever get tired of hearing your own voice? I mean if I were you…I wouldn’t want to hear that every day.”

Before Coulson and Malick could continue their verbal sparring match, Hive and Daisy stepped from the shadows with an army of Inhumans that consisted of Maelstrom, Hellfire and a few others that had just completed their terrigenesis before being converted into Hive’s loyal soldiers. 

“Daisy, kill them all…starting with Malick.”

“With pleasure.”

Daisy’s voice was dripping with venom as she pulverized Malick with her powers. Even though she was firmly under Hive’s control, Malick had been a major cause of grief for SHIELD and she revels in causing him pain. Around the SHIELD agents the bulkheads of the Raft continue to vibrate as her powers rock the prison itself. They can only watch in horror as the life is crushed from Malick. When it was clear that he was dead, Daisy and the others turned their attention to SHIELD.

“Daisy…”

“Sorry Coulson…but you have to die.”

Daisy raised her hands again to unleash her powers on Coulson when a powerful blast of electricity hit her dead center of her chest. The blast knocked her off her feet as Coulson realized Lincoln was now standing in front of him.

“Get out of here Coulson…I’ll take care of Daisy.”

“No…we don’t split up. Hive could take control of you as well.”

“Then it will be up to you to rescue us if that happens. Can’t do that if you’re dead.”

After everything Lincoln had been through, from living in Afterlife to rushing blindly into battle to protect Daisy regardless of the well-being of the rest of SHIELD, he was finally showing Coulson that he belonged with them. He now stood there defiant, as Daisy got back to her feet.

“I don’t want to hurt you Daisy, don’t make me.”

“Then don’t fight me, join me, let Hive…”

Lincoln fired another blast of electricity as Daisy reached out for him. Once again she was knocked off her feet before Hellfire joined in the fight.

“Can’t win this mate…all you have to do is stop fighting and you and Daisy can be together.”

“Not like this…”

As the battle between Lincoln and Hellfire intensified Hive gave Daisy and the others orders to track the SHIELD team. Even though he had initially ordered them killed, he knew if he could use the mind stone to take control of Coulson and the others, he could have both SHIELD and HYDRA as his personal weapons. But he didn’t yet know that Coulson was in contact with May as they maneuvered through the corridors, and Daisy had no idea of who she had gone to find.

“Phil…”

“May…, tell me you found them…tell me the rumors were true.”

“Oh they were true…I’ve brought backup…not just who we had heard about but I found Robbie as well.”

“Ghost Rider…good, because we need all the help we can get.”

“I’m bringing them in now.”

As May was docking on the Zephyr, and Coulson was leading his team away, Steve, Carol, Tony and Clint have just reached the detention wing where Sam, Wanda and Pietro were still being held captive. Off in the corner Vision’s body was leaning against the wall, inert and lifeless.

“Nat…we’re at the detention wing…still four guards. The team seems okay, but call for a medevac.”

“On it Steve…”

“Tony…can FRIDAY get us in?

“No…, I’ve had her trying to override the system since before I came in…whatever HYDRA has done, the security is foolproof.”

“No it isn’t Stark. I’ve got this.”

Natasha had already gotten word to SHIELD to send a medevac and was already hacking the system. As the spy initiated a tracer, she found a backdoor protocol that allowed her entry. In less than five minutes she bypassed the locks which bore resemblance to Zola’s algorithm that had controlled Project Insight, and opened the doors.

“All right guys, you have access, and Tony…FRIDAY just congratulated me on a job well done.”

“Very funny Romanoff…”

For the four Avengers there was no more time to waste because as they entered the four guards immediately went on the attack. Two men, two women and all in full HYDRA tactical gear. But instead of opening fire with their weapons, the four adversaries launched into hand to hand combat. The four Avengers could only respond in kind as the battle was immediately raging. Steve’s opponent was as fast as him and nearly as strong. They were almost evenly matched. On the other side of the prison Tony was kept from flight in the cramped location but was holding his own against the other male enemy, who was doing his best to avoid the repulsor blasts. 

While these four battled back and forth Carol and Clint were forced into back to back defensive position. Also engaging in hand to hand combat, they were matching their enemies strike for strike. But as focused on the battle as the four Avengers were, they didn’t notice Wanda banging on the door of her own cell. She knew who the four HYDRA guards were and was desperate to escape before all of her friends were dead in front of her. Eventually Pietro and Sam also joined her in banging on their cell doors even though she was the only one who knew the truth.

Soon enough the tide began to turn as Steve and the others took to the offensive, pushing their enemies back. It would only be a matter of time before they discovered the identities of the HYDRA agents or killed them before they could. This caused Wanda to only scream in anger as a voice came over the loudspeaker in her cell.

“Wanda…I know Steve and the others are there now…I can see the fight on the cameras I hacked into…”

“Natasha…you have to get me out…Steve and the others don’t know who they’re fighting. The HYDRA agents…”

“They’re HYDRA, Wanda. They’ve…”

“No you don’t understand…, they don’t know what they’re doing, Steve is fighting Bu…”

The connection Natasha had established was breaking up so she didn’t hear all of what Wanda had said and could only ask the girl to repeat.

“Wanda…, say that again…”

“…aid Ste…is fight…Bucky…, mind…sto…HYDRA…”

Natasha and Bruce had gotten enough of that to understand that HYDRA has used the mind stone to take control of at least Bucky and possibly the others. Through the video feed they could still see the battle, as well as Coulson’s team being pursued through the corridors as Agent May led her companions down another corridor. But as Natasha hacked Wanda’s prison cell knowing that she could break the mind control Bruce saw Thor, falling back before a giant dragon. He had hope not to get involved, but knew he had no choice and punched the hatch release.

“Bruce…where in the hell do you…”

“Code Green Natasha…Thor needs the Hulk…”

And with that statement Bruce jumped from the Quinjet, the transformation already occurring as he fell through the sky. His arrival was felt throughout the prison as the Hulk smashed through multiple floors with Banner’s voice guiding him from the inside. He came to a stop landing directly on the dragon’s back, immediately wrapping powerful green arms around the beast’s neck.

“Banner…”

Thor took a few moments to realize the Hulk had come to his aid before slamming Mjolnir against the deck, summoning a bolt of lightning. When the dragon was struck by the electricity, the scream of a young girl erupted from the throat of the beast. Instantly the dragon’s body shapeshifted back into the form of a girl. Hulk was standing next to Thor having been thrown clear as the lightning came down. They could only stand there is shock as she lay there unconscious. 

Meanwhile in the detention wing, the battle had once again shifted in favor of HYDRA and the Avengers finally began to realize they weren’t just dealing with normal HYDRA agents. Natasha almost had Wanda’s cell open as Clint landed a punch that knocked his enemy’s helmet loose. For a moment she wasn’t able to see, though she knew Clint was still in front of her and kneed him in the gut before removing and tossing the helmet away.

“C-Carter…how…why…”

“Hail HYDRA.” 

Sharon spoke only those two words as she immediately pressed the attack again. Seeing Sharon caused Steve, Tony and Carol to briefly pause in their own fights and this allowed their own enemies time to recover. Carol’s adversary fired a blast from a wrist mounted weapon that stung her. After the blast the woman removed the HYDRA uniform to reveal a red and black uniform underneath. She then tossed her own HYDRA helmet away before a silver helmet enlarged and she placed it in on her head.

Simultaneously Tony’s opponent did the same thing revealing the Ant-Man uniform before putting his own helmet on and shrinking just as the Wasp did; both landing fierce uppercuts against Iron Man and Captain Marvel. Their initial shock allowed for the attack but both quickly recovered just as the doors to Wanda’s and Pietro’s cells came open. The twins separated almost immediately for different parts of the prison. Quicksilver rapidly circled the circumference while the Scarlet Witch stretched and began to unleash her powers. 

In that same moment Steve and his enemy reached a stalemate as his shield was stopped in mid-strike. Time seemed to stop as the soldier now knew just who he was fighting.


	43. Inhuman War

The battle between HYDRA, SHIELD and The Avengers was now being fought on three separate fronts. Coulson and his team had passed through the same corridor where Thor and the Hulk had just finished battling the dragon that had shape shifted back to a young girl. Seeing that the Agents were being pursued by multiple adversaries they joined in the chase. In the detention wing, Wanda was already immersed in her powers, however the battle was too fast paced for her to focus on any one of the mind controlled Avengers to effectively free them. She knew more drastic measures would have to be taken if this continued to escalate. 

Meanwhile Pietro was still circling the prison; he had already taken out several Inhumans and HYDRA agents in his attempts to find Maelstrom. Being the more hotheaded twin, he was furious at what he and Wanda had been put through. All that May and Robbie and their ally felt as Quicksilver rushed past them for the fourth time was a strong gust of wind. Their objectives were split but until they reached their destinations, they stayed together. As they turned a corner, the first objective came into view.

Lincoln was still locked in combat with Hellfire as May and her companions stopped in their tracks. From their vantage point they could see reinforcements gaining ground on the battle. Lincoln so far seemed to be on the verge of victory but the tide would soon turn in HYDRA’s favor.

“Robbie…”

“I got this…you two go…find the jackass you brought him here for.”

May and her last companion turned back towards where Hive would most likely be. She had been tracking the teams as soon as she came into range and hacked the video feed of the prison. As they departed; the sounds of battle intensified as Robbie joined in, fighting HYDRA agents and Inhumans that would undoubtedly overwhelm Lincoln without the help of the Ghost Rider.

“Backup mate? Thought you wanted this to be a fair fight.”

“It was never a fair fight with what Hive and HYDRA have done.”

Lincoln and Hellfire once again lashed out with their respective powers as Ghost Rider took control. Since he became the Rider, Robbie had been using his power to protect his little brother and hometown. This battle he was now involved in was on a far greater scale and from inside the demon he began to truly understand the Spirit of Vengeance he was bonded with. With an unnatural roar he wielded the chain flaming with supernatural fire and burned the enemy agents where they stood. With this threat eliminated he turned to see Lincoln falling back before his own enemy. In one swift movement the Rider’s chain was whipped around, cutting a fiery path through the air and exploding through Hellfire’s chest.

“Burn!”

Lincoln was on his knees, his energy reserves depleted as the Rider faded and Robbie was back. His enemy was a smoking corpse, lying on the floor in front of him. He struggled to his feet, nearly collapsing from exhaustion before Robbie was right there throwing the other man’s arm over his shoulder to help him walk.

“W-why would you help me? That demon inside of you…”

“Is only on a quest for vengeance. You’ve done nothing to draw his attention…yet.”

With that ominous threat hanging in the air, Lincoln attempted to protest that he could still fight, and wanted to go after Daisy. His knees buckling a second time quickly silenced his protestations and he struggled along with Robbie leading him towards the Quinjet.

Back in the detention wing, Steve and the others were gaining the upper hand in their battle and he had landed a solid uppercut that dislodged the helmet of his best friend. Bucky’s eyes were glazed and cold, the same look that he had in D.C. Steve knew that the Winter Soldier was in full control and wouldn’t hold back, so he couldn’t either. Once again they were locked in combat, punches being thrown back and forth. Bucky hit Steve with a solid left cross, dazing the Captain momentarily. When Steve recovered he raised the shield to block another incoming punch before his friend switched the maneuver and yanked the shield free, throwing it behind him where it lodged in the wall. Another quick succession of punches and Steve was knocked off his feet. Clint and Tony both dove to assist but Sharon caught the archer with a low sweep as Ant-Man shrunk down and started attacking the Iron Man armor from the inside. Carol turned briefly only to have to dodge a repulsor blast from Tony’s gauntlet.

“Stark…!”

“Wasn’t me! Lang somehow forced me to fire…”

The detention center was in complete and total chaos, and for Wanda time seemed to stand still has she focused her powers on the multiple threats. She saw Bucky preparing a hit that could crush Steve’s skull and knew he had to be her first target. Though she had limited space to move, she propelled herself with a quick leap, landing in between Steve and Bucky. Her presence caught the Winter Soldier off guard for only a second and if she didn’t act quickly, she would be the recipient of the punch meant for Steve. Placing her hands on both sides of Bucky’s head she pushed out with enough power to stop him in place.

“Bucky…this is not you. Fight what HYDRA has done!”

Red tendrils of light encircled Bucky’s head and he screamed in pain as Wanda fought the programming, pushing in where to she could locate the real James Barnes. When she found him, buried deep under years of torment, he joined the internal battle against the Winter Soldier. Steve watched as his best friend fell to his knees, his hands clutching his head where Wanda had let go but she was still radiating power. All other fighting stopped as her powers exploded out, engulfing the room in crimson energy. Tony, Carol, Clint and Sam were slightly affected but Scott, Hope and Sharon all fell to their knees just as Bucky had done. With Hive’s use of the Mind Stone controlling them, they attempted to get back to their feet only to be shoved down as Wanda pushed harder.

Across the prison, Hive was watching the security feed from the control room. Insofar his Inhumans and HYDRA were keeping SHIELD and the Avengers at bay but seeing Wanda in all her power had him both distracted and concerned. As such, he failed to notice the two sets of footfalls entering behind him. 

“It’s all over Hive.”

The Inhuman turned, recognizing the voice from Ward’s memories. He was not surprised to see her there as he suspected Coulson would entrust May to be the one to confront him. The other figure with her however was a complete mystery.

“Agent May, exactly how is this over? Your heroes have yet to truly defeat my warriors, Daisy is still leading a team to capture and kill Coulson and the rest of SHIELD. Only Wanda Maximoff seems to have a power that can defeat me and she is otherwise occupied.”

“The Scarlet Witch is occupied where she needs to be. Rest assured that when she’s done all of your minions will be freed from your control. That is… if he doesn’t destroy you first.”

May turned and exited the control room because if the rumors she had heard were true, the power her companion could unleash would destroy everything. She didn’t go far as Hive could still attempt to escape and if he did she had to attempt to put him down.

“I don’t know you are and why Agent May brought you here, but you have no idea the power I possess. I have control of the Mind Stone; even without it my powers alone can sway any Inhuman to my side. What hope do you think you have in a fight with me?”

Standing face to face with his enemy the man remained silent. He knew that speaking in this enclosed environment would cause untold destruction and run counter to the reason he was there. He hadn’t believed Agent May or SHIELD at first when she came to him and his family, but seeing everything going on firsthand convinced him. They had heard of this ancient Inhuman, but considered him myth. Still he stood there, waiting as Hive made the first move.

“Remaining silent will do you no good. You will come to serve me as all others here have.”

With the Mind Stone in hand, Hive reached out with both it and his powers. As the energy expanded towards his enemy, he failed to notice the antenna on top of the man’s helmet. It began to glow with bright white light, dispelling the power of the stone and his adversary’s away.

“Impressive, it seems that just like Miss Maximoff you are immune to my powers. So, perhaps you should tell me who you are.”

Silence still reigned as Hive waited several minutes for an answer. When it was clear his enemy would not even acknowledge the question, he realized that this was going to be a physical fight. Fortunately for him, with Ward, Will, and the countless other hosts he has possessed over the centuries he had no end to combat experience he could draw upon. Rushing forward, he attempted to throw a violent punch, only to be stopped in his tracks.

“I don’t know how you did that, but it doesn’t matter. Petty tricks will not stop what is to come. I still have an army to destroy SHIELD and the Avengers. You will not win this battle.”

Before the two could engage the fighting between SHIELD, HYDRA and the Avengers spilled over into the room. Quicksilver had circled the perimeter taking out as many as he could but failed to find Maelstrom. Daisy was now attempting to use her own powers to throw him off balance but he was moving too fast. Hunter and Bobbi were back to back fighting their own enemies. The fight also brought with it Thor and the Hulk and forced May back into help Coulson after punching the roof hatch release as Hive was flown up and into the sky with his enemy. 

The two flew up through and past the Quinjet where Natasha was rebooting the security functions. She had detected the jet flying in and knew it was Phil’s from the transponder signal. She was momentarily surprised to see the unknown man flying with a man who appeared to be Grant Ward. As the two reached a safe height in the air, they continuously traded brutal punches, Hive’s opponent all the while still remaining silent. 

“Whatever you hope to gain, you must realize you will fail. I have survived countless enemies since before you were born, and survived the harsh wastelands of Maveth. And when you are beaten, this world, and its people will perish. I will do what the Kree created me to do.”

A flash of anger appeared in Hive’s enemy’s eyes. He too knew what the Kree were capable of, and given how they had nearly decimated his family after his brother allied himself with them, he was unwilling to let anyone try again. Hive threw another punch which was caught mid-strike, and had his hand forced open. The mind stone fell towards the prison below and a voice, no more than a whisper, emanated from the man’s mouth.

“No.”

The ancient Inhuman was thrown back by the concussive force, the host body and his own completely obliterated with the sound. It was only when the silent warrior descended towards the prison after searching for remains of his enemy did the fighting cease. The Inhumans that had been under Hive’s control fell to their knees, screaming in agony. With his destruction his power over them ended. When Steve and his team entered the control room minus Wanda and Tony of whom had elected to stay with the Avengers who had been mind-controlled, SHIELD was in the process of arresting the HYDRA agents.

“Phil, what happened here?”

“The long and short of it is that we won. Malick is dead and so is Hive.”

“And the mind stone? Natasha was on comms and Wanda told her it was in Hive’s possession.”

“Got a team beginning the search now. We’ll find it.”

“Get Wanda, her powers were unlocked by the stone. She…”

“…may be able to locate it easier than us doing just a visual search. We’ll get right on that. But first…”

Phil pauses as their unknown ally walks forward accompanied by Agent May. He had quickly surveyed the surroundings and the Inhumans who were recovering from their ordeal. Robbie and Lincoln had even entered and the latter was with Daisy.

“Sir, I don’t know who you are or why you helped us. But SHIELD and the Avengers are immensely grateful for your assistance. I understand your existence has been only rumor up to this point but we are going to need to debrief you as you no doubt are aware of other heroes that exist.”

“Phil…, you might want to let him get a word in edgewise…”

“Of course Cap…I…”

As Phil pauses once again, his thoughts a jumbled mess as he has met a new hero and potential ally, Steve takes the reigns and asks the all-important question.

“I’m Captain Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America. As my colleague said, we are grateful for your assistance. But who are you?”

The unknown ally still remains silent and restrains his telepathy as he doesn’t truly know these people even though he realizes they’re on the same side. Steve and Phil wait patiently for an answer but when one is not forthcoming Melinda approaches since she had been the one to find him and his family.

“Phil, Captain…you should know that among the rumors of our new ally’s existence, I also learned that he too is an Inhuman, and has a family.”

“We know that May…but he doesn’t speak? He must be able to talk to us.”

“Actually Phil…he can’t. His wife informed me that he had been trained since birth to control his voice with his telepathic powers. Even the slightest whisper could decimate the Raft. Which I imagine is what happened to Hive. So as he spoke to me telepathically after ascertaining my allegiances, I should introduce Black Bolt, King of the Inhumans and their city of Attilan.”


End file.
